Destroy The Wall
by 0smose
Summary: Lorsque la Magie réapparaît à Storybrooke, Regina et Emma sont comme aimantées l'une à l'autre... Mais bien des choses les séparent encore, et cela ne fera qu'empirer lorsque tous les personnages retrouveront leur monde d'origine... SWAN QUEEN !
1. Prologue

**Destroy The Wall**

est une fanfiction concernant la série Once Upon A Time

et plus particulièrement le couple de plus en plus attendu

que forment _**Regina et Emma**_.

Je préfère vous prévenir sur-le-champ ! La fanfiction sera

un peu longue car tout n'est pas si simple au Pays des Contes...

* * *

Le livre se nommait "Once Upon A Time". La couverture était brune, vieille, mais enchantée. Les pages portaient l'histoire d'un Monde Magique aujourd'hui bien loin de là. Elles portaient l'histoire de tous les personnages de contes, les gentils, les neutres comme les méchants. Elles portaient l'histoire d'une malédiction tombée sur Storybrook depuis bien des temps. Et elles porteraient la fin de ce récit.

Le soir vint. L'aura s'éparpilla partout sur la ville. Tous semblèrent le ressentir, mais il était tellement léger, tellement dénué de sentiments que personne ne s'en inquiéta. Le livre s'ouvrit dans le vent. Les pages tournèrent, toutes, jusqu'à la fin. La magie s'emmêla à l'atmosphère et une page se matérialisa. La dernière page, ou plutôt la première depuis des décennies. Le titre se dessina doucement, un titre étrange qui ne prendrait son sens que lorsque le point de fin serait appliqué.

* * *

" **DESTROY THE WALL** "

* * *

Ainsi se nommait la dernière histoire, l'ultime, la plus longue et certainement la plus complexe de toutes. Mais les lignes ne s'écriraient pas, pas ce soir, pas maintenant. Seuls les choix des personnages décidaient du cheminement du récit. Et pour le moment, personne n'avait fait de choix. C'était trop tôt pour cela.

Un cadre se forma sur le dos de la page. Le lierre s'entreliait pour former un rectangle parfait. L'image se colora, doucement. On ne pouvait savoir si elle serait éternelle, si elle resterait coloriée dans ces pages. Elle portait une vérité peut-être trop lourde pour quiconque oserait la voir. Regina, la Reine, se matérialisa sur l'image. Son visage crispé témoignait d'une crainte sans nom. Ses yeux portaient le souvenir de quelques larmes. Son corps était allongé sur le sol. Mais pas n'importe lequel : celui du Monde Enchanté. Ainsi donc : l'histoire se terminerait là où tout avait commencé...


	2. Le Commencement

_Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui commencent déjà à me suivre ! Ce premier chapitre pourrait aussi servir de Prologue, mais je le considère plus comme_

_une pièce essentielle de l'histoire... Car il impose l'intrigue... On voit un aperçu de la fin de l'histoire. J'espère que ceci vous plaira ! ENJOY IT._

* * *

**CHAPITRE I : LE COMMENCEMENT**

* * *

Elle s'éveilla. Un instant, elle espéra se trouver dans son lit, chez elle, dans cette maison où elle s'était sentie si seule mais qui lui manquait affreusement maintenant. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas bougé de cet endroit. Elle aurait pourtant voulu, de toutes ses forces. Elle soupira. Tout ceci s'était passé si vite... Elle aurait tellement aimé être maîtresse de tous les évènements, comme avant, comme lorsqu'elle était Reine. Car elle ne l'était plus. Elle ne décidait plus. Cloîtrée ici, elle n'avait pour seul espoir qu'Emma puisse la trouver. C'était même son unique possibilité de fin. Elle était loin de chez elle, loin de tout ce qu'elle avait connu durant... Très longtemps.

" **Regina ? Êtes-vous réveillée ?** " On la surprit. Mais oui, elle l'était. Red le savait, elle l'entendait.

" **Oui... Oui je viens.** " l'ancienne Reine répondit dans un murmure, mais elle savait très bien que Red avait entendu. Ses sens étaient légendaires.

Après s'être préparée, Regina sortit de la maison. Red se trouvait déjà dans la prairie, panier à la main et tout sourire. Elle sortait tous les jours dehors, s'émerveillait d'avoir retrouvé cette vie qui lui avait tant manqué. Cette joie de vivre redonnait parfois du courage à Regina, l'envie de tenir bon, de garder espoir. Parfois, seulement. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle ne sourit pas en ce matin. En voyant Regina, Red fit un grand signe pour lui demander d'approcher, ce qu'elle fit.

" **Bonjour.** " salua poliment la Reine.

" **J'espère que vous avez bien dormi ?** " demanda Red d'un sourire étincellant.

Regina ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Red Riding Hood avait pu accepter de l'héberger et surtout, de la protéger. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait... Lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question, Red était restée évasive... La Reine ne souhaitait pas la torturer pour le savoir. Cette pensée l'amusa légèrement. Elle avait quitté le côté maléfique de son âme depuis quelques temps déjà, pour se réfugier dans quelque chose de bien plus sombre encore...

" **Oui.** "

" **Je voulais aller chercher des herbes sauvages dans la forêt, que diriez-vous de m'accompagner ?** "

Regina accepta, naturellement. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, après tout. Et puis la présence de Red lui était agréable depuis quelques temps. Elle ne l'avouerait certainement jamais. Elle suivit la jeune femme sur le chemin, en silence. Elle l'observait, elle et sa naturelle gaieté. Elle n'émit seulement aucun bruit, se contentant d'observer les environs sans réel but. Elle ne désirait pas partager la joie de Red, car elle n'était pas aussi ravie que celle-ci de revenir dans ce monde.

" **Quand comptez-vous repartir ?** " Red questionna en ramassant une troisième herbe. Regina fut décontenancée. Cette question n'avait pas vraiment lieu d'être.

" **Et pourquoi partirais-je ?** " questionna Regina, bercée d'incompréhension. " **Tout le monde veut ma mort, au pays. Tous, sauf vous, j'imagine.** "

Red sourit doucement et secoua la tête. Elle ne partegea cependant pas ce qui la faisait tant rire. Elle était mystérieuse, tout comme la Reine. Cette énigme planant sur Red Riding Hood lui apportait non seulement le respect de la Reine, mais aussi un début d'amitié.

" **Je pensais que vous feriez tout pour retourner à Storybrook, retrouver Emma et Henry... **"

" **Oh !** " s'étonna Regina sans vouloir répondre. Elle fronça cependant les sourcils. " **Seulement Henry. **"

Red éclata d'un rire cristallin, presque féroce cependant... Certainement la magie refaisait-elle surface de temps à autre, même sous son capuchon rouge. Elle se releva et fit face à la Reine. Elle ne semblait pas effrayée, pas même intimidée, alors qu'elle se trouvait devant l'une des femmes les plus puissantes de tout le Monde Enchanté. Son sourire ne la quitta pas et elle fixa Sa Majesté dans les yeux.

" **Ne me la faites pas à moi, je vous en prie... Je ne suis pas aveugle et encore moins idiote. **"

" **Pardon ?** " s'estomaqua Regina en rougissant sur le coup : elle voyait très bien de quoi Red voulait parler. Elle ne baissa cependant pas la garde.

" **Ecoutez... Je ne vous juge pas. Après tout, j'ai certaines amies dans le même cas que vous. **"

" **Quel cas ? **" tenta d'esquiver la Reine.

" **Amoureuses d'une autre femme.** " et elle se retourna pour continuer son chemin, joyeuse. Regina la suivit, le coeur battant, comme si on venait de lui mettre une claque. Elle ne savait plus vraiment quelle place arborer.

" **Vous... Vous... **" elle contesta d'abord... " **Comment savez-vous ça ? **" elle n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Si ?

Red Riding Hood se retourna de nouveau vers elle avec un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants. Elle avait eut raison, comme de nombreuses fois. Elle plissa doucement les paupières, malicieuse.

" **J'ai mes sources. **"

Elle haussa les épaules et continua son chemin, suivie de près par Regina. Celle-ci était bien décidée à tout savoir. Aujourd'hui, ou demain, elle prendrait tout son temps pour comprendre. Mais elle savait déjà, au fond d'elle, qui avait pu cracher le morceau...

" **Bon allez, racontez moi tout.** " prononça Red Riding Hood en souriant doucement pour elle-même. Elle ne se retourna cependant pas.

" **Excusez-moi ?! **" Regina était choquée mais continuait de marcher derrière la Cape Rouge de Red.

" **Nous sommes vouées à nous supporter encore un moment si vous ne souhaitez pas partir ! Alors expliquez-moi tout, nous avons toute la journée devant nous !** " et elle souriait encore en imaginant le visage estomaqué de Regina. Elle attendit un moment dans le silence. Elle crut ne jamais avoir de réponse.

" **C'était il y a... un an. Je crois. Oui, cela doit bien faire une année. **" Red arqua les sourcils et son sourire ne pouvait être plus grand. " **Emma est venue me voir... Je ne sais plus comment... Elle s'est retrouvée chez moi, assise sur mon sofa avec un verre de scotch. Je ****crois que tout est parti de ce soir-là...** "

Et elle commença à raconter son histoire. Une longue, belle mais complexe histoire. Une histoire, qui, malheureusement, ne possédait aucune fin. Un récit qui, tristement, voyait ses deux principaux personnages voués à une séparation éternelle. Pour la première fois, dans le Monde Enchanté, il n'y aurait pas de fin heureuse.


	3. Solution de 2 Mères

**CHAPITRE DEUX : SOLUTION DE DEUX MERES**

* * *

La détruire, c'est ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde. Tout ceci était à cause d'elle. D'abords, elle lui avait pris son fils. Ensuite son amant. Ensuite son peuple, sa ville, son monde. Elle lui avait tout pris. Tout ! Comment avait-elle pu laisser cela arriver ? Ah oui... Elle n'avait plus le contrôle, sur absolument rien. Même sa magie, alors qu'elle croyait l'avoir retrouvée, lui faisait défaut. Cependant, elle continuait à inspirer la peur. Personne ne s'approchait de sa maison. Lorsqu'un passant osait passer près de là, il changeait de trottoir, tête baissée. Elle en riait légèrement.

Elle comprenait enfin ce que pouvait être l'enfermement. Ce qu'avait vécu tant de princesses, parfois par sa propre faute. Elle voyait le monde continuer de marcher, elle était reine devenue spectatrice. Mais ce n'était pas la liberté ou le pouvoir qui lui manquait le plus, non, c'était Henry. Depuis qu'il avait quitté les lieux pour partir vivre avec sa véritable mère, elle ne l'avait revu qu'une seule fois et leur conversation n'avait jamais été aussi mince. Elle n'avait aucune compagnie, n'ouvrait à strictement personne, si personne il y avait à sa porte. De toute évidence, tous la haïssait pour ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir.

Depuis le commencement de cette nouvelle vie, elle n'avait jamais cessé de combattre. Elle n'avait aucunement baisser la garde. Elle ne le désirait pas. Montrer ses point faibles n'était pas son genre. Même seule, elle arborait une démarche droite et majestueuse, prouvant toute sa supériorité. Alors, lorsqu'elle quitta sa maison ce matin-là, ce ne fut pas sous une lourde et sombre capuche mais dans un tailleur ceinturant chacune de ses formes avantageuses. Alors qu'elle arpentait les rues, des dizaines de paires d'yeux noirs la fusillèrent du regard. S'ils en avaient eu l'occasion, ils l'auraient certainement agressée.

Le supermarché était bondé en cette douce matinée. Les rires fusaient ça et là, comme d'habitude. Et soudain, il n'y eut plus un bruit. Tout s'envola. Regina venait de passer la porte, son éternel sourire mesquin sur le visage. Elle ne se stoppa pas à l'entrée pour observer tout ce petit monde, elle se saisit d'un panier et continua son chemin, sans un bruit, ses yeux s'exprimaient très bien d'eux-mêmes.

Snow-White était tout près d'elle lorsqu'elle commença ses achats, sans avoir une once d'attention pour les habitants – bien au contraire. Regina savait ce que la princesse désirait : lui dévoiler toute sa rage.

" **Comment oses-tu venir ici comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien produit ?!** " elle s'élança en s'arrêtant, points serrés. Elle était hors d'elle.

" **Je viens acheter de quoi manger les jours qui viennent. Ai-je au moins le droit de me nourrir ?** " elle se releva pour la toiser d'un air qui lui déplut aussitôt.

" **Il serait bien intéressant de te voir mourir de faim, Regina.** " elle lui murmura d'un ton menaçant.

La Reine ne fit que s'en amuser un peu plus. Elle aimait créer chez les autres ce sentiment de haine, c'était une émotion si pure et si infernale... Elle ne se souvenait presque plus de ce que valait le reste : seule la colère comptait encore à ses yeux.

" **Soit.** "

" **Si Emma n'avait pas une bonté aussi immense, tu aurais déjà brûlé sur la place de Storybrook.** "

Elle émit un bruit narquois, elle jubilait presque. Elle plissa doucement les yeux, signe évident de sournoiserie. Cet air lui allait si bien qu'on ne voyait plus que lui même sur un visage neutre.

" **Je te conseille vivement de retourner à tes affaires, Snow. J'ai bien assez vu ton visage aujourd'hui.** " elle lui adressa un léger sourire menaçant avant de se retourner et s'éloigner dans les rayons. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas Snow-White, pour avoir détruit sa vie et l'avoir conduite ici. Bien sûr, elle l'avait fait contre son gré, mais elle l'avait fait tout de même. Derrière elle, celle-ci émit un grognement avant de reprendre le cours de sa vie.

Quand l'Evil Queen se saisit d'un produit, un peu plus loin, une voix vint la couper d'un ton neutre et absolument dénué de sentiment :

" **Vous ne devriez pas jouer avec les nerfs des habitants, ils finiront par vous tuer.** " c'était Emma, postée juste à côté d'elle.

Elle lui adressa un regard noir en reposant la boîte de conserve à sa place. " **Je ne vous ai pas demandé de me protéger, Miss Swan.** "

" **ça aurait été un véritable miracle ! **"elle leva les yeux au ciel puis reprit son sérieux." **Sachez seulement que je le fais pour Henry.** "

" **Je me fiche éperdument de vos motivations. Inutile de repousser l'inévitable. **" elle la dépassa pour approcher d'un autre rayon. Tous les yeux se tournaient vers les deux femmes, mais celles-ci ne semblaient pas le remarquer.

" **Faites-le au moins pour Henry !** " s'écria Emma en la poursuivant presque.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Emma approchait à grands pas. Elle aurait aimé qu'elle disparaisse sur-le-champ.

" **Henry vous a choisi, maintenant laissez-moi Miss Swan.** "

" **Vous avez de grands espoirs !** " alors qu'elles entraient dans le rayon des alcools, elle attrapa une bouteille de scotch. "** Celle-ci sera à mes frais. **" et elle la fourra dans le panier avec le reste.

Regina écarquilla les yeux. " **Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour faire mes achats ! Et je n'ai guère plus besoin de l'alcool ces derniers temps !** "

Emma l'empêcha de reposer la bouteille en la dissuadant d'un seul regard, celui qu'elle plantait au fond des yeux de son ennemie avec une détermination sans failles.

" **Je ne comptais pas vous laissez vous l'enfiler toute seule, croyez-moi.** "

Regina s'approcha tout près du visage d'Emma, menaçante. Le ton baissa soudainement, étrangement il semblait que les phrases de Regina devenaient dangereuses... Mais Emma n'était pas du tout effrayée.

" **Et je ne comptais pas vous inviter chez moi. **"

" **Jusqu'à maintenant.** " elles se jaugèrent du regard pendant un long moment. Personne n'osa s'interposer durant cet échange. " **Vous ne refuseriez rien à la Sauveuse ni au shériff de cette ville, n'est-ce pas ?** "

Après cela, Regina ne répliqua guère.

Lorsque la Reine claqua la porte, la maison se fit plus silencieuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Emma se contenta de se retourner alors qu'elle arrivait dans la cuisine. La bouteille de scotch était déjà disposée sur la table. Le reste était rangé depuis quelques instants. Regina se posta droite devant son ennemie.

" **Je vois que vous faites très vite, Miss Swan. **"

" **Lorsque je souhaites quelque chose, je fais tout pour l'avoir. **"

ça, elle l'avait deviné et depuis très longtemps. C'était de cette façon qu'elle lui avait pris Henry. Ceci eut le don de l'énerver aussitôt.

" **Nous allons donc finir par nous saouler ensemble sur mon sofa ?! Je crains que votre demande ne me convienne absolument pas.** "

" **Je ne suis pas ici pour rire, Regina. Je voudrais vous parler sérieusement. D'Henry. Et si un verre de scotch pouvait vous dérider un peu, ça ne vous ferait pas de mal !** " elle s'exprima sur un ton dur qui se voulait persuasif.

Regina n'aimait guère cela. Baisser la garde pouvait se révéler dangereux. Qui lui disait qu'Emma ne manigançait rien derrière son dos ? Après tout, elle était sa pire ennemie. Cependant, Henry lui manquait. Et si la proposition d'Emma ne tenait qu'à parler de lui autour d'un verre, alors soit. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre – mise à part sa propre dignité.

" **Qu'attendez-vous pour vous asseoir dans ce cas ?** " et Emma fut bien satisfaite de sa réponse, bien qu'un peu à cran.

Emma la contourna, accompagnée de la bouteille, et alla s'asseoir sur le sofa. Regina sortit deux verres de sa commode et les déposa sur la table basse. Une fois servie, elle s'installa en face d'Emma et croisa les jambes dans une beauté portant toute son ancienne gloire. Emma le remarqua sur le coup mais chassa cette pensée légère.

" **Eh bien je vous écoute, qu'avez-vous de si important à me dire ?** " elle questionna d'un air hautain et pressé.

" **Henry et vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis plusieurs mois déjà et... Et je pense qu'il ne va pas aussi bien qu'il le dit.** " elle déclara de but en blanc. Elle aimait la franchise.

" **Et pourquoi pensez-vous cela ?** " et elle but une gorgée en l'observant d'un oeil inquisiteur.

" **Je le sens... Mary-Margaret me dit sans cesse qu'il ne fait que rêver en classe, ses notes baissent et il ne prend plus plaisir à rien. Je sais qu'il est heureux de vivre avec moi. Mais... Je crois que vous lui manquez, malheureusement.** "

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Emma découvrit un sentiment sur le visage de Regina : une triste joie. Celle-ci était ravie d'entendre qu'elle pouvait manquer à Henry mais ne pouvait y remédier dans l'immédiat, bien qu'elle le souhaita. Emma fut à la fois surprise et touchée mais n'en montra pas la moindre preuve. Elle haïssait Regina et ne voulait éprouver aucune compassion pour elle. Henry était sa seule priorité.

" **Que voudriez-vous que je vous dise ? Je ne peux pas le voir, vous l'avez décidé.** " et elle scruta Emma avec un regard neutre.

" **Justement. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je... Je me disais que nous pourrions venir dîner ici demain soir, avec lui... Pour que vous le voyiez un peu.** "

La proposition déboussola légèrement Regina. Elle masqua cela par de la méfiance et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi diable Emma souhaitait-elle passer du temps avec elle ? Elle pouvait tout autant garder Henry seule. Sa mère biologique pourrait tout simplement les laisser une soirée...

" **Et en quel honneur ? Vous avez tout fait pour me l'enlever et maintenant vous avez des regrets ? **"

Emma secoua doucement la tête en signe de négation. Elle avait bien des sentiments à l'égard de Regina, mais ce n'était certainement pas des regrets, au contraire.

" **Non, je ne regrette pas. Je voudrais qu'Henry soit heureux, et si cela se résume à ce que vous fassiez partie de sa vie, alors je pourrais vous supporter. La question est : est-ce que vous serez capable de me supporter moi ?** "

Regina la jaugea tout en sirotant son verre. Tout plein d'arguments vinrent s'opposer à la présence d'Emma le lendemain. Elle ne l'aimait guère, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se dévoiler ni de lui offrir des informations, elle n'avait pas envie de rire ni même de converser avec elle sur l'histoire antérieure à celle-ci. Elle ne voulait rien partager avec cette femme, pas même son fils adoptif. Pourtant, si elle voulait revoir Henry, ceci semblait être la seule condition. Après tout, si la Sauveuse avait besoin d'une preuve de l'amour qu'elle portait à son fils, alors elle l'aurait en cette soirée. Elle posa son verre avec une fluidité mystique et belle à la fois.

" **Je vous supporte depuis bien longtemps déjà.** " Emma plissa doucement les yeux.

" **Je dois conclure que votre réponse est oui ?** "

" **Certes.** "

Et il y eut un silence durant lequel elles se fixèrent lourdement. Chacune d'entre elles semblaient se préparer psychologiquement à l'évènement à venir.

" **Je m'attendais à un refus.** "

" **Si Henry souhaite me voir, alors je l'accueillerai à bras ouverts.** "

" **Pas moi. **"

Regina sembla légèrement amusée de cette réplique : Emma n'avait pas tord. Elle ne dit cependant rien. Emma la scruta un moment encore avant de se resservir un verre.

" **Je croyais que nous en aurions fini, Miss Swan.** " déclara Regina à la fois dure et neutre.

" **Je ne vais pas abandonner cette jolie bouteille après en avoir bu seulement un verre !** " elle s'écria en souriant et portant l'alcool à sa bouche.

Regina sembla décontenancée mais n'en montra rien : le mur habituel retenait toutes les émotions qui pouvaient la trahir. Elle imita Emma et but. Pendant un moment, elles restèrent là à siroter leurs verres, il était impossible que l'une d'entre elles n'ouvrent la bouche. Pourtant, elles avaient beaucoup à se dire, sans même le savoir.

" **Vous n'vous sentez pas seule, ici ?** " c'était Emma qui parla la première.

" **Pardon ? **" la Reine lui fit comprendre que la question était très déplacée en vue des circonstances.

" **Je veux dire... Vous ne sortez jamais d'ici ? Même pas dans votre jardin ?** " Regina s'étonna légèrement de la question mais n'en montra, comme toujours, absolument rien.

" **Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, Miss Swan ? **" elle questionna, une certaine lueur de jeu dans le regard. Emma sembla se décontracter en comprenant qu'elle ne disait pas ceci par colère ou méchanceté, juste par curiosité. Ce devait être l'alcool.

" **Si vous répondez à ma question, je répondrais à la vôtre.** " et Regina sourit un peu. Emma était malicieuse, elle n'avait jamais ce trait de personnalité chez la jeune femme.

" **Ceci semble être un bon compromis.** " et elle posa son verre sur la table basse. " **Je n'étais pas sortie depuis des mois avant aujourd'hui. Et ceci me convient totalement. Le jardin est un peu trop verdoyant pour moi et le froid m'incommode.** "

" **Je vois.** "

" **Et vous ?** "

Il y eut un léger silence. Emma aimait la curiosité de Regina sans trop vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle mit ça sur le compte du scotch : son troisième verre déjà. Face à elle, la Reine usait d'une certaine beauté, sans même s'en rendre compte.

" **Oui, je m'inquiète un peu pour vous. Ceci étant, je le fais pour Henry.** " déclara la Sauveuse en soulignant extrêmement ce fait.

" **Henry revient énormément dans vos motivations...** " et Regina arbora un léger sourire de triomphe. Emma s'abstint de répondre à cette provocation qu'elle voulait éviter.

" **J'ai toujours voulu savoir pourquoi vous avez adopter Henry.** "

Ce sujet ne plut pas du tout à Regina. Celle-ci se referma comme une huître et se leva sur-le-champ. Son masque était réapparu comme par magie.

" **Peut-être en parlerons-nous une autre fois, mais il est temps que vous partiez. Vous savez où se trouve la sortie.** " et elle rangea la bouteille.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	4. Rassurer, Dîner, Se Taire

_Je vous publie un chapitre en avance, je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps ce week-end ! Je vous remercie déjà pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous confortera un minimum !_

_Sachez que le Swan Queen arrivera un peu plus tôt que prévu... En tous cas dans mes chapitres..._

_Mais qui vous dit qu'il n'y aura pas de rebondissements ?_

* * *

**CHAPITRE TROIS : RASSURER, DINER, SE TAIRE.**

* * *

Lorsque le soleil se leva, le lendemain matin, Emma était déjà réveillée depuis une heure. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réussi à dormir, cette nuit. La raison ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle s'était attelée à faire les quelques tâches ménagères nécessaires. Et puis, Snow se leva, le visage frais et tendre. Emma se demandait parfois si sa beauté ne disparaissait pas de temps en temps. Sa mère – et elle eut du mal à prononcer ces mots dans sa tête – était toujours ravissante dès le réveil.

" **Tu es rentrée tard hier. Où étais-tu ?** " elle questionna pour débuter une conversation. Elle portait un agréable sourire.

" **J'étais chez Regina.** "

Le sourire de Snow s'évapora immédiatement.

" **Quoi ? Mais que faisais-tu là-bas ?!** " elle cria presque à travers la maison, sans même penser à réveiller le reste des personnes qui l'habitaient.

" **Je devais discuter avec elle, d'Henry, entre autres**. " elle continua la vaisselle sans vraiment observer sa mère. De toute évidence, elle savait quelle pouvait être son expression actuellement.

" **Après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait, tu voudrais qu'elle retrouve un fils dont elle ne se préoccupait pas ?!** " elle continuait à crier, mais moins violemment que précédemment.

" **Elle se souciait de lui comme de sa propre vie, même si elle s'y est prise maladroitement.** "

" **Elle m'a enlevée mon père, elle m'a enlevée à toi, elle nous a envoyés dans un monde qui n'est pas le nôtre et en plus, elle nous a effacé la mémoire ! Elle nous a tous maudits et elle t'a volé ton propre fils ! Je trouve qu'elle mérite bien tout ce qu'il lui arrive !**" et elle serra les points pour éviter un quelconque geste brusque.

Emma venait tout juste de terminer sa tâche, elle se retourna vers sa mère tout en se séchant les mains. Elle ne semblait pas en colère ni même en vouloir à sa mère. Elle-même se surprenait à défendre Regina. Après tout, celle-ci avait fait énormément de mal... Elle le faisait uniquement pour Henry, pour son fils qui n'aimait guère les tensions opposants les deux jeunes femmes. Il aurait certainement aimé que sa mère adoptive soit une Reine aimante et aimable, mais Rumplstilskin et Cora avaient empoisonné son âme.

" **Je sais que tu la détestes. Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais l'aimer, mais elle est la mère d'Henry, elle l'a élevé et c'est un petit garçon absolument merveilleux ! Elle ne l'a pas ensorcellé ni quoi que ce soit ! Et je pense qu'elle ne fera rien contre moi si je lui emmène son fils de temps en temps.** " elle balança le torchon sur la table et s'approcha de sa mère, continuant son monologue. Snow semblait s'être légèrement adoucie, mais pas pour longtemps, Emma le savait. " **Ecoutes... S'il arrive quoi que ce soit, si je sens que ça craint, alors je ne la reverrai plus. D'accord ?** "

Snow avala sa salive et la fixa d'un air mêlant satisfaction et hésitation.

" **Oui.** "

Emma se dirigea ensuite vers le sofa pour y prendre son manteau. Elle ne devait pas être en retard, un shériff ne devait jamais l'être. Elle l'enfila sur-le-champ et se dirigea vers la porte en souhaitant une bonne journée à sa mère.

" **Oh... Et ce soir j'emmène Henry chez Regina.** " elle lui déclara simplement en s'arrêtant devant la sortie.

" **Très bien. Quand reviendras-tu ici ?** "

" **Je pensais dormir là-bas avec lui.** "

Et elle claqua la porte. Derrière elle, elle entendit Snow hurler. Elle finirait peut-être par courir.

Henry resta légèrement caché derrière Emma. Il n'avait pas peur de Regina, bien sûr, mais de l'impressionnante maison qui se tenait devant lui. Il avait peur des reproches que pourrait avoir sa mère adoptive. Il avait peur de ne pas trouver les mots, de ne pas pouvoir rire ni même sourire. Mais s'il avait bien quelque chose à prendre en mains ce soir-là, c'était son courage. Ce fut la main d'Emma dans la sienne qui lui donna ce qui lui manquait.

" **Tout ira bien, t'inquiète pas.** " elle tenta maladroitement de le rassurer en approchant de la porte.

" **J'espère qu'elle ne contrôle toujours pas ses pouvoirs.** " Emma secoua doucement la tête avec un petit sourire narquois.

Elle frappa trois coups à la porte. Le numéro 103 brillait de milles feux, à tel point qu'il éblouissait la blonde. Il s'écarta de son champ de vision lorsque Regina ouvrit la porte avec un léger sourire satisfait. Elle était visiblement heureuse de trouver Henry de nouveau près d'elle. Celui-ci fut légèrement poussé par Emma pour se présenter entièrement à la dame de maison.

" **B... Bonjour.** " il salua d'un ton mal assuré et timide.

" **Bonsoir à vous deux. Entrez, je vous en prie.** " la Reine prononça distinctement mais visiblement plus nerveuse que pouvait l'être Henry. Après tout elle gérait son fils adoptif et sa pire ennemie.

Emma hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et tous deux pénétrèrent dans l'habitation de Regina. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires à l'entrée et marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la salle à manger. La table était déjà parfaitement placée. La nappe blanche donnait un épais contraste avec les couverts et assiettes noires. Seuls les verres étaient transparents et absolument beaux. Des roses rouges étaient disposées dans un vase. Emma fut absolument secouée par toute la mise en place et se stoppant devant la chose. Regina parue légèrement paniquée mais Emma n'en fut pas sûre.

" **J'en ai fais un peu trop ?** " elle questionna immédiatement.

" **Euh, non. Non ! C'est bon vous inquiétez pas.** " et la Sauveuse lui sourit alors qu'Henry se réfugiait près d'elle.

" **Installez vous, je suppose que vous devez avoir faim, surtout toi Henry. **" elle lui sourit doucement alors qu'il hochait la tête avec joie.

Elle fut satisfaite de sa réponse et disparut dans la cuisine. Henry se tourna immédiatement vers Emma, les yeux cherchant quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher. Les deux mains de sa mère encadrèrent son visage.

" **Ne fais pas cette tête, elle a l'air plutôt gentille là. Fais un effort, d'accord ? **"

Il fit la moue doucement et finit par acquiescer. Il n'avait pas le choix, si ? Il s'installa donc sur l'une des 3 chaises sous le yeux amusés d'Emma. Celle-ci rejoignit Regina à la cuisine, se trouvant trop inutile. Elle passa seulement la tête vers la cuisine et observa la Reine. Celle-ci s'activait. L'odeur était absolument divine. Emma s'en étonna légèrement, bien qu'elle n'ignorait pas les prouesses de Regina en cuisine.

" **ça a l'air délicieux.** " commenta Emma mais Regina ne se retourna pas, trop activée sur sa tâche.

" **Je vous remercie, Miss Swan.** "

" **Je me demandais si je pouvais vous aider... Même si je suis pas douée en cuisine, je peux faire quelque chose ? **" elle lui déclara maladroitement.

Regina esquissa un léger sourire en secouant la tête. Elle ne décola cependant pas les yeux de son plat.

" **ça ira Miss Swan.** "

La concernée hocha la tête en faisant une légère moue. Elle rejoignit Henry, assis à table et visiblement encore mal à l'aise. Emma lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux et s'installa en face de lui. Ainsi, il serait aux côtés de Regina. Emma le faisait exprès, mais Henry ne dit rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, Regina apporta la nourriture et servit les invités avec politesse. Enfin, elle s'installa.

Il y eut un long silence au début... Et puis Emma ouvrit la bouche. Elles discutèrent toutes les deux, au début, car Henry ne souhaitait pas prendre part à la conversation. Tout était un peu crispant, le fils des deux femmes craignait qu'elles ne s'entretuent durant cette soirée. Pourtant, elles parlèrent de Storybrook en général, de tout, de rien, du passé, du présent, un peu du futur sans jamais trop se révéler. Lorsqu'on servit le dessert, Henry prit la conversation en main. Il expliqua les projets de l'école pour la journées des femmes, les leçons qu'il étudiait actuellement, Regina sembla ravie de renouer un peu des liens.

A la fin du dîner, Henry monta directement dormir. Emma lui souhaita une bonne nuit et rejoignit Regina au rez-de-chaussée. Elle buvait un verre de scotch. La bouteille trônait sur la table de salon. Elle était assise sur le sofa, jambes croisées, le visage décontracté.

" **Encore cette bouteille ? **" déclara Emma en arquant un sourcil.

" **Ne me sermonez pas, Miss Swan.** "

" **Je ne me permettrai pas.** "

Il y avait une once d'ironie dans ses dires.

" **Je ne relèverai pas, j'ai passé une bonne soirée.** "

" **Grâce à qui ?** "

Regina secoua la tête mais ne répondit pas. Emma n'en fut pas surprise et se servit un verre pour s'installer face à la Reine.

" **Vous aimez vraiment Henry, hein ?** " questionna la Sauveuse avant de boire.

" **Que croyiez-vous ? **"

Regina arbora ce regard hautain qu'Emma n'aimait guère. Ou peut-être l'aimait-elle bien, au fond, ce pouvoir, cette gloire que la Reine portait en tout instant. C'était certainement ce qui faisait sa beauté. Cependant, Emma repoussa cette pensée.

" **Alors, où est-ce que je dors ?** " questionna Emma avec un air plus joyeux. Regina plissa doucement les yeux en l'observant. Emma se sentit épiée, comme de nombreuses fois auparavant, mais ne baissa pas les yeux.

" **Je vous ferai visiter en montant.** "

" **Oh... Je vois. **" déclara Emma avec un certain sous-entendu.

" **Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, Miss Swan. **"

" **Ce serait pourtant tentant. **"

Regina plissa encore plus les yeux. Elle avala une autre gorgée de son verre, la dernière. Elle ne répondit pas à la phrase provoquante d'Emma. Elle reposa sa coupe sur la table et se releva tranquillement.

" **Finissez votre verre, j'aimerais me coucher.** " déclara Regina d'une voix totalement neutre, mais Emma y décela de l'impatience.

" **Ma compagnie vous déplait ? **" elle la provoquait un peu et aimait beaucoup cela.

" **Buvez et taisez-vous. **"

Et Emma en rit légèrement en s'exécutant. Elle eut un hoquet et ce fut Regina qui sourit doucement. La Reine se leva, bientôt suivie de la Sauveuse. Elles se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. La Sauveuse trébucha, sa tête tournait. Aussitôt, Regina lui saisit l'avant-bras. Ce geste était étrange mais Emma ne le repoussa pas. Elle s'y accrocha, plutôt.

" **Vous êtes une idiote, Miss Swan. **" déclara simplement Regina en secouant la tête.

" **Je ne vous permet pas, Miss Mills.** " s'écria Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

Regina la lâcha mais fit attention à ce que le shériff arrive bien à destination. Elle la guida au fond du couloir et ouvrit la porte en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit.

" **La chambre d'Henry est à droite, ma chambre au fond du couloir de l'autre côté. Vous avez ****une salle de bain à votre disposition.** "

" **C'est parfait, vous inquiétez pas.** "

Regina hocha doucement la tête et quitta Emma en silence.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Les Cauchemars d'une Reine

**CHAPITRE 4 : LES CAUCHEMARS D'UNE REINE**

* * *

Chaque semaine qui suivit, Emma, Henry et Regina se retrouvèrent une à deux fois pour partager un repas. Souvent, ils dormaient aussi chez l'hôte de la maison. Le shériff partait toujours à l'aube pour se rendre sur son lieu de travail. Chaque dîner semblait rapprocher Henry de Regina. Emma découvrait une femme plus souple, moins rigide, plus souriante au fur et à mesure, quelque chose qui la surprit agréablement. La relation entre les deux femmes semblait elle aussi s'améliorer. Bien qu'on ne puisse pas appeler cela une amitié, elles semblaient moins se haïr. Parfois, elles se surprenaient même à plaisanter toutes les deux.

Emma appréciait vraiment la Regina qu'elle découvrait à chaque nouvelle fois. Cette femme qu'elle pensait intouchable, glacée, sans sentiment – ou peut-être très profondément, laissait sa carapace se désépaissir, de temps à autre. La shériff pouvait apercevoir l'amour que ressentait Regina pour son fils adoptif. Elle aimait d'ailleurs ce fait, car il lui semblait que, malgré tout le mal qu'elle avait pu faire, Regina possédait un coeur. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle se questionna sur la véritable histoire de la Reine, celle qui n'était pas racontée dans le livre d'Henry, celle que Snow-White lui avait décrite sans aucun détail...

Regina semblait beaucoup plus apte à parler. Henry semblait de plus en plus souriant et de plus en plus ouvert avec elle. Bien que leur relation ne soit pas encore comme avant, la Reine était heureuse de retrouver un peu son fils. Quant à la présence d'Emma, cela ne la perturbait plus, au contraire, car celle-ci ne faisait jamais de commentaires sur son comportement. Ainsi, elle avait parfois l'impression de n'être qu'avec son fils. Quand ils discutaient tous les trois, il se trouvait qu'Emma se rangeait parfois de son côté, ce qu'apprécia particulièrement la Reine mais elle ne le certifia pas.

Henry, lui, était assez content de voir que ses deux mères commençaient à s'entendre, du moins un peu, même si elles ne voudraient pas l'avouer. Et puis, les dîners étaient de plus en plus décontractés. Parfois, il observait Emma et Regina discuter entre elles et il souriait pour lui-même. C'était souvent dans ce genre de moment qu'il ressentait un certain esprit de famille. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé qu'elles s'apprécient beaucoup plus. Et ce fut pour cette raison qu'une idée germa dans sa tête.

Aucun dîner ne sembla réellement exceptionnel... Tous, sauf un. Emma et Henry vinrent dîner un vendredi soir. Le petit garçon se sentit bien vite fatigué et était monté se coucher dès le dessert terminé. Alors, pour la première fois, Emma poussa la Reine à aller souhaiter une bonne nuit à son fils adoptif. Henry parut lui aussi très heureux que Regina le berce avant de s'endormir. Enfin, elle rejoignit Emma au rez-de-chaussée. Comme souvent, elles se retrouvaient devant un verre de scotch après le repas. Ce moment était devenu une habitude mais elles n'en disaient absolument rien, non décidées à en converser.

" **Je vous ai servi un verre.** " informa Emma avec un petit sourire.

" **Je vous remercie.** " Emma avait parfois du mal à entendre les remerciements de la Reine – ils étaient si rares.

" **Henry n'a pas fait de caprice pour que je vienne lui souhaiter bonne nuit ?** " Regina s'installa en face d'elle, comme le rituel le voulait.

" **Non, il semblerait que ma présence lui ai suffit à s'endormir sur-le-champ.** "

Emma hocha doucement la tête. " **Tant mieux.** "

Regina aurait voulu remercier la shériff pour lui avoir permi d'avoir un petit moment avec son fils adoptif, mais s'abstint. De toute évidence, Emma le savait déjà, même si elle aurait certainement préféré l'entendre à voix haute. Un léger silence s'installa entre elles. Chacune se demandait de quoi elles parleraient en cette soirée. En plus, aucune d'entre elles ne semblaient fatiguée : la conversation serait donc certainement longue.

" **Pourquoi détestez-vous autant ma mère ?** " finit enfin par questionner Emma, de but en blanc. Regina ne parue pas surprise, elle arborait toujours cet air neutre que la shériff n'appréciait pas vraiment.

" **C'est une longue histoire. Qu'elle vous a certainement raconté, non ? **"

" **Non.** " mentit Emma en fixant la Reine dans les yeux, de façon à ce qu'elle n'en doute pas.

" **Et pour quelle raison devrais-je vous parler de mon passé, Miss Swan ? **"

Emma plissa doucement les yeux. Elle n'avait pas pensé à se justifier, mais elle répondit tout naturellement :

" **Parce que cela fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas parlé de cela avec quelqu'un ?** "

Regina gloussa ironiquement. " **Croyez-vous sincèrement que je parle de cela avec qui que ce soit ?** "

Emma haussa les épaules. " **Alors raison de plus, non ?** "

Regina lui lança un regard de défi, un tout petit sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Emma sentait que la Reine préparait quelque chose. Elle n'aimait pas du tout lorsqu'elle la regardait ainsi, elle se sentait trop fragile face à cela.

" **Et puis-je savoir ce que j'obtiendrai en échange ?** "

" **Vous ne perdez pas le Nord.** " le sourire de Regina se fit un peu plus prononcé, à cette remarque. " **Eh bien... Je suppose que vous pourrez me poser n'importe quelle question sur mon passé ou moi-même.** "

" **Deal ?** "

" **Deal.** " Emma s'imagina un instant serrer la main de Regina mais repoussa cette pensée un peu trop irréelle. Elle s'enfonça dans son assise et porta le verre à sa bouche. Il lui fallait débuter avec une question simple. Trop brusquer la Reine n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. "** Comment étaient vos parents ?** "

Visiblement, cette question ne sembla pas ravir Regina. Emma se pinça la lèvre en regrettant son erreur mais la Reine ne se défila pas. Elle répondit simplement.

" **Mon père était un homme aimant. Il était très présent pour moi. Ma mère l'était aussi, durant mon enfance. Lorsqu'elle a commencé à pratiquer la magie, elle est devenue... sombre. Elle m'a élevée très strictement à partir de ce moment, souhaitant que je devienne comme elle.** "

" **Ce que vous ne vouliez pas, je suppose.** "

" **L'envie n'y était pas en effet. Mais elle était ma mère et la magie qu'elle employait était puissante. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la contredire ni même de tenter de m'enfuir.** "

Emma comprit que Cora, dont elle avait entendu parler par Snow-White, avait peut-être mené à ce qu'était Regina aujourd'hui. Après tout, avoir une mère qui pratique la magie noire n'aidait guère à l'épanouissement.

" **Et votre père ne disait rien ? **"

" **Face à une femme qui pouvait le tuer en un clin d'oeil, il n'osait rien dire, bien qu'il essaya au départ. **"

Emma hocha doucement la tête.

" **Comment faisiez-vous ?** "

Regina la questionna du regard, ne comprenant visiblement pas la question.

" **Pour tenir ! Je veux dire... A votre place, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais... **"

Regina baissa les yeux, un peu gênée d'en parler, mais encore une fois, elle répondit sans crainte. Elle savait qu'Emma était apte à entendre son histoire et, encore mieux, la comprendre. Peut-être que leur relation serait plus simple après cette discussion, peut-être que cela lui permettrait de voir un peu plus Henry. Et pour voir son fils, elle était prête à tout.

" **Je faisais beaucoup d'équitation. Et puis, il y avait Daniel... **" elle l'avait murmuré, mais Emma avait entendu.

" **Qui était-ce ?** " questionna peut-être un peu trop vite Emma. Regina se braqua.

" **Vous êtes bien curieuse, Miss Swan. **"

" **J'essaie de vous comprendre, rien de plus.** "

La réponse déboussola un peu Regina, qui ne s'y attendait pas. Pour quelle raison Emma pouvait souhaiter la connaître un peu plus ? Certainement pour Henry. Mais Regina sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus... Emma était touchée par l'histoire de la Reine, c'était aussi une intention personnelle de savoir.

" **Daniel était mon compagnon. Secret. Nous étions...** " le mot se bloqua dans sa gorge.

" **Amoureux...** " elle articula difficilement mais avec sérieux. Regina fut un peu troublée mais hocha la tête en évitant soigneusement le regard d'Emma.

" **Oui. Nous voulions partir loin de ma famille, nous marier... Nous étions fiancés. Nous rêvions d'un futur clément... Malheureusement, ce futur ne s'est jamais réalisé.** "

Emma voulut lui demander pourquoi, mais se retint. Regina le devina tout de même, elle savait à quel point la shériff était curieuse. Et puis, elle avait déjà raconté la moitié de l'histoire...

" **Il est mort.** "

Emma avala sa salive, surprise d'un tel aveu et d'une telle franchise. Elle chercha quelques secondes où poser son regard, mais ne parvint à trouver une accroche que dans ceux de Regina.

" **Comment est-ce arrivé ?** " elle demanda.

" **J'avais sauvé Snow de la mort. J'ignorais alors qu'elle était la fille du Roi Léopold. Lorsque celui-ci l'a appris, il a demandé ma main. Cora, ma mère, a accepté à ma place. **"

Emma fut peinée d'apprendre à quel point la mère de Regina avait été difficile avec sa fille...

" **J'ai voulu m'enfuir avec Daniel. Snow était au courant de cela et avait juré de ne pas en parler avec qui que ce soit. Elle n'a pas tenu parole. Suite à cela, Cora est venue nous retrouver à l'écurie et... Elle a tué Daniel, devant moi. Elle lui a arraché le coeur et l'a réduit en cendres...** "

Emma n'avait encore jamais vu les yeux de Regina s'embuer de larmes. Elle en fut un peu effrayée et ne sut quoi répondre. Il y avait pourtant tellement de choses à dire... Mais aucun mot ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche. Regina continua, comme si elle était seule et qu'elle se parlait à elle-même. Elle fixait le sol, absorbée par ses douloureux souvenirs.

" **Je me suis donc mariée avec le Roi Léopold. J'ai commencé à pratiquer la magie, sous l'influence de Rumplestilskin. J'ai envoyé ma mère dans un monde dénué de sorcellerie. Et j'ai élevé Snow-White comme une belle-mère adorable. Je voyais le peuple adorer Snow alors que tous ignoraient ce qu'elle m'avait fait. Je lui ai voué une haine immense. J'ai finis par tué Léopold. S'en ai suivi tout ce que vous savez déjà... Le Règne de l'Evil Queen sur le Royaume Enchanté.** "

S'en suivit un silence de plomb. Emma avait déjà entendu l'histoire de la bouche de Snow, mais n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point Regina avait pu souffrir. Elle avait tant perdu, en fin de compte. Mais Emma avait eu raison : la Reine n'était pas devenue méchante de son plein gré. Au départ, Regina avait été une jeune femme comme toutes les autres, elle aurait été destinée à réaliser une belle fin heureuse, sans sa mère. Emma se surprit même à insulter Cora, dans sa tête.

" **C'est... affreux.** " elle parvint à articuler. Regina en sourit narquoiement.

" **Je suis l'Evil Queen, non Cendrillon. A quoi vous attendiez-vous ?** " elle but la fin de son verre en un trait.

" **Je... Je ne sais pas. **"

Il y eut un léger silence. Emma avait encore une question. Une seule. Celle-ci était... très personnelle. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait gardé pour elle jusque là.

" **Pourquoi avoir adopté Henry, si vous n'éprouviez plus aucun amour pour qui que ce soit ?** "

" **Oh... Parce que justement, je n'avais plus aucun amour pour qui que ce soit. Et je désirais avant tout prouver que j'étais douée de sentiments. Ici, je pouvais de nouveau m'inventer ma propre fin heureuse.** "

Emma comprenait, elle compatissait même. Regina venait de changer du tout au tout dans sa tête. Elle n'était plus réellement une menace, elle était juste... Une femme meurtrie. Et cette différence était vraiment importante aux yeux d'Emma.

" **Vous êtes vraiment..**. " elle commença en baissant les yeux.

" **Horrible ? Egoïste ?** " attaqua Regina sans hausser le ton.

" **Non ! Non ! **" s'écria aussitôt Emma en faisant un geste de la main. " **Je... Je voulais dire que vous êtes... forte.** "

Regina fut un peu étonnée. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, Emma était la première personne à la défendre et, même, à lui trouver une qualité. Mais elle n'osa tout bonnement rien dire. Après cette parole, le silence enveloppa les deux femmes pendant une dizaine de minutes.

" **Et vous, Miss Swan, vous vous intéressez toujours autant à vos ennemis ?** " elle questionna, non pas par méfiance mais par véritable curiosité.

" **Oh... Je suis curieuse de nature, ce sont les qualités qu'on est censé avoir en tant que shériff. **" elle déclara doucement alors qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'argument. En réalité, Regina était la première de ses ennemis à qui elle accordait la possibilité de se faire pardonner.

" **Vous ne devez pas posséder énormément d'ennemis, de toute évidence. **"

" **Moins que vous, certainement, mais vous seriez surprise ! **" Regina arqua un sourcil, visiblement intéressée. Une once de joie venait d'éclater sur son visage, Emma le ressentit.

" **Puis-je savoir ce que vous avez fait pour en avoir autant ?** "

" **Avant d'arriver à Storybrook, je recherchais des personnes pour de l'argent. J'ai donc un certain quota de vengeances subites à mon actif. **"

Et elles sourirent légèrement, amusées. Pour la première fois, Regina laissa transparaître quelques émotions qu'Emma ne lui connaissait pas. Elle tenta immédiatement dans le léger passage qui s'offrait à elle. Mais c'était certainement l'alcool qui lui donna le courage d'articuler cette phrase :

" **Vous devriez sourire plus souvent, vous êtes plus jolie sans votre frigidité. **" et elle but une gorgée d'alcool.

Regina fronça les sourcils et fourra son nez dans son verre. " **Et vous vous devriez arrêter de me faire des compliments**. "

" **Sinon quoi ? Vous allez rougir Madame le Maire ?** " Emma en rit.

" **Vous divaguez. Je n'accorde seulement aucune affinité pour la gentillesse.** "

Emma secoua la tête et posa son verre sur la table. Elle avait certainement assez bu pour ce soir.

" **Avant vous étiez gentille, je pense qu'Henry préfèrerait ça. **" et s'en suivit un léger silence. Regina baissa les yeux, un peu pensive. Emma vit dans ses yeux quelques dizaines de questions. " **Mais ce n'est que mon avis. Bonne nuit.** " elle se leva pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Elle avait besoin de dormir.

Regina releva les yeux alors qu'Emma se trouvait déjà sur la première marche. Elle l'interpella. La shériff se retourna doucement.

" **Vous croyez vraiment que je ne suis pas assez gentille avec Henry ?** " elle semblait demander un conseil sincère. Emma fut touchée par l'incertitude de Regina.

" **Vous êtes sympa avec lui. Mais je pense qu'être sympa avec les autres vous aiderait aussi à gagner sa confiance.** "

Regina hocha doucement la tête, non rassurée ni convaincue des propos d'Emma. Celle-ci fit une légèrement moue.

" **Bonne nuit, Regina.** "

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et monta les marches en silence.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_J'ai certaines questions à vous poser... Voilà voilà ! Je voudrais faire une suite à cette Fanfiction qui s'appellera "**Under The Moon**" mettant en scène encore notre couple préféré Emma / Regina, elles seront bien évidemment accompagnée d'Henry mais... Il y aura encore plus de surprises ! Voilà... Un petit **SPOILER** pour vous : Red Riding Hood, alias Ruby, aura un enfant, une fille ! Mais j'ai encore une petite hésitation pour le prénom... Alors je voudrais votre avis : soit Sophie, soit Leo, ou (innovation ! Je me disais que ça faisais assez "Monde Enchanté") Leosophia ? A bientôt ! :)_


	6. L'Eté Arrive

**CHAPITRE CINQ : L'ETE ARRIVE**

* * *

L'été arriva à grands pas. Le soleil enveloppa Storybrook de ses rayons, les sourires semblèrent plus étincelants que jamais. Pour tous, même pour Rumplestilskin, qui s'enivra de Belle, et Regina, qui profitait d'Henry. Bien que tous ne voient pas d'un bon oeil la nouvelle relation qui s'installait entre l'Evil Queen, Emma et Henry, personne n'osait réellement rien dire. Seuls les parents d'Emma trouvaient quelques arguments à placer de temps à autre, mais Emma semblait sûre d'elle au sujet de la future rédemption de Regina. Tous commençaient d'ailleurs à s'habituer de trouver Regina dans son jardin, parfois même devant l'école pour trouver Henry. Personne n'accordait son temps à la Reine, mais au moins personne ne l'empêchait de sortir de chez elle.

" **Que diriez-vous de sortir au Granny's demain soir ?** " questionna Emma après un énième dîner. Elle se trouvait alors devant la porte de sa chambre, prête à aller se coucher.

Au fond du couloir, Regina se retourna doucement pour lui faire face. L'idée n'était pas déplaisante, malgré le fait que beaucoup d'habitants de Storybrook pourraient s'y trouver... La réticence sembla se lire sur ses traits car Emma argumenta sur-le-champ :

" **ça ferait plaisir à Henry, en plus c'est l'été. Vous imaginez pas à quel point il a envie de montrer que... qu'on s'entend bien vous et moi.** " elle eut du mal à terminer sa phrase. C'était la première fois qu'elle osait parler d'une "bonne entente" entre elle et la Reine. Celle-ci ne sembla pourtant pas troubler.

" **Très bien. C'est une bonne idée.** " et elle hocha la tête. Emma lui sourit pour lui faire part de sa joie et l'observa se déplacer jusqu'à la chambre d'en face.

" **Bonne nuit, Regina. **"

Comme toujours, la Reine ne lui répondit pas et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Un instant, Emma observa le panneau de bois fermé à l'opposé du couloir, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Regina ne laissait pas sa carapace de côté, malgré le temps qu'elles avaient passé ensemble depuis plusieurs mois. Emma était même étonnée de ne pas encore tutoyer la Reine à force de discussion, mais elle n'en disait rien. Elle referma et se logea sous les draps.

De son côté, Regina entama une douche brûlante. Elle n'aimait plus la froideur de l'eau d'autrefois. Malgré l'été, elle avait envie de brûler son corps, pour une raison quelconque, ou plutôt voulait-elle l'ignorer. Elle passa ses deux mains sur son visage, plaçant ses cheveux mouillés derrière son cou. Elle aimait la sensation procurée par la chaleur, alors qu'elle avait toujours préféré la froideur. Étrangeté Un portable la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le sien. Elle reconnut la sonnerie du shérif.

Elle sortit la tête de l'espace clos et suivit le son du téléphone. Il se trouvait sur le lavabo. Elle soupira, attrapa une serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Sans même penser aux conséquences de cet acte, elle prit le portable, quitta la salle de bain, puis la chambre, traversa le couloir et frappa à la porte d'Emma. Celle-ci répondit d'une voix étouffée d'entrer. Ce que la Reine fit.

En voyant la tenue de Regina, Emma du cligner plusieurs fois des paupières. Elle se tenait là, ruisselante, tout juste cachée par une serviette bleue turquoise. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués derrière sa nuque. Son maquillage avait légèrement coulé sur ses joues. Elle était incroyablement désirable. C'est en voyant les yeux d'Emma la regarder de haut en bas que Regina se rendit compte de son apparence. Aussitôt, elle se contracta, gênée. Elle lui tendit le téléphone, qui avait bien sûr fini de sonner.

" **Votre téléphone.** " Emma le saisit et bredouilla un merci. " **Que faisait-il dans ma salle de bain, Miss Swan ?** "

Emma chercha vivement dans sa tête le pourquoi du comment, mais la tenue de Regina la choquait tellement qu'elle ne savait plus réellement où elle en était.

" **Je n'avais pas de serviette alors j'en ai prise une tout à l'heure...** " elle déclara, un peu désarmée.

" **Soit.** " elle ne semblait pas du tout convaincue. " **Je vous souhaite une excellente nuit.** "

Emma cru avoir mal entendu et revint à la réalité lorsque la porte claqua derrière Regina.

* * *

Ruby sortit sur la terrasse, plateau à la main. Elle portait son beau sourire sur le visage, comme toujours. Celui-ci ne s'effaça guère lorsqu'elle aperçu Regina, Henry et Emma approcher. Elle offrit même un signe de la main à Emma.

" **Bonjour à vous !** " elle salua. " **Vous venez dîner ? **"

Emma hocha la tête alors que Regina était visiblement gênée. Henry, lui, était tout sourire. La Reine n'était pas entrée en contact avec les habitants de Storybrook depuis très longtemps et ne savait pas comment s'exprimer à une Ruby si avenante.

" **Exactement, tu as deviné !** " plaisanta Emma.

" **Dehors ? Dedans ?** " proposa la serveuse.

Emma questionna Regina du regard. Ce fut elle qui répondit, d'un ton neutre.

" **Dehors sera très bien.** "

Ruby lui adressa un gigantesque sourire, il était sincère et cela déstabilisa un peu la Reine, qui n'avait pas l'habitude. Ruby les laissa s'installer en terrasse. La chaleur qui régnait sur la ville était agréable, une légère brise l'accompagnait. En ce début de soirée, tout portait donc à croire que celle-ci se déroulerait bien. Emma était même confiante quant à l'aperçu que Regina donnerait aux autres habitants. Autres habitants qui, en passant devant la table, fronçaient les sourcils et parlaient tout bas. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première chose que Regina remarqua.

" **Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.** " elle déclara en se renfrognant. Emma fit un légère grimace mais ce fut Henry qui rattrapa immédiatement le coup.

" **Mais on s'en fiche des autres, c'est notre moment !** " et il sourit, fier de lui. " **Maman ! J'ai le droit de prendre une pizza ? **" il était tout excité. Regina prit quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait. Elle fut déroutée de réentendre le mot "maman" dans la bouche de son fils.

" **Euh... Oui oui bien sûr. **" elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, elle semblait gênée, aurait certainement eu envie de se trouver à milles lieux de là.

" **Super !** " s'exclama son fils, heureux. Il lui arracha un sourire amusé. Emma s'amusait aussi et se pencha vers l'oreille de la Reine. Celle-ci se raidit en la sentant si près d'elle.

" **Détendez-vous, Regina.** " la concernée ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage mais tâcha de s'y hater. Après tout, elle était là pour Henry, seulement pour Henry. A cette pensée ses yeux se tournèrent vers Emma, qui riait légèrement aux bêtises de son fils. Quelque chose apparut dans l'esprit de la Reine, elle le chassa immédiatement.

" **Henry, dis à ta mère ce que nous avons décidé pour demain. **" dit calmement la Reine en encourageant son fils adoptif. Celui-ci sourit.

" **Maman disait qu'on pourrait aller se promener dans la forêt demain ! Ce serait bien, non ?!** " il s'écria, heureux comme tout.

Emma en sourit. Elle savait que les liens entre Regina et lui se reformaient doucement mais ne se doutait guère qu'ils puissent avoir réalisé un tel plan derrière son dos.

" **Madame le Maire dans les bois, ce serait assez drôle !** " elle déclara avec un sourire malicieux.

" **Vous ne me connaissez pas tout à fait, me semble-t-il.** " elle ne se dérida cependant pas en posant ses yeux sombres sur les épaules d'Emma.

" **Alleeeeez, Maman maman maman s'il te plaît ! Elle a même dit que je pourrais me baigner dans la rivière ! **" Henry lui fit une moue suppliante et ses yeux les plus doux. Mais ce n'était pas l'envie de son fils qu'Emma souhaitait voir... C'était l'envie de Regina.

" **A la rivière, hein **? " questionna la Sauveuse.

Ruby arriva à ce moment précis, stylo et bloc-note à la main, tout sourire – comme d'habitude, même pour Regina. Elle prit les commandes, une par une, puis s'évapora comme un courant d'air.

" **Alors Miss Swan, vous êtes-vous décidée ?** " la Reine demanda en la fixant.

" **Très bien.** " Henry leva les bras au ciel en signe de victoire, alors qu'Emma continuait tranquillement sa discussion. " **Quelle heure ?** "

" **Vous pourriez me rejoindre là-bas vers 11 heures. Henry pourrait profiter de l'eau avant le déjeuner.** "

Emma accepta. La fin du repas se fit dans la bonne humeur. Henry imaginait déjà le lendemain et faisait de grands récits sur des plongeons olympiques. Regina lui dictait de faire attention tout de même. Emma l'observait, grand sourire aux lèvres, et racontait ses anciennes pirouettes à la mer. Le regard des autres n'influençait plus les humeurs de la Reine. Ruby venait même de temps à autre prendre des nouvelles et échanger quelques plaisanteries. Chose étrange, Regina restait assez ouverte, même en la présence de Red.

* * *

La forêt était baignée de silhouettes. Le soleil les dessinait sur le sol, formant des danses étranges mais très belles. Les feuillages étaient pourtant assez épais en ce doux été. Henry descendit le premier du véhicule, courant immédiatement vers l'arrière pour récupérer ses affaires, plus précisément des jouets et un ballon. Emma le regarda s'enfuir entre les arbres, exprimant sa joie. Il fonça sur plusieurs centaines de mètres avant d'entendre les remous créés par les courants. Regina se trouvait sur une berge gonflée de soleil, un endroit presqu'irréel que personne ne connaissait. La Reine adressa un sourire maternel à son fils qui se jeta sur elle pour l'enlacer.

" **Merci Maman ! Merci ! C'est super !** " il avait des étoiles au fond des yeux. Il se releva pour la fixer. "** C'était une bonne idée d'inviter Emma ! Tu es trop cool !** " et il se précipita sur son sac pour déballer ses affaires.

Regina avait installé une nappe orange sur le sol. Dans son panier, elle avait préparé un déjeuner complet qu'elle commença à installer tranquillement. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Emma apparue, sac sur l'épaule. En relevant les yeux, Regina découvrit une jeune femme métamorphosée : Emma portait un short en jean – ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé faire, tout du moins devant elle – et une chemise blanche qui laissait transparaître son soutien-gorge. Ses cheveux étaient attachés, dévoilant chaque trait de son visage et surtout de l'immense sourire qu'elle adressa à la Reine. C'était d'ailleurs le premier véritable sourire de joie qu'elle déclarait à Regina.

En voyant la jeune blonde, Regina avala difficilement sa salive et papillonna des yeux pour revenir à la réalité.

" **Bonjour à vous !** " s'exclama la shérif d'un ton enjoué, tout en posant ses affaires.

" **Bonjour Miss Swan. **"

" **Pitié, appelez-moi Emma ! Ça fait des mois que je vous le dis !** " elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches en cherchant Henry des yeux. Il jouait, un peu plus loin, avec son ballon.

" **Je préfère de loin le nom que je vous donne depuis votre arrivée. **" déclara platement la Reine en sortant les couverts du panier.

" **Parce que vous seule m'appelez comme ça ou parce que ça vous rapprocherait trop de moi de m'appeler par mon prénom ? **" demanda Emma avec un regard et un sourire malicieux.

Regina la fixa un moment, se questionnant sur la réponse à choisir. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à se décider alors elle changea tout bonnement de conversation. Pour se faire, elle attrapa au fond du panier un jeu de cartes. Elle posa le regard dans celui d'Emma avec une lueur de défi.

" **Pendant qu'Henry joue, nous pourrions nous aussi nous amuser un peu ?** " elle demanda simplement, visiblement sans en avoir envie.

" **Ah vous ne comptiez pas vous baigner ? Pourtant il fait un soleil de plomb !** " Emma la taquinait.

" **Vous non plus à ce que je vois !** " Emma ne portait pas de maillot de bain et – en effet – n'avait pas l'intention de se baigner en ce jour.

" **Vous visez juste.** " elle s'installa jambes croisées sur la nappe, observant Henry du coin de l'oeil. " **Bien ! A quoi jouons-nous ? **"

Regina s'installa à son tour et déballa les cartes en réfléchissant. Elles jouèrent à plusieurs jeux, en silence mais, la plupart du temps, en se chamaillant comme deux enfants. Lorsqu'Emma perdait, elle criait que ce n'était que de la tricherie, lorsque l'inverse se produisait, Regina faisait une moue renfrognée que la shérif commentait. De loin, Henry observait la scène, amusé et heureux. Voir ses deux mères se rapprocher lui faisait réellement plaisir.

Suite à ce jeu, le petit garçon rejoignit les deux femmes pour déjeuner en leur compagnie. Ils parlèrent du beau temps, des grandes vacances d'enfance d'Emma, des beaux étés du Monde Enchanté, des rêves d'Henry. L'atmosphère était très détendue. Les bois s'emplissaient d'une joie étrange, mêlant sincérité et gêne. Deux ennemies ne pouvaient partager de tels moments... En temps normal. Mais visiblement, rien n'était réellement dans les normes à Storybrook.

" **Pourquoi ne pas vous trouver quelqu'un, Miss Swan ?** " questionna Regina alors qu'Henry repartait à ses jeux. Elle était sérieuse, ceci déstabilisa Emma. " **Il n'y a aucune présence masculine dans l'entourage d'Henry.** " elle prétexta : la question était plus personnelle que cela en avait ainsi l'air.

" **Euh... Eh bah... **" elle bredouilla en baissant les yeux. "** Je ne sais pas, peut-être que les histoires d'amour ne sont pas pour moi, finalement.** " elle lui sourit nerveusement.

" **Pourtant vous êtes...** " elle se stoppa immédiatement dans ses propos et tourna vivement les yeux vers la rivière, gênée.

" **Je suis... ?** " demanda Emma en fronçant les sourcils, ne sachant quoi penser.

" **Rien.** " et elle se leva en direction de la rivière.

Aussitôt, Emma la suivit, à pas lent. Regina venait de s'installer sur un rocher, près de l'eau. Elle était pensive, tout à coup. La shérif s'approcha et se stoppa près d'elle. Elle pencha la bouche vers l'oreille de la Reine. La proximité fit frissonner Regina. Elle n'avait ni l'habitude ni même eu l'éventuelle pensée d'un tel rapprochement.

" **Je vous fais de l'effet. **" elle murmura avec plein de sous-entendus. Regina se fit violence pour ne pas s'enfuir sur-le-champ. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et se raidit. Tout cela témoignait de sa crispation.

Emma s'écarta et avança. Elle finit par se retourner avec un sourire joueur.

" **Je déconne. **" mais elle avait bien vu la réaction de la Reine.

Regina expira profondément, visiblement soulagée. Elle fronça ensuite les sourcils, reprenant sa contenance, et secoua la tête. Emma aimait particulièrement la taquiner, maintenant qu'elles avaient trouvé un certain terrain d'entente. La shériff remonta doucement les manches de sa chemise et s'installa sur un rocher pour plonger ses pieds dans l'eau. Elle fit virevolter ses cheveux, lança son visage vers l'arrière pour sentir la chaleur du soleil contre sa peau...

Regina, juste derrière elle, l'observait, toujours gênée par la dernière réplique qu'elle lui avait adressée. En se questionnant, elle en vint à trouver des réponses... Oui : Emma était belle, très belle même, surtout en cet instant. Jamais elle n'avait observé Emma de cette façon, en laissant parler son désir... Ce qu'elle voyait dorénavant n'était plus du tout une ennemie, loin de là... Emma était devenue tout autre chose. Mais bien évidemment, elle ne se l'avouait pas du tout et ne se l'avouerait pas avant quelques temps...

Emma tourna ses yeux clairs vers la Reine. Elle lui adressa un joli sourire, illuminé par le soleil.

" **J'avais une idée, Regina... Vous allez peut-être trouver ça... Complètement dingue ! Mais... Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose.** " s'écria doucement Emma, visiblement pleine de malice.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. " **Je l'avais deviné !** " et elle reprit son sérieux en observant la shérif.

" **ça pourrait être sympa que vous veniez au bureau avec moi un de ces 4 ! Voir du monde, bosser un peu, rester en ma compagnie et nous irons manger avec Henry le midi. Qu'est ce que vous en dites ?** " l'idée était originale et excellente, selon Emma. Ne restait plus que l'avis d'une Regina un peu trop rétissante de passer du temps avec la shérif.

La Reine arqua un sourcil en réfléchissant. Elle finit par lui déclarer un " **Je vais y réfléchir.** " avant de retourner à sa contemplation de son fils.

Henry gagna l'eau fraîche, hurlant pendant les premières minutes car il s'attendait à une chaleur plus prononcée. Regina souriait de le voir ainsi. Il secoua les bras, criant le nom de ses deux mères pour attirer leur attention :

" **Venez ! Elle est trop bonne !** " et il plongea la tête la première sous la surface.

Regina se leva promptement, remonta le bas de son pantalon et tenta de rejoindre Emma, un peu plus loin. Bien entendu, elle devait passer sur des endroits légèrement glissants... Et comme vous pouvez vous en douter, Regina était loin d'être une grande équilibriste. Elle glissa légèrement sur un rocher, tenta de se rattraper. Maladroitement, deux pas incontrôlables la menèrent juste à côté de Miss Swan, qui prit soin de la réceptionner du mieux qu'elle le put. Trop tard.

La Reine emporta la Sauveuse dans son élan et toutes deux tombèrent sur le côté. Rien n'eut le pouvoir de les retenir. Elles s'écrasèrent dans l'eau profonde. Aussitôt, Henry éclata de rire, heureux comme tout. Les deux jeunes femmes, elles, cherchèrent immédiatement l'oxygène et remontèrent à la surface en prélever. Emma chercha Regina des yeux et lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle fronça les sourcils.

" **J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès ! **" elle lui déclara avec un sourire narquois. " **Ooooh, mais que vois-je ? Madame le Maire n'aimerait pas l'eau ? **" en effet Regina semblait hors d'elle.

Elle plaqua tous ses cheveux derrière son crâne. Son maquillage était légèrement éparpillé mais ceci ne lui faisait en rien perdre sa beauté. Elle chercha un endroit où elle avait pieds et aussitôt Emma la rejoignit. Voyant que la Reine voulait sortir de l'eau, Emma la rattrapa par l'avant-bras. " Non non non non, vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça croyez-moi ! " et elle tenta de l'attirer de nouveau sous l'eau.

Regina ne le vit pas du même oeil, elle recula de deux pas avant de résister à la force du shérif.

" **ça suffit Miss Swan ! Ce pantalon m'a coûté plusieurs centaines de dollars !** " Emma arqua un sourcil, amusée. Elle la lâcha donc et plongea jusqu'au milieu de l'eau.

" **Allez il est trempé maintenant ! Revenez ! Regina ! [...] Et si je me noie, vous ferez votre devoir de citoyen en me sauvant ? **" elle la taquina.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Emma faisait semblant de se noyer. Elle remuait les bras vers le haut et buvait la tasse en criant à moitié. De loin, Henry hurlait " Sauve-la ! Sauve-la Maman ! " avec des éclats de rire. Regina ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait y retourner. Elle n'avait jamais apprécier ce genre de plaisanterie et encore moins l'eau – du moins entièrement vêtue.

Ce jour-là, cependant, tout la poussait à réaliser cette drôle d'expérience que de sauver Emma Swan de la soi-disante noyade. Henry riait aux éclats et l'encourageait, le soleil était brûlant, l'eau était agréable et elle était déjà trempée... Elle laissa ses résolutions de côté et plongea gracieusement dans l'eau. Elle nagea tranquillement jusqu'à Emma, lui saisit l'avant-bras et l'obligea à a suivre jusqu'à un endroit peu profond. A cet instant précis, la sauvée éclata d'un rire cristallin.

" **C'était absolument idiot et enfantin.** " précisa Regina en faisant la moue et secouant négativement la tête. Emma en rit encore un peu plus.

Emma coula de nouveau mais ne bougea pas. La Reine diminua la distance qui la séparait d'elle, soupirant un peu plus. Elle la rejoignit sous l'eau, entoura le corps de la Sauveuse de ses bras et la souleva hors de l'eau. Elles se retrouvèrent donc l'une contre l'autre. Etrange situation, étrange contact, étrange position. Les mains de Regina étaient placée sur le bas du dos d'Emma, qui elle, ne savait plus réellement où mettre ses bras. Leurs regards s'égarèrent sur leurs corps. A ce moment précis, Regina remarqua que la chemise blanche d'Emma était devenue transparente, elle pouvait apercevoir son soutien-gorge.

Son coeur rata un battement. Malgré elle.

Etrangement, aucune des deux femmes ne souhaita s'écarter. L'idée ne leur traversa en réalité aucunement l'esprit. Emma se pinça les lèvres, une envie lui traversa la tête.

" **Mamaaaans !** " Henry plongea près d'elle, les séparant.

Henry ne fit aucune remarque à l'échange silencieux qui s'était déroulé juste avant. Pendant une heure, Regina et Emma restèrent dans l'eau avec Henry, créant des batailles et des plongeons. Elles n'osèrent pas réellement se retoucher, par gêne et peur. Elles sortirent ensuite, se laissant sécher au soleil. L'après-midi se déroula lentement. Henry fut la principale préoccupation des deux jeunes femmes. Celui-ci eut une étrange mais délicate idée en rebroussant chemin vers les voitures de ses deux mères...

" **Je voudrais aller voir Ruby avant de rentrer à la maison ! Est-ce que je peux, maman ? **" elle demanda l'approbation d'Emma puis de Regina. Les deux femmes se fixèrent un petit moment.

" **Pourquoi souhaites-tu la voir, Henry ?** " demanda l'ancienne Reine avec un ton tendre qu'Emma n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre.

" **Top secret !** " il cria avec un sourire malicieux. Une fois de plus les adultes échangèrent un regard.

" **Bon... très bien.** " céda Emma en hochant doucement la tête.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_Voilà pour vous ! J'ai choisi le prénom, merci à tous pour vos avis ! :D Laissez-moi une petite review pleeeease j'aimerais vraiment ! Que pensez-vous qu'Henry trafique avec Ruby... ? Je vous laisse à vos questioons ! _


	7. Converser

**CHAPITRE SIX : CONVERSER**

* * *

Ainsi donc, ce fut au début de la soirée que Regina, Emma et Henry entrèrent au Granny's. Il devait être 18 heures. Tous furent un peu surpris de voir la petite famille entrer en ces lieux. Certains même sortirent immédiatement en laissant un billet sur la table. Snow-White était elle-aussi, discutant paisiblement avec Red. Elles se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. La Reine du Royaume Enchanté adressa un sourire à sa fille et son petit-fils avant de foudroyer Regina d'un regard. Elle la haïssait un peu plus de jour en jour pour lui avoir de nouveau voler sa propre progéniture. Henry brisa le contact en bondissant vers sa grand-mère pour la prendre dans ses bras.

" **Coucou !** " il lui cria doucement, tout joyeux.

" **Bonjour Henry.** " elle lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux, attendrie.

" **Il voulait absolument te parler.** " s'adressa Emma à la serveuse et barman qui arqua un sourcil.

" **Ah ? **"

" **Oui ! Je voulais te voir pour... Euh... Bah pour te voir !** " et il lui adressa son sourire le plus enfantin du monde, comme pour se faire pardonner.

" **Je vois...** " s'écria doucement Emma en comprenant la supercherie.

" **Je voulais juste que Regina et toi vous puissiez passer une soirée ici ! En attendant, je pourrais aller chez grand-mère ? Comme ça je ne vous casserai pas les pieds !** " il les regarda une à une, excité par cette idée.

" **Henry... Je suis sûre que Miss Swan, comme moi-même, est fatiguée. Nous avons aussi du temps à prendre pour nous-même. Je vais donc rentrer chez moi et vous laisser en tête à tête.** " Regina créa un silence dans la pièce, un silence assez respectueux car elle avait raison.

Emma lui adressa un léger sourire de remerciement et secoua les cheveux de son enfant. Celui-ci fit la moue et baissa la tête, boudant à moitié. La Reine salua respectueusement l'ensemble des habitants, embrassa son fils sur le front et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois partie, les 3 jeunes femmes débutèrent une conversation sur les activités vécues durant la journée. Henry, véritable fusée, fonça vers la porte pour trouver sa mère adoptive juste en bas des escaliers du Granny's. Elle fut étonnée de son apparition mais lui adressa un sourire affectueux.

" **J'espère que tu ne t'es pas sauvé sans prévenir Emma ?** " elle le questionna sincèrement. Le visage de son fils s'illumina.

" **Maman ! C'est la première fois que tu l'appelles Emma ! **" il s'écria, heureux. Regina fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, pourtant elle fut légèrement troublée.

" **Que voulais-tu mon chéri ?** " elle demanda en s'agenouillant devant lui.

" **Je pensais qu'Emma serait contente que tu lui dises merci. **" il lui déclara simplement et avec innocence.

" **Et pourquoi la remercierai-je, Henry ? **" elle lui disait cela sans aucune once de violence ou de méchanceté.

" **Pour tout ça ! Sans elle je ne serais pas revenu te voir ! Et on ne se serait pas réconcilié ! Et en plus, personne ne t'aimerait alors que là, les gens te voient mieux qu'avant ! **" et il avait totalement raison...

Emma sortit du Granny's au même moment, visiblement affolée de la disparition de son fils. Son visage se décontracta lorsqu'elle l'aperçu avec Regina. Elle les rejoignit aussitôt et Regina se releva. Henry lui adressa un clin d'oeil et un sourire avant de s'enfuir dans le bar sans un mot. Emma se tourna vers la Reine, visiblement surprise.

" **Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?** " elle questionna en souriant, amusée.

" **Je crois qu'il voudrait que je vous dise quelque chose.** " un silence plana sur les deux jeunes femmes durant lequel Emma se questionna sur tout ce dont pourrait parler la Reine... Certains sujets l'effrayèrent plus que d'autres... Pourtant elle laissa l'ancienne Maire parler.

" **Merci, Miss Swan. Pour tout ça.** " elle lui déclara sincèrement au fond des yeux. Emma fut surprise, choquée, muette pendant un moment. Pouvait-elle s'y attendre ? Absolument pas.

" **Emma.** " rectifia la concernée en baissant les yeux. " **Mais je suis contente d'entendre ça de la bouche d'une Reine.** " elle lui fit un grand sourire.

" **Ancienne Reine.** " lui fit part Regina en lui rendant son sourire.

" **Peu importe.** " et là, étrangeté de nouveau. Emma s'approcha d'un pas, pensa reculer. Non, elle était lancée. Regina la questionna du regard, mais la Sauveuse ne lui répondit pas. Elle s'avança jusqu'à pouvoir attirer Regina contre elle. Ce fut leur première véritable accolade. Emma logea son visage dans les cheveux de la Reine. " **Vous l'êtes encore pour moi.** " et elle s'écarta.

Regina était encore un peu choquée de cette accolade mais n'en montra rien. La Sauveuse lui tendit la main gentiment. Elle la fixa au fond des yeux.

" **Amies ?** "

Regina sourit et secoua la tête, amusée. Et dire qu'il y avait quelques mois elle voulait assassiner cette femme. Elle lui saisit la main et la serra fort.

" **Amies. **"

Emma sourit, satisfaite. "** Je vous laisse, sur ce. Je suis crevée... A plus tard. **"

Et elles se quittèrent sur ces mots. En rentrant dans le bar, Henry c'était déjà endormi sur l'une des banquettes. Emma lui carressa doucement la joue, attendrie et heureuse. Tout semblait s'arranger.

" **Regina semble avoir... changer. Un peu.** " céda Ruby en essayant de créer une discussion.

" **Oui... Bon, je rentre. Ne tardes pas trop non plus. **" dicta Snow, visiblement énervée. Emma la laissa partir sans s'interposer. Elle n'avait pas envie de discuter de ce genre de sujet facheux. Pas ce soir, elle était trop bien. Elle s'installa doucement au comptoir, demanda une vodka. Red s'installa face à elle, son éternel petit sourire sur le visage.

" **Alors comme ça on fait amie amie avec le Maire ?** " questionna Red avec une certaine malice naturelle.

" **N'importe quoi. **" démentit immédiatement Emma, sentant la série de questions arriver.

" **Arrête... Je vois bien comment elle te regarde...** " Emma fronça les sourcils en buvant un peu.

" **De quoi tu parles ? **" Ruby sourit de toutes ses dents.

" **Sérieusement, tu ne savais pas ?** "

" **Ruby, accouches !** " Emma commençait à s'impatienter. Elle n'aimait ni qu'on se moque d'elle ni qu'on ouisse lui cacher quelque chose.

" **J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle avait aussi un penchant pour les femmes... **" elle lui murmura, ce qui provoqua un long frissonnement dans le dos d'Emma. Elle baissa immédiatement les yeux sur son verre.

" **Tu dis n'importe quoi.** " Ruby éclata de rire en s'approchant du shériff.

" **Peut-être que je me trompe mais pour le savoir il faudrait lui demander. **" Emma secoua la tête dans tous les sens. Elle releva cependant les yeux vers la serveuse.

Ruby n'osa rien dire de plus, légèrement amusée. Elle savait depuis un temps que Regina était bisexuelle, pour l'avoir observé pendant un moment. Ses sens aiguisés de louve lui permettaient d'observer le moindre détail de l'expression d'un visage ou de ressentir les tensions de chaque corps... Elle n'était ni idiote ni dupe, elle n'était pas naïve ni fuyarde. Aucunement.

" **Comment est-ce qu'elle me regarde ?** " finit par soupirer Emma, les yeux bloqués sur une bouteille d'alcool posée derrière le bar.

" **Tu es décidée à l'entendre alors ? **" elle sourit de toutes ses dents, heureuse de faire tourner en rond la Sauveuse. Elle aimait particulièrement faire réfléchir et trouver une voie heureuse pour toutes les âmes.

" **Attends... Pourquoi tu me pousserais à penser à ce genre de truc d'abord ? Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas Regina. **" elle se méfia un moment.

" **Regina ne m'a jamais rien fais. **" répondit simplement Red en secouant la tête. " **Bien sûr, je lui en veux un peu pour nous avoir tous envoyés ici et surtout pour ce qu'elle a infligé à ta famille, à ma meilleure amie... Cependant... Je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que les fins heureuses appartiennent à qui veut les vivre. Tout le monde a le droit à une rédemption. Regina est sur la bonne voie, même si elle l'ignore. Et je pense aussi que quelqu'un à ses côtés l'aiderait à comprendre et à... enfin voir le Bon.** "

Emma resta muette pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle était étonnée de voir que Red Riding Hood croyait en Regina après tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire... Ce qui la choquait encore plus était sa dernière phrase et ce qu'elle voulait sous-entendre...

" **Ouais... Enfin le jour où quelqu'un pourra la supporter 24h/24, on verra.** " et elle sourit plus pour elle-même.

" **Tu essaies de te convaincre que c'est une personne encore méprisable et froide. Pourtant, depuis que vous passez un peu plus de temps ensemble, elle semble plus... souriante. Mais ce n'est pas un sourire physique, c'est plus subtil que ça... Elle ne se souvient plus de ce qu'est le bonheur en lui-même, elle ne sait pas non plus sourire. Le vrai sourire, le véritable rire, je ne l'ai jamais vu chez elle. Mais ça viendra.** " elle hocha la tête pour appuyer ses dires. Elle était persuadée de ses propos et persuadait un peu plus Emma à chaque nouvelle phrase.

" **Tu sais, Emma, j'ai toujours su que le seul grand amour que pourrait avoir la Reine serait aussi son ennemi... Après tout, elle n'a fait qu'haïr pendant un très long moment.** "

Les idées d'Emma s'embrouillèrent. On passait d'une simple idée à une image bien nette : Emma et Regina ensemble et pas n'importe comment... Le véritable amour n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Et bien que Regina soit très attirante – idée qui avait déjà traversé l'esprit de la shériff, Emma ne souhaitait pas tenter de s'empétrer dans une telle affaire.

" **Je ne suis pas homo, Ruby. **" et la concernée se mit à rire.

" **Là-dessus aussi tu essaies de te convaincre. Tu as déjà essayé ?** "

Heureusement : plus personne ne se trouvait dans le bar, mis à part elle et Ruby. Les gens avaient fuis en voyant déboullé Regina.

" **Essayé quoi ? **"

" **Avec une fille !** "

Emma secoua la tête en guise de négation. Ruby sentit un mensonge mais ne la brusqua guère.

" **Enfin si, une fois... Mais c'était juste à une soirée et c'était un simple baiser, pas de quoi en faire une histoire.** "

" **Mais tu as aimé ?** " Emma grimaça, elle n'était pas à l'aise malgré le fait que Ruby semblait l'être.

" **J'en sais rien, c'était... différent !** " elle lança sur la défensive.

" **En quoi ?** "

Pendant un moment, elle chercha un argument ou un autre. Mais aucun ne lui vint. Il était vrai que la question de Ruby ne trouvait pas de réponse. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y en avait pas. Une femme ou un homme, peu importait en fait...

" **Le désir c'est le plus important. Il n'y a pas de mal à désirer une autre femme... Après tout les interdits ça attire !** " elle en rit légèrement.

" **Sauf que Regina appartient à un conte... Et dans aucun conte il n'est mentionné de couple lesbien, si ?** "

Red se pencha doucement vers Emma, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Elle murmurait alors que personne ne se trouvait là.

" **Tu crois sérieusement que toutes les histoires réelles sont racontées dans des livres de vingt pages lus à des enfants de 5 ou 6 ans ? Emma, les contes de fée qu'on raconte dans votre ****Monde sont bien différents des véritables ! Regarde, dans "Le Petit Chaperon Rouge" : je suis censée être la gentille et pourtant je suis la méchante...** "

Encore un argument de poids. Emma était habituée à des contes pour enfants qui n'étaient pas vrais ou qui différaient légèrement, souvent dans le positif... Red lui sourit légèrement et se releva pour lui servir un autre verre.

" **Ecoutes... J'ai des sens plus aiguisés que tout le monde vivant à Storybrook et je peux t'assurer que Regina ressent quelque chose en ta présence. C'est physique, tu comprends. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la colère ou quoi que ce soit mais... La chaleur de son corps augmente lorsque tu es dans les parages. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup à entendre d'un coup mais en même temps, pourquoi pas ?** "

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, complètement déboussolée.

" **Ruby ! Moi et l'Evil Queen ! C'est du n'importe quoi !** "

" **Dans les contes tout peut arriver ! Tu verras, bientôt tu viendras me voir pour me demander conseil...** "

La Sauveuse ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face mais il était clair que les sens de Ruby ne la trompaient jamais... Ou rarement. Que penser de tout ça à présent ? Les questions et l'alcool rendaient flou absolument tout.

" **Pourquoi une très Méchante Reine pourrait s'intéresser à une soi-disante Sauveuse qui lui a, en plus, volé son fils ?** " elle tenta une énième fois de se convaincre. Cette fois-ci, Ruby sut trouver les mots les plus justes qui soient.

" **Parce que les sentiments forts, comme la haine, sont si proches de l'amour qu'on ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'on ressent...** " Emma avala sa salive de travers et s'étouffa. Elle toussa si fort qu'Henry s'éveilla.

" **Qu'est ce qui se passe maman ?** " il demanda d'une voix pâteuse.

" **Tout... Tout va bien mon chéri. On va rentrer.** " elle prit sa chance sur le champ, fuyant la conversation.

Ruby en sourit et les regarda filer avec un amusement démesuré.

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Accepter l'Ennemie

**_Merci pour vos reviews mes petits monstres et Joyeuses Pâques à tous ! Aujourd'hui vous avez le droit de bouffer le double de votre poids en chocolat alors profitez-en !_**

**_Je peux vous annoncer (enfin !) que mon projet de Trilogie concernant cette histoire se fera bel et bien ! Il y aura donc deux nouveaux volets constituants la suite des aventures de nos deux chers personnages principaux ! Ces deux volets se nommeront respectivement « Under The Moon » et « Origins » ! J'espère que ça vous met l'eau à la bouche !_**

**_Je vous laisse face à mon nouveau chapitre. Il est un peu court mais il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens de couper ailleurs ! Promis : le prochain sera super !_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE SEPT : ACCEPTER L'ENNEMIE**

* * *

Une semaine passa tranquillement jusqu'au vendredi suivant. Emma conduisit, comme traditionnellement, Henry à l'école. Lorsqu'il eut disparu derrière les barrières avec un immense sourire joyeux, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit dans sa poche.

-_**Incoming : Regina**_-

" **Madame le Maire, que puis-je pour vous en cette douce matinée ? **" répondit la shérif en se dirigeant lentement vers son véhicule.

" **Bonjour, Miss Swan.** " répondit la Reine à l'autre bout de l'appareil. " **Votre proposition tient toujours pour cette journée à votre bureau ? **"

" **Oh ! Vous vous ennuyez chez vous ?** " taquina gentiment Emma.

" **J'aimerais profiter du monde extérieur.** "

" **Dommage que ce ne soit pas de moi ! **" le silence de l'intéressée fit rire la Sauveuse.

" **Vos blagues sont vulgaires. **" commenta Regina.

" **Si vous le dites !** " elle haussa les épaules comme si son interlocutrice se trouvait devant elle. Elle ouvrit sa portière pour entrer dans sa voiture. " **Je passe vous prendre dans 5 minutes, soyez prête Miss Mills !** " et elle raccrocha sans attendre de réponse.

En arrivant devant la maison de Regina, celle-ci se trouvait debout devant le portail, une veste à la main pour seul bagage. Aujourd'hui, elle avait mit l'un de ses plus beaux tailleurs, celui qu'elle mettait auparavant pour ses réunions importantes. Emma ne sut comment interpréter ce détail mais n'en fit pas de commentaire. A l'arrêt du véhicule, Regina s'installa du côté passager.

" **C'est parti !** " elle démarra en trombes. " **Vous êtes sur votre 31 aujourd'hui ! Vous avez un rencard ?** " titilla Emma avec un sourire malicieux.

" **Je ne vois que vous aujourd'hui. **" Emma ne parvint pas à savoir si Regina marchait dans son jeu ou était absolument neutre.

" **Oh !** " et Regina sourit narquoisement.

" **Ne vous lancez pas de fleurs, Miss Swan. Je plaisantais. **"

" **Vous n'êtes pas joueuse, vous. Dommage. **" elle laissait ses yeux rivés sur la route.

Elles furent arrivées quelques minutes plus tard. Toutes deux pénétrèrent dans le bureau du shérif qui n'était pas aussi vide qu'elles l'auraient cru... Snow et Red s'y trouvaient déjà, toutes deux étaient assises dans la pièce et discutaient tranquillement. Lorsqu'elles posèrent leurs yeux sur les deux nouvelles arrivantes, leurs réactions furent bien différentes... Le sourire de Ruby s'élargit sur-le-champ alors que celui de Snow se rétractait.

" **Bonjour. **" salua Emma en sentant l'orage venir d'avance.

" **Tu es accompagnée à ce qu'on peut voir ? **" lança immédiatement Snow en serrant les mâchoires.

" **Que faites-vous là ? **" demanda la shérif pour éviter de parler de Regina. Regina qui était aussi droite qu'un I à l'entrée.

" **Et elle, que fait-elle ici ?! **" elle la désigna de la tête d'un air haineux.

" **Je l'ai invitée. **" Snow se renfrogna.

" **Tu invites tes ennemis maintenant ?!** "

" **Snow...** " tenta de calmer Ruby, en vain.

" **Red, avoir cette horrible personne avec soi n'est pas le présage d'un avenir heureux, crois-moi !** " elle murmura avec un ton dur. Regina en eut assez entendu.

" **Je ne te permets pas de dire ça, tu... **" commença à défendre Emma en montant dans les tours.

" **Miss Swan !** " intervint Regina, ce qui créa un lourd silence. " **Il est inutile de me défendre. Je m'en vais.** " elle tourna les talons en direction de la sortie.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce, Emma lança un regard noir à Snow. " **Super ! Merci !** " elle fit volte-face et courut pour rattraper la Reine.

Celle-ci n'était pas bien loin lorsque la Sauveuse l'interpella pour l'obliger à se retourner. Son visage était dur comme la carapace qu'elle s'était forgée au fil du temps... Emma n'aimait guère ce regard assassin et cette expression qui lui rappelait le passé...

" **Regina, je... Je suis désolée...** " s'excusa Emma, ne sachant par où commencer.

" **Pourquoi vous excusez-vous, Miss Swan ? Ce n'est en rien votre faute.** " elle voulut de nouveau s'en aller mais Emma l'interpella encore, bien décidée à la faire rester.

" **S'il vous plaît... Restez. Elles partiront certainement bientôt... **" elle lui demanda d'une voix presque suppliante. Regina s'en étonna un peu mais n'osa rien montrer.

" **Je ne souhaite pas leur faire un tel plaisir.** "

" **Elles doivent comprendre que vous êtes mon amie ! Elles finiront par s'habituer ! **" essaya de la convaincre Emma.

" **Vous êtes si naïve... **" soupira Regina. " **Écoutez, Miss Swan, il est inutile de montrer à tous les habitants de Storybrook que nous avons sympathisé à ce point. J'ai une image à préserver. Et vous aussi. Pensez à toutes les conséquences qu'auraient une simple amitié entre nous.** "

Emma fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, estomaquée. Alors tous ces efforts pour rien ? Elle n'avait pas dis son dernier mot. Elle fut plus dure dans ses propos qu'auparavant, ce qui surprit la Reine :

" **Justement, notre amitié est simple ! Je sais que c'est dur pour vous parce que vous... Vous n'aviez pas d'amis depuis longtemps. Je sais que nous sommes censées être ennemies mais : voilà ! Par un concours de circonstances, nous sommes devenues amies. Ça devrait être un exemple : nous avons préférée la paix à la guerre. Vous avez la frousse ou quoi ?** " elle s'approcha de Regina à tel point que la concernée cru qu'elle allait se coller contre son propre corps. Elle dut serrer les mâchoires pour ne pas être tentée de reculer.

" **Non, Miss Swan, je n'ai pas la frousse. **" elle articula, visiblement sûre d'elle.

" **Alors prouvez-le. **" la défia Emma.

" **Peut-être plus tard.** "

Ainsi donc, Emma regarda la Reine se diriger vers la sortie et quitter les lieux. Elle soupira, énervée. Pourquoi rien ne pouvait être simple ? Elle se précipita, furibonde, jusqu'au bureau. Snow et Ruby murmuraient, comme si leur conversation était épiée. Avant même que les deux amies ne puissent remarquer sa présence, Emma hurla sa rage. Ce n'était pas une rage contre Snow elle-même, c'était une rage qu'elle avait besoin de déverser, un sentiment qui la tenaillait, quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

" **Tu es contente !? Ça y est !? Parce que tu es ma mère, tu dois te permettre de venir dans mon bureau et d'insulter l'une de mes amies ? Ça fait 28 ans que je me gère toute seule, comme une grande ! 28 ans que je choisis ce qui est bien pour moi ! Tu arrives et tu penses avoir une quelconque emprise sur ma vie ? Oui, tu es ma mère biologique, oui tu es ravie de me revoir ! Sauf que... Sauf que moi je me retrouve avec une mère qui vient des contes de fées, qui est Reine d'un monde que je n'ai jamais vu et en plus qui est plus jeune que moi ! Je... **" sur son visage déformé par la colère, quelques larmes glissèrent de ses yeux. Snow et Red ne savaient plus quoi dire ni même quoi faire, comment réagir...

" **Je sais que tu détestes Regina. Je sais que tu la hais vraiment comme tu ne pourras jamais haïr quelqu'un. Sauf que cette Regina-là a disparu... Il faut que tu comprennes qu'elle a changé, aujourd'hui elle est devenue une personne meilleure. Même si tu ne le vois pas, même si tu es jalouse que je lui accordes plus de temps qu'à toi-même... Il va falloir que tu mettes ta rancune de côté ! Regina fait partie de la vie d'Henry et donc de **ma **vie ! J'ai déjà énormément de mal à la convaincre de me laisser me rapprocher d'elle ! Alors si tu me compliques la tâche ce ne sera pas évident ! Ce n'est pas contre toi que je vois Regina ! C'est avant tout pour Henry et moi ! C'est plus clair maintenant ? **" et enfin, le silence engloba la pièce. Snow semblait interloquée, tout comme Red. Mais la louve semblait aussi satisfaite de quelque chose, qu'Emma ne prit pas le temps d'analyser.

Pendant un moment, elles restèrent immobiles à se fixer. Elles haïssaient toutes les trois ce silence, pourtant il était bénéfique pour chacune. Emma laissa sa colère redescendre. Elle balaya ses larmes d'un coup de manche et papillonna des yeux avant de se mordre la lèvre. Elle y avait été un peu fort, elle pouvait apercevoir les larmes que Snow retenait.

" **Je suis... désolée.** " la Reine grimaça sous la pression. Red lui saisit automatiquement la main, la soutenant physiquement.

Emma soupira, à la fois triste et pensive. Elle s'avança vers sa mère, amie, cette personne en qui elle avait confiance et la prit dans ses bras. Là, Snow laissa son chagrin l'emporter. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, elle sanglota sur l'épaule de sa fille, désolée de lui avoir fait du mal involontairement. Red resta légèrement à part mais garda une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie. Elle savait que cette accolade serait un rapprochement supplémentaire entre les deux jeunes femmes.

" **J'ignorais à quel point elle comptait pour toi...** " elle laissa planer dans ses pleurs. Emma fut légèrement heurtée par ces mots. Elle venait tout juste de se rendre compte de tous les propos qu'elle avait tenu à propos de Regina, la personne qu'elle était censée haïr et qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus, malgré elle. La défendre aussi hargneusement la surprenait, mais elle était ravie qu'aucun témoin n'avait été présent pour le constater...

" **C'est pas grave.** " elle chuchota pour la rassurer, la serrant un peu plus fort contre elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle enlaçait Mary-Margaret en tant que mère.

" **Si ça l'est ! J'ai été aveuglée par ma haine et ma jalousie alors que... que... Alors qu'elle a changé ! Je n'ai pas voulu l'admettre, pourtant tu as raison.** " elle bégaya.

" **Ce n'est pas ta faute, je te comprend amplement. Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à la voir d'une façon meilleure. **" la rassura-t-elle doucement. Red eut un léger sourire tendre.

" **Regina est... Elle est... Elle n'est plus la même.** " approuva Snow en collant son front sur l'épaule de sa fille.

" **Elle est différente mais ne veut pas encore le montrer. Je suis sûre qu'elle a un peu peur, au fond.** " confia Emma.

Il y eut encore un moment de silence. Enfin, Snow s'écarta de sa fille pour essayer ses larmes. Emma et Red n'aimaient pas la voir dans cet état. La Sauveuse s'en voulut un instant et se pinça les lèvres. Snow-White fit quelques pas dans la pièce puis sembla avoir une idée.

" **On... On pourrait... L'inviter boire un verre demain. Entre femmes.** " proposa Red, ne sachant pas si Snow le prendrait bien. La concernée n'eut aucune réaction. " **Toi, moi, Snow, Ashley ? Et puis on pourrait inviter Belle, ça la ferait sortir un peu aussi. Ça pourrait être sympa. Non ? **"

Emma et Snow semblèrent analyser la chose pendant quelques instants. Aucune d'entre elles ne sembla vouloir parler la première. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles n'avaient toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Snow soupira.

" **Écoutez les filles, je sais que c'est dur de réfléchir après de tels événements, mais vous pourriez au moins me dire oui ou non.** " sourit Red en détendant visiblement l'atmosphère.

" **Je pense... Je pense que ce pourrait être une bonne idée. **" céda Snow devant la légère surprise d'Emma. Elle hocha calmement la tête et évita les yeux de sa fille. " **Le problème serait d'inviter tout ce petit monde en faisant un contrat de paix.** " elle interrogea Emma du regard, c'était à elle qu'elle s'adressait.

" **Je m'occupe de Regina.** "

" **Et moi de Belle et Ashley !** " s'écria Red en sautillant sur place, heureuse.

" **J'irai aussi voir Belle.** " confia Snow en hochant doucement la tête.

" **Comment ferons-nous pour Henry ?** " demanda Emma, plus intéressée par le sort de son fils que le reste.

" **Je demanderai à David de le garder. **"

Emma hocha la tête. Ainsi donc, elles se retrouveraient toutes au bar, autour d'une table, dans un silence de plomb et une ambiance de mort... Emma avait peur de la réaction de Regina et des autres candidates à cette soirée étrange. Dès le lendemain matin, elle saurait la réponse.

Henry sauta dans les bras de sa mère biologique, heureux de la retrouver après une journée de travail. Snow n'avait pas eu cours, aujourd'hui, la classe étant reprise par un autre professeur. Celui-ci avait enseigné aux enfants quels métiers composaient le Monde Enchanté, car une fois revenus là-bas, ils devraient choisir une activité à faire tout le long de leur vie.

" **Et toi, tu voudrais faire quoi ?** " demanda Emma en gagnant sa voiture.

" **Chevalier !** " il hurla, imitant le coup d'une épée. La maman en rit légèrement, malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas rassurée. Elle savait que Rumpelstilskin trouverait un moyen de briser la malédiction et que, dès lors, elle devrait faire un choix. Rester dans ce monde avec Henry, ou gagner l'autre, où elle ne se sentirait guère en sécurité...

" **ça ne m'étonne même pas.** " elle commenta en démarrant.

" **Et toi, tu seras la Princesse !** " il était heureux de l'annoncer. Emma secoua doucement la tête en signe de négation.

" **Non, c'est hors de question ! Je ne resterai pas assise sur un trône à réfléchir à un château que je ne connais pas. Je préfère encore me terrer dans un terrier, au milieu des bois !** " et ils en rirent tous les deux.

" **On va voir Regina ?** " demanda Henry en voyant que le trajet les conduisait vers la maison de sa mère adoptive.

" **Ouaip ! J'ai quelque chose à lui demander. **"

" **OK ! On dîne avec elle ?** "

" **Et on dort chez elle.** "

Il hurla de nouveau, exprimant toute sa joie.

" **Doucement, gamin !** " elle rit. "** Ne vas pas nous l'effrayer !** " Henry continua de hurler en riant. Lorsqu'ils se garèrent près de la maison, le petit sortit sur-le-champ, attrapant son sac pour courir vers la porte. Il hurlait encore, les bras tendus vers le ciel. Emma riait aux éclats de ce comportement si enfantin.

Lorsque Regina ouvrit la porte, le petit se jeta à l'intérieur sous ses yeux ébahis. Elle éclata de rire la seconde suivante. Emma la rejoignit sur le pallier, partageant son amusement.

" **Je crois qu'il est content de vous voir. **" conclut Emma alors que son amie lui permettait d'entrer.

" **Je crois que vous avez raison.** "

Pendant le dîner, toute la "famille" discuta de leur journée. Henry était très motivé pour devenir chevalier, mais ni Regina ni Emma ne semblaient à l'aise avec l'idée. Pourtant, elles laissèrent leur fils divaguer dans ses rêves les plus fous. Elles n'osèrent même pas l'interrompre pendant qu'on servait le dessert ! Après cela, il demanda à Regina des dizaines de renseignements concernant le Monde Magique. Il se construisait un avenir dans un Conte de Fée.

Lorsqu'il décida de monter se coucher, il parla avec ses deux mères de la même chose : une moyen de retourner dans le Monde Enchanté. Aucune d'entre elles n'ayant pensé à ce genre de chose, elles se contentèrent d'acquiescer avant de le laisser à ses rêves fantastiques. Enfin, elles se retrouvèrent seules. Leur scotch était déjà disposé sur la table, attendant tranquillement les deux habituées. Comme toujours, elles s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre.

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Première Faille

_**Bonjoooour tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup pour votre suivi et votre soutien vous êtes tous géniaux ! :D Je vous laisse à votre lecture, mais sachez que la soirée entre filles ne sera pas pour celui-ci...**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE HUIT : PREMIÈRE FAIBLESSE**

* * *

« **Je suis encore désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.** » commença Emma en coupant la parole à Regina. Celle-ci écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« **Et comme je vous l'ai dit ce matin : vous n'êtes en rien la responsable, cessez de me demander pardon.** » Emma se contenta de hocher la tête.

« **J'ai eu une petite... discussion, avec ma mère et Red. Nous avons décidé d'organiser une petite soirée demain soir.** » Emma commença en plaçant le décor avant de demander quoi que ce fut. Pourtant, Regina semblait déjà s'attendre à la question. « **Nous ne serons pas nombreuses alors nous pensions que vous pourriez venir avec nous ?** »

Regina fronça les sourcils et se raidit dans son fauteuil. C'était la première fois qu'Emma lui demandait une telle chose, qu'elle pourrait passer une soirée « entre filles » et surtout qu'elle la partagerait avec d'anciennes ennemis – ou peut-être pas si anciennes après tout... L'idée s'afficha comme mauvaise dans l'esprit de la Reine.

« **Non, ce n'est pas la peine me semble-t-il.** » elle refusa poliment.

«** S'il vous plaît, faites un effort ! Je sais que ça fera bizarre et que vous vous sentirez un peu mal à l'aise au début mais... Sérieusement, venez. Red a proposé elle même que vous veniez. Snow a même accepté ! **» insista Emma en faisant des gestes appuyant ses dires. Regina ne semblait toujours pas convaincue. « **Il y aura Ashley et Belle aussi. Ce sera une bonne occasion de vous lâcher un peu, non ? On ne va pas vous reprocher de montrer une nouvelle facette de votre personnalité !** »

« **Et à laquelle pensez-vous ?** »

« **Il doit bien y avoir une Regina fêtarde quelque part sous ce corps... **» et elle lui adressa un immense sourire. Regina s'en amusa légèrement.

Emma se leva et contourna la table pour venir s'installer près de la Reine. Celle-ci ne sut quoi en penser et se raidit encore plus.

« **Allez, Regina ! Je ne vous ai jamais vu vous amuser vraiment ! Et vous ne m'avez jamais vu non plus ! S'il vous plaît** ! » elle insista encore et encore, visiblement très motivée.

« **Et qu'aurais-je à gagner dans cette histoire ? **» elle soupira, très sérieuse.

« **La reconnaissance d'Henry, la mienne, l'occasion de vous amuser et de prouver aux habitants que vous êtes quelqu'un d'humain. **»

« **Je voulais dire : à part cela.** » et elle observa Miss Swan, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Emma y vit quelques grains de malice qu'elle apprécia.

« **Donnez-moi vos conditions. **» elle marcha dans son jeu.

Regina parut réfléchir un moment, mais elle avait déjà une petite idée en tête.

« **Un service. Vous me devrez un service. **» elle hocha la tête pour bien appuyer que c'était sa décision définitive.

«** Très bien !** » la Sauveuse obtempéra. Regina s'en montra encore plus heureuse. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'Emma regagne sa place, elle n'en fit rien.

« **Vous avez vu comme Henry a envie de regagner le Monde Enchanté... ?** » s'inquiéta Emma, les yeux dans le vide.

« **Oui... Cela m'inquiète. J'ai peur que ses rêves ne puissent pas se réaliser. **»

« **Je croyais que vous saviez comment détruire cette malédiction ?** » questionna Emma, même si cette idée ne l'enchantait pas.

« **Vous l'avez brisée, Miss Swan. J'ignore pourquoi le portail entre notre monde et celui-ci ne veut pas s'ouvrir de son plein gré. Peut-être Rumpelstilskin pourrait être plus au courant que moi.** » Regina sous-entendit dans cette idée d'aller le voir.

« **C'est lui qui l'a créée ?** »

«** Je l'ignore. Il a toujours été très méticuleux et cherchait auparavant à avoir le pouvoir sur tout, y compris le True Love. Je ne sais pas s'il y est parvenu et je ne sais pas non plus s'il répondra de lui-même à cette question. **» Emma en déduisit que ce sujet serait encore mystérieux avant un long moment.

« **En parlant de True Love, j'ai une question à vous poser...** » elle aborda dangereusement. Regina eut un moment d'appréhension en voyant l'hésitation d'Emma.

« **Je... Voilà, en fait, je me pose la question depuis un moment... Je suis née dans le Monde Enchanté et j'ai été envoyée ici... Je voudrais savoir si je... Si du coup j'avais moi aussi un True Love quelque part... ?** » Emma ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre et pataugea dans la semoule jusqu'à trouver un point à sa phrase. Regina sembla un peu étonnée d'entendre de telles demandes de la bouche de la Sauveuse. Elle l'était plus encore en sachant qu'elle lui posait la question à elle, la Méchante Reine...

Emma chercha les yeux de la Reine, déstabilisée. Elle ne savait pas si celle-ci répondrait à son étrange question... Un sourire timide s'afficha sur son visage, elle ne savait visiblement pas si la réponse qu'elle donnerait serait des plus satisfaisantes.

« **Tout le monde a un True Love. Ici, on l'appelle « Âme Soeur ». Bien sûr, le True Love est plus fort dans le Monde Enchanté, là où la Magie existe.** »

Emma fut comme rassurée des dires de la Reine. Celle-ci avait les yeux dans le vague, comme si elle parlait de quelque chose qui était passé...

« **Daniel était-il votre True Love ? **» demanda Emma sans faire attention. Elle regretta immédiatement sa question, par peur de voir Regina en souffrir un moment. Pourtant celle-ci répondit avec lenteur.

« **Je ne pense pas. Je l'ai aimé, énormément. Ceci n'en fait pas un True Love pour autant.** » ses yeux restèrent figés dans le vide. Emma eut pour réflexe de lui saisir la main. Aussitôt, un malaise s'empara de Regina. Le contact de la peau d'Emma avec la sienne lui fit comme un léger électrochoc, ses muscles se contractèrent. Quelque chose venait de se passer entre elles, quelque chose d'étrange qu'elles n'avaient pas ressenti auparavant. Elles n'en dirent cependant rien. Emma resta là, sa main dans la sienne.

« **Il doit m'attendre quelque part. **» elle soupira avec un léger rictus.

«** Pourquoi « il » ? **» fit planer Emma sans mesurer les conséquences de ses propos. Regina la fixa d'un regard interrogatif et finit par légèrement sourire.

« **Oui... Tout est possible. **»

Ce fut au tour d'Emma de ressentir ce sentiment étrange. Sa discussion avec Red lui revint en mémoire. Regina était donc capable d'aimer les hommes et les femmes ?

« **On ne choisit jamais qui sera son True Love après tout. **»

Emma hocha la tête, la gorge nouée par l'incertitude et la surprise. Sa main était toujours posée sur celle de Regina. Celle-ci releva son regard vers la shérif et l'observa un moment, dans ses pensées.

« **Avez-vous peur de trouver le vôtre, Miss Swan ? **» demanda doucement Regina, en voyant l'arrêt de la concernée.

« **Euh...** » Emma baissa les yeux, complètement déboussolée. « **Je me dis qu'on est un peu dans l'obligation d'aimer une seule et même personne. La question de destin et tout ça, j'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi... Enfin bon, peut-être qu'il y a quelqu'un super génial qui m'attend... J'ai toujours voulu éviter l'amour et tout ça, surtout depuis le père d'Henry... Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à aimer encore, vous savez, cet amour indéfinissable, absolument cul cul la praline qu'on voit dans les films et tout... C'est pas pour moi tout ça. **» elle cherchait des arguments pour prouver que son grand amour à elle n'existait certainement pas. La main de Regina bougea et lui saisit le bout des doigts pour les serrer. Elle fut surprise de ce geste tendre, le premier depuis qu'elles se connaissaient...

«** Jusqu'à que ça vous tombe dessus. **» Emma posa les yeux dans ceux de Regina et y vit une véritable attention. Là, elle savait qu'elle était son amie.

« **Au fond, vous êtes vraiment une belle personne, Regina.** » alors la Reine se sentit un peu gênée mais elle ne le montrait toujours pas. «** J'espère que votre True Love sera digne d'une Reine. **»

Regina sourit et hocha la tête. Emma se leva et quitta le contact chaleureux que lui offrait Regina. Elle se resservit tranquillement un verre de scotch et le porta immédiatement à ses lèvres. Il passa quelques minutes avant que Regina n'ouvre la bouche.

« **Vous souhaiterez prendre une douche ce soir ?** » elle demanda poliment.

« **Euh, oui, je veux bien.** » répondit la concernée en hochant la tête.

« **Nous avons un petit problème de plomberie dans la salle d'eau, prenez-la dans ma salle de bain.** »

Emma se sentit légèrement rougir et acquiesça en silence. Une dizaine de minutes passa avant que les deux femmes ne décident de gagner leurs chambres. Regina savait qu'Emma emprunterait sa douche, elle attendit donc sagement que celle-ci ne vienne. Sa conversation à propos du True Love l'avait déboussolée, notamment à la remarque d'Emma sur la possibilité de tomber amoureuse d'une autre femme. Ce n'était pas à son habitude d'ouvrir son esprit à ce genre de possibilités. Bien sûr, elle était certaine de ne jamais tombée sous le charme d'une femme, bien qu'elle puisse en trouver certaines très belles.

* * *

Emma traversa la chambre en lui souriant pour gagner la salle de bain. Pendant un moment, Regina se laissa bercée par le son de la douche. Elle se démaquilla, enfila son habit de nuit et se glissa sous ses draps. Elle avait la ferme intention de dormir, pourtant ses paupières restèrent ouvertes. Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le repos... Avec tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti au contact de la main d'Emma sur la sienne, avec cette conversation sans queue ni tête, avec ces étranges idées qui traversaient l'esprit en cet instant précis...

« **Merci pour la douche.** » Emma la coupa dans ses pensées. Elle était sortie sans même que Regina ne s'en rende compte.

Emma cru un moment que la Reine avait trouvé le sommeil, elle se dirigea donc vers la sortie. Mais les paupières de Regina s'ouvrirent de nouveau pour observer la Sauveuse. Elle ne portait qu'un débardeur et un boxer. Dans la pénombre, elle ne put apercevoir que les formes et non les couleurs. La Reine se fit même violence pour ne pas laisser ses pensées divaguer sur la beauté du corps actuellement devant elle.

« **C'est l'anniversaire de Daniel demain.** » elle prononça, la voix calme et paisible malgré la tristesse de ses propos.

Emma se retourna, arquant les sourcils. Elle était étonnée de cette révélation. Elle prenait cette phrase comme un appel à l'aide, au réconfort, à une conversation. Regina attendait quelque chose d'elle, mais Emma ignorait exactement quoi. Elle posa ses vêtements sur le côté, ferma la porte auparavant ouverte et vint lentement s'asseoir auprès de la Reine. Elle ne la voyait pas vraiment à cause de l'obscurité mais la lumière de la pleine lune lui suffisait amplement. Elle se posta donc près de Regina, ne sachant pas si elle devait rester debout et loin ou allongée tout près d'elle.

«** Voulez-vous venir avec moi au bureau ? Ça vous changerait les idées.** » elle proposa maladroitement, ne sachant comment gérer le deuil.

« **Je... Non, ça ira. Mais merci. **» Emma hocha doucement la tête, comprenant largement le fait que Regina souhaitait rester seule.

« **Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? **» elle demanda timidement, sans vraiment savoir si elle obtiendrait une réponse. Regina leva les yeux vers Emma. Celle-ci semblait la fixer dans la quasi-obscurité. Sa présence la rassurait, c'était une sensation assez étrange.

« **Je ne sais pas... Mais... Juste, restez. **» elle demanda d'un ton légèrement chagriné.

Emma hocha doucement la tête et s'allongea près de la Reine, gardant tout de même une bonne distance avec elle, pour ne pas la toucher par inadvertance. Elle ne souhaitait pas se retrouver dans une situation inconvenante – comme cet épisode à la rivière...

« **Vous voulez que je vous chante une berceuse ?** » demanda Emma avec une once d'ironie.

Elle sentit le sourire de Regina près d'elle.

« **Votre humour est décidément inapproprié dans toutes les circonstances... **» commenta la Reine.

« **Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.** » et elles furent secoués d'un rictus étouffé.

« **De quoi voudriez-vous que nous parlions ?** » demanda Emma après quelques secondes de silence. « **Je ne suis pas douée pour réconforter les Reines.** » elle commenta à la suite.

« **Vous le faites très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.** » la rassura-t-elle.

« **Merci. **» elle lui sourit tranquillement.

« **Vous lui ressemblez un peu, sur certains points.** » cette phrase chamboula des dizaines de certitudes dans la tête d'Emma.

« **Ah bon ? **» elle demanda dans un sous-entendu.

« **Hmm... Vous avez certaines qualités qu'il possédait lui aussi. Bien sûr, vous êtes bien différents.** » elle rapporta en fermant les paupières.

« **Normal.** » acquiesça Emma, les pensées plus préoccupées par le rapprochement qui s'opérait entre elles en cet instant.

« **Je ne comprends toujours pas comment nous avons pu nous rapprocher à ce point.** » elle pensa à voix haute, c'était la première question personnelle que Regina partageait avec Emma. L'interrogation eut une sorte d'écho dans l'esprit de la Sauveuse.

« **J'en sais rien... Peut-être qu'on n'étaient pas faites pour se détester. **» argumenta Emma, pensive.

« **Certes... Il est étrange de voir deux ennemies partager le même toit.** »

«** Imaginez un peu la tête des habitants de Storybrook lorsqu'ils ont appris la chose. **» elles en rirent légèrement.

« **Ce devait être très drôle !** » s'écria Regina alors qu'elle riait un peu plus.

Il y eut un silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Chacun prit le temps de réfléchir à leur précédente conversation. Elles trouvaient toutes deux étrange leur nouvelle relation. Étrange et plutôt déstabilisante. Emma et Regina ignoraient toutes les deux où mènerait ce rapprochement, jusqu'où il irait aussi...

Emma tremblota en repensant à sa conversation avec Red. Aussitôt, Regina ouvrit les paupières et glissa la couverture vers le bas.

« **Vous pouvez vous mettre sous les couvertures si vous avez froid.** » elle lui proposa gentiment, ce qui étonna un peu la Sauveuse. Celle-ci s'exécuta mais resta bien écartée de Regina. Il était très dur d'ignorer la chaleur que créait Regina à l'autre bout du lit.

« **Merci. **»

Toutes deux dans le même lit, sous la même couverture, elles n'osaient plus faire un seul geste. Elles avaient toutes les deux un peu peur de se toucher par inadvertance...

«** Demain il va falloir vous faire toute belle pour notre petite soirée.** » sourit Emma, toute excitée malgré elle.

« **Vous pourriez peut-être m'aider ? **»

«** J'ai un emploi, vous savez.** » elle sourit tout de même de la proposition de la Reine.

« **Les habitants de Storybrook pourraient tout de même résoudre leurs problèmes seuls rien qu'une journée, ne croyez-vous pas ? **» les yeux de Regina semblaient luire dans la nuit. C'était bien la première fois qu'Emma voyait de la malice dans ce regard habituellement sombre.

«** Madame le Maire se rebelle ?** » elle rit tranquillement.

« **Ceci vous déplaît ? **»

« **Pas du tout, c'est même assez agréable.** »

« **J'ai assez de mal à m'adapter aux coutumes de ce monde... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment être bien habillée parmi votre groupe d'amies.** » Regina avoua d'un ton neutre.

«** Vous savez vous êtes très bien vous-même. **»

« **Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que je suis belle ? **» s'informa Regina avec un petit sourire en coin.

« **Hmm, on peut dire ça, oui.** »

« **Vous êtes bien entreprenante Miss Swan.** »

« **C'est pas vrai, j'ai juste répondu à votre question. **»

Elles sourirent toutes deux pour elles-même. Regina sentit la fatigue la gagner peu à peu.

« **Une dernière chose... Je demanderai à David de passer chercher Henry en fin de journée... Nous aurons toute le temps pour nous préparer.** » déclara Emma en baillant paresseusement.

« **D'accord... **» la voix de Regina était basse et étouffée. Emma comprit qu'elle s'endormirait vite.

« **Bonne nuit Regina.** » elle s'installa face à elle et ferma doucement les paupières, prête à s'endormir en n'attendant aucune réponse.

« **Bonne nuit, Emma... **» un petit sourire naquit sur le visage de la concernée lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom de la belle voix de Regina. Et ce fut sur ces mots que les deux femmes s'endormirent.

* * *

Il était 7 heures tapantes lorsque Regina se réveilla. Chaque jour, elle se levait à cet heure précise. Elle n'aimait guère paresser sous les draps alors qu'il y avait tant à faire. Emma était encore paisiblement endormie, tournée dans sa direction. Son visage était dégagé et elle semblait être heureuse, profondément enfouie dans ses rêves. La Reine fut surprise de rester là, à contempler la Sauveuse sans un mot. Aucune pensée ne transcendait la tête de Regina. C'était un sentiment pur de quiétude.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que la Méchante Reine n'avait pas ressenti une telle chose. Elle ne ressentait en cet instant ni colère ni regret face à cette femme avec qui elle s'était battue pendant plus d'un an... Pour la première fois depuis très très longtemps, son âme n'habitait ni haine ni tristesse, aucun sentiment négatif, rien. C'était le vide, un vide positif, un vide apaisant. Elle aimait ce vide, apparu sans raison. Enfin si, il y avait une raison. Une raison évidente que Regina connaissait mais ne voulait pas s'avouer.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne décide de se lever pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Henry poussa doucement le panneau de bois, voulant trouver sa mère adoptive. A peine réveillé, il fut surtout surpris de trouver Emma couchée dans le lit de sa mère adoptive. Il ne fit cependant aucun bruit et referma derrière lui.

* * *

**TBC**


	10. Couchées sur le Gazon

**_Bonjour vous tous ! Enfin le retour de la température, j'en pouvais plus de la pluie, du froid et des nuages gris ! Enfin espérons que ce temps continue un peu ! A tous ceux qui commencent leurs vacances : profitez bien !_**

**_Je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre... Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE NEUF : COUCHÉES SUR LE GAZON**

* * *

Il était 7 heures tapantes lorsque Regina se réveilla. Chaque jour, elle se levait à cet heure précise. Elle n'aimait guère paresser sous les draps alors qu'il y avait tant à faire. Emma était encore paisiblement endormie, tournée dans sa direction. Son visage était dégagé et elle semblait être heureuse, profondément enfouie dans ses rêves. La Reine fut surprise de rester là, à contempler la Sauveuse sans un mot. Aucune pensée ne transcendait la tête de Regina. C'était un sentiment pur de quiétude.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que la Méchante Reine n'avait pas ressenti une telle chose. Elle ne ressentait en cet instant ni colère ni regret face à cette femme avec qui elle s'était battue pendant plus d'un an... Pour la première fois depuis très très longtemps, son âme n'habitait ni haine ni tristesse, aucun sentiment négatif, rien. C'était le vide, un vide positif, un vide apaisant. Elle aimait ce vide, apparu sans raison. Enfin si, il y avait une raison. Une raison évidente que Regina connaissait mais ne voulait pas s'avouer.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne décide de se lever pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Henry poussa doucement le panneau de bois, voulant trouver sa mère adoptive. A peine réveillé, il fut surtout surpris de trouver Emma couchée dans le lit de sa mère adoptive. Il ne fit cependant aucun bruit et referma derrière lui.

Emma se réveilla en milieu de matinée. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle paressa longuement dans son lit avant de se décider à s'habiller et se faire une beauté dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite, elle descendit tranquillement les marches menant au salon. Elle trouva dans la cuisine un petit mot lui étant adressé.

« _**J'ai emmené Henry à l'école, je reviendrai bientôt. Regina**_ »

Emma en sourit doucement avant de se servir un café noir. Elle avait besoin de se réveiller en vitesse. Elle paressa encore un peu, attendant Regina. Elle alluma la télévision dans un premier temps mais n'y trouva guère de programme intéressant. Elle finit par choisir un livre dans la bibliothèque et commença à en lire les premières pages. Emma trouva intéressant de découvrir les histoires que Regina lisait. Provenant elle-même d'un conte, ce devait être assez étrange...

La Reine arriva juste avant l'heure du déjeuner, les bras pleins. Emma vint aussitôt l'aider à porter les courses et quelques...

«** Des fringues ? Vous êtes allée faire du shopping sans moi ? **» s'étonna Emma en déposant les sachets sur la table du salon.

« **Vous dormiez, Miss Swan, je n'allais tout de même pas vous réveiller pour vous demander de m'accompagner.** » elle rangeait les fruits et légumes dans le frigidaire.

Emma sortit le premier vêtement du sachet, trop pressée pour demander la permission. C'était une magnifique robe brune. C'était un brun clair qui irait merveilleusement à la Reine. Elle imaginait même assez bien Regina avec cette robe moulante...

« **Vous avez de bons goûts dites-moi ! **» Regina apparut et marcha jusqu'à elle pour lui prendre la robe des mains et la remettre dans le sachet.

«** Mêlez-vous donc de votre garde-robe.** » elle lui répondit non sans un léger froid.

«** Je finirais par vous voir dans ces vêtements de toute façon. **» elle attrapa un second paquet. Regina soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« **Emma Swan, vous êtes la plus grande curieuse et fouineuse que je n'ai jamais rencontré. **» Emma en rit légèrement. Elle découvrit une très belle jupe noire et fit la moue.

«** Qu'y a-t-il encore ?** » elle soupira de nouveau.

«** Elle n'est pas assez courte ! **» Regina fit des yeux ronds et Emma éclata de rire. « **Je rigole ! Pourquoi vous ne mettez jamais de belles couleurs, hein ? Genre du orange, du bleu ou du blanc ?** » elle replaça la jupe dans son emballage.

« **Les couleurs ne me vont pas autant qu'à vous.** » elle argumenta, argument qu'Emma ne considéra pas du tout.

« **Vous vous fichez de moi ? Le blanc vous irait à ravir ! **» Emma attrapa le dernier sachet et en sortit une autre robe aux couleurs sombres. Elle grimaça. « **Sérieusement, vous n'avez rien de coloré dans votre armoire ?** »

«** Peut-être... Mais je vais d'abords ranger la cuisine.** »

«** J'ai une meilleure idée : je range les courses et vous me trouvez quelque chose de coloré dans votre commode ! Vu ?** »

« **Très bien...** »

Regina monta à contrecœur vers l'étage pendant qu'Emma s'activait à tout ranger. Bien qu'elle ignorait l'emplacement de certains ingrédients, elle s'en sortit rapidement. En attendant Regina, elle s'installa dans le salon et observa de nouveau les vêtements qu'elle avait acheté. Enfin, lorsque la Reine redescendit les marches, elle portait une pile de vêtements dans les mains.

« **Ah ! Super ! **» s'écria Emma en souriant. Elle se leva de nouveau et prit les vêtements un par un pour les découvrir.

Elle eut une préférence pour une robe rouge pale et la mit secrètement de côté dans ses pensées afin de la proposer à Regina par la suite. Après avoir observé tout cela, la maîtresse de maison entreprit de préparer le déjeuner. Emma l'accompagna dans la cuisine pour lui tenir compagnie.

«** Qu'est ce qu'on mange de bon ? **» demanda Emma en voyant la Reine sortir les premiers ingrédients. »

« **Je pensais à une salade, des pommes de terre au four et des steaks.** »

« **Repas simple mais certainement divin ! **» s'écria Emma en passant la langue sur ses lèvres, déjà affamée. « **Je peux vous aider ?** »

« **Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas douée pour la cuisine ? **» s'étonna Regina en souvenir d'une de leurs nombreuses conversations.

« **Certes mais je sais apprendre. **» lui informa Emma. Elle s'approcha de la Reine et plaça son visage au-dessus de son épaule pour mieux observer ce qu'elle faisait. Regina soupira.

«** Je déteste que l'on m'observe à la tâche. **» elle déclara d'un ton menaçant.

« **Mais si je me contente de vous regarder faire, je vais m'ennuyer.** »

«** Mettez la table, si vous le souhaitez.** »

«** Ouais... ça m'occupera 2 secondes. **»

Elle s'activa. Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux femmes étaient installées l'une en face de l'autre. Elles mangèrent et bavardèrent tranquillement, de tout et de rien. Elles terminèrent leur repas, firent la vaisselle puis se dirigèrent vers le salon. Elles avaient encore tout l'après-midi devant elles.

« **A quelle heure avons-nous rendez-vous ce soir ?** » demanda Regina en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

«** 19 heures au Apple Bar.** »

« **Qui a choisi le nom de ce bar ?** »

Emma en rit légèrement. « **Je suis sûre que ça n'a rien à voir avec vous. **»

« **Les coïncidences n'existent pas ici.** »

Emma secoua doucement la tête, amusée.

« **Vous auriez du café ?** »

« **Oui bien sûr.** »

Ainsi, Regina se leva et prépara le café d'Emma. En attendant que celui-ci ne chauffe, elle resta plantée contre le mur reliant le salon à la cuisine. La Sauveuse l'observa avec un petit sourire timide.

« **On fait quoi cet après-midi ? **» elle demanda gentiment.

« **Je vous laisse décider, je n'ai pas d'inspiration.** »

« **Hm... […] Je sais ! Vous avez un ordinateur ?** »

Regina fronça doucement les sourcils, surprise de cette question et interrogative face à ce qui arriverait dans l'après-midi. Elle passa devant Emma pour sortir l'appareil électronique. La Sauveuse l'alluma pendant que l'ancienne Maire se hâtait d'arrêter le café en cours de préparation. Elle lui servit le breuvage et s'installa près d'elle. Emma naviguait sur divers sites internet, à la recherche de quelque chose...

« **Que voulez-vous me montrer exactement ?** » demanda Regina, curieuse malgré elle.

« **ça !** » cria Emma toute heureuse. Un film se mettait en route.

« _**Disney Chanel**_»

« _**présente **_»

« _**Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains**_ »

« **Vous vous fichez de moi, c'est ça ?** » s'écria Regina en écarquillant les yeux et pointant l'écran du doigt.

« **Un peu !** » elle en rit. Regina fit une légère moue. « **Oh c'est bon, je met quoi ?** »

Une liste de films s'afficha sur l'écran. Regina secoua la tête.

« **N'est-ce pas quelque chose d'illégal ?** »

« **Bien sûr que si, c'est pour ça que dès que nous aurons fini ce film, je vous arrêterai. **» plaisanta Emma en lui adressant un immense sourire.

« **Votre humour est toujours aussi dérangeant.** » elle lui informa, le visage neutre.

« **Rooh, déridez-vous un peu voyons.** » elle lui fit un petit clin d'oeil. « **Bon puisque c'est comme ça : je choisis !** » elle s'emporta en cliquant sur un film au hasard.

« **Verdict ?** »

« **Le Moulin Rouge.** »

« **Ne serait-ce pas l'une de ces revues parisiennes bien trop extravagantes et absolument inappropriées pour des femmes ?** » s'estomaqua Regina en imaginant le pire. Emma sourit légèrement.

« **Détendez-vous : ça n'a pratiquement rien à voir ! C'est un film d'amour. **»

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. « **Nous voilà dans de beaux draps** **!** »

Emma s'installa bien confortablement dans le canapé et laissa le film l'emporter. Regina eut plus de mal à s'intéresser à ce genre de film : elle n'en regardait jamais. La romance lui rappelait bien trop ces anciens rapports avec Daniel... Alors, durant tout le film, elle sembla mal à l'aise. Parfois, elle observait Emma du coin de l'oeil et en voyait une femme détendue, paisible, mais tout aussi sensible. Lorsque l'histoire prit fin, que la belle Satine décéda dans les bras de Christian... Lorsque tout le drame de ce récit fut révélé, il transperça la chair de Regina. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

« **C'est une bien horrible histoire.** » elle céda lorsque le générique s'afficha sur l'écran. C'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçu Emma. Une larme avait coulé sur sa joue.

« **Vous avez raison, c'était pas une bonne idée de regarder ça.** » elle passa son poignet sur sa joue humide et lui adressa un petit sourire timide. C'était la première fois qu'Emma se permettait de montrer sa sensibilité devant Regina.

« V**oudriez-vous un mouchoir ? **» demanda la Reine d'une bienveillance qu'Emma avait du mal à reconnaître.

« **Non ça va aller, merci. Bon allez, on pourrait peut-être sortir un peu, non ? Prendre un peu l'air me ferait le plus grand bien !** »

Elle se leva derechef et se dirigea vers le jardin. A peine fut elle sortit qu'elle prit un énorme bol d'air et soupira de bien-être. Elle marcha pieds nus dans l'herbe estivale et s'approcha du pommier. Elle passa une main sur la branche manquante, qu'elle-même avait découpé des mois auparavant. Elle en sourit légèrement, ce souvenir l'amusait un peu... Quelques minutes plus tard, Regina apparue.

« **Je rêve ! Vous avez mis des godasses par ce temps-là ! **» s'écria Emma en pointant les chaussures de la Reine du doigt.

« **Comme toujours, Miss Swan. **» elle répliqua d'un ton sec.

«** Par pitié, enlevez-moi ça.** »

Emma la fixa au fond des yeux. Regina lui adressa un sourire narquois et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Dans cette position, Emma voyait la Reine qu'elle était réapparaître, exprimant toute sa supériorité...

« **Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me les enlever de force ? **» elle demanda, sachant évidemment qu'Emma ne se le permettrait pas.

«** Exactement. **» et Emma arbora la même position pour s'élever au même niveau qu'elle.

« **Vous n'oseriez pas.** »

« **Bien sûr que si. **»

Elles se défièrent du regard pendant quelques secondes. Soudain, Emma se jeta en avant, bondissant sur sa cible à une vitesse fulgurante. Un nuage violet enveloppa Regina, qui atterrit de l'autre côté du jardin avec un sourire triomphant.

« **Ce n'est pas du jeu ça !** » Emma cria en riant. Elle partit de nouveau à sa poursuite.

Regina ne manqua pas d'utiliser encore la magie, évitant à la perfection Emma. Elle n'eut aucun mal à employer ses pouvoirs, ce qui l'étonnait assez mais elle n'y pensa que peu.

« V**ous ne m'échapperez pas ! **» hurla Emma dans un rire avant de se jeter une énième fois vers Regina. La fumée violette lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait encore échouer. «** Merde alors !** »

Elle se releva de nouveau, cherchant la Reine du regard. Elle eut une idée soudaine et ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir. En courant vers Regina, elle cria dans sa direction :

« **Vous êtes vraiment craquante sous vos airs de vilaine pécheresse !** »

Regina fut déstabilisée quelques secondes et la Magie n'obtempéra pas. Emma lui tomba lourdement dessus. Elle éclata de rire. Regina parvint à se relever d'un bond mais la main de la Sauveuse lui saisit le pied pour la mettre de nouveau à terre. «** Je vous ai eu !** » elle hurlait, triomphante. Elle lui arracha sa première chaussure alors que la Reine se débattait. Ce fut à ce moment précis que Regina se mit à rire. Mais ce rire était différent de tous ceux qu'Emma avait entendu jusque là. C'était un rire vrai, sans aucune marque de fausseté. Elle riait, pour de vrai. Emma en profita pour lui ôter sa seconde chaussure.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos et balança les chaussures de l'autre côté du jardin. Regina resta là, à rire comme une enfant en sa compagnie. Enfin, le silence revint. La Reine se surprenait à avoir encore quelques rictus.

«** Je vous l'avais dis qu'il ne fallait pas me défier !** » céda Emma en observant le ciel bleu.

«** J'aurais ma revanche, croyez-le !** » lui lança Regina.

Emma pencha la tête sur le côté et observa la Reine. Elle fixait le ciel, le visage illuminé par la joie. Il était étrange de la voir ainsi mais la Sauveuse adorait cela...

« **Putain !** » elle lâcha sans faire exprès.

« **Quoi ? **» demanda Regina en venant la regarder, ses petits yeux bruns étaient étincelants.

« **Vous riez ! Vous rigolez vraiment !** » Regina lui adressa un petit sourire timide, se rendant compte de la chose.

« **Cela vous étonne à ce point ?** » elle lui demanda, la voix un peu plus basse qu'auparavant.

« **Bah... Oui ! **» Emma lui adressa son plus beau sourire. «** Mais vous inquiétez pas : je vais m'habituer !** »

«** Qui vous dit que je rirai encore en votre présence ?** »

Emma plissa les yeux. « **Moi ! **»

Regina secoua la tête, amusée.

« **Mon tailleur est fichu.** » elle commenta.

« **On s'en fout ! Vous avez ri !** » Regina fut secouée d'un petit rictus.

« **Et mes chaussures... J'espère au moins que je pourrais les récupérer. **»

« **Mais vous avez combien de paires de chaussures ?** » Emma eut un silence en guise de réponse. Elle tourna donc la tête vers la Reine pour l'interroger du regard.

« **Attendez, je compte.** »

Emma éclata de rire, suivie par Regina.

« **Vous êtes drôle, en fin de compte.** »

«** Je ne l'étais pas auparavant ? **»

« **On va dire que ce n'était pas le même humour... Pas du tout !** »

Regina lui adressa un sourire franc.

« **Combien de temps comptez-vous rester allongée dans le gazon exactement ?** »

«** J'en sais rien. Vous devriez vous détendre un peu vous savez : on a le temps.** »

Elle passa deux mains sous sa tête et ferma les yeux. Le soleil ne couvrait pas son corps mais elle profitait de la chaleur ambiante. Elle profitait surtout du calme.

«** Comment allez-vous vous habiller ce soir ?** » demanda Regina, curieuse.

« **Comme ça ! **»

Regina arqua les sourcils.

«** C'est hors de question ! Je vais vous prêter une robe.** »

«** Non merci, Miss Mills. Je n'ai personne à draguer.** »

La Reine s'étonna légèrement.

« **Et moi si ? **»

« **Oui : moi. **»

Regina chercha un moment son regard mais Emma ne cilla pas. Un léger sourire satisfait s'afficha sur son visage.

«** Dans un couple, la « drague », comme vous dites, se fait dans les deux sens. **»

Emma arqua les sourcils, son sourire s'agrandirent légèrement.

« **Je ne vous plaît pas, comme ça ?** » elle sourit doucement, malicieuse et joueuse.

« **Il y a mieux. **» Emma lâcha un rictus et hocha la tête.

« **Très bien, donnez-moi une robe alors.** »

Regina sourit et roula sur le côté. Elle plaça une main sous sa tête pour la soutenir et observa Emma d'un œil soucieux. Celle-ci ouvrit une paupière.

« **Arrêtez de m'observer comme ça, je vais finir par rougir.** »

Regina éclata tendrement de rire.

« **Vous vous rendez compte de la conversation que nous avons actuellement ? **»

« **Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.** »

« **Vous n'êtes décidément jamais sérieuse. **»

« **Et non !** » elles rirent encore un peu. «** J'espère que j'aurais belle allure dans vos fringues. **»

« **Vous faites la même taille que moi et certainement la même pointure.** »

« **39.** »

« **Vous voyez. **»

« **On se complète bien.** »

Regina eut un léger rictus.

« **N'importe quoi ! **»

« **Oh allez : avouez-le ! **»

«** Avouer quoi ?** »

«** Heureusement qu'on a décidé de faire ce pacte de paix sinon on n'aurait jamais découvert autant de points communs entre nous !** »

Regina lui adressa un sourire qu'Emma n'eut pas la chance de voir. Mais elle le devinait très bien sur son visage. Elles restèrent longtemps sous le pommier, allongées là à observer le ciel et sentir le vent sur leur peau. C'était très agréable. Tout semblait paisible et aucune d'entre elles n'avaient envie de mettre fin à ce moment.

Il était de plus en plus étrange pour Regina d'admettre qu'Emma et elle étaient devenues amies. Le plus dur pour elle était d'assumer cette relation nouvelle, cette amitié naissante. Regina appréciait Emma, elle appréciait son ancienne ennemie, celle qui lui avait fait tant de mal sans même parfois s'en rendre compte. Depuis la veille, elle s'était révélée à cette femme avec qui elle avait pourtant eu tant de colère partagée. Tout d'abords, elle lui avait confié sa première faiblesse : Daniel et son anniversaire. Ensuite elle avait plaisanté avec elle, elle s'était décontractée et avait laissé une partie de sa carapace se désépaissir. Elle avait rit, aussi.

Rire. Un sentiment que la Reine n'avait connu qu'avec Henry durant sa vie récente. Elle se retenait, pour les autres, ou ne les trouvait pas intéressant. Mais elle avait ri, sans vraiment le faire exprès, avec Emma. Cette femme lui avait rendu l'envie. L'Envie était un sentiment pur et puissant que Regina n'utilisait jamais. En fait, si, elle l'utilisait : l'envie de vengeance. Elle utilisait la colère et la jalousie pour employer la Magie Noire. Mais là, c'était différent. Elle avait de nouveau ressenti la quiétude, la joie, ce quelque chose qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus connaître auparavant. Enfin : elle était de nouveau vivante et elle le sentait.

Sur la pelouse, là, maintenant, elle se demanda ce qu'Emma pouvait bien avoir de plus que les autres pour l'avoir fait rire. Peut-être que toute la haine qu'elle avait ressentie, cette frustration avait fini par s'imprégner en elle... Et s'était transformée. Après tout, Emma avait tout fait pour partager du temps avec la Reine et prouver sa gentillesse. Regina ne comprenait aucunement cette motivation étrange... Certes, il y avait Henry, mais même après qu'il soit revenu vers elle, Emma avait continué à passer du temps avec elle... Peut-être un jour aurait-elle le courage de lui demander pourquoi. Elle n'osa pas ce jour-là.

«** Putain !** » s'écria soudain Emma en se relevant aussitôt.

« **Quoi ?** » Regina fut un peu prise de court.

« **Il est déjà 6 heures ! On va être méga en retard ! **» elle se leva et fit un signe à la Reine de se presser.

Ainsi, les deux femmes s'empressèrent de rassembler leurs effets personnels et coururent vers l'étage pour entamer leur transformation.

* * *

« **Alors ? Quelle robe ? **» demanda Emma en entrant dans la chambre de Regina.

« **Celle-là me semble parfaite !** »

C'était une robe bleue moulante, absolument divine. Emma ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler le soir-même où elle avait rencontré Henry pour la première fois... Elle portait une robe similaire à celle-ci. Elle s'en saisit et sourit.

« **Miracle, une robe de couleur ! **»

Regina lui adressa un regard assassin et saisit à son tour la robe choisie par Emma. Elle l'observa un peu dubitative et haussa les épaules. Elles se séparèrent chacune dans deux pièces et se changèrent. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent toutes deux dans la salle de bain personnelle de Regina.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, toutes deux s'examinèrent avec soin en un seul coup d'œil. Un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Regina. Emma ne demanda guère ce qui l'amusait.

«** Vous voyez : les couleurs ça vous va bien ! **» clama Emma en s'approchant.

« **Merci Miss Swan.** »

Elles se placèrent devant l'immense miroir de Regina et observèrent leurs visages. Emma fit une légère moue : elle n'aimait jamais s'admirer dans une glace. La Reine, elle, semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise. Elle appliqua son maquillage avec soin et perfection. Lorsqu'elle aperçue de la maladresse d'Emma à appliquer le sien, elle lui sourit tranquillement.

« **Je peux vous le faire si vous voulez. **» elle proposa gentiment. Emma accepta tranquillement.

Ainsi, la Reine commença à maquiller la Sauveuse, appliquant fard, mascara, crayon et rouge à lèvres. Le rapprochement entre les deux femmes était... étrange. Pourtant, ce fut un moment de bien-être pour toutes les deux. Enfin, Emma se tourna vers le miroir et s'admira. Elle sourit, passa une main sur son visage et se tourna enfin vers Regina.

« **Je suis... C'est... Super. Merci !** »

« **De rien.** »

Elle soupira doucement, le visage radieux.

« **C'est la première fois qu'on me maquille.** » elle confia dans un murmure.

« **Oh... Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu ce privilège dans ce cas.** » elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

«** Il va falloir qu'on y aille, sérieux !** » Emma regardait l'horloge. Il était déjà 19 heures.

Regina hocha la tête et toutes deux se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Emma emprunta les chaussures de la Reine et enfin elles débouchèrent dans la rue...

* * *

**TBC**


	11. Étrange Situation

_**Hey ! Ça y est, le retour du soleil ! Il était temps qu'on puisse ôter nos manteaux ! J'ai commencé à écrire la Seconde Partie de Destroy The Wall et j'espère la terminer assez tôt. Cependant, les Bacs Blancs arrivent à grands pas, je n'aurais peut-être pas vraiment le temps de publier mais je ferai mon maximum, promiis !**_

_**Bref, j'ai fais une pause sur Skyrim pour venir vous publier tout ça. ;)**_

_**Je voudrais vraiment remercier les personnes qui prennent la peine de lire et surtout celles qui me laissent des reviews, ça fait énormément plaisir à mon ego ! :)**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous tous !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE DIX : ETRANGE SITUATION**

* * *

« **Putain ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas ce soir !** » Emma hurla en frappant le guidon de toutes ses forces.

«** Calmez-vous Miss Swan : nous pouvons tout autant y aller à pieds.** » Regina descendit du véhicule.

Emma soupira une fois de plus, énervée de ne pas pouvoir se rendre au bar tranquillement. Heureusement, il faisait encore jour. Cependant, elle n'aimait guère se balader dans cette tenue, avec une Regina tout aussi superbe à côté d'elle et ce devant tous les habitants de Storybrooke ayant eu l'idée de se balader en ville à cette heure-ci. Elle finit par abandonner et soupira en rejoignant la Reine à l'extérieur.

« **ça fait quand même chier.** » elle clama en attrapant son sac.

« **Ce que vous êtes vulgaire !** »

« **C'est vrai que ne vous lâchez jamais vous.** »

Elles commencèrent à marcher, doucement. Elles n'avaient qu'une dizaine de minutes de route si elles se pressaient un peu.

« **Vous connaissez les gros mots au moins ?** » taquina Emma en riant.

«** Pour qui me prenez-vous exactement ?** »

« **Ah : ça me rassure... Vous n'en dites jamais.** »

« **Je n'aime guère me rabaisser à cela.** »

« **On n'est vraiment pas du même monde, vous et moi.** »

Regina hocha doucement la tête : elle avait raison. Leurs points communs résidaient dans leurs caractères mais leurs passions et envies n'étaient pas du tout les mêmes.

« **Allez : dites-moi un gros mot. **» demanda Emma avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

« **ça ne va pas ? Non ! **» Regina s'empressa de refuser.

« **Mais si ! On n'est que toutes les deux !** » elle supplia presque.

« **Idiote.** » lui répondit simplement la Reine.

«** Vous appelez ça de la vulgarité ? **»

« **Merde.** »

«** ça se rapproche mais c'est pas tout à fait ça !** »

« **Conne. **» le mot résonna dans les tympans d'Emma.

« **Vous avez raison les insultes venant de vous sonnent faux... J'ai pas l'habitude c'est pour ça. **»

« **Si vous le dites.** »

Arrivées devant le bar, Emma réajusta sa robe et se contracta. Les deux femmes étaient plus nerveuses qu'elles ne voulaient le laisser paraître. Elles se jaugèrent quelques secondes avant de se décider à entrer dans l'arène.

* * *

Le bar étai bondé. Les festivités battaient déjà leur plein : certains dansaient au milieu de la piste, d'autres riaient au comptoir et les derniers buvaient un verre autour d'une table. C'était d'ailleurs dans un coin du bar que se trouvaient réunies Belle, Snow, Red et Ashley. Toutes 4 semblaient assez détendues, elles papotaient tranquillement. Seule Snow-White semblait un petit peu sur le pied de garde, elle attendait sa fille et sa pire ennemie... Lorsqu'elle les aperçu, elle se figea.

Les autres paires d'yeux se tournèrent en direction de Regina et les visages se décomposèrent sur-le-champ. La Reine se stoppa à quelques mètres d'elles, soudainement gênée. Elle se retourna pour partir mais Emma lui attrapa le poignet. Aussitôt, elle se colla à son oreille pour lui déclarer :

«** Ne reculez pas maintenant ! Je vais avoir la honte si vous vous barrez devant elles !** »

Regina hocha la tête et remarqua alors un petit sourire indéchiffrable sur le visage de Ruby, Red, peu importait. Elle n'osa cependant pas avancer. Ce comportement dérangeait toutes les femmes présentes : elles n'avaient ni l'habitude de voir Regina aussi peu sûre d'elle ni l'envie de la rassurer. Red finit par se lever en secouant la tête aux autres. Elle s'approcha et adressa un immense sourire aux deux nouvelles arrivantes.

« **Je vais vous chercher à boire ! Vous voulez quoi ?** » elle demanda, toute guillerette.

« **Une vodka sans glaçon pour moi. **» intima Emma en lâchant la Reine.

« **Un scotch.** »

Red hocha doucement la tête et s'éclipsa dans la foule. Les deux femmes se fixèrent un moment puis décidèrent d'un commun accord d'avancer. Elles se stoppèrent devant les autres jeunes femmes.

«** Salut tout le monde ! **» elle salua avec un sourire mal assuré.

« **Bonjour Emma. **» lui répondirent Ashley et Belle d'une même voix.

Snow semblait toujours aussi mal à l'aise et resta donc muette. Regina et Emma s'assirent calmement à la table. Il y eut un énorme silence jusqu'au retour de Ruby. Celle-ci posa tous les verres sur la table avec un sourire.

« **Tu sais c'est pas parce que tu es serveuse que tu dois faire tous les allers-retours à chaque fois !** » céda Ashley avec un petit sourire.

« **Mais ça ne me gêne pas ! **» assura Red. « **En plus il y a un beau garçon au comptoir...** » les autres rirent légèrement – sauf Regina qui ne savait pas où se mettre.

«** Je savais qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.** » Ashley lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« **Il y en a toujours une avec Rub' !** » Emma lui adressa un sourire triomphant.

« **Tu peux parler, Emma Swan ! **» et elle lui donna un petit coup de coude.

« **Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles !** »

«** Ne fais pas l'idiote je suis sûre que tu vois ce que je veux dire !** »

Les autres filles suivaient la conversation sans comprendre. Snow et Regina étaient les plus perplexes et auraient certainement souhaité en apprendre davantage. Mais elles restèrent muettes.

« **Bref ! Comment ça se passe avec ta fille ? Pas trop crevée ?** » Emma changea de conversation, visant Ashley.

« **Oh... C'est dur. Thomas travaille du mieux qu'il le peut afin de subvenir à nos besoins mais nous ne parvenons pas toujours à nous voir tous ensemble... Depuis que nous nous sommes mariés, il y a eu un grand pas de fait, c'est déjà ça.** » elle leur raconta gentiment.

« **Je suis sûre qu'il sera un peu plus présent une fois qu'Alexandra sera plus grande.** » rassura Belle, plus tendre que jamais.

« **C'est gentil.** »

« **Et toi Belle, comment ça se passe avec Mr Gold ? A-t-il enfin décidé de mettre le frein sur la magie ?** » Ruby semblait être au courant de tout.

« **Ah, il veut arrêter de faire joujou avec les nerfs de tout le monde ? C'est une bonne nouvelle. **» déclara Emma en souriant et en buvant un coup.

« **Oui, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. **» railla Snow en insistant. Regina ne laissa paraître aucune émotion mais si son regard pouvait tuer, Snow serait déjà morte. Elle pensa se défendre un instant mais l'une des mains d'Emma lui saisit le poignet, sous la table. Elle se retint donc.

« **Hmm... **» Belle se racla la gorge avant d'essayer de sourire. « **Oui. Il me l'a promis. Un véritable baiser d'amour pourrait arrêter tout ça mais... Disons que nous...** » elle rougit sur le coup.

« **Mon Dieu : je n'arrive pas à imaginer Rumpelstilskin au pieu avec toi ! **» s'écria Ruby en éclatant de rire. Ashley et Emma la suivirent. Belle, elle, semblait un peu plus gênée.

« **Tu n'étais pas obligée de le dire aussi fort...** » elle grimaça en balayant la salle du regard. Elle vérifiait que personne n'avait entendu.

« **Non mais je suis sûre que ça viendra, Bella !** [elle adorait l'appeler Bella, de toute évidence Red adorait donner des surnoms à tout le monde comme marque expressive d'affection] **Tous les hommes ont besoin de ce genre de choses.** » elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

« **Oui mais... A chaque fois que je vais vers lui... Il me repousse pour revenir ensuite.** » Red fit une légère moue.

«** Ah... Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut.** » elle commenta en essayant de trouver un argument.

«** Rumpelstilskin sait toujours avec exactitude ce qu'il souhaite. **» c'était Regina qui venait de se manifester. Toutes en furent un peu surprises. « **Et ce qu'il veut : c'est vous. **»

« **Vous... Vous croyez ?** » Belle demanda, ayant tout de même un peu peur de la Reine.

«** Écoutez... **» Regina baissa doucement les yeux. « **Lorsque je vous ai enfermée dans les sous-sols pour pouvoir le manipuler en temps voulu... Il vous a toujours cherchée. Et lorsqu'il a su que c'était moi... Il a voulu attenter à ma vie. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état de colère, croyez moi je l'ai pourtant vu de nombreuses fois accomplir de très mauvaises choses. Il vous aime, d'un amour que personne ne peut réellement comprendre. **» il y eut un silence et elle releva de nouveau son regard pour soutenir celui de Belle.

« **Pourquoi personne ne pourrait le comprendre ? Peut-être que personne n'a jamais cherché.** » demanda Red, s'imisçant dans la conversation.

«** Rumpelstilskin vit depuis très longtemps dans la haine, avant même que nous nous rencontrions il était renfermé et ne laissait transparaître aucun sentiment positif. S'il ne sait actuellement pas comment s'y prendre, il finira par retrouver ses moyens. **»

« **Comment vous pouvez le savoir ?** » demanda Snow en l'agressant presque.

«** Parce que j'ai été habitée par le Mal, tout comme lui. Parce que j'ai perdu quelqu'un de proche, comme lui et qu'en fin de compte nous nous ressemblons énormément, lui et moi. **» elle fixa sa rivale avec un hautain. Belle intervint :

« **Que me conseillez-vous de faire ?** »

« **Tu lui demandes des conseils pour ton couple alors qu'elle t'a enfermée pendant 28 ans dans une pièce sans fenêtres ?** » enragea Snow en se levant.

« **Snow !** » éclata Red en lui saisissant le poignet. « **Assieds-toi immédiatement !** »

Elle s'exécuta, fulminant visiblement.

«** Maman, tu as promis ! S'il te plaît.** » Emma la supplia du regard. « **Regina se comporte tout à fait dignement alors fais-en de même. **»

Snow se renfrogna et accepta à contrecœur. Red fit une légère moue, désolée pour Emma qui se sentait divisée entre la Reine et les autres. Un silence enveloppa les « amies » et Belle se tourna de nouveau vers Regina. Elle eut l'hésitation de reposer sa dernière question à la Reine, mais elle n'en fit rien.

«** Allez on va danser les filles ! **» Red hurla tranquillement.

Toutes se levèrent. Elles se précipitèrent vers la piste de danse et toutes commencèrent à relâcher la pression. Seule Regina s'isola. Elle rejoignit le bar et commanda un verre bien corsé. Elle n'avait aucune envie de partager de la joie avec le groupe de filles. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement se trémousser au milieu d'une foule non plus. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de pratiquer ce genre d'activité... Si : avant l'arrivée d'Henry dans sa vie, ce qui se résumait à peu en réalité.

Au milieu de la piste, la température monta au fil des minutes. Snow se lâcha – enfin – et Red semblait être la plus à l'aise. Emma se déhanchait assez bien et entraîna Belle au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Ashley, elle, tentait de faire de son mieux mais, étant assez fatiguée, ménageait ses efforts. Lorsque Red s'approcha d'Emma pour se déhancher, elle se pencha à son oreille.

« **Bon sang, payes un verre à ta Reine elle va finir par faner !** » elle lui confia avec un clin d'oeil.

« **J'ai pas non plus envie de la saouler !** »

«** Elle attend que ça !** »

« **N'importe quoi !** »

« **Je suis sûre que si ! Allez vas-y !** »

Aussitôt elle poussa Emma vers le bar. La concernée lui lança un petit regard malicieux. Elle marcha jusqu'au bar et s'assit près de la Reine sur l'un des hauts tabourets. Regina lui lança un petit regard en coin.

« **N'ayez pas pitié de ma solitude, Miss Swan, retournez donc vous amuser.** » elle lui déclara sèchement.

« **Barman !** » le garçon vint aussitôt. «** Une vodka pour moi s'il vous plaît !** »

Il hocha la tête et s'activa.

« **Pourquoi vous venez pas danser ?** » Emma demanda sans prendre compte de la dernière remarque de la Reine.

« **Je n'en éprouve pas l'envie.** »

« **C'est vrai : boire au comptoir c'est vachement plus attrayant. **»

Sa vodka arriva et elle la but tranquillement au fil de leur conversation.

« **Fichez-moi la paix, Swan. **»

« **Je vous signale que c'est moi qui vous ai invitée ! C'est pas pour que vous restiez assise sur ****un tabouret pour vous bourrer la gueule ! **»

« **Je ne vous avais rien demandé au départ !** » le ton était monté.

« **J'essaye juste de vous aider !** » elle la fixa, emplie de colère et de frustration. « **Je vous supporte depuis des mois pour que vous ayez aussi l'opportunité de vous racheter ! Je fais mon maximum pour que vous puissiez vous épanouir avec Henry ! Je vous invite pour que vous vous amusiez ! Pour une fois, vous devez faire un effort et vous ne le faites même pas ! Je vous préviens Regina, si vous restez plantée là toute la soirée, vous rentrerez toute seule ce soir ! **»

Elle but son verre cul sec, cligna des paupières en sentant l'alcool lui faire tourner la tête et regagna la piste de danse. Regina resta éberluée face à un tel discours mais ne bougea pas. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, elle se contenta de regarder le fond de son verre. Elle avait un peu trop bu et le savait très bien. Emma, elle, fit plusieurs allers-retours au bar pour commander d'autres verres.

Bientôt, toutes deux furent imprégnées d'alcool. La nuit commençait à être avancée et la fête battait son plein. Regina fixait les filles de loin, l'air hautain et énervé. A présent, toutes les filles sur la piste se déhanchaient au fil du rythme. Belle et Ashley, malgré la timidité et la fatigue, se lâchaient enfin. Snow était emportée par les notes et fermait les yeux pour se concentrer sur elle. Red dansait avec Emma en face à face.

«** T'as vu de quelle manière elle te regarde ?** » Red lança en direction de la Sauveuse.

« **Fous moi la paix avec ça, Ruby !** » hurla Emma par-dessus la musique.

« **Elle a l'air d'hésiter à venir danser ! Il lui faut un coup de pouce !** » elle insista avec un clin d'oeil.

« **Et tu proposes quoi ? Que j'aille lui rouler une pelle peut-être ?** » elle s'étonna en secouant la tête.

Aussitôt Ruby plaqua son visage près de l'oreille d'Emma pour éviter que d'autres n'entendent :

« **T'avoues qu'elle te plaît bien ?** » la Sauveuse lui lança un regard noir.

« **Aucun commentaire !** » elle disait ça sous l'effet de l'alcool. Ou peut-être pas.

«** Justement non ! Colles-toi à moi je suis sûre qu'elle va venir ! **»

Emma s'estomaqua : « **Quoi ? T'es cinglée !** »

« **Fais-moi confiance non d'un loup mal léché !** »

Alors le plan se mit en place. Red s'approcha d'Emma avec un regard qui en disait très long. Elle l'attira contre elle, plaça une cuisse entre celles de la Sauveuse. Elles se plaquèrent l'une contre l'autre, jouant avec leurs formes au rythme de la mélodie. Du coin de l'oeil, Red observa Regina. Ses sens lui indiquaient que la température corporelle de la Reine venait d'augmenter. Elle se glissa vers l'oreille d'Emma, l'air dragueuse.

« **ça marche ! Je vais m'arranger pour faire sortir les filles... Profites !** » enfin elle s'écarta.

Le cœur d'Emma battait à 100 à l'heure malgré l'alcool. Elle était dos à Regina et pourtant sentait qu'elle était tout près... Red se pencha vers l'oreille d'Ashley, lui proposant une cigarette. Elle accepta et embarqua avec elle Snow et Belle. Ainsi, Emma resta seule au centre de la piste, dos à la Reine, attendant un geste, quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

* * *

**TBC**


	12. Le Plan de Red

_**Court chapitre mais je n'avais pas le choix... le prochain sera long promis ! **_

* * *

**CHAPITRE ONZE : LE PLAN DE RED RIDING HOOD**

* * *

« **Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser. **» on lui hurla. Elle se retourna aussitôt. Regina lui faisait face, les bras le long du corps, les pupilles dilatées. Elle avait bien bu, tout comme Emma. Mais toutes deux supportaient bien l'alcool.

«** Je m'occupe.** » lui déclara Emma d'un ton froid.

La Reine leva les yeux au ciel et pensa partir. Une main la retint vivement par le poignet et l'obligea à se retourner. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Emma passa une main autour de ses hanches et l'attira vers elle. Elles se retrouvèrent face à face, collées l'une à l'autre. Leurs visages étaient proches, à tel point qu'elles pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leurs peaux. Regina émit un léger gémissement de surprise mais n'osa rien dire. Alors, elles commencèrent à danser.

Elles entrèrent dans une forme de transe, une bulle épaisse qu'aucune personne n'aurait réussi à éclater. Regina demeura d'abords à une certaine distance d'Emma. Mais la Sauveuse ne semblait pas le voir du même œil. Elle resserra son étreinte. L'une des jambes de Regina se faufila entre celles d'Emma. La température de son corps semblait augmenter de plus en plus. La main de la brune se faufila autour des épaules de sa partenaire. Tout le reste ne semblait plus vraiment importer.

Elles dansèrent, là, maintenant. C'était la toute première fois qu'elles s'accordaient ce genre de rapprochement : un rapprochement physique. L'alcool les rendaient plus avenantes. Mais la musique ne dura qu'un temps. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Red apparut de nouveau dans la foule. Elle eut simplement le temps d'apercevoir les jeunes femmes et celles-ci se séparèrent. Elles étaient un peu gênées mais l'alcool diminuaient les répercutions sur les deux femmes.

Les filles revinrent. Snow semblaient un peu plus joyeuse mais lorsqu'elle aperçu Regina avec sa fille, elle fronça violemment les sourcils. Elle lui adressa une remarque désobligeante que les autres ne semblèrent pas entendre. Regina se contenta de rire. Ce fut à cet instant que Red se pencha vers Emma.

«** Tu devrais la raccompagner, je crois qu'elle est totalement à l'ouest !** » et elle en rigola. Emma se contenta d'acquiescer.

Alors Emma s'approcha de la Reine pour lui saisir le poignet. Elle fit un signe aux autres filles et conduisit Regina vers l'extérieur.

Une fois dans la rue, les deux femmes ne marchaient plus vraiment droit. En traversant les deux premières rues, elles restèrent silencieuses. Parfois, elles riaient sans raison et se taisaient de nouveau. La route se fit ensuite dans quelques bavardages sans grand intérêt. Elles entrèrent dans la maison de Regina comme deux adolescentes.

« **C'était une bonne soirée, non ? **» déclara Emma en balançant ses chaussures sur le sol.

«** Pour vous oui !** » Regina montait déjà les escaliers en se tenant fermement à la rembarde.

« **Ah parce que vous avez passé une mauvaise soirée ?** » elle la suivit sur-le-champ.

«** Disons que vous vous amusiez sur la piste et moi sur le comptoir ! **» elle emprunta le chemin menant à sa chambre, Emma à ses trousses.

«** Vous avez quand même un peu danser, c'est pas mal !** »

« **ça n'a duré que quelques minutes.** » elles s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre puis dans la salle de bain. Elles savaient toutes deux qu'il leur fallait se débarbouiller avant de se coucher.

« **Prenez mon démaquillant. **» indiqua Regina en lui désignant l'objet.

« **Sérieusement, vous avez passé une si mauvaise soirée que ça ?** » Regina appliquait le démaquillant.

« **Disons que ce n'est pas le genre de soirée que je retiendrai.** »

« **Ah bon ?** »

«** Oh oui.** »

Sur ces mots, elle attrapa le poignet de la Reine et l'obligea à pivoter face à elle. Elle s'approcha ensuite d'un pas, réduisant la distance entre elles.

« **C'était rien pour vous cette soirée ? Même quand on a dansé ? Vous comptez l'effacer ça aussi ?** »

« **Oh oui.** »

Regina semblait déterminée malgré le taux d'alcool qu'elle avait dans le sang. Emma s'approcha encore plus près de la Reine. Elle s'attendait à ce que celle-ci recula, elle n'en fit rien et resta plantée devant elle. Emma s'approcha encore, doucement. Leurs nez se touchèrent. La Sauveuse fixa le regard brillant de Regina.

« **Je peux vous garantir que vous allez vous souvenir de cette soirée.** » elle lui murmura.

« **Vous empestez l'alcool, vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal. **» insista Regina.

« **Croyez-moi je suis assez lucide pour vous embrasser.** »

Ses lèvres se faufilèrent vers celles de Regina et se stoppèrent au moment où elle sentit le premier contact. Elles se frôlaient. Le cœur de chacune des deux femmes battaient la chamade. Regina ressentait une envie immense de répondre à ses désirs, des désirs qu'elle lia à l'alcool. Elle ferma les yeux, un moment. Emma était sur le point de réussir mais la Reine sursauta.

« **Rendez-moi un service Miss Swan... Ne faites pas ça.** »

Cela ressemblait à une supplication. Emma fut donc à la fois déçue de ne pas réussir et réjouie de constater l'effet qu'elle engendrait chez Regina. Elle resta un instant dans cette position, profitant de sa position de victoire, puis fit un pas en arrière pour laisser la Reine reprendre son souffle.

«** La prochaine fois je n'aurai aucun service à vous rendre. Bonne nuit.** »

Regina ne répondit pas et Emma regagna donc sa chambre en silence.

Lorsque Regina se leva, le lendemain matin, Emma avait disparu. Elle avait laissé un mot sur la table en la remerciant. Elle se rendit à son bureau comme tous les jours et du bien avouer que son mal de crâne l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Durant la journée, elle eut la visite de sa mère qui lui présenta ses excuses et avec qui elle fit la paix. Mais ce fut cependant Ruby qui perturba le plus l'emploi du temps de la jeune femme.

Red arriva comme une fleur. Emma fut bien jalouse de sa mine radieuse. Red avait un don pour paraître belle et fraîche en toutes circonstances.

« **Hey Emma ! Mon Dieu, tu as vu ta mine !** » elle s'écria lorsqu'elle l'aperçue.

« **Ne m'en parles pas...** »

Red s'installa devant la Sauveuse et croisa les jambes avec un sourire.

« **Comment c'est passé le reste de ta soirée ? Racontes moi tout !** » elle s'écria, toute curieuse.

« **De quoi tu parles ? **»

«** De toi et Regina bien sûr ! Je savais que vous étiez faites l'une pour l'autre ! **»

«** Calmes-toi Ruby : il ne s'est rien passé et il ne se passera strictement rien.** »

« **Et pourquoi ça ? **»

Emma soupira. Red ne lâchait jamais le morceau. Un peu comme elle, en réalité.

« **Parce qu'elle ne veut pas. **» elle finit par lâcher.

« **Tu as essayé ?!** » elle s'excita sur sa chaise encore plus enthousiaste.

« **Juste de l'embrasser. **» elle évita avec soin les yeux de Red.

« **Et quelle a été sa réaction ?** »

« **Elle... Elle avait l'air d'en avoir envie. Mais je sais pas trop... C'était peut-être l'alcool. **» argumenta Emma plus pour se persuader.

« **J'en doute fort !** »

Elle réajusta sa position dans sa chaise et croisa les bras. Emma fronça les sourcils et la questionna du regard.

«** Pourquoi tu dis ça ?** »

«** Au moment même où elle t'a vue avec moi... On peut dire que sa température a littéralement augmenté ! Elle était visiblement jalouse. **»

« **Pourquoi elle serait jalouse ? Je ne lui appartiens pas du tout...** »

« **Peut-être que c'est ça le truc : elle a l'impression que tu lui appartiens, tu passes presque tout ton temps avec elle. Si d'un seul coup tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un d'autre ça risque de l'énerver un peu.** » elle exposa théoriquement mais elle savait visiblement de quoi elle parlait.

« **Tu crois ?** »

« **Emma Swan, seriez-vous en train de comploter ?** »

« **Pourquoi pas ? Vu où j'en suis... **»

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel.

« **Bon sang, tu deviens accro à ta Reine !** »

« **Pas de commentaire je t'ai dis. **»

« **Je te taquine, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! **»

«** Pourquoi ? Regina est censé être un monstre.** »

« **Tu as prouvé le contraire à beaucoup de gens hier soir. Et peut-être qu'elle est ton True Love alors mesures tes paroles.** »

«** C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?!** » s'énerva Emma.

« **Tu crois franchement que tout ça c'est une coïncidence ?** »

« **Quoi donc ? **»

« **Tu donnes naissance à un fils que tu fais adopter. Qui est ce qui l'adopte ? Regina ! Vous vous êtes déchirées pour ce petit garçon, vous vous êtes haïs. Vous n'avez pas pris le temps de vous connaître et là... D'un coup, au moment même où la Magie réapparaît à Storybrooke, vous trouvez l'envie et la force de faire la paix et de vous rapprocher ! Tu trouves pas que c'est énorme ?** »

Il y eut un lourd silence. Red avait raison. Depuis que la Magie était réapparue, depuis cet énorme nuage violet qui avait surplombé la ville, Emma avait trouvé l'envie de se rapprocher de Regina. Au départ, elle avait mis la faute sur son envie de protéger Henry. Mais à cet instant précis, elle venait de comprendre qu'elle l'avait aussi fait pour elle-même.

« **Tu as peut-être raison...** »

«** Alors qu'est ce que tu attends, Emma ? **»

« **J'en sais rien... **»

«** Est-ce que tu la revois dans pas longtemps ?** »

« **On dîne une fois ou deux par semaine avec elle. **»

« **Très bien. Ce qu'on va faire... C'est que...** »

Le plan de Red était absolument parfait. Même Emma avait du mal à l'avouer mais elle allait prendre un malin plaisir à le mettre en place.

* * *

**TBC**


	13. Plus Proches que Jamais

**CHAPITRE DOUZE : PLUS PROCHES QUE JAMAIS**

* * *

Ainsi donc, dès les jours suivants, Emma et Ruby se firent de plus en plus proches. La shérif allait souvent au bar pour la voir, demandant à Regina de passer prendre son fils pour ne dîner qu'avec lui. Au bout de quelques semaines, alors que la Sauveuse n'était pas revenue chez la Reine pour dîner, elle apprit par son fils que Regina lui posait de plus en plus de questions à propos de son absence... Emma en souriait, trop heureuse de son plan.

Vint alors le jour fatidique, celui où tout se jouait. Enfin, Emma revenait manger chez Regina. Mais lorsque celle-ci ouvrit la porte de sa maison, elle eut une légère surprise... Henry entra en trottinant, joyeux comme tout. Emma était devant elle. Elle était d'une beauté grandiose, même Regina n'aurait pu le contester. Elle portait une robe orange, maquillée de fleurs diverses. Elle ne lui moulait aucunement le corps, pourtant Regina du se retenir de respirer pendant quelques secondes.

« **Bonjour Regina. **» salua la fille de Snow en joignant les mains devant elle.

«** Bonsoir Miss Swan.** » elle lui répondit poliment. « **Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas partagé un repas.** »

« **Euh... **» Emma la coupa en baissant les yeux, l'air très gêné. « **Ecoutez, je... Je ne vais pas rester.** »

« **Excusez-moi ?** » la Reine était estomaquée. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de la Sauveuse, lui montrant toute sa supériorité pour l'inciter à ne pas la contrarier.

« **J'ai d'autres projets pour ce soir... Mais promis, on se voit bientôt ! **» elle lui adressa un sourire timide.

« **Emma ! Tu viens ou tu as décidé de camper là ? **» on hurla depuis la rue. Regina reconnut immédiatement Red et elle montra dans les tours.

«** Désolée..**. » lui intima Emma avant de reculer et de filer comme une adolescente. La Reine la regarda faire, désarçonnée. La Sauveuse rejoignit Ruby devant le portail et elles s'enlacèrent tendrement. Puis, le bras de la shérif se faufila autour des hanches de la louve pour l'emmener plus loin... Cette fois-ci, s'en était trop.

La porte claqua violemment, ce qui fit sursauter Henry, assis dans le sofa.

« **Maman ? Tout va bien ?** » il questionna en s'accroupissant sur le moelleux du canapé. Sa mère adoptive arriva dans le salon, l'air tout à fait calme. Mais Henry n'était pas dupe, il reconnaissait les expressions de sa mère pour les avoir observé toute sa vie.

« **Tout va bien mon chéri... Mademoiselle Swan ne souhaite cependant pas rester dîner avec nous.** » elle lâcha, les dents serrées.

« **Je sais, elle me l'a dit ce matin ! Elle est avec Ruby ce soir. **» il lui confia, ne sachant absolument rien du plan qui se tramait à l'extérieur.

« **Elle lui accorde beaucoup plus de temps qu'à moi de toute évidence. **» elle cracha, un peu jalouse malgré elle. Henry le remarqua mais n'en fit aucune remarque.

« **Je crois qu'elle l'aime bien. **» il comprit au moment même où le visage de sa mère se décomposait que tout allait se mettre en place. Il avait déjà des doutes sur la soi-disant amitié qui liait les deux femmes, surtout depuis cet épisode où il les avait vues l'une contre l'autre à la rivière. Son plan avec Ruby avait finalement marché... Le jour où il s'était endormi au Granny's alors que sa mère biologique discutait avec Red, il avait su que quelque chose allait changer. Maintenant il savait quoi.

« **ça ne me regarde pas.** » elle laissa planer avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. « **Vas donc faire tes devoirs, je prépare notre repas en attendant.** »

Aussitôt, il bondit hors du sofa et se précipita vers les escaliers. Il traversa le couloir et s'engouffra dans la chambre. Il lança son sac sur le lit et se hâta de s'asseoir à son bureau. Il ouvrit un tiroir, posa l'énorme livre qui s'y trouvait sur la table et sourit.

**ONCE UPON A TIME**

Il l'ouvrit et tourna toutes les pages, toutes jusqu'à la fin. Et là, il y vit quelque chose. Une page blanche était apparue. Mais ce n'était absolument pas une coïncidence. Auparavant, il n'y avait rien, seule la page de « Fin » clôturait le récit. Quelque chose se préparait. Henry sut immédiatement que bientôt, tous les personnages de contes repartiraient dans leur pays d'origine. Cela incluait aussi Emma et Regina. Il venait tout juste de comprendre à quel point la relation entre ses deux mères serait un point important à ce tout nouveau commencement...

Une semaine passa encore où Emma prit bien soin d'éviter Regina. Henry, lui, laissa planer sur sa mère adoptive ce sentiment de solitude et de jalousie profonde. Il aimait cela car ce sentiment prouvait qu'elle tenait plus à Emma qu'elle n'osait l'avouer. Quant à elle, eh bien, elle ne pouvait cacher que l'absence de la shérif la préoccupait et l'affectait. N'ayant jamais pensé la perdre ainsi, pour une femme plus jeune et bien plus belle qu'elle – fut-il du moins ce qu'elle pensa une nuit, elle ne se permettait plus de penser à elle. Forcément, une telle interdiction était inutile : Emma la hantait comme Daniel put un jour le faire.

C'est en pensant à lui, d'ailleurs, qu'elle comprit que ses sentiments pour Emma allait certainement bien plus loin que celle d'une connaissance, ou même d'une simple amie. Depuis ce semi-baiser, un mois plus tôt, elle ne pensait sans cesse qu'à ce qu'il aurait du se passer, cette nuit-là, si elle avait répondu à ses désirs. Car elle n'était alors pas totalement saoule, non, elle était totalement lucide et se souvenait de la douceur des lèvres d'Emma, bien qu'elles ne l'ai que frôlée... Pendant des semaines, Regina avait rejeté la chose, ses souvenirs, ses sentiments de jalousie... Et puis, elle s'était finalement rendue à l'évidence : la Sauveuse, le Bien, lui manquait.

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'elle s'assit dans son sofa, un énième soir où elle se trouvait seule, un verre contre les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas oublié cette habitude, même si elle refusait de l'appeler ainsi.

_**Ding Dong**_

Elle sut. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne fut pas déçue et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, la déstabilisant légèrement. Pourquoi ressentait-elle cela ? Elle laissa son visage exprimer toute son actuelle colère et son incompréhension. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et un léger rictus lui écorchait les lèvres.

« **Bonsoir Regina.** » salua Emma tranquillement.

« **Vous avez vu l'heure ?** » cracha froidement Regina, sur la défensive.

« **Je peux entrer ou vous souhaitez que nous discutions sur le pas de la porte ?** »

Regina grogna et la fit finalement entrer. Elle partit presque directement se servir un verre, comme si tout était normal. La Reine la regarda faire sans dire un mot.

« **Qu'est ce que vous voulez Miss Swan ?** » elle demanda, visiblement agacée.

« **Vous voir, tout simplement. **»

« **Vous aviez largement le temps de me voir avant.** »

« **J'étais très occupée ces derniers temps. **»

«** Oui, avec votre nouvelle acolyte.** » Emma lut dans les yeux de Regina toute la jalousie qui lui embrumait l'esprit.

« **Ruby est de bonne compagnie, j'ai juste accepté toutes ses propositions. **» elle but une gorgée de scotch, ses yeux reflétaient la neutralité mais Regina y détectait un petit peu de réjouissance...

«** Ne vous fichez pas de moi, Miss Swan. Vous vouliez simplement m'éviter. **»

« **Et pourquoi selon vous ?** »

Un silence engloba la pièce. Emma fixait la Reine d'un air décidé. Elle savait que celle-ci finirait par lui avouer sa jalousie, sa colère et sa joie de la revoir. Son plan avec Ruby avait marché.

«** Parce que vous avez tenté de m'embrasser lors de notre soirée.** » elle n'avait aucun mal à lui dire, pourtant une vague d'émotions lui saisit le corps.

« **Oh, ça ?** » elle faisait presque exprès de le nier devant la Reine. « **De toute évidence ça n'était rien d'important. **»

Regina sentit une vague de colère s'emparer d'elle. Elle déposa son verre sur la table, les mâchoires serrées. Elle haïssait ce comportement enfantin, Emma la dénigrait, faisait mine que ce semi-baiser n'avait rien de spécial : mais si il l'était.

« **Vous avez voulu embrasser l'Evil Queen, ceci ne peut signifier que deux choses. **» Emma aimait le comportement de la Reine, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle était au départ venu régler le problème et tester quelques minutes les nerfs de Regina. Mais les minutes s'étaient finalement allongées... « **Soit vous aviez envie de m'humilier, soit vous en aviez réellement envie.** »

Emma lui adressa un rictus amusé. « **J'étais surtout incroyablement à l'Est ! **»

« **Arrêtez de jouer à l'enfant, Miss Swan !** » cracha Regina en criant presque. Le ton était dur, cassant, menaçant. Emma savait qu'elle était à bout, que tous les sentiments qu'elle avait suspecté être présents étaient bien là, enfouis dans l'âme de la Reine.

« **Je vous rappelle que vous m'avez repoussée.** » elle lui céda en finissant son verre.

«** J'ai certainement bien fait en voyant votre comportement récent. **» elle l'alarma d'un ton glacial.

«** Pardon ? **» Emma plissa les yeux, l'air contrariée.

«** Vous avez très bien saisi ce que je voulais dire.** »

« **Vous insinuez que je sors avec Ruby ?** »

«** Ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile, je ne suis pas aveugle ! J'ai bien compris à quel jeu vous jouez elle et vous ! **» elle sentit une immense source de magie lui submerger les organes. Elle sentit sa puissance. Sa colère était de nouveau là.

«** Et à quel jeu pensez-vous exactement ?** » Emma n'eut pas le temps de réagir, la Reine se précipita sur elle. Elle lâcha son verre, par surprise, il s'éclata sur le sol. Les mains de Regina l'encerclèrent. Elle fut plaquée contre le mur. Leurs visages étaient très proches, ce qui provoqua chez la Sauveuse un sentiment de déjà-vu.

« **Ne testez pas ma patience, Miss Swan.** » les yeux de la Reine lançaient des éclairs reflétant à la fois sa colère et sa douceur. Elle voulait avant tout trouver une vérité plaisante, Emma le savait.

« **Sinon quoi ? Vous allez tuer Ruby peut-être ? **» Emma la testa.

«** Je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde.** »

Emma approcha son visage si près de celui de Regina que celle-ci sentit son cœur rater un battement.

« **Votre Majesté est jalouse. **»

Regina grogna sur le champ. « **Vous vous trompez. **»

« **Vous mentez.** »

« **Qu'est ce que cela peut faire ? **» s'énerva Regina en la plaquant encore plus contre le mur. Elle tenait Emma par les épaules, un geste révélateur : elle ne voulait pas la blesser mais l'agressait tout de même.

« **Beaucoup de choses ! **» Emma lui céda, commençant elle aussi à être agressive.

« **J'en doute énormément depuis l'arrivée de Red dans votre cercle d'amis proches. **»

« **Je ne sors pas avec elle !** »

« **Ne me mentez pas !** » et se fut le drame. Regina laissa sa colère s'emparer d'elle, elle n'était plus qu'elle. Sa main se glissa dans la poitrine d'Emma et elle empoigna son cœur. Elle fit pression sur celui-ci, elle le serra entre ses doigts. Elle s'émerveilla de cette puissance qu'elle pouvait s'offrir en un clin d'œil. Le visage d'Emma se décomposa, sa respiration se fit haletante. Ses jambes ne la soutinrent plus.

Emma redécouvrit alors cette Regina sombre et machiavélique. Elle vit au fond de son regard à quel point elle appréciait la situation. Elle sentait ses doigts autour de son cœur, le serrant doucement, menaçant de le réduire en cendres...

« **Je... Regina... Qu'est c'que vous faites...** » elle paniquait, elle avait peur même si elle sentait au fond d'elle-même que la Reine était incapable de la tuer.

« **Vous auriez du savoir que jouer avec une Reine n'était pas une excellente idée. **» elle resserra sa poigne et elle sentit Emma faiblir.

« **Arrêtez ça... S'il... S'il vous plaît...** » la Sauveuse suppliait en levant les yeux au ciel.

« **Vous m'avez trompée ! Vous vous êtes moquée de moi !** » Regina criait à présent, d'un ton cassant mais qui se voulait triste, au fond.

« **Non...** » à ce moment même, des larmes s'écoulèrent des yeux d'Emma. Elles s'éparpillèrent sur ses tempes. «** Je... Je voulais juste savoir si vous teniez à moi...** »

Le cœur de Regina fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle ôta immédiatement sa main et s'écarta d'un pas en arrière. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Mais ce n'était rien face à l'état de détresse d'Emma. Celle-ci se laissa glisser contre le mur pour s'asseoir sur le sol. Elle se laissa aller et ses larmes envahirent ses joues. Elle ne savait plus où poser les yeux ni même quelle position habiter. Elle sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine mais avait l'impression d'avoir une plaie béante à la place de sa cage thoracique.

Regina resta un moment interdite, observant Emma en culpabilisant. Ce qu'elle venait de faire avait détruit toutes ses promesses. Non seulement elle avait voulu faire du mal, mais elle avait pour se faire utiliser la Magie. Cette Magie Noire avait embaumé son âme, la Reine sentait en elle son empreinte ténébreuse. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler. Emma n'ignorait pas que Regina avait du mal à se préserver de la magie, mais elle n'avait guère imaginé qu'elle puisse en arriver là...

« **Emma...** » Regina tenta de parler mais, malgré tous les mots qui lui traversaient l'esprit, elle ne parvint pas à continuer sa phrase.

La Sauveuse tremblotait. Jamais elle n'avait connu de telle sensation, ce vide à l'intérieur. Un moment, elle avait cru mourir des mains de celle dont elle s'éprenait au fil du temps. Elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle était toujours en vie.

« **Emma !** » le cri était strident et mal assuré. La concernée releva doucement les yeux vers Regina et y vit pour la première fois de la peine et de la véritable peur.

«** Je suis désolée...** » la Reine s'excusa dans un souffle. « **Je suis désolée...** » elle s'approcha d'Emma. Celle-ci tenta de la repousser mais n'y parvint pas. Elle n'avait plus de force.

Ainsi, Regina prit doucement Emma par les épaules et la colla contre la sienne. Cette accolade était une manière de prouver son affection et de se faire pardonner. Emma se laissa donc aller à quelques petits sanglots. La Reine était là, de toute évidence.

« **Emma... Excuses-moi... **» c'était la première fois qu'elle la tutoyait mais Emma ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte, sur le coup.

«** Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?** » lui reprocha la Sauveuse en une seule question.

«** Je n'ai pas réussi à contrôler ma colère...** »

«** Pourquoi étais-tu en colère ?!** » cria presqu'Emma, complètement sous le choc. Elle sentit la bouche de Regina se coller à son oreille.

« **Parce que... je tiens à toi.** » elle plaqua le côté de sa tête contre celle d'Emma. Leurs joues se collaient et leurs tempes aussi. La Reine sentit des larmes couler le long de sa peau. Ce n'était pas les siennes, ou peut-être que si. « **Je tiens peut-être plus à toi que je ne souhaite l'avouer. **» ces mots touchèrent Emma au milieu de la poitrine, elle se sentit de nouveau elle-même, en vie. Elle sentit quelque chose de nouveau dans son âme. Elle avait réussi. Son plan avait marché. Regina avait enfin avoué.

« **Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. **» elle ferma les yeux, fort, longtemps, comme pour les presser et les évacuer de ses larmes.

«** Je sais...** » Emma se releva doucement et observa le visage de la Reine. Elle l'observa d'un regard plus tendre qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et posa sa main sur sa joue. Leurs regards se firent plus intenses, plongés l'un dans l'autre, ils offraient des milliers d'excuses silencieuses. Emma caressa doucement le visage de Regina du pouce. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire triste. « **Mais ne refais jamais ça. **»

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre assez... fort ! Vous a plu ! Gros bisous et à vendredi soir pour un nouveau chapitre... :)_


	14. Oser

_Alors autant vous dire que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, mais vous allez me haïr pour la fin ! Niark niark ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : la suite sera bientôt là !_

_Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me fait tellement plaisir ! :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE TREIZE : OSER**

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma se leva le lendemain matin, elle trouva Henry et Regina accoudés à la table. En la voyant, le petit garçon fit un bond sur sa chaise et se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Regina, elle, se contenta de lui adresser un sourire timide.

« **Tu es arrivée quand maman ?** » lui demanda Henry avec un immense sourire.

«** Hier soir, tard. Je devais parler avec ta mère.** »

« **Super ! Tu manges avec nous ? **»

Emma hocha simplement la tête.

« **Henry, vas chercher tes affaires tu vas être en retard.** » et il s'éclipsa dans les escaliers.

Regina profita de ce court instant pour se lever et venir se placer près de la Sauveuse. Celle-ci se préparait un café brûlant, visiblement pensive.

« **Avez-vous bien dormi ?** »

Le vouvoiement dérangea Emma mais elle n'en dit rien, trop réticente à l'idée de se disputer encore.

« **Pas vraiment. **» et ceci se voyait, elle avait très mauvaise mine.

Regina se mordit la lèvre, désolée.

«** C'est pas votre faute. **» Henry réapparut à ce moment précis, cartable sur le dos.

« **J'y vais !** »

«** Je croyais que tu voulais que je t'accompagne ?** » s'étonna Regina.

«** Non, c'est pas grave ! Reste avec Emma ! Je vais prendre le bus !** » il courut vers l'extérieur de la maison sans même demander l'avis de ses deux mères. Il les salua dans un hurlement, puis la porte claqua et se fut le silence.

«** Il m'étonne de plus en plus. **» sourit doucement Emma en secouant la tête. Son café venait tout juste de se terminer.

«** Emma, pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir... **» commença Regina. Emma la coupa immédiatement :

« V**ous vous êtes assez excusée Regina. Je ne connais pas la magie mais je suis sûre qu'il est difficile de s'en débarrasser. Maintenant détendez-vous un peu et moi je vais bosser.** »

« **Maintenant ?** » fut surprise Regina. Emma s'en amusa.

«** Je vais peut-être terminer mon café avant. Vous voulez vous joindre à moi ?** »

«** Oui, bien sûr**. » elle se servit une tasse et s'installa à la table, en face d'Emma. D'abords, il y eut un lourd silence. Regina ne savait par où commencer et souhaitait encore s'excuser, surtout à voir la mine d'Emma. Mais elle retint chacun de ses propos, de peur de repousser un peu plus la blonde.

« **Eh, ça va aller, je vais bien. **» la rassura Emma en la voyant si mal à l'aise. Elle lui adressa un sourire creux. «** Je suis même contente de vous revoir. **»

Regina lui fit un petit sourire timide. « **Comment faites-vous pour me pardonner ?** »

« **Vous regrettez votre geste. **»

« **Vous me pardonnez sans cesse, cela en devient presque gênant...** »

« V**ous préféreriez que je quitte cette maison sans jamais revenir ?** » Emma scruta sa réaction.

« **Non, je ne souhaite que le contraire. **»

Emma posa doucement sa tasse sur le comptoir. Elle se leva, visiblement elle ne tenait pas encore bien debout, Regina n'en fit pas la remarque. En fait, elle n'en eut pas le temps. La Sauveuse contourna la table et se pencha vers Regina. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, l'air déboussolé. Son esprit fut envahit d'un étrange phénomène au moment où les lèvres d'Emma la touchèrent.

«** Prenez votre temps. **» la Sauveuse susurra à son oreille. Puis, elle se sauva. La Reine soupira d'aise et plaça une main sur sa joue, là où la bouche d'Emma s'était précédemment posée.

* * *

La fin de l'été approchait et Regina n'avait guère hâte d'enfiler de nouveau des manteaux et des pulls emmitouflant ses formes. Quelques jours passèrent après cet événement inconvenant... Elle s'en voulait encore mais ne le dévoilait guère. Emma avait fait quelques cauchemars, pendant les premières nuits, mais s'en était finalement remise... En cet après-midi, Regina s'autorisa une sortie seule. Elle s'installa au Granny's tranquillement. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, les habitants ne prirent pas la peine de fuir lorsqu'elle y pénétra. Elle en fut légèrement choquée. Elle s'installa au comptoir avec une élégance extrême. Ce fut à ce moment que Red apparut.

« **Bonjour Regina !** » elle lui adressa, joyeuse comme toujours.

« **Bonjour.** » répondit la Reine d'un ton neutre.

« **Que puis-je pour vous ? **»

«** Je voudrais un café s'il vous plaît.** »

«** Bien sûr ! **» elle hocha la tête et enclencha la machine pour le lui préparer. Elle se permit de converser avec la Reine durant son action. «** ça faisait longtemps qu'on vous avait pas vu ici !** »

« **Certes oui. **»

« **Je peux vous demander comment vous allez ? **»

« **Après avoir monopolisé Emma pendant un mois et demi, je suppose que vous devez deviner.** » elle lui reprocha froidement mais sans réellement vouloir se mettre en colère.

«** Ce n'était qu'un coup monté.** » commenta Red en déposant la tasse de la Reine sur le comptoir.

« **Je le sais à présent. Ceci a bien failli coûter une vie.** » Regina prit la tasse et en but la moitié.

« **La mienne ?** » Red la regarda au fond des yeux. Elle était plongée dans son regard noir lorsqu'elle lui adressa un petit sourire. « **Au moins tout ça a marché.** » elle affirma.

«** Si vous le dites. **» Red hocha la tête.

« **Votre réputation s'est éclaircie ces derniers temps. **» Regina arqua un sourcil, dubitative. « **Même si certains sont encore réticents, ils finiront par comprendre que vous avez changé. Grâce à Henry. Et Emma aussi.** » elle lui adressa un petit sourire amusé.

« **Vous insinuez que je serai devenue gentille ?!** » elle demanda, visiblement amusée.

« **Bien sûr que oui ! **» Regina étouffa un rictus.

« **Gentille est un mot un peu trop positif vis à vis de ce que je suis. **» elle termina son café d'un trait.

« **Ecoutez, tout le monde sait que vous et Emma êtes amies maintenant. Et tout le monde a confiance en Emma, alors ils se font un avis de plus en plus positif sur vous. **»

« **Et qu'a-t-elle dit de si génial à propos de moi ? **» Regina demanda en arquant un sourcil.

« **Bien des choses se disent.** »

« **Quoi ?** » elle fut estomaquée. « **De quoi voulez-vous parlez ?** »

«** Disons que les gens devront être assez ouverts pour accepter votre amitié naissante... **» et Red se mit à rire en voyant la mine paniquée de la Reine.

Dans l'âme de Regina, à cet instant précis, ce fut le noir total. Pas le noir de l'inconscience, le noir de la Magie... Elle fila à travers l'établissement. Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, Red secoua la tête.

«** Eh bah, s'il ne se passe rien ce soir, je paye un verre à toute la ville ! **»

* * *

La musique était douce et dure à la fois. La mélodie était triste et les paroles encore plus. Pourtant, Emma ne déprimait pas. Elle aimait juste cette chanson qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Des souvenirs d'un passé qu'elle ne pourrait jamais retrouver à cause de ses nouvelles origines. Elle était la Sauveuse, plus une fille ordinaire. Comme tous les habitants de Storybrooke, elle venait d'autre part, d'un monde magique, non de celui qu'elle habitait. Elle venait tout juste de sortir de la douche et de se rhabiller lorsqu'on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Henry était parti depuis une bonne heure avec Mary-Margarett et David. Ce soir, ils avaient proposé de l'emmener au cinéma et de passer la soirée chez Red. Emma était sûre qu'elle ne les reverrait que dès le lendemain matin.

Derrière le panneau de bois se trouvait Regina, tous crocs dehors, visiblement hors d'elle. Emma ignorait tout bonnement ce qu'il se passait et ce fut donc dans une situation étrange qu'elle se retrouva. A peine eut-elle ouvert la porte que l'Evil Queen se jeta presque sur elle. Emma recula, abasourdie et la porte claqua derrière la Reine. Son visage reflétait sa haine.

«** Pourquoi avez-vous dit à tous les habitants cette infamie !? Je croyais avoir pourtant été claire : notre relation amicale ne devait être révélée à qui que ce soit ! **» elle criait telle une harpie en furie.

« **Quoi ? **» s'étonna Emma en reculant jusqu'à presqu'atteindre la porte de sa chambre – c'est à dire l'autre bout de l'appartement. « **Vous êtes entrain de m'accuser ?! **»

« **Il n'y a que vous qui pourriez faire une telle chose ! **»

Seulement elle, soit disant. Sauf qu'une autre personne était au courant. Et Emma comprit sur-le-champ.

« **Vous n'avez pas pensé qu'Henry serait content de dire ça à tout le monde ? Maman et maman sont devenues copines, ça paraît cool pour un enfant de 11 ans ! **»

Aussitôt, Regina sembla se calmer. Elle réajusta tranquillement sa chemise blanche et reprit contenance sans trop de peine. Elle sembla même chercher ses mots, un instant. Mais Emma ne les attendit guère, elle fit volte face et entra dans sa chambre pour récupérer ses affaires. Elle voulait parler à son fils, maintenant, et l'avertir de la possible colère de la Reine. Celle-ci la suivit jusque dans sa chambre, sans demander aucune permission.

« **Où comptez-vous aller ? **» elle questionna en sachant très bien la réponse.

« **Vous avez pas deviné ? Dire à tout le monde que vous êtes une gentille Reine ! **» elle ironisa en se retournant vers la concernée. Les yeux de celles-ci lancèrent des éclairs.

« **Vous délirez ? »** elle haussa le ton en s'énervant.

Cette fois, Emma en eut assez. Elle balança les affaires qu'elle avait prise et, dans un élan impossible à arrêter, se jeta sur la Reine. Elle lui saisit les poignets avec rigueur, la propulsa contre le mur et la coinça dans cette position déconcertante. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'elles pouvaient sentir leur respiration respective. Le coeur de Regina rata un battement, sur le coup. Celui d'Emma bondissait depuis que l'idée était née dans sa tête. Leurs corps n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Parfois, Regina croyait sentir le frôlement de la poitrine d'Emma contre la sienne. C'était inconvenant, inconfortable et absolument inadmissible, pourtant elle ne tenta même pas de se dégager.

" **Vous ne savez même pas à quel point je vous connais, Regina.** " elle lui susurra sur un ton persuasif. A l'entente de son prénom, un léger frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale de la concernée.

" **J'en doute, Miss Swan.** " elle articula en penchant sa tête sur le côté. De cette façon, elle n'avait qu'à exécuter un mouvement pour toucher les lèvres d'Emma.

" **Je vous côtoie depuis un certain temps.** "

" **Ceci ne fait pas de vous une personne proche, loin de là.** " pourtant, elles étaient si proches en cet instant...

" **Votre Majesté voudrait-elle que je lui prouve le contraire ?** " et elle plissa les yeux d'un air aiguisé et malicieux, cet air qui, malgré elle, rendait Regina bien trop destabilisée.

" **Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?** " et le corps d'Emma sembla se rapprocher encore...

" **Je ne sais pas... Une discussion ? Un effleurement ? Un geste ?** " et là, elle frôla les lèvres de la Reine. Leurs bouches s'unissaient presque.

Regina sentait la chaleur du baiser qu'elle pouvait s'offrir là, maintenant. Emma faisait exprès de se décoller doucement et de revenir immédiatement vers elle. Ses lèvres s'agrippaient à celles de Regina, des lèvres maquillées de violet qui les rendaient si attirantes, si appétissantes.

" **Ou peut-être un baiser ?** " et le mot lança de nouveau les pulsations du cœur de la Reine. Depuis longtemps elle n'avait pas connu ça. Emma était si proche, trop proche ! Elle savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps. Mais avait-elle réellement envie de résister ?

Pendant la période – qui sembla des heures – où les pensées de Regina s'entremêlaient sans distinction, la main d'Emma relâcha le poignet de la Reine pour remonter sur son bras dénudé. Ses poils se hérissèrent dans un frissonnement. Elle était tétanisée. Alors Emma continua sa route, passa son coude, son épaule et termina sur la nuque de Regina. Ses doigts l'empoignèrent doucement : elle aurait pu l'étrangler sur le coup. Mais le geste n'avait rien de violent, au contraire, il semblait si sensuel que Regina eut encore plus de mal à se concentrer. Son souffle sembla le faire comprendre car il devint plus rapide, plus bruyant. Emma le sentait.

" **Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez peur de ressentir quelque chose... ? **" Emma était si malicieuse, si sensuelle et si tendre dans ses mots que Regina ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Elle tremblait presque comme une feuille.

" **Ne m'obligez pas à...** " elle tenta de se défendre sans pour autant esquisser le moindre geste.

" **A quoi ? **" la coupa Emma en penchant doucement la tête. " **Ce n'était qu'une proposition, non une obligation...** "

Mais Emma sentait que la Reine n'avait aucunement l'intention de partir. Certes, elle se débattait mentalement pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps, mais elle n'y parvenait et n'y parviendrait pas. Les doigts d'Emma caressaient doucement la nuque de la Reine. Ils prenaient un malin plaisir à déconcentrer Regina. Il était plaisant de la voir si émotive...

" **Votre bouche a l'air si...** " et elle s'humidifia les lèvres, prête à y goûter.

Regina se sentit rougir aussitôt. Elle avait si chaud... Emma la provoquait, lui donnait envie. Pourtant elle n'avait jamais eu envie d'une femme. Mais celle-ci n'était pas n'importe laquelle... Au moment même où elle pensa au mot "ennemies", la langue de la Sauveuse passa doucement sur sa lèvre inférieure. Ce contact avait été tellement bref que Regina crut qu'il était faux. Pourtant, au contact de cet organe trop sexuel, elle s'était immobilisée.

" **Laissez-vous aller, Regina...** " elle continuait à susurrer pour la faire craquer. Elle sentait que cela ne tarderait pas. " **Je sens que vous avez envie de ça.** "

Regina se fit violence. Une fois. Deux fois. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles d'Emma.

* * *

**TBC ! **_(je vous aime, hein ! :D)_


	15. Des Conséquences

_Je sais que vous l'avez beaucoup attendu, ce chapitre... Et le voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve plus bas !:D_

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATORZE : DES CONSEQUENCES**

* * *

Elle sentit le goût du sucre, l'effet des hormones et de l'excitation, l'envie de cette femme lui remonter jusqu'à la tête. Aucune magie n'était comparable à cette sensation. Emma émit un léger gémissement en comprenant qu'elle avait triomphé et sa main se plaqua derrière la tête de Regina pour approfondir le baiser. Car elles n'attendaient pas réellement la tendresse : la tension sexuelle accumulée entre elles devaient redescendre, vite et maintenant. Leurs langues s'entrechoquèrent, se cherchèrent et se découvrirent.

Leurs mains se firent de plus en plus baladeuses. Celles de Regina d'abords sur les hanches, puis sur les côtes, le ventre. Celles d'Emma sur ses bras, son cou, ses cheveux. Elles gémissaient de satisfaction, elles aimaient ça comme elles n'avaient jamais aimé quoi que ce soit. Inconsciemment, elles avaient attendu cet échange, ce rapprochement, ça. Regina mordit la lèvre inférieure d'Emma, un côté entreprenant dont Emma s'enticha sur le champ. Elles s'embrassèrent longtemps contre ce mur, se découvrant petit à petit et laissant la température monter en elles comme jamais... Leurs coeurs s'embrasèrent et leurs corps le ressentirent.

Regina ne semblait pas aimer être dominée. Ce fut donc elle qui passa la première la main sous le T-shirt d'Emma. Lorsqu'elle sentit sa peau glisser sous ses doigts, elle grogna d'émerveillement. Emma en rit, contre ses lèvres. C'est alors que Regina la guida vers le lit pour l'y allonger, doucement. Elle la chevaucha. Emma fut légèrement surprise mais en sourit. Elle se releva pour se retrouver à sa hauteur et lui offrir un énième baiser.

" **Tu es tellement...** " Emma tenta de lui susurrer.

" **Tais-toi.** " la coupa la Reine avant de la pousser sur le lit et déboutonner elle-même son chemisier.

Assistant au spectacle, les mâchoires d'Emma s'écartèrent pour laisser place à la surprise et l'envie. Enfin, lorsque le vêtement tomba au sol, Regina dévoilait ses formes avantageuses, son soutien-gorge pourpre provoquant, sa poitrine si parfaite. Emma se releva encore pour poser les mains sur ses hanches, remontant le long de ses reins, puis vers son dos. Enfin, elle l'attira à elle.

Sur le matelas, elles s'embrassèrent comme si leur identité n'avait plus d'importance. Les habits commencèrent à s'accumuler sur le sol. Lorsqu'elles furent toutes les deux en sous-vêtements, leurs mains parcouraient déjà les moindres détails du corps de l'autre. Ô elles aimaient cela... Regina était trop parfaite, Emma l'était aussi. La première conserva sa place au-dessus de l'autre, lui écartant doucement les cuisses. Emma resserrait de plus en plus son étreinte, embrassant les lèvres, les joues, le cou et les épaules de sa partenaire. Tout était offrande à ses baisers.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes passèrent avant qu'Emma ait le courage – ou plutôt la possibilité d'ôter le soutien-gorge de Regina. Celle-ci ne se laissa pas vraiment faire, elle jouait avec les nerfs de la Sauveuse et esquiva plusieurs fois ses approches pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Emma laissa sa frustration la guider et obligea, dans un geste brusque et rapide, sa partenaire à passer en dessous d'elle. Les cheveux bruns de la Reine s'éparpillèrent sur le matelas. En prenant un peu de hauteur, Emma découvrit une énième manière d'observer le divin corps de son amante.

Emma fut entourée des bras de Regina. Ensemble, on aurait dit qu'elles ne formaient qu'une seule et même entité, un seul corps, un seul être. La chaleur augmentait dans la pièce à une vitesse vertigineuse, mais ce n'était rien à côté des deux corps enflammés des jeunes femmes. Emma colla tout son être contre celui de Regina, ressentant chaque parcelle de sa peau envoûtante. Enfin, elle réussit à lui dégrafer son soutien-gorge, enfin il s'écrasa sur le sol et enfin elle put apercevoir un peu plus de son intimité...

Le shérif posa doucement ses lèvres sur les seins de Regina. La bulle qui se formait autour des deux femmes semblait s'épaissir de plus en plus. La Reine gémit doucement lorsqu'elle sentit la langue d'Emma atteindre l'un de ses points faibles. Elle avait envie de lui rendre la pareille, mais elle était paralysée. Elle tenta une fois, puis deux de se relever, à chaque fois Emma esquivait avec un sourire, lui rappelant ce qu'elle lui avait fait endurer plus tôt. Elle en riait légèrement : Emma était malicieuse et le cachait bien.

Bientôt les doigts d'Emma descendirent vers l'intimité de la Reine, mais restèrent bien au-dessus du dernier bout de tissu qui la recouvrait. Regina dut se mordre la lèvre pour tenter de se calmer. Elle était dominée, ô ça oui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle n'était plus la Reine mais l'Esclave. Autant dire qu'elle aimait cela. La bouche d'Emma se releva vers le visage de Regina et l'embrassa avec une douce violence. Le dos de la Reine se souleva et elle poussa Emma sur le lit. Celle-ci dut enlever sa coquine main pour s'agripper aux fesses de son amante. Regina lui enleva son soutien-gorge et lui rendit le plaisir qu'elle avait auparavant reçu.

Un moment, Emma tenta de relever Regina contre elle pour arborer une position assise. Elle n'y parvint pas. La Reine lui ôta la première son dernier vêtement. Le sourire qu'elle arborait était entouré d'une sorte d'aura maléfique. Elle enleva à son tour sa culotte, devant le regard ébahis de son ennemie et s'allongea entièrement sur elle, l'une de ses cuisses entre celles d'Emma, ses seins contre les siens, son ventre, ses bras, tout contre elle... Emma eut le souffle coupé. Regina positionna doucement ses lèvres contre l'oreille de la Sauveuse.

" **Enfin, tu es à moi...** " ce murmure fit frissonner Emma de tout son long.

" **Pas tout à fait...** "

Et elle arbora un sourire malicieux destiné à sa partenaire qui se releva pour la fixer pencha sa tête vers elle avec un regard qui disait déjà tout.

" **Mademoiselle Swan voudrait-elle que je lui prouve le contraire ?** " et Emma en rit.

" **Avec joie.** " elle s'écria en l'obligeant à s'allonger de nouveau sur elle.

Elles firent l'amour, à mi-chemin entre la douceur et la brutalité. Leurs cris témoignaient du plaisir qu'elles ressentaient, l'une comme l'autre. Se donner entièrement à une autre femme était une sensation nouvelle. Pourtant, elles ne semblaient ni déstabilisées ni même effrayées de mal faire. Au contraire : elles étaient confiantes. Elles atteignirent l'une après l'autre le degrés de jouissance le plus haut. Et lorsque la nuit fut bien avancée, que l'épuisement les rattrapa, elles se stoppèrent doucement.

Regina se laissa tomber aux côtés d'Emma. Aucune d'entre elles n'osa parler. Elles se contentèrent de fixer le plafond, muettes. Que dire après un tel acte, un rapprochement si soudain ? Cette question resterait sans réponse ce soir-là. Emma s'endormit doucement, sans esquisser le moindre geste. Regina la suivit au pays des rêves bien plus tard, trop peu paisible pour s'endormir réellement...

* * *

Lorsqu'Henry entra dans l'appartement, les lumières étaient encore toutes éteintes. Snow le suivait, un sac de course dans les bras. Elle ferma doucement la porte de l'habitation pour déposer le paquet sur la table.

" **Tu crois que maman est encore là ?** " demanda Henry en chuchotant, comme si c'était un secret.

" **Vas voir dans la chambre mais ne fais pas de bruit, d'accord ?** " lui ordonna Blanche en mettant l'index contre ses lèvres.

Henry hocha la tête, posa son sac au pied du sofa et fonça doucement, comme si c'était un jeu, vers la porte fermée. Il enclencha doucement la poignée, poussa le panneau de bois... Dans le lit, une silhouette se dessinait. Elle était seule. Emma était encore endormie. Henry soupira et referma quelques secondes plus tard.

" **Elle dort !** " il s'écria en chuchotant encore. Snow lui adressa un sourire et lui demanda de ranger les courses.

Emma s'éveilla. Seule. Regina était partie dans la nuit, sans la prévenir, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'entendre. Elle ne semblait rien avoir laissé derrière elle. La Sauveuse s'allongea entièrement sur le lit, soupirant pour elle-même. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle venait de passer la nuit avec la pire ennemie de Storybrooke, ou du moins l'ancienne. La pas si ancienne que ça, qui plus était. Regina avait été consentante, bien évidemment, elle avait du en avoir envie... Mais assumerait-elle ce qu'il s'était passé ? Emma en doutait sérieusement.

Elle se leva, s'habilla et quitta la chambre. Henry et Snow étaient déjà présents. Elle ne les avait même pas entendu... Son fils lui sauta dessus pour la serrer contre lui.

" **Bonjour maman !** " il s'écria emplis d'une joie certainement. Emma lui rendit son accolade.

" **Bonjour gamin. **" et elle s'écarta doucement de lui pour se faire un petit déjeuner bien mérité.

" **Tu as faim dis-moi !** " remarqua Snow-White quelques minutes plus tard. Elle observait le repas d'Emma qui n'était pas des moindres.

" **Tu pourrais garder Henry aujourd'hui ?** " questionna la Sauveuse sans répondre.

" **Où tu vas ?!** " interrogea immédiatement Henry, fonçant vers la table.

" **J'ai besoin de faire un tour c'est tout. T'inquiète pas.** " elle lui fit un clin d'oeil qui ne rassura pas plus Henry. Il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose... Mais quoi ? Snow, elle, fronça les sourcils.

" **Que se passe-t-il ? **" elle tenta de se renseigner. Emma se braqua immédiatement.

" **Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler... Je veux juste être un peu seule aujourd'hui.** "

" **Très bien. **" Snow céda. Elle vit cependant bien qu'Henry n'était pas du même avis qu'elle.

" **Je peux pas venir avec toi ?** " il supplia avec ses yeux de cocker malheureux.

" **Snow sera de meilleure compagnie que moi. Et puis... J'ai quelque chose à faire.** "

Henry soupira et, après quelques autres tentatives, lâcha l'affaire. Emma était têtue comme une mule. Quelques heures plus tard, celle-ci frappa à la porte de Regina, tentant de la faire sortir pour lui parler. Personne ne lui répondit, pourtant Emma savait qu'elle était là. Elle hurla, mais Regina n'était pas encore prête.

Énervée et déboussolée, Emma quitta la ville avec sa petite voiture et entama une heure de route vers une destination inconnue. C'est dans un petit bar au bord de la route qu'elle décida de se stopper. Elle n'avait pas le coeur à voyager toute la journée et ne souhaitait pas s'éloigner de Storybrooke. Elle gara son véhicule et entra dans le restaurant-bar. Il était presque vide : la matinée était avancée mais ce n'était pas encore midi.

Elle s'installa au comptoir et commanda une bière. L'alcool la détendrait. De l'autre côté, elle repéra une fille ressemblant à Belle. Elle était jolie, les cheveux ondulés jusqu'au bas des reins. Elle portait une chemise en jean et un pantalon brun, lui donnant cet air de cow-boy qu'on voyait dans les westerns. Ne manquaient plus que le chapeau et le flingue. L'inconnue buvait un verre, solitaire mais pas malheureuse de l'être.

Ses yeux bleus se levèrent vers Emma et son visage s'éclaircit d'un léger sourire. La distance qui les séparait était mince mais la Sauveuse eut du mal à entendre le salut de la fille. Elle le lui rendit tout de même d'une voix lasse. Puis, elle rabattit son regard sur son verre, pensive. Ce qu'elle avait fait avec Regina lui revenait toujours en mémoire. Elle avait aimé ça, elle le ressentait. Dès que ses pensées divaguaient sur les événements passés, son coeur commençait à battre sous son blouson rouge.

Elle resta assise au bar pendant de longues heures avant de décider de rentrer. Elle prit tout son temps. Lorsqu'elle retrouva Henry, Snow et David, le soir venu, elle ne trouva aucune excuse au fait qu'elle n'irait pas chez Regina ce jour-là. Henry s'en inquiéta mais n'osa rien dire. Snow et David, eux, semblaient plus heureux et lui offrirent un dîner extraordinaire. Elle fit un effort pour sourire et être assez avenante. Lorsqu'elle se coucha, elle soupira et ne parvint pas à dormir tout de suite.

* * *

2 jours passèrent, chaque soir Emma se rendait chez Regina pour frapper à sa porte. Elle ne répondait pas, trop effrayée. La Sauveuse était de plus en plus déboussolée par cette situation inutile qu'elle ne parvenait pas à résoudre. Comment convaincre la Reine de lui faire face pour discuter ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et ne parvenait pas à bien réfléchir. Elle se sentait fautive, parfois. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait sauté sur Regina. Elle avait tout enclenché...

Un soir vint où la Sauveuse ne s'annonça pas. Elle entra dans la maison de Regina par effraction sans même réfléchir aux conséquences de cet acte. La Reine ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, Emma pensa un moment que celle-ci le faisait exprès... Elle monta les escaliers dans l'espoir de la trouver à l'étage. Elle était allongée dans son lit, endormie.

Emma n'osa pas faire un pas dans la pièce. Elle fixait le corps de Regina, couché dos à elle. Elle aurait aimé immédiatement parler de cette situation, la régler au plus vite pour mettre un terme à toutes ses interrogations... Mais la Reine semblait encore trop fragile, ceci s'en traduisait par la bouteille d'alcool vide placée près du lit. Regina ne savait certainement pas où elle en était et fuyait la Sauveuse, Emma n'y pouvait rien. Elle aurait voulu quitter les lieux, ce soir-là, comme si de rien était... Mais quelque chose la retint.

Elle s'approcha du lit et s'y assit doucement, prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit pour ne pas réveiller Regina... Le visage de la Reine semblait creux, fatigué. On y voyait la trace de quelques larmes. Pourtant, Emma la trouvait très belle, comme toujours. Là, assise au bord du lit, elle pensa à ce rapprochement étrange entre elle et Regina... Tout était allé si vite, en fin de compte... Elle ignorait si ses sentiments ressemblaient à de l'amour ou juste du désir, ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle tenait énormément à la jolie brune.

Une larme perla au coin de l'oeil d'Emma. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était... Elle n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. Pourtant, elle tentait de trouver une solution, coûte que coûte. Elle était la Sauveuse et tentait de trouver une fin heureuse pour tous. Et la sienne, alors ? Elle n'y avait jamais pensé... Elle se pencha au-dessus du visage de la Reine pour la voir d'un peu plus près. Elle posa naturellement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle savait qu'elle la réveillerait, mais peu importait n'est ce pas ?

L'aura violet se répercuta dans toute la ville. Les habitants se réveillèrent en sursaut, complètement paniqués. D'autres dormaient encore à point fermé. Quoi qu'il en fut, cette nuit-là, Emma se retrouva seule. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, qu'elle rouvrit les yeux après ce bref contact, Regina avait disparue, tout comme le reste de la population.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_Voilà, c'est la fin de la Première Partie de Destroy The Wall ! Fans de Swan Queen, j'ai fais un Trailer et des Affiches sur cette histoire, vous pouvez les retrouver sur le forum Once Upon A Queen, où je suis inscrite et où nous pouvons discuter sans soucis ! Je vous laisse en espérant que ce chapitre vous a beaucoup plu. :)_


	16. Réveil au Pays Enchanté

**CHAPITRE QUINZE : REVEIL AU PAYS ENCHANTE**

* * *

Emma fut d'abords totalement paniquée. Elle chercha un moment quelqu'un, quelque chose dans les rues sombres de Storybrooke. Tout semblait totalement normal : les lumières du Granny's étaient allumées, la grande horloge indiquait 23 heures passées, quelques voitures étaient restées au milieu de la route, allumées et prêtes à démarrer. La Sauveuse téléphona à Snow, Leroy, David, Red, Regina, 2 fois, personne ne répondit. A ce moment précis, elle commença à s'inquiéter, totalement déboussolée.

Elle s'inquiéta d'abords pour l'ensemble de la population, puis pour la Reine et enfin pour Henry. Où était-il ? Avait-il disparu, comme les autres ? Elle se rendit sur-le-champ chez Red, perdue. Elle entra sans s'annoncer. Son fils était là, assit sur le sofa. Lorsqu'il la vit, son visage s'illumina et il lui sauta dans les bras, heureux de la retrouver saine et sauve.

«** Maman ! Tu es encore là ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais évaporée, comme les autres ! **» il la serra fort contre elle et son étreinte lui fut rendue.

«** Je resterai toujours avec toi, tu devrais le savoir. **» elle se détacha de lui. Son sourire s'évapora et son regard s'emplit d'inquiétude.

«** Et Regina ?** »

« **Partie en fumée. **» Henry en fut désolé.

« **Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?** » il demanda, tout penaud.

« **Je ne sais pas...** » elle mentit. Elle lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux, signe de réconfort. «** Mais ce qui compte c'est qu'on est ensemble. **»

«** Ouais...** »

«** Tu crois qu'ils vont bien ?** »

« **Je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux, mais quand Maman va être reconnue... **» il baissa les yeux, inquiet et triste du sort réservé à sa mère adoptive. Emma eut une vision d'horreur et cligna des yeux pour l'évacuer de sa tête.

« **Je suis sûre qu'ils seront indulgents envers elle. **» tenta de rassurer Emma.

«** Certains sont restés au Pays Enchanté et ne croiront que la Reine ou la Sauveuse, c'est à dire Snow-White ou toi ! Et grand-mère ne dira jamais de bien de Regina devant Charming !** » Henry en était persuadé, Emma savait qu'il avait raison...

« **Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, gamin, je ne suis pas avec eux en ce moment. **» elle fit la moue.

«** Nous pourrions les rejoindre !?** » Henry lança, le visage s'illuminant de son idée. Il se balançait sur ses pieds, espérant que sa mère accepte.

« **C'est ce que tu veux ? Aller dans un Monde Magique où plus rien n'est enchanté ?** » car le Royaume avait changé et Emma en avait bien conscience pour en avoir légèrement parlé avec la Reine.

« **Oui ! Tu viens de là-bas, Maman aussi ! J'ai toujours su que nous étions destinés à y retourner ! En plus, je sais que tu tiens à Regina autant que moi, tout comme à tes parents, à Red, à tous les autres ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent du mal à Maman ! Tu es la Sauveuse, tu dois la sauver !** » il la supplia en lui tirant la manche comme s'il était âgé de deux ans. Emma en fut touchée. Elle s'agenouilla près de son enfant et lui adressa un tendre sourire.

«** Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose.** »

« **Tout ce que tu veux ! **»

«** Je veux que tu promettes que tu écouteras tout ce que je dirais. Si je te dis qu'il faut revenir ici, tu me suis. Si je te dis de m'abandonner en cas de danger, tu ne discutes pas et ne cherches pas de moyen de me sauver. Je veux aussi que tu me promettes de ne pas partir à la recherche de Regina sans moi. Et je refuse catégoriquement que tu utilises la magie, même pour rigoler. Tu m'as bien comprise ?** » elle le fixa au fond des yeux. Alors il promit.

« **Maintenant, as-tu une idée de comment partir d'ici ?** » elle demanda.

« **Je crois que oui. **»

* * *

Regina se réveilla. L'atmosphère était sèche. Elle sentit le feu d'une cheminée, l'entendit même. Elle sentit le parfum de fruits et de quelques fleurs. Elle sentit l'odeur du bois. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. La maison dans laquelle elle se trouvait était totalement faite de planches et, qui plus est, elle ne dormait guère dans son lit. Elle se leva en vitesse, toujours en pyjama et les yeux cernés. Elle ouvrit la porte menant à une autre pièce : le salon à ce qu'elle put y trouver. Mais ce fut particulièrement la personne présente qui attira son attention.

«** Ce n'est pas possible.** » cela lui échappa lorsqu'elle vit Red avec ses habits du Monde Enchanté – soit sa cape rouge et des vêtements bien plus Moyenâgeux que dans l'autre monde.

« **Oh, Regina ! Vous êtes réveillée ! **» la louve sourit chaleureusement en se levant.

« **Ne me dîtes pas que...** » recula Regina, complètement perdue.

« **Que nous sommes au Monde Enchanté ? Si ! C'est pas génial ?** » Red était heureuse de retrouver son chez-soi, bien que certaines coutumes de l'autre monde lui manqueraient certainement. En voyant le visage de Regina viré au blanc, son sourire s'évapora. « **Quoi, ça ne vous fait pas plaisir ?!** »

« **Il me semble que dans ce monde-ci, je ne puisse rien faire contre le châtiment qui m'est destiné... **» elle baissa les yeux et fronça soudainement les sourcils. «** Mais attendez une minute ! Comment se fait-il que je me sois réveillée dans votre lit ?** » Red sourit de nouveau en voyant la mine inquiète de Regina quant à sa réponse.

«** Pas de panique : vous êtes atterrie près d'ici. Je n'allais tout de même pas vous laisser dehors avec les temps qui courent, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. **»

«** Oui : ils attendent tous ma tête sur une pique.** » il y eut un léger silence. « **Avez-vous des nouvelles d'Henry et Emma ? **» c'était la principale question qui lui trottinait dans la tête à cet instant précis.

Red parue décontenancée et secoua la tête en signe de négation. Regina en fut déçue.

« **Vous n'avez pas dormi très longtemps, je n'ai de nouvelles de personnes. **» elle se pinça les lèvres et sembla s'inquiéter un peu. Il y eut ensuite un silence et Red lui adressa un timide sourire. « **Vous voudriez une tenue ?** »

Regina s'observa. Elle constata qu'elle portait encore son pyjama, sali par la terre. Elle claqua des doigts et un nuage de fumée violet aveugla la louve. Lorsque celle-ci rouvrit les yeux, Regina était impeccable. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait voir au début, l'Ancienne Reine portait un ensemble de vêtements aux tons verts et blancs, très beaux.

«** Vous êtes très élégante avec des couleurs ! **» Regina leva les yeux au ciel, ayant déjà entendu ce discours.

« **Bref ! Je vais aller chercher quelques trucs à manger dans les bois ! Si vous voulez rester, prenez vos aises. **» elle claqua la porte derrière elle avec un beau sourire. Regina se retrouva donc seule.

Elle observa la maison. Celle-ci ne possédait que deux pièces, pas de salle de bain. Aussitôt Regina soupira. Elle n'avait plus du tout l'habitude de se retrouver sans tout le confort de l'autre monde. Elle s'imaginait déjà se laver dans les rivières ou ce genre de choses... Mais avant de se projeter, l'Ancienne Reine devait prendre une décision. Elle avait très envie de retrouver son fils et sa... son... elle ne sut pas. Elle voulait retrouver Henry et Emma. Elle n'avait que cela en tête.

Tous deux devaient se trouver au Palais Royal, en compagnie de Snow et Charming – si Palais il y avait encore, ce dont elle doutait. Mais elle était persuadée que la famille royale trouverait un nouvel endroit où bâtir leur château. La Magie Blanche – dont elle ne connaissait rien – pourrait peut-être les aider, ainsi que les fées et les nains. Regina fulminait. Bien que sa présence soit connue de tous, personne n'était pas au courant qu'elle se trouvait chez Red, ce qui était un certain avantage. Contrairement aux traîtres qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer, elle savait que la louve ne la dénoncerait pas.

Alors que faire ? S'enfuir pour retrouver la trace des personnes à qui elle tenait ? Elle prendrait alors le risque d'être reconnue et d'être aussitôt exécutée. Elle ne le souhaita pas, pour l'intérêt de son fils adoptif qui serait anéanti. Rester sans nouvelles d'Henry et Emma ? Cela la dérangeait grandement. Cela impliquait aussi de cohabiter avec Red pendant un temps indéterminé. Elle ignorait quelle décision prendre, peut-être aurait-elle voulu ne pas avoir le choix. Pourtant elle l'avait. Et elle le fit.

«** Regina ?** » ce n'était pas un cri de surprise, on aurait plutôt dit du soulagement. Red observa la Reine avec un léger sourire satisfait. «** Vous êtes encore là. **» elle constata avec entrain. La concernée la regarda de façon totalement neutre.

«** En effet. Sachez seulement que ce n'est nullement pour votre hospitalité que je reste. **» Red sourit doucement, amusée.

« **Bien sûr.** » elle ironisa. Elle posa son panier empli de fleurs et divers aliments de la forêt sur la table. Elle n'avait pas chômé : il devait être un peu plus de midi. « **Je vais faire une omelette aux champignons, j'espère que vous aimez ça ?** » elle était très gentille malgré le fait qu'elle s'adressait à l'une des plus grandes ennemies du Royaume Enchanté.

« **Cela m'ira amplement, je n'ai pas très faim.** » Red acquiesça et se hâta donc à la tâche. Regina l'observait du coin de l'oeil, envoûtée par un je-ne-sais-quoi.

« **Pourquoi m'accorder le droit de vivre avec vous ? **» finit par questionner la Reine, plus à l'aise en sentant l'odeur de la nourriture.

«** Je ne sais pas, je sens que quelque chose de bien est entrain de vous arriver. Ce serait dommage de vous en priver en vous dénonçant, non ?** » elle lui adressa un petit sourire, surprenant encore Regina.

« **Certes oui.** » elle se renferma sur elle-même pour baisser les yeux. Elle fit donc le tour des lieux, analysant tous les objets et meubles, intéressée de découvrir l'univers de Red, ou du moins l'ancien univers.

« **Voudriez-vous être pardonnée par le peuple, Regina ?** » la concernée se tourna vers la louve en arquant les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce que la question venait faire là. « **Je veux dire... ça vous ferait plaisir de vivre parmi les autres sans être regardée pour ce que vous avez fait ? Élever Henry, rester au Royaume avec Emma et tout ça... ça vous plairait pas cette vie-là ?** » les yeux verts de la jeune femme se tournèrent vers Regina.

«** Je ne sais pas si l'idée même d'y penser est bonne.** » constata la Reine.

« **Vous pensez que ça n'arrivera jamais ?** »

« **Ce n'est pas une pensée.** » leurs regards se croisèrent. «** C'est une certitude.** »

Red secoua doucement la tête. «** Vous êtes plus ouverte depuis un moment. Tout le monde ne le voit pas parce qu'ils n'ont pas l'occasion de discuter avec vous. **»

«** Je n'ai pas autant changé. **»

« **Vous vous trompez. Regardez : nous discutons calmement de votre vie. Nous allons cohabiter. Nous allons certainement nous rapprocher parce que la cohabitation l'oblige. Vous avez changé.** »

Regina secoua la tête, non sûre de vouloir entendre ces mots-là. Red s'en amusa un peu. Elle servit le dîner dans une assiette et elles mangèrent en silence. La louve savait que la Reine ne devait pas être très loquace.


	17. Charming

**CHAPITRE SEIZE : CHARMING**

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent avant que Regina ne décide d'enfin sortir de la maison pour observer le paysage. Ces quelques jours passés avec Red la perturbait, un peu. Elle n'avait pas vécu avec une personne adulte depuis très longtemps – elle ne savait même plus combien de temps. Le plus étonnant était le comportement de la louve : toujours souriante, joyeuse, avenante. Elle riait, blaguait, tentait de connaître un peu plus la Reine. Celle-ci ne s'y attendait pas... Après tout, elle avait fait tellement de mal, comment pourrait-on la pardonner ?

Pendant ces quelques jours, ces quelques nuits où elle ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, la Reine prit le temps de réfléchir à sa vie. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, aucune noirceur n'obscurcissait son avenir. Il était étrange pour elle d'avoir évacuer la vengeance et la colère. Bien évidemment, tout son douloureux passé était encore très pesant sur ses épaules, mais il n'était plus aussi mauvais. Quelques heures elle tenta de se convaincre qu'Emma n'avait rien à voir avec cette transformation : mais si elle en était à l'origine.

D'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle s'était éveillée dans le lit de Red Riding Hood, elle ne ressentait que de la quiétude. Quelque chose en elle avait explosé, une bulle de bien être qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis une éternité. Depuis son retour au Pays Enchanté, elle cherchait l'événement qui aurait pu créer tout cela... Elle ne parvint pas à trouver d'explication. Pas une plausible.

« **Regina ! Regina je suis là !** » hurla Red en voyant la Reine quitter la maisonnette. Elle souriait comme jamais, heureuse.

La Reine fit une légère moue et grimaça à cause du soleil. Elle fit quelques pas dans l'herbe tendre de la clairière qui entourait l'endroit. L'été battait son plein. Tout semblait avoir été préservé, comme si rien n'avait changé... Elle en fut bien surprise. Elle ne posa cependant aucune question et rejoignit la jeune femme habillée de rouge.

«** Enfin la panthère sort de sa tanière ! Super super !** » titilla Red mais Regina n'en rit pas. « **Venez, suivez-moi !** »

Elle riait comme jamais. Cet après-midi là, toutes les deux se promenèrent dans les bois. Red parlait, parlait, elle racontait l'histoire de l'endroit, des souvenirs. Regina écoutait mais ne répondait pas. Elle se surprit elle-même d'apprécier l'entrain de la louve. Autrefois, elle l'aurait certainement fait se taire, aujourd'hui elle aurait écouté sa voix sans broncher. Que c'était-il passé pour que se produise un tel changement ? La réponse était évidente, mais elle ne voulait guère y croire...

D'autres jours passèrent. Regina accompagnait Red dans les bois ramasser des fleurs, des champignons et d'autres choses bien sûr... Ces jours permirent aux deux femmes de se rapprocher. Red confia quelques secrets, Regina se dérida un peu. Elle se permit de rire, quelques fois, ou de raconter quelques éléments de sa vie. La louve et la Reine commençaient à s'apprécier mutuellement, ou plutôt à s'apprivoiser... On n'amadoue pas des fauves comme ça...

Vint cependant un jour plus important que les autres. Ce matin-là, les sabots du cheval royal raisonna dans les bois. Le blanc de son pelage apparut aux yeux de Regina et Red, plantées au milieu de la clairière. Elles se figèrent, instantanément. Les yeux de Charming croisèrent ceux de l'Ancienne Reine. Aussitôt, il plaqua sa main sur le pommeau de son épée

«** Non ! James ! **» cria immédiatement Red en ressentant sa soudaine peur. Elle fit quelques pas devant la Reine qui n'osa pas bouger. Charming donna un coup à son cheval, le calmant lui aussi car il avait ressenti son trouble. Son visage se décomposa.

« **Red ! Que se passe-t-il ? Que fait-elle ici !? **» il demanda, agressif. Il n'agressait guère Red, mais Regina indirectement.

« **Tout va bien, elle n'est pas là en tant qu'ennemie ! S'il te plaît, calme-toi maintenant. **» elle leva doucement la main d'un manière plus tendre qu'elle ne pouvait l'avouer. Charming serra les mâchoires et tâcha de s'y hâter, sans résultat concluant.

«** Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !** »

«** Je lui ai permis de rester. C'est moi qui lui ai proposé. **» elle lui répondit calmement, restant bien entre lui et la Reine.

«** En quel honneur la protèges-tu ?! Pourquoi fais-tu cela après tout ce qu'elle a fait ?** » il criait presque, hors de lui. La Reine joignit les mains devant elle mais ne baissa aucunement les yeux.

«** Cesses donc de la haïr pour ce qu'elle n'est plus !** » cette fois Red haussa le ton, persuasive.

«** En quoi l'a-t-elle prouvé ?** »

«** N'as-tu pas confiance en ta fille ? En Emma ? Crois-tu qu'elle ait choisi de lui accorder sa confiance si elle n'en est pas digne ? **»

James grogna. « **Emma est bien trop bienveillante.** »

« **Tu souhaiterais donc l'emmener avec toi, ligotée comme un porc mené à l'abattoir ?! Et que feras-tu, une fois arrivé devant les portes du Palais ? Tu la brûleras ? Sous les yeux de ta fille et de ton petit-fils ? Pitié Charming sois raisonnable ! **» elle murmura, les yeux emplis de compassion et d'inquiétude.

Le Roi réfléchit un moment à ces dires, observant Red et non l'Ancienne Reine. Il se renfrogna et quitta sa selle pour mettre pied à terre. Il marcha jusqu'à Ruby, visiblement énervé.

« **Ecartes-toi. **»

Elle secoua la tête. « **Non.** »

« **Tu serais prête à défier ton ami et ton Roi pour une femme qui mérite la potence ?** » il la fixait au fond des yeux. Elle s'avança encore plus près de lui, le défiant d'un seul regard. Là, il y voyait le loup qui résidait en elle.

« **Elle ne mérite pas de mourir, James. **»

Un silence se prolongea entre eux pendant un moment.

« **Ecartes-toi.** »

« **Laisse-le passer, Red. **» ce fut la première fois que Regina parlait. La louve baissa les yeux, visiblement triste puis s'exécuta.

Charming fit face à l'Ancienne Reine. Il n'avança pas. Il se contenta de la fixer. Elle ne le défia pas ni ne le fuit.

«** Est-ce donc vrai ? Vous auriez... changé ? **»

« **Je ne puis l'affirmer.** »

« **Vous êtes honnête.** »

« **Pourquoi me cacher ?** »

«** Vous aviez l'opportunité de vous venger en récupérant vos pouvoirs. **»

«** Oui.** »

« **Pourquoi vous êtes-vous abstenue ? **»

«** Parce qu'à présent j'ai trouvé la paix. **»

Charming fut légèrement heurté par sa réponse mais n'en fit rien paraître. Il était ici en Roi.

« **La paix n'existe pas chez vous.** »

« **James. Écoutes ce qu'elle a à dire.** » intervint Red en sachant qu'il l'écouterait. Ce qu'il fit.

« **Je ne vous demande aucunement le pardon. Si vous voulez que je paie pour mes crimes alors soit, je le ferai. Je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose : préserver votre fille et le fils qu'elle et moi avons en commun.** »

Il hocha la tête, visiblement d'accord. Red, elle, voulut de nouveau la défendre mais un seul regard de la Reine l'en dissuada. Un moment le Roi réfléchit aux possibles fins de cette discussion et surtout aux fins possibles de la Reine. Il laissa sa main sur le pommeau de son épée, fit plusieurs fois le tour de sa tête...

« **Très bien. Je vous laisse la vie sauve. **» Red sourit. « **Mais sous certaines conditions.** »

«** Je vous écoute.** »

« **Personne ne devra être au courant de votre présence ici. Je refuse d'entendre parler, même une seule seconde, de vous. Et je souhaite encore moins vous apercevoir dans mon Royaume. Henry et Emma resteront dans l'ignorance quant à votre sort. Je vous interdis de prendre contact avec l'un d'entre eux. Et si j'apprends que vous avez attenté à la vie de Red, je vous tuerai de mes propres mains. Est-ce bien clair ? **»

Le visage de Regina était dur, comme les conditions elles-mêmes étaient extrêmes. Red le vit très bien et se pinça les lèvres.

« **Comment saurais-je s'ils vont tous bien ?** » elle demanda tout simplement.

« **Vous ne le saurez pas. **»

« **Je souhaite tout de même avoir de leurs nouvelles comme eux voudront des miennes !** » elle haussa légèrement le ton, de plus en plus agacée.

« **Ils n'ont même pas demandé si nous vous avions aperçu en arrivant au Palais.** »

Regina fut rassurée de les savoir au Royaume Enchanté. Mais elle fut bien plus agacée d'apprendre qu'ils se fichaient de son sort.

« **Vous mentez. **»

Il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se tourner vers Red.

« **Si elle contre mes ordres, tu en seras aussi tenue pour responsable. En es-tu consciente ?** »

« **J'ai pris la responsabilité de Regina au moment même où je lui ai ouvert ma porte. **»

Il hocha doucement la tête et se détourna pour remonter sur son étalon. Il observa les deux femmes, une à une, partagé quant à ses sentiments actuels.

«** Tu as les plus sincères tendresses de la part de Snow.** »

« **Comme elle a les miennes.** » elle lui sourit franchement.

«** Quant à vous Regina, estimez-vous heureuse d'avoir la possibilité de vivre en paix ici.** »

Il fit demi-tour sans même attendre une réponse et hurla pour lancer sa monture au galop. Red se tourna vers Regina. Celle-ci baissa les yeux et resta muette.

* * *

Emma soupira. En observant tout ce monde s'activant pour reconstruire le Château, elle se demanda si elle avait fait le bon choix quant à revenir dans cet endroit qui ne lui appartenait que peu... Seules ses origines y étaient gravées, non son histoire. Henry lui avait supplié de revenir et semblait le plus heureux de tous. Il avait trouvé un moyen de revenir grâce à l'arbre magique d'où était sorti Emma, bien longtemps avant. Ils avaient retrouvé les gardes du Royaume et enfin avaient retrouvé Snow et beaucoup d'autres habitants de Storybrooke. Henry parcourait déjà les alentours, aidait les habitants à bâtir, il s'activait partout où il le pouvait. Emma aimait cette vision mais était inquiète. Que donnerait cette vie, sur le long terme ? Devrait-elle quitter toutes ses habitudes ? Certainement.

« **Tout va bien ma chérie ?** » Snow apparue. Elle était d'une grande beauté dans ses habits Moyenâgeux qu'Emma refusait encore de porter.

«** Euh, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. **» la Reine passa un bras autour de la taille de sa fille avec un immense sourire. De là où elles se trouvaient, elles pouvaient voir le chantier se prolonger et le petit Henry escalader partout où il le pouvait.

« **Nous ressentons toutes les deux la même chose.** » Emma l'interrogea du regard. « **Nous sommes inquiètes par rapport à notre enfant. **»

Emma eut un sourire franc. Elle semblait un peu gênée mais ne l'était plus autant qu'avant. Elle était habituée à voir Snow comme sa mère.

« **Ouais... C'est plutôt dingue comme situation. **»

«** En effet. […] Je suis heureuse que tu aies choisi de nous suivre ici. Même si tu le fais principalement pour lui, je te remercie d'avoir pris cette décision. **» elle lui sourit tendrement. Emma resta silencieuse mais répondit à son sourire.

« **Quand les travaux seront terminés, je vous emmènerai toi et Henry dans les plus beaux endroits du Monde Enchanté.** »

« **Ce serait parfait. **» Snow la serra calmement dans ses bras.

Un cheval au galop pénétra dans le champ de vision des deux femmes. Tous les habitants levèrent le bras vers le ciel en saluant le Roi James. Celui-ci arriva vers les deux femmes de sa vie avec un sourire satisfait. Snow se précipita presque sur lui pour l'enlacer.

«** Tu m'as manqué... **» elle lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille.

Il l'embrassa doucement.

« **Alors ? As-tu vu Red ?** » elle demanda, heureuse.

« **Absolument. Elle...** » il les fixa, une à une. « **Elle va bien.** »

«** Je croyais qu'elle viendrait nous voir ?** » elle s'interrogea.

« **Elle a beaucoup de travaux à faire, sa maison est inhabitée depuis 28 ans.** »

Snow hocha la tête sans demander quoi que ce soit. Emma soupira, attirant l'attention de ses 2 parents.

«** As-tu des nouvelles de Regina ?** » elle demanda sur le champ.

«** Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu encore à cette sorcière ?** » demanda James non sans agressivité. Emma ne répliqua guère mais baissa les yeux.

«** Tu ne comprends rien. **»

Elle releva la tête et fit une légère grimace. James et Snow la virent ensuite se diriger vers Henry avec le sourire. Emma avait le don de cacher ses sentiments en toutes circonstances.

«** Elle semble si triste... **» Snow secoua la tête, désarmée.

« **Elle a certainement du mal à trouver sa place ici. Elle ne connaît pas notre Monde. **»

«** Non, il y a autre chose. C'est plus... profond. Elle semble totalement déboussolée. **» elle se mordit doucement la lèvre. James le remarqua.

«** Que crois-tu ?** » il l'interrogea.

« **Je ne sais pas. Mais j'essaierai de comprendre, une fois que nous serons seules.** » James hocha doucement la tête, frottant légèrement le dos de sa compagne.

* * *

**TBC**


	18. Inquiétude et Incertitude

**CHAPITRE DIX-SEPT : INQUIETUDE ET INCERTITUDE**

* * *

« **Tu sembles un peu... étrange, ces derniers temps.** »

Snow tentait une énième conversation avec sa fille. Depuis des semaines déjà elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui la tracassait. Maintenant que le Château était rénové et qu'ils avaient tous des appartements privés, elle pensait qu'Emma serait plus décontractée, moins à cran. Mais la Princesse que tous vénéraient dans le Royaume restait discrète, assez solitaire. Elle ne riait qu'avec Henry et lui consacrait d'ailleurs la plupart de son temps.

Ce que la Reine ignorait c'était la présence de Regina dans la tête de sa fille, toujours, en toutes circonstances. Car oui, Emma pensait sans cesse à elle. Elle repensait à leur rapprochement, leur amitié, leur nuit passée ensemble et ce True Love Kiss qui provoqua tout... Elle revoyait son visage, tout près d'elle, dans ses rêves. Et surtout, elle voyait les réactions d'Henry lorsqu'on parlait de Regina. Elle voyait son visage d'enfant porter l'inquiétude et pire encore depuis quelques temps : le chagrin. De temps à autre, elle croisait le visage dessiné à l'encre noir de l'Evil Queen placardé sur les arbres. Son nom était écrit en grosses lettres avec « Morte ou Vive » encore plus choquant pour la Sauveuse.

Parfois, Emma s'imaginait la retrouver par tous les moyens disponibles. Elle faisait même des plans pour quitter le Royaume sans être vue. Bien sûr, aucun d'entre eux n'était mis en œuvre. Elle n'avait ni le courage ni les capacités. Si elle se retrouvait devant un ennemi, comment ferait-elle ? Elle n'était pas aussi douée que Snow à l'arc, ni douée comme James à l'épée et encore moins en Magie ! Et que deviendrait Henry ? Il ne ferait que s'inquiéter et chercherait à la suivre...

Alors, après des semaines, elle restait encore dans les cours délabrées du Palais. La Magie pouvait redonner vie mais pas accélérer la croissance des plantes. Il faudrait des siècles avant de revoir un arbre magnifique au milieu de la cour. Et l'été était terminé. Les feuilles commençaient à tomber sur le sol. Les neiges et les glaces seraient bientôt là. Cet après-midi là, elle s'était assise sur un banc, fixant les habitants au travail. Elle aimait observer les autres, cela l'aidait à oublier.

« **Y aurait-il quelque chose dont tu désirerais me parler ?** » interrogea Snow de sa voix la plus suave qu'il fut.

« **Je ne comprends pas ta question.** » Emma esquiva.

« **Je vois à quel point tu es solitaire ces derniers temps. Il est certains que les événements récents ont du bouleverser ta vie, cependant... J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre. **» et elle avait raison. Elle le sut au moment même où Emma baissa les yeux.

« **Je... n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. **»

« **Je t'en conjure... Nous sommes parentes. Et nous sommes amies...** » elle posa sa main sur celle d'Emma. Celle-ci sembla se décontracter.

« **Ce que tu ressentais... Lorsque David était loin de toi... C'est douloureux.** » Emma articula en baissant les yeux, visiblement déboussolée. La main de Snow se resserra sur celle de sa fille.

«** Tu... Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?** »

Emma hocha doucement la tête, un sourire gêné sur le visage.

«** Sais-tu où se trouve cette personne actuellement ?** »

« **Non...** »

« **Fait-elle partie de notre Monde ?** »

Emma hocha de nouveau la tête. Snow se sentit plus sereine à cette information. Mais des dizaines de questions martyrisaient la Reine. Qui était cette personne ? Où était-elle ? Et pourquoi Emma ne tentait pas de la retrouver ? Elle ne savait par où commencer. Pour la première fois, elle voyait sa fille dans une mauvaise passe. Elle connaissait ce sentiment d'abandon, d'inquiétude pour l'avoir vécu.

«** Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas pour la retrouver ?** »

« **Tu ne peux pas comprendre... C'est tellement compliqué... **»

«** Alors explique-moi ma chérie... **» Emma secoua la tête en signe de négation. Elle se pinça les lèvres.

« **ça va aller, je t'assure... **» Snow lui adressa un petit sourire franc.

«** Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là tu sais. **»

« **Oui. Merci... D'être là.** »

Snow lui lâcha doucement la main et se leva. Elle avait encore beaucoup à faire. Elle tendit la main à sa fille. Celle-ci la prit tranquillement.

« **Il est temps pour toi de rencontrer notre peuple.** »

« **Oui...** »

« **Ne sois pas effrayée, ils t'aimeront tous. Tu étais prédestinée à être aimée. **»

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la tour. Tout portait à croire que la famille royale s'y présenterait d'ici peu pour saluer la foule. Depuis leur retour au Pays Enchanté, tous les personnages de conte avaient pu retrouver leurs marques et surtout retrouver des amis restés sur place. Ce fut d'ailleurs le cas de Mulan et Aurore, toutes deux inconnues d'Emma mais qui, pourtant, lui seraient d'une très grande aide.

* * *

Snow et James furent les premiers à apparaître. Ils souriaient. Tous les saluèrent par des cris de joie. Ils répondirent de quelques gestes de la main. Tous étaient heureux de les revoir pour reprendre la direction du Pays. Ils crièrent quelques mots à leur peuple. Tous les habitants étaient attentifs. Ils applaudirent lorsque Emma et Henry se présentèrent devant eux. La plupart d'entre eux les connaissaient personnellement mais beaucoup d'autres les voyaient pour la première fois.

«** Aujourd'hui, plus aucune menace ne pèse sur le Royaume ! Nous pourrons retrouver nos foyers sans craintes ! Grâce à Emma, grâce à la Sauveuse, nous sommes tous ici maintenant et nous pourrons tout reconstruire ensemble !** » hurla James pour clore le discours.

Mais une voix s'éleva dans la foule. Quelqu'un hurla. Et tous se turent à cet appel.

«** Avez-vous retrouver l'Evil Queen ? Où est-elle ?! **»

Il y eut un silence et les visages de la famille royale se décomposèrent un à un. D'autres voix s'élevèrent, criant leur haine pour l'Ancienne Reine. Henry resserra son étreinte contre sa mère.

«** Nous la recherchons activement ! Quiconque la ramènera au Palais, morte ou vive, sera fortement récompensé pour son héroïsme !** » hurla David, ceci fut suivi par des applaudissements.

Pour Emma, s'en fut assez. Depuis son arrivée, chaque fois qu'elle entendait parler de Regina, elle n'entendait que des propos très négatifs, insultants. Tous souhaitaient sa mort, une mort injustifiée, l'Ancienne Reine ne méritait plus cela. Ce fut pour cette raison que la Sauveuse écarta son fils d'elle pour faire quelques pas en avant. Toute l'attention se reporta sur elle. Son discours serait le plus important de tous. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui.

«** Non. **»

Le premier mot heurta toutes les personnes présentes, y compris James, Snow et Henry. Emma serra les points, comme si elle combattait physiquement.

«** Il n'y aura aucune récompense à la mort de cette personne. Aucune ! Je refuse que l'on puisse attenter à sa vie ! […] Eh bien ? C'est ça que vous voulez ? La voir brûler comme une sorcière ? Il y a bien longtemps, Regina s'est laissée envahir par la colère, elle a pris tous les mauvais choix et a accordé sa confiance aux mauvaises personnes. Je sais qu'elle a fait des erreurs sous l'influence d'une haine sans nom et sous l'envie de vengeance ! Je sais ce qu'elle vous a fait ! Moi aussi, je l'ai haï ! Comme vous, je l'ai détestée de vouloir m'empêcher de voir mon fils ! Et puis je l'ai découverte. J'ai appris à la connaître. Elle m'a accueillie chez elle, nous avons partagé des moments forts avec Henry. Je lui ai donné une chance ! Une chance qu'elle a saisi ! Vous ne voudriez pas avoir une chance, vous ? On ne vous en jamais laissé ?** » ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle devait laisser son chagrin sortir, elle devait laisser son inquiétude s'exprimer. «** Je ne vous demande pas de la pardonner, juste de lui laisser l'opportunité de vivre sa vie de son côté, sans prendre part à nos affaires. Je la connais désormais, plus que vous ne pouvez l'entendre... Croyez-moi, vous aussi : si vous lui fichez la paix, elle ne reviendra plus. Et je vous le demande, pour mon bien et celui de mon fils, d'arrêter de la médire en notre présence... **»

Enfin, elle baissa les yeux, étranglant un sanglot. Henry se précipita vers elle pour la prendre par la main. Sur ses petites joues avaient perlé des larmes. Il se réfugia dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux et lui intima de rentrer. Tous deux, donc, se dirigèrent vers la grande porte afin de disparaître. Le peuple, lui, resta interdit un moment devant la scène qui venait de se produire.

* * *

Regina soupira longuement lorsqu'elle mit fin à son récit. Histoire qui ne la concernait qu'elle, elle n'était donc pas au courant du discours d'Emma ni même de ce qu'il se passait au Château. En réalité, la seule chose qu'elle savait était la présence de celle-ci et de son fils au Royaume Enchanté, très certainement au Palais. Cela avait le don de la rassurer. Elle cessa de parler. Red marchait toujours devant, son panier était plein mais elle n'osait pas couper la Reine dans son élan alors faisait mine de continuer de chercher des fleurs.

« **Vous ne savez pas comment vous êtes atterrie ici ? C'est étrange... **»

«** N'avez-vous pas une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ? **»

« **Absolument aucune ! **» elle fit une légère moue et attendit la Reine pour se rendre à ses côtés. « **Votre histoire est si... compliquée et si belle à la fois ! **»

« **Belle ? Il n'y a rien de beau là-dedans... Il n'y a rien de si charmant. **»

«** Vous rigolez ?!** »

Elle prit la Reine par les épaules. Son visage était illuminé, comme si l'histoire de Regina venait de lui octroyer toute tristesse ou peine.

« **C'est l'histoire la plus géniale qu'on est entendu depuis des lustres ! La dernière remonte à celle de Snow et Charming, il y a 30 ans de ça ! La Sauveuse qui tombe amoureuse de la Méchante Reine... Dans tous les récits on n'a jamais vu une chose pareille ! Alors votre Majesté, excusez-moi de le dire mais... Putain il était temps qu'on obtienne un peu de rebondissements ici ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer. **»

Et elle la lâcha, repartant vers l'avant, toute guillerette. Parfois, Regina avait envie de s'enfuir en courant, Red était capable de la prendre de court en à peine quelques secondes...

« **Attendez un minute...** » Regina murmura pour elle-même. Elle s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée violette pour atterrir devant Red, la coupant dans son élan. Celle-ci l'interrogea du regard. « **Vous avez dit que... Emma serait amoureuse de moi ?** »

« **Comme vous êtes amoureuse d'elle. C'est tellement évident. Quoique... J'oubliais que j'ai des sens milles fois plus aiguisés que les vôtres... **» elle lui adressa un sourire immense. « **Ne faites pas cette tête, c'est une excellente nouvelle, non ?** »

«** Certes oui... Mais je ne peux pas aller la retrouver pour... parler.** » elle baissa les yeux.

Le sourire de Red s'évapora. Elle ne voulait pas faire de peine à Regina et il était vrai que tout cela devait être dur pour elle. Après tout... C'était la seconde fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un, qu'elle devait se cacher des autres pour l'aimer et qu'elle en serait séparée.

« **Peut-être que si vous restez cachée... ? N'y aurait-il pas un moyen de vous téléporter au Palais, une nuit ? **» elle cherchait malgré les ordres de James.

«** Non... Je ne peux pas me téléporter si loin... Et puis je ne connais pas le nouveau château, je risquerai d'apparaître n'importe où.** »

« **En effet, il serait préférable que vous n'atterrissiez pas dans les appartements de Snow et Charming...** » Regina en sourit, imaginant la scène. Mais sur son visage se lisait encore sa peine.

«** Je devrais tout simplement... oublier. **»

« **Comme avec Daniel ? Non ce n'est pas une solution. **»

« **Et en voyez une autre ? **» Regina releva un regard froid vers son hôte, celle-ci se tut, incapable de lui répondre. « **Vous ne faites que me donner des idées qui me détruiront... **»

Red serra les dents et lui fit des yeux noirs.

« **Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Excusez-moi. **»

Cette fois-ci, la bouche de Red se forma en un O de surprise.

« **Qu'y a-t-il encore ?** »

«** Vous vous... excusez ! La Reine Regina qui s'excuse !** »

Regina laissa Red à son étonnement et continua doucement sa route, sans attendre. Rouge la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

« **Bon, qu'est ce que vous diriez de rentrer pour déjeuner ? **» elle proposa pour changer de sujet.

Regina hocha la tête et la suivit doucement. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

* * *

**TBC**


	19. Grandes Nouvelles

**CHAPITRE DIX-HUIT : DE GRANDES NOUVELLES**

* * *

« **Maman ! Maman regarde-moi !** »

Henry prit le poignard et fit quelques gestes avec celui-ci. Il apprenait depuis plus d'une semaine à manier une arme en bois en compagnie de James et quelques autres gardes. Emma l'observait avec une légère inquiétude. Le premier jour, il s'était blessé au pouce, depuis plus rien mais elle restait vigilante. Elle n'aimait pas les armes blanches. Elle applaudit tout de même son fils en le félicitant. Lui souriait tendrement avant de se retourner vers un mannequin de paille. Il fut arrêté dans son élan par James et son épée. Il lui fit un gigantesque sourire en l'apercevant.

«** Salut Grand-Père ! Tu as vu ce que je sais faire ?!** » et il réitéra ses mouvements devant le Roi, heureux visiblement que son petit-fils soit décidé de suivre les pas d'un chevalier.

«** Tu seras un homme fort et vaillant, capable de mener des troupes aisément, j'en suis persuadé ! Même s'il reste encore quelques progrès à faire. **»

Aussitôt le visage d'Henry s'éclaira.

« **Alors viens te battre !** » il cria en fonçant vers le Roi et brandissant sa petite arme.

James se mit à rire et commença à échanger quelques coups lentement avec son petit-fils. De loin, Emma les observait en compagnie de Snow-White. Toutes deux souriaient de ce spectacle, admiratives.

«** Ils sont mignons. **» commenta Snow.

« **Oh oui. **» Il y eut ensuite un moment de silence. La Reine le coupa en une seule déclaration :

«** Nous avons enlevé les avis de recherche. **»

Elle parlait de ceux concernant Regina. La Princesse hocha doucement la tête, satisfaite, mais ne porta aucun regard à sa mère.

«** Merci. **»

« **C'est tout à fait normal. **»

James fit semblant de tomber sur le sol lorsque Henry parvint à lui asséner une première attaque. L'enfant brandit les mains vers le ciel en hurlant de joie.

« **Tu ne voudrais pas t'entraîner, toi aussi ?** » Snow venait de demander.

« **A quoi ça servirait ? Nous ne sommes pas en guerre. **» soupira doucement Emma sans prendre la question réellement au sérieux.

« **Mais il existe bien des personnes ayant envie de s'en prendre à toi ou Henry... Tu n'imagines pas combien d'ennemis nous nous sommes fais, ton père et moi, en accédant au trône.** »

Emma fit la moue. Elle ne s'imaginait pas manier une arme, ça ne lui allait pas. Elle en avait déjà eu l'occasion lorsqu'elle avait tué le Dragon, ceci ne lui avait guère laissé d'agréables souvenirs. Snow sembla le deviner puisqu'elle lui adressa un sourire amusé.

« **Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une précaution.** »

« **C'est ça...** »

« **Je pense que tu manierais extrêmement bien l'épée. Qu'en dis-tu ?** » elle essayait d'alléger la discussion sans réellement y parvenir.

«** Je suis un véritable danger public.** »

Snow se mit à rire. Emma la suivit légèrement.

«** Mais non, ça ira. Allez viens !** »

Elle lui saisit la main et l'obligea à la suivre jusqu'à la forge juste en face. Elles traversèrent le champ d'entraînement où quelques hommes reprenaient leurs anciennes pratiques afin de se les remettre en mémoire. Elles traversèrent ensuite une immense porte en bois. Emma sentit soudainement l'odeur du fer, des cendres, l'odeur du feu et de la sueur. Le forgeron, un homme grand, carré et barbu, les salua d'un ton rauque.

« **Bien le bonjour ma Reine, Salutations Princesse.** »

« **Bonjour Erod. Je souhaiterais l'une de tes lames les plus légères pour apprendre le maniement de l'épée à ma fille. **»

Erod arqua les sourcils et sourit à Emma.

«** Eh bien c'est une excellente initiative, Princesse ! Je vous conseillerai cette lame-ci.** » il désigna une épée à la lame très fine et peu longue. Son pommeau était en pierre, simple, sans personnalisation. Emma saisit l'épée et la pesa.

«** Elle est très bien. **» elle lui déclara tranquillement alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait. Snow hocha doucement la tête.

« **Nous vous la rapportons tout à l'heure. **»

«** A votre guise, je vous en prie !** »

Il les regarda partir avant de reprendre son travail. Tout l'après-midi, Emma tenta de comprendre les bases du maniement de l'épée. Face à sa mère, elle ne faisait pas long feu mais elle s'améliorait. Henry et James vinrent l'encourager pendant une heure, l'applaudissant à chaque fois qu'elle parvenait à enchaîner un coup. Emma s'amusait avec sa mère pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée et cela fit oublier à la Princesse toutes ses inquiétudes actuelles.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, Emma s'entraîna 2 heures par jour au minimum avec son fils et ses parents. Tous partageaient de très bons moments et ces expériences les rapprochaient des uns des autres, surtout Emma de son père et de sa mère. Bientôt celle-ci lui apprit les quelques bases de la magie blanche. Magie que la Sauveuse ne voulait pas utiliser à mauvais profit, se souvenant des mises en garde de Regina.

«** Si tu concentres tes sentiments dans un objet, tu peux en faire ce que tu désires par Magie ****Blanche.** » lui répétait sa mère. Mais Emma refusait. Parfois, elle essayait mais ne souhaitait pas le dire à sa mère.

Un soir vint où elle coucha son fils et s'enferma dans la salle de bain royale. Elle s'observa dans le miroir de longues minutes en pensant à sa nouvelle vie. Elle était sereine dans ce nouveau Royaume, surtout depuis qu'elle pouvait canaliser ses sentiments dans les entraînements à l'épée. Elle voyait tout son entourage heureux et cela lui donnait envie de l'être à son tour. Mais Regina la hantait comme jamais. Depuis ce True Love Kiss, elle ne pouvait plus se cacher. Elle était destinée à aimer Regina. Elle était née pour elle, chaque événement avait été fait dans l'intention de la mener à cette unique personne.

Elle pensa à elle. Si fort que le miroir se mit à vibrer. Quelque chose enveloppa l'atmosphère. La Magie engloba l'âme d'Emma. Une vague d'eau sembla troubler la glace. Emma du se reculer violemment, surprise, et se plaqua contre le mur d'en face, pas si loin du miroir en fait. Puis, l'image prit des couleurs. Elle devint de plus en plus nette. Emma fronça les sourcils.

«** R...Regina...** » elle murmura lorsqu'elle reconnut la jeune femme.

La Reine était paisiblement couchée dans un lit. Elle dormait. Son visage semblait apaisé. Comme si... Comme si quelque chose en elle avait changé. Mais Emma s'en fichait, ce qui comptait le plus pour elle était de voir son visage... Et surtout de voir qu'elle allait bien. Elle sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine comme jamais auparavant, pas même pour Neal ou d'autres hommes qu'elle avait fréquenté. Regina était... différente. Elle posa ses doigts contre le miroir et pensa le traverser. Mais s'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait la magie. Grâce aux sentiments qu'elle avait pour Regina.

Elle ne sut elle-même comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit. Tout semblait ne tourner qu'autour de son True Love, Regina, la personne qu'elle voyait mais qui ne pouvait l'entendre ou la voir en retour. Emma sentait que tout son être était concentré sur Regina à cet instant précis, elle était incapable de réfléchir à autre chose.

La vision disparue quelques secondes plus tard. Après cette découverte, Emma sembla plus rassurée et plus heureuse. Tout le monde le constata mais n'osa en demander la raison. On ne pouvait pas reprocher à une Princesse d'être heureuse. Alors chaque soir, aux environs de minuit, la Sauveuse s'enfermait dans la salle de bain pour de nouveau voir Regina dormir. Ainsi elle pouvait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Quelques fois, elle rendait visite à d'autres personnes, son fils, ses parents, Red... Tout cela lui permettait de développer ses capacités tout en réfléchissant.

* * *

Vint un jour où Snow se présenta à elle avec une grande nouvelle. Une nouvelle qui ferait le tour du Royaume avant le lendemain. Une nouvelle qu'elle voulait avant tout partager avec sa fille. Elle avait des larmes plein les yeux, heureuse comme jamais, c'est ainsi qu'Emma sut que sa mère était emplie de bonheur.

«** Emma ! J'ai une grande nouvelle !** » elle lui intima d'une voix joyeuse.

« **Euh...Je t'écoute.** » fut surprise Emma, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle était alors en pleine lecture.

« **Je... Voilà... Je suis enceinte !** » elle s'écria en sautillant sur place, cela rappela à Emma l'âme de Mary-Margaret.

Le corps d'Emma s'emplit de joie. Elle se leva, face à sa mère. Elle ne savait quoi dire, par où commencer en réalité. Elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre cela de la part de Snow.

« **Oh mon Dieu c'est... C'est génial ! Super ! Depuis combien de temps ? **»

Elle s'écarta ensuite pour l'observer. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue aussi rayonnante. Elle était visiblement excitée, impatiente.

« **Quelques jours à peine... Je l'ai su grâce à Reul Ghorm. C'est merveilleux n'est-ce pas ?** »

« **Tu l'as dis à David ?** »

« **Oui oui, il est au courant ! Il doit l'annoncer à Henry à l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui.** »

Elle sautilla une fois de plus sur place, émerveillée. Emma ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi et aurait cru ne jamais la voir dans un tel état. Ses cheveux avaient poussé à présent, ils étaient d'un naturel légèrement bouclés. Cela lui allait d'ailleurs très bien, mais la Sauveuse n'était pas encore tout à fait habituée.

« **Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ! **» elle pleurait maintenant.

«** Je peux comprendre oui. **»

Snow baissa doucement les yeux, des larmes parcouraient ses petites joues.

«** Tu ne m'en voudras pas, n'est-ce pas ?** »

« **Pourquoi ?** » demanda Emma, allant de surprise en surprise.

« **Si j'élève cet enfant comme je n'ai jamais pu t'élever toi.** »

Cette fois, le cœur d'Emma rata un battement. De douloureux souvenirs de solitude lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que non, cela ne lui ferait absolument rien, mais elle n'en était pas sûre elle-même. Alors, pour toute réponse, elle s'approcha de sa mère et la prit dans ses bras. Ce n'avait rien à voir avec un câlin strictement amical, loin de là. Cette accolade s'adressait de la fille à la mère... Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Emma s'écarta doucement. Snow avait reçu sa réponse.

« **Je... Je vais l'annoncer à Cendrillon, Red et Belle, dans le miroir, veux-tu venir avec moi ?** » demanda la Reine pour couper cours à tout cela.

« **Oh, euh, non je vais rester ici pour Henry. Ça ira ne t'inquiète pas. Vas-y.** »

Ainsi elle courut hors de la chambre. Emma, elle, resta interdite pendant un long moment. Et puis elle finit par sourire.

* * *

Pendant ces quelques mois, Regina et Red apprirent à se connaître et à échanger. Regina découvrit une amie joyeuse et qui ne la jugeait pas sur son passé mais sur ses actes actuelles. Red, elle, découvrit une Reine plus aimante qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Elles s'appréciaient l'une l'autre sans même se l'avouer, sans même vouloir en discuter. Cela faisait de leur relation quelque chose de profond et fondé sur la confiance réciproque. Vint un soir où Red rentra de sa promenade avec l'inquiétude peinte sur le visage. Aussitôt Regina le vit, forcé de dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude et l'observa presqu'immédiatement.

« **Que se passe-t-il ?** » elle demanda, effrayée d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. « **Emma et Henry vont bien ?** » elle paniquait presque alors que Red n'avait encore rien dit.

« **Euh, je... Oui oui, ils vont bien. **» elle balbutiait un peu, les yeux dans le vague, ne sachant où les poser.

Regina se leva de son fauteuil, arquant un sourcil.

«** Alors qu'y a-t-il ? **»

Red baissa les yeux.

« **Red... ?** »

« **C'est... A propos de votre mère.** »

« **Cora ?** » s'étonna la Reine, ne s'attendant pas à la voir de nouveau, pas si tôt, pas maintenant, pas ici.

« **Oui... Elle... Elle a été aperçue il y a quelques jours dans une ferme voisine.** »

Regina ne sut si elle devait être joyeuse ou inquiète. Elle laissa donc la surprise se consumer en elle.

« **Qui vous l'a dit ?** »

«** Le seul survivant...** »

Regina fut interloquée, comme foudroyée. Elle n'ignorait pas le danger que représentait sa génitrice mais n'imaginait pas qu'elle ait pu faire une telle chose...

« **Elle vous cherchait... Les habitants ont dit que vous devriez vous trouver au Palais avec Emma et Henry... **»

«** Ils ont parlé d'eux !?** » Regina plaqua une main sur son front en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce. Cora connaissait désormais ses deux points faibles et les utiliserait contre elle, elle en était persuadée. « **Ce n'est pas vrai !** »

«** J'ai bien peur que si... **»

« **Pourquoi me cherche-t-elle...** » elle réfléchissait à voix haute.

« **C'est pourtant évident, vous êtes sa fille et vous avez régné sur le Monde Enchanté pendant longtemps. Elle est cruelle et pense certainement que vous l'êtes toujours.** »

«** Je ne souhaite pas qu'elle fasse du mal à Henry et Emma ! **»

« **C'est là tout ce qui vous différencie d'elle : vous avez des personnes sur qui comptez, que vous aimez et qui vous aiment.** »

Elle secoua la tête, accablée.

«** Cela ne suffira pas à l'arrêter. **»

«** Alors quoi ?** » demanda Red, un peu destabilisée mais reprenant espoir.

« **La seule chose que Cora voudrait serait le Livre des Sorts que Rumpel m'a dérobé il y a longtemps de cela... C'est là qu'elle puise toute sa puissance.** »

« **Où est-il ? **»

« **Je ne sais pas, il l'a certainement bien caché.** »

« **Il faudrait mettre la main dessus avant elle. **»

« **Certes. Mais elle me cherche, je prends le risque de m'exposer.** »

« **Elle ne peut pas utiliser la Magie sans le livre, si ?** »

« **Elle en est capable. **»

«** Et vous ? Ne pouvez-vous pas utiliser la Magie ?** »

«** J'ai promis à mon fils d'arrêter.** »

« **Mais si cela ne sert qu'à vous défendre ?** »

« **La seule Magie que je saches contrôler est la pire de toute... Je ne souhaite pas l'utiliser de nouveau de peur de ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter ensuite.** » elle faisait référence à l'épreuve qu'elle avait fait endurer à Emma en lui empoignant le cœur.

Red s'avança vers Regina et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. L'Ancienne Reine en fut un peu étonnée mais n'osa guère dire quoi que ce soit. Ce geste se voulait rassurant. Elle la fixa au fond des yeux. C'était le premier réel contact physique qu'elle entamait avec Red, cela eut le dont de la destabiliser.

« **Regina, allez retrouver Rumpelstilskin avant Cora. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne tentera pas de vous tuer. Lorsque vous aurez réalisé cette tâche, rendez-vous au château et retrouvez Emma et Henry. Peu importe les obstacles.** »

Elle s'écarta enfin, fit quelques pas dans la maison, cherchant quelque chose. Regina fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle lui tendit une enveloppe cachetée.

«** Ceci est pour vous, ça vous fera entrer au Palais.** »

Regina ouvrit l'enveloppe. Une invitation à un bal y figurait, adressée à Red de la main de Snow.

«** Emma et Henry y seront.** »

« **Mais je ne suis pas vous. **»

« **Soyez imaginative.** »

Elles se sourirent mutuellement et Red lui adressa un clin d'oeil. Ainsi la quête de Regina commença...

* * *

**TBC**


	20. Le Grand Soir

**CHAPITRE DIX-NEUF : LE GRAND SOIR**

* * *

Longtemps Regina chercha dans les bois où pouvait habiter Rumpelstilskin. Elle ne pouvait demander à qui que ce soit puisque son apparence la trahissait. Elle resta à pieds, plus apte à se cacher en cas de fuite improvisée. Red lui avait préparé quelques provisions mais la Reine en fut vite à court. Elle chassa donc, utilisant pour la première fois depuis très très longtemps des armes totalement dénuées de magie. Elle était absolument maladroite au début mais finit par s'y habituer.

Lorsqu'elle parvint à enfin retrouver Rumple, une semaine était passée et la forêt avait affecté son humeur. Elle ne le trouva pas dans son logis, il se baladait tranquillement en compagnie de Belle. Ce fut donc dans un pur hasard qu'elle les trouva. Elle ne le reconnut pas instantanément, car il n'avait pas repris l'apparence du Ténébreux, non, il avait repris une apparence humaine. Elle approcha donc sans même s'annoncer. Les deux habitants froncèrent les sourcils en voyant l'inconnue encapuchonnée arriver, ils se stoppèrent même dans leur élan, un peu méfiants.

« **Bonjour Rumpelstilskin. **»

« **A qui ai-je l'honneur ?** »

Elle ôta son masque. Le couple ne fut guère surprit de la voir, au contraire, ce fut comme s'ils l'avaient attendue.

« **Regina.** » Rumple eut comme un rictus sur le visage, ce léger sourire ironique qu'elle haïssait. « **C'est un plaisir de voir que vous êtes encore en vie.** »

Belle lui lança un regard noir mais il ne le vit pas. Son regard était encré sur Regina. Il était déjà absorbé par la discussion qu'il entretenait avec elle malgré la présence de sa compagne à son bras.

« **Et moi donc. **»

« **Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici très chère ?** »

Regina marcha jusqu'à eux, son visage était creusé par la fatigue et par une once de satisfaction de l'avoir trouvé.

«** Bonjour Belle.** » elle salua tout de même.

« **Bonjour, je suis ravie de vous revoir.** » et elle lui adressa un sourire franc et vrai.

« **Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. **» coupa Rumple, méfiant et cassant, comme à son habitude. Il était sur la défensive mais n'avait en rien perdu sa naturelle ironie.

« **Je viens chercher le Livre des Sorts.** »

Rumpelstilskin lui rit au nez.

« **Et pourquoi devrais-je vous le donner ?** » il l'interrogea après avoir cessé.

« **Parce que si Cora le trouve avant moi, nous ne pourrons plus l'arrêter.** »

Il y eut un silence et le sourire de l'homme s'évapora immédiatement. En le voyant, Belle s'inquiéta à son tour. Elle semblait être au courant de quelque chose mais Regina n'en était pas sûre. Les souvenirs de Rumpelstilskin lui revinrent en mémoire et il dut secouer légèrement la tête pour sortir de sa torpeur. Belle resserrait son bras pour lui apporter son soutien.

«** Cora ? En êtes-vous sûre ?** » il aurait balbutié s'il ne portait pas la fierté sur ses épaules.

« **Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'elle était au Royaume Enchanté... **» Regina commençait à s'énerver, non seulement le comportement du Ténébreux l'agaçait mais elle était persuadée qu'il savait quelque chose.

« **J'ignorais qu'elle était de nouveau ici. **» il lâcha amèrement.

Elle plissa les yeux et ne lui laissa guère le temps de continuer sa phrase.

«** Comment a-t-elle pu réussir ? Vous aviez dis qu'elle serait envoyée dans un monde sans magie !** »

« **Elle est très maligne, croyez-moi. **» et il eut un léger rictus narquois.

Elle secoua doucement la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si cette explication pouvait lui suffire. Elle ne chercha cependant pas à chercher plus loin, elle n'avait pas le temps.

« **Pourrais-je avoir ce livre, oui ou non ? **» elle posa sur le champ.

« **Que voudriez-vous en faire, Regina ? **» Belle demanda non sans une légère inquiétude. Elle savait beaucoup de choses sur les affaires de Rumpelstilskin et elle savait beaucoup de choses sur ce livre, très certainement.

«** Le détruire. **»

Elle était solennelle et le couple le vit très bien. Belle eut un léger sourire. Elle appréciait la Regina qui se trouvait face à elle, bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'habitude.

« **Très bien... Belle, ma chère, emmène Regina là où il est enterré. **»

Après avoir attentivement écouté les instructions de Rumpelstilskin, Regina le salua et se dirigea vers l'emplacement en compagnie de Belle. Loin derrière elles, Rumple semblait à la fois inquiet et rassuré.

« **Emma avait raison.** » prononça la Belle avec un léger sourire satisfait, tout en regardant droit devant elle.

« **A propos de ?** » interrogea Regina, bien qu'elle se doutait vaguement de sa réponse.

« **Vous avez changé.** »

A la fin de la journée, Belle s'arrêta et indiqua le chemin à suivre. Regina entendit avec attention puis la salua et la quitta. Il lui fallut deux jours pour se rendre à l'endroit indiqué. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur les lieux, elle découvrit avec horreur que le trou était déjà creusé et avait été pillé. Cora était déjà passée par là...

* * *

La semaine qui suivit, Regina sembla anéantie. Sa mère ignorait où elle se trouvait mais ne tarderait pas à utiliser le Livre. Elle avait peur pour le sort d'Henry et d'Emma. Si Cora décidait de s'en prendre à eux, elle le ferait sans hésiter. L'Ancienne Reine se dirigea donc vers le Palais le lendemain de sa terrible découverte. Elle resta longtemps cachée sous sa longue cape mais voyait à quel point cela attirait les regards indiscrets. Elle décida donc, un soir, d'employer la Magie. C'était un sortilège n'appartenant ni à la Magie Blanche ni à la Magie Noire mais elle le fit tout de même. Elle pensa à ce qu'elle avait promis à Henry, mais elle savait que si elle n'utilisait pas la magie, elle se retrouverait très vite derrière les barreaux de la prison. Alors, elle utilisa la Magie.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle passa les hautes et grandes portes du Palais. Elle découvrit alors que tout le Royaume était en reconstruction. Tous les habitants, épanouis, ne parlaient que de la future fête en l'honneur de la Reine et du Roi. Regina passa la nuit à l'auberge et attendit le matin pour acheter une somptueuse robe de bal. Elle était d'un bleu très clair avec de longues parures blanches. Cela lui allait à ravir. Lorsque le Grand Soir vint, elle présenta sa carte d'invitation aux gardes. Ceux-ci lui adressèrent un très beau sourire.

« **Bienvenue Mademoiselle. Entrez. **» elle n'eut aucun problème à passer la garde.

«** Merci.** »

«** Red !** » on cria devant elle. Elle releva immédiatement les yeux et écarquilla les yeux à cause de la surprise.

Cendrillon accourut vers elle, le visage illuminé par la joie. Regina, sous l'apparence de Red Riding Hood, ne sut quoi répondre à part un léger sourire.

« **Quel plaisir de te voir !** » la Princesse lui adressa avec son plus grand sourire.

Elle n'osa pas la prendre dans ses bras mais lui prit la main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

« **Comment vas-tu, dis-moi ?** »

«** Oh, euh... Bien. **» elle essaya de contenir sa gêne, il était tellement bizarre de prétendre être une autre personne. Ashley, ou plutôt Cendrillon, fronça les sourcils sur-le-champ, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas.

« **Non, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais, attends une minute... **»

Elle se rapprocha de Regina avec insistance et l'observa dans les yeux. Son visage de décomposa et elle dut faire un pas en arrière. Elle était démasquée.

«** Qui êtes-vous ? **»

Regina n'avait d'autre choix que de révéler sa véritable identité. Elle dévoila seulement son visage. Aussitôt le visage d'Ashley se dérida et elle soupira, rassurée, avant de mettre une main sur son cœur.

« **Mon Dieu Regina vous m'avez fait une peur bleue ! **»

« **Ce n'était pas mon intention.** » et elle reprit la forme de Red.

«** Que faites-vous ici ?** » elle chuchota pour éviter qu'on ne les entende.

« **Je dois parler à Emma, de toute urgence. Sa vie est en danger, je dois la mettre au courant. **»

« **Venez, je vous accompagne à l'intérieur. **»

Regina hocha la tête et, comme de vieilles amies, elles se prirent le bras et traversèrent la cour pour enfin entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Les couleurs étaient chaleureuses. Tous les invités semblaient heureux d'être présents. En haut de l'estrade, près de la table royale, se trouvait James et quelques uns de ses lointains amis. Regina chercha longtemps Emma sans la trouver. Elle n'était pas là. Elle désespéra, un instant, de ne pas pouvoir réaliser son souhait. Cendrillon, à son bras, attira son attention au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

« **Henry est là-bas, avec les nains... Allez le chercher. **» elle l'aperçu, en effet en compagnie de 3 nains, dont Grincheux qui riait aux éclats. Henry semblait épanouie, ce fut certainement pour cette raison que Regina eut envie de s'enfuir sur-le-champ.

« **Avec quelle excuse ?** »

Cendrillon se pinça les lèvres et obligea Regina à la suivre à travers la foule. La Reine ne put guère l'en empêcher, de peur d'être remarquée. Là, elle abandonna la Reine sous son apparence de Red et s'approcha d'Henry.

« **Bonjour Cendrillon !** » il la salua gaiement.

Le fait de voir Henry rendait Regina si joyeuse qu'elle aurait voulu reprendre sa forme normale pour se révéler à lui. Elle fit cependant mine de n'être que Red.

«** Bonjour bonhomme.** »

Elle se pencha à son oreille avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

«** Ta mère est là... Vas chercher Emma pour elle. **»

Aussitôt, le visage d'Henry s'illumina. Il laissa de côté sa discussion et galopa jusqu'à disparaître. Pendant quelques minutes, Regina du sourire aux plaisanteries des nains pour garder fière allure. Et enfin, la Sauveuse apparue. Elle fut assaillie immédiatement par quelques habitants mais les repoussa vivement. Elle balayait la salle des yeux pour trouver Regina, mais elle ne la vit pas. Henry vint alors la prendre par la main pour la mener à Cendrillon.

«** Ashley... Où est-elle ?** » elle demanda en un seul souffle, le visage complètement décomposé. Regina en fut presque toute retournée.

Cendrillon n'eut pas le temps de répondre. En voyant Emma rentrer dans la pièce, Regina avait senti son corps s'embraser et son cœur partir en furie. A présent qu'elle avait réduit l'accélération de son souffle, elle put reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Elle saisit la main d'Emma sans le lui demander et l'emmena vers le premier couloir qu'elle put trouver.

« **Red ! Red !** » elle appelait derrière en tentant de l'arrêter. Regina ne se laissa pas faire et la guida jusque ne plus voir la foule.

Elle marcha un moment dans le couloir pour ne plus entendre que de lointains rires. Henry les suivait, au petit trot. Lui savait que Red était en fait Regina, il l'avait su dès que celle-ci avait saisi Emma par la main. Ou plutôt, il le savait depuis plus longtemps... Et vous saurez certainement pourquoi dans la suite de notre histoire.

« **Bon sang, Red ! Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois retrouver Regina et je...** » se précipita Emma lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent. Elle fut coupée par la transformation de Red en l'Ancienne Reine. Là, son visage se peint de surprise. Devant elle se tenait Regina, en tenue de Princesse et visiblement heureuse de l'avoir retrouvée.

« **Regina ?** » elle lui sauta dans les bras, incapable de contenir sa joie. Regina fut d'abords un peu surprise mais finit par poser les mains autour d'Emma pour la serrer elle aussi. « **Oh mon Dieu, tu es vraiment là... !** » elles restèrent ainsi un moment.

Henry les observait, un sourire au coin des lèvres, trop heureux lui aussi pour mettre fin à l'accolade des deux jeunes femmes.

«** Emma... Je... n'arrive plus à respirer ! **» murmura la Reine, essoufflée.

Emma s'écarta finalement, ne sachant par où commencer.

« **Comment as-tu réussie à entrer ?** »

« **J'ai l'entrée de Red.** »

Avant de continuer, Henry ne demanda pas son reste et se jeta à son tour dans les bras de sa mère adoptive. Elle le serra contre elle, manquant de verser une larme.

«** Henry... Mon chéri... **»

« **ça fait tellement plaisir de te voir !** » ses petits yeux luisaient, emplis de quelques larmes.

Il releva la tête vers elle.

« **Où étais-tu ?** »

« **Chez Red.** »

« **Vraiment ?** » coupa Emma, surprise.

« **Absolument, elle... Elle est formidable.** »

Emma et Henry furent un peu surpris de ce propos mais n'en dirent rien. La Sauveuse fronça ensuite les sourcils, demandeuse de beaucoup de choses.

«** David m'a dit qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle de toi...** »

« **Il m'a fait promettre de ne jamais tenter de vous retrouver, toi et Henry.** »

«** Je vais le tuer. **» elle s'énerva légèrement.

«** C'est inutile, Emma. Je comprends très bien son acte, il n'a aucune idée de ce que nous partageons. **»

Non, ça il n'avait pas idée. Emma se mit presqu'à rougir sur le coup, suivie de Regina lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de sous-entendre. Henry s'amusa de leur comportement mais le cacha bien derrière son visage enfantin. Il s'écarta de Regina et comprit qu'il devait les laisser seules pour qu'elles puissent décider de ce qu'il adviendrait le lendemain.

« **Je vais faire diversion !** » il hurla avant de courir vers l'extrémité du couloir. Les deux mères rirent légèrement de lui. Puis, il y eut un silence de plusieurs minutes.

«** Tu... Tu vas bien ? **» Emma arriva finalement à demander.

« **Oui, je suis plus sereine à présent.** »

«** Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue plus tôt ?** » Regina grimaça.

« **Je n'avais pas le choix, Emma. Tout le monde me recherche et souhaite ma mort. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de te mettre dans l'embarras. **»

« **Dans l'embarras ? Regina, je me suis inquiétée pour toi depuis le moment même où tu as disparue. **»

« **C'est vrai...?** »

«** Bien sûr ! Tu croyais que je t'avais oubliée ?** »

« **Non, bien sûr que non mais... Avec ce qu'il s'est passé... **» elle baissa les yeux, honteuse.

« **Peu importe, tu aurais du me donner de tes nouvelles...** » Regina hocha doucement la tête. « **Mais pourquoi es-tu là, finalement ?** »

«** Ma mère... Elle est revenue et... Je crois qu'elle va s'en prendre à toi ou Henry...** »

Emma écarquilla les yeux. La menace était grande en effet, mais elle ignorait encore à quel point Cora pouvait s'avérer cruelle lorsqu'elle désirait quelque chose.

« **Pourquoi voudrait-elle me tuer ou tuer Henry ?** »

« **C'est le seul moyen qu'elle a de me récupérer... **»

«** Ta mère est folle. **»

«** Ne l'insulte pas.** »

«** Ce n'est pas une insulte mais une constatation. **»

« **Emma... **»

«** Pitié ne la défends pas si elle nous veut du mal !** »

«** Je ne la défends pas mais elle reste ma mère.** »

« **Très bien, alors quand est-ce que ta chère et tendre maman viendra nous rendre visite ?** »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

«** Je l'ignore. **»

«** Et as-tu un moyen de la combattre ?** »

« **Je venais justement ici pour t'en parler ! **»

« **Et en quoi je serais utile pour tuer quelqu'un ?** »

«** J'ai juste besoin de ton aide.** »

«** Mon... Aide ?** » ses yeux ne furent jamais aussi ronds.

« **Oui. J'ai besoin de toi pour la convaincre que le meilleur pour moi n'est pas de détruire tout un peuple pour être Reine. Je ne souhaite plus ce genre de chose**. »

Emma emprisonna Regina entre ses bras, contre le mur.

« **Et que souhaites-tu ?** »

La Reine sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle paniqua sur-le-champ. La Sauveuse déposa un baiser au coin de la bouche de Regina. Celle-ci sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Puis elle finit par s'écarter timidement pour faire quelques pas. Elle devait réfléchir. Regina, elle ne comprit pas exactement pourquoi Emma la laissait ainsi, sans aucune raison apparente, mais elle n'en dit rien.

«** Cora sait-elle pour... toi et moi ?** »

«** Non, personne n'est au courant.** »

« **Alors pourquoi vouloir me tuer moi aussi ?** »

« **Elle sait que tu es un obstacle : tu es la Sauveuse, la fille de ma pire ennemie.** »

« **Ouais... Et elle aime le chocolat ou la vanille ?** »

« **Tu es sérieuse ? **»

« **Non.** »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

«** Ton humour ne m'avait pas manqué.** »

« **Je m'en doute. Revenons-en à notre affaire : comment la combattre ? **»

«** Elle a le Livre des Sorts, un livre contenant un nombre important de sortilèges appartenant à la Magie Noire... Avec ce livre, elle est quasiment impossible à arrêter. **»

« **Quasiment ne veut donc pas dire entièrement. C'est déjà un bon point. **»

« **Je ne vois aucun moyen...** »

« **David se proposera certainement pour lui couper la tête.** »

« **A supposer qu'il puisse l'approcher à moins de 5 mètres. **»

« **Si elle est si terrible que ça, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tuée lorsque tu en avais l'occasion ?** » s'énerva légèrement Emma en comprenant l'impasse de la situation.

« **Elle reste ma mère ! **» Regina suivit en s'énervant à son tour.

« **Quel superbe argument !** »

Regina soupira, visiblement énervée elle aussi. Emma se tourna vers elle et la prit par l'avant-bras en soupirant.

« **Pardon, je suis un peu à cran depuis que je suis arrivée dans ce... Palace des temps modernes. **»

Regina sourit légèrement.

« **Tu vois que mon humour te plaît bien quand même.** »

Regina s'approcha d'Emma et l'embrassa doucement. La Sauveuse gémit doucement en sentant ce contact. La Reine s'écarta la seconde suivante, presque timide.

«** Excuses moi d'avoir fuis. **» elle s'excusa. Elle avait tellement répété ces mots lorsqu'elle était chez Red...

« **Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.** »

Regina hocha doucement la tête.

« **Bien. Je vais aller voir Snow. Profitons qu'elle soit si heureuse et gentille !** »

« **Que se passe-t-il ?** »

« **Tu n'es pas au courant ?** »

« **De ? **»

«** Elle est enceinte. Du coup tout le monde est heureux ! Je vais aller lui parler de tout ça et puis... Et puis je reviens te voir pour te briffer.** »

«** Mais, où puis-je aller en attendant ?** »

«** Ah, oui, attends voir.** »

* * *

Emma la conduisit dans d'autres couloirs dans le silence. Elles se trouvèrent bientôt dans la chambre de la Sauveuse. Emma la fit s'installer et lui intima de rester bien enfermée ici.

« **Je vais arranger tout ça, je te le promets. **»

« **Emma !** »

Regina baissa les yeux alors que la Sauveuse se retournait.

«** Ne pourrais-tu pas... Rester encore un peu ? **»

«** Mais la discussion avec Snow sera très... longue.** »

« **Certes, mais elle doit rester aux festivités pendant encore un moment, ne crois-tu pas ?** »

Emma sourit doucement alors que la Reine tentait de trouver une excuse.

«** Je... Je voudrais tellement m'excuser pour avoir fuis. J'aurais du parler avec toi, nous ne serions pas revenus au Pays Enchanté et nous n'aurions pas à affronter Cora, je...** »

« **Regina, Regina attends.** » coupa aussitôt Emma en s'approchant d'elle. Son regard se voulait dur mais convainquant. « **Même si nous avions parlé nous serions ici aujourd'hui. Arrêtes donc de t'excuser.** »

« **Que veux-tu dire ? Tu sais comment tout ça est arrivé ?!** » Regina voulut bien évidemment savoir mais Emma n'était pas vraiment prête à le lui avouer.

«** Je vais voir Snow et James. Nous parlerons plus tard. Prends tes aises, d'accord ?** »

Regina fit la moue mais hocha la tête. Emma quitta alors la pièce, nerveuse mais déterminée à faire accepter l'Ancienne Reine coûte que coûte.

* * *

**TBC**


	21. Un Nouveau Jour se Lève

**CHAPITRE VINGT : UN NOUVEAU JOUR SE LEVE**

* * *

Snow, Emma, James et Henry restèrent encore une heure au bal avant de tous se rendre dans le bureau du Roi. La Sauveuse avait tâché de n'inquiéter personne à propos de la discussion qui viendrait. Elle tint tout de même de fermer la porte à clé, juste au cas où.

«** Alors, de quoi voudrais-tu que nous parlions tous les 4 ?** » demanda James, visiblement impatient. Il prit Snow par les épaules, ils se souriaient constamment, visiblement heureux. Emma aimait les voir ainsi et s'en voulut de devoir gâcher cela un moment...

«** Ecoutez, je sens que ça ne va pas vous plaire alors, euh... Attendez que j'ai terminé, d'accord ?** »

Les visages des amoureux virent leur sourire commun s'évaporer. Henry s'assit sur un fauteuil, un petit sourire sur le visage, plus amusé par cette situation. Quant à Emma, eh bien, elle aurait voulu disparaître mais n'avait pas le choix.

«** Bon... Voilà, Regina est ici et je...** »

« **Quoi !?** » cria James en quittant Snow. Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

«** Mais non de Dieu je n'ai dis que 5 mots ! **» elle soupira.

« **Où est-elle et que fait-elle ici ?**! » il s'empressa de demander et bien d'autres questions émergèrent de sa bouche. Il débita pendant quelques secondes sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter. Henry ne riait plus mais ne doutait pas de sa mère. Celle-ci en eut d'ailleurs assez.

« **STOP ! Stop.** » elle leva les mains en l'air pour l'arrêter, ce qu'il fit, restant surpris de sa réaction. «** La ferme. Désolée mais... Papa. Tais-toi. Et laisse-moi parler. Tu me dois bien ça pour m'avoir cacher qu'elle habitait chez Ruby. **»

Snow arqua les sourcils, interrogeant son mari des yeux. Il évita son lourd regard et obtempéra finalement.

«** Depuis qu'elle est revenue, Regina a changé. Elle est différente. Tu as eu l'occasion de le voir Snow, au bar la dernière fois.** »

« **Au bar ? **» demanda James, visiblement pas au courant. Il se tourna vers Snow et ce fut elle qui se retrouva en mauvaise posture. Elle grimaça comme pour s'excuser.

«** Mais pitié arrête de me couper la parole !** » Emma coupa. James se racla la gorge pour revenir à elle.

« **Pardon.** »

« **Alors oui, quand Snow est venue à notre soirée entre filles, Regina était avec moi. Et tout s'est bien passé. J'ai habité avec cette personne, j'ai partagé des moments avec elle, nous avons un fils en commun et elle l'a très bien élevé. Écoutez. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée dans notre Monde, elle avait l'opportunité de regagner le Trône et de faire le mal. Au lieu de ça, elle a habité chez Red Riding Hood, notre amie de longue date. Et que je sache, Red est encore en vie et en très bonne santé, elle lui a même donné l'opportunité de venir jusqu'ici. Et ce n'est pas tout, il y a une menace plus grande encore venant de l'extérieur et Regina est venue nous ****en avertir.** »

Henry fronça les sourcils mais n'osa pas demander quoi. Snow, elle, se leva sur le champ de sa chaise, le visage fermé.

«** De quelle menace parles-tu ?** » elle demanda sur-le-champ, comme s'il ne pouvait pas exister une plus grande menace que Regina.

«** De la mère de Regina, Cora. **»

Aussitôt, le visage de Snow s'assombrit, tout comme celui de James et d'Henry. Il y eut soudain une lourde atmosphère dans la pièce. Tous connaissaient Cora et ce qu'elle avait fait, en particulier Snow pour en avoir été – en quelque sorte – le déclencheur indirect.

« **Elle est en vie ? **» Snow demanda, visiblement un peu paniquée.

«** Oui, et elle sait que Regina est dans les parages. Elle la cherche. Et maintenant elle sait que moi et Henry représentons ses faiblesses. Elle ne manquera pas de s'attaquer à nous si elle le peut. Et ensuite, elle se servira de Regina contre vous.** »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Snow dut se rasseoir, visiblement choquée. James, lui, passa une main sur son front en soupirant. Avant même d'avoir repris leurs marques dans le Monde Enchanté, ils devraient de nouveau se battre pour le préserver.

«** Je ne peux pas élever un enfant pendant une guerre à la sorcière...** » sanglota presque Snow en touchant son ventre. James passa une main sur son épaule.

« **Nous parviendrons à la retrouver. **» il la rassura.

«** Écoutez, le seul moyen pour nous d'avoir l'avantage, c'est de réfléchir ensemble, avec Regina, à un plan pour capturer Cora.** »

« **Tu voudrais dire que Regina devrait rester au Palais ?** » James fut estomaqué.

« **Ce serait la meilleure solution ! Cela ferait plaisir à Henry, me ferait plaisir, vous apprendriez certainement à la voir autrement et ceci nous ferait un avantage énorme face à Cora ! Elle ne s'imaginera jamais que vous puissiez accepter sa présence ici !** »

« **ça, c'est sûr !** »

« **Charming... **» Snow coupa en un murmure. « **Sois raisonnable, elle a raison.** »

« **Quoi ? Mais Regina est... **» il fut surprit de la réaction de Snow, il attendait l'avoir à ses côtés. Emma et Henry aussi furent un peu étonnés mais n'en dirent strictement rien.

« **Non, ça suffit. Elle est venue nous mettre en garde, elle a fait le premier pas et elle a prouvé son envie d'être pardonnée. Emma lui fait confiance, tout comme Henry, et comme moi. **»

James écarquilla les yeux. Henry, lui, se mit à sourire.

« **Mais...** »

« **Cesses donc de rendre tout si compliqué... James, ouvres les yeux et calmes ta haine envers cette femme. Nous aussi nous avons fais des erreurs et avons été pardonné.** » elle se tourna vers Emma avec un regard bienveillant. « **Elle peut rester. **»

Emma sourit, heureuse et ne pouvant guère contenir cette joie. Henry sauta de sa chaise pour rejoindre sa mère.

« **Super !** » il s'écria, enthousiaste.

« **Où puis-je installer sa chambre ? **»

«** On a pas une chambre d'amis à côté de la chambre d'Emma ?** » demanda Henry en sautillant sur place, complètement joyeux.

« **Si, certainement.** » Snow hocha la tête.

« **Merci...** » Emma lui souffla.

«** Bon. Nous allons dormir, n'est-ce pas Charming ? **» elle mit fin à la conversation en cherchant son mari du regard. Celui-ci ne sut quoi dire.

« **Euh, oui.** » il n'était pas ravi.

« **Nous aussi on file. Bonne nuit. **»

Ils quittèrent donc les lieux deux par deux pour regagner leurs appartements respectifs.

* * *

Henry et Emma traversèrent les couloirs rapidement. Ce fut le petit garçon qui ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour trouver sa mère adoptive et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. La lumière était encore allumée mais Regina était allongée sur le grand lit, visiblement endormie dans sa robe bleutée.

«** Oh... Mince... **» murmura le petit en grimaçant. « **Je voulais lui dire.** »

« **Tu le feras demain, d'accord ? **» elle lui secoua tendrement les cheveux.

Il hocha doucement la tête et finit par sourire.

«** Allez files dans ta chambre. A demain.** »

«** A demain Maman !** »

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et le regarda courir jusque sa chambre, au fond du couloir. Lorsque la porte claqua, Emma ferma doucement la sienne. Elle rejoignit Regina et constata bien qu'elle dormait. Alors, elle enfila un pyjama à la va-vite et investit la salle de bain quelques minutes. Enfin, elle rejoignit Regina dans la chambre. Elle éteignit quelques lumières puis posa une main sur l'épaule de l'Ancienne Reine. Celle-ci se réveilla doucement.

«** Votre Majesté, vous devriez vous changer pour dormir.** » La concernée gémit doucement d'insatisfaction.

«** Je n'ai pas de pyjama.** » elle grommela.

«** Alors déshabillez-vous.** »

Un sourire s'élargit sur le visage de Regina. Elle se tourna vers Emma.

« **Tu es incorrigible.** »

«** Je t'en prête un.** »

« **Non, ça va aller.** »

Un nuage de fumée secoua le lit et Regina réapparut en pyjama argenté, similaire à celui qu'elle avait à Storybrooke. Emma s'amusa doucement.

« **Feignante. **»

Regina ne lui répondit pas. Emma fit le tour du lit et se glissa donc sous les couvertures. La Reine la suivit juste après. Enfin, la Sauveuse éteignit la dernière lumière et toutes deux se retrouvèrent dans le noir complet. Il était étrange pour les deux jeunes femmes de se retrouver dans le même lit alors qu'autant de temps s'était écoulé... Elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis 6 mois...

« **Ils ont accepté que tu restes.** » lâcha Emma en essayant de deviner la réaction de Regina.

Celle-ci avait les yeux clos mais Emma savait qu'elle était surprise.

«** Étrange venant de leur part mais je leur en suis reconnaissante. **»

« **Moi aussi.** »

« **Miss Swan apprécierait-elle ma présence ? **»

« **Possible.** »

Emma se tourna vers elle avec un sourire satisfait. Regina ouvrit doucement les paupières pour l'observer. Ses yeux sombres s'alliaient parfaitement à la nuit.

«** J'en suis même sûre. **» la Reine lui intima avec un sourire narquois.

« **Te fiches pas de moi.** » Emma fit la timide en voulant cacher son visage.

«** Hmm... **» Regina s'approcha de la Sauveuse pour poser ses lèvres sur sa joue. Emma sourit doucement mais n'osa pas bouger. Elle avait peur de faire, une fois de plus, fuir la belle brune.

« **Tu peux, tu sais.** » murmura la Reine en restant tout près d'elle.

« **ça me fait bizarre de... d'être aussi proche de toi. Que tu ais envie. **» Emma était vraiment déstabilisée.

«** Tu penses que j'ai regretté ce qu'il s'est passé à Storybrooke ?** » Emma ne répondit pas, comme si elle avait honte de l'avoir pensé. « **J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir. **»

« **Et qu'est ce que tu en as conclu ?** »

« **Que tu me manquais.** »

Emma sourit bêtement.

« **Alors tu... as des sentiments pour moi ? **» la Sauveuse demanda d'une voix presqu'inaudible.

« **Chaque chose en son temps.** »

« **Oui... Tu as raison.** »

«** Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je vais dormir un peu, j'ai passé plusieurs semaines dans la forêt et je t'avoue qu'un lit comme celui-ci m'avais manqué... **»

« **Oui, bien sûr. Bonne nuit.** »

« **A toi aussi.** »

Regina referma les yeux. Emma n'osa pas faire un geste mais elle aurait voulu l'embrasser. Elle y avait tellement pensé... Après tout, Regina était son True Love.

* * *

« **Debout !** » Henry bondit sur le lit en riant.

Regina et Emma se réveillèrent en sursaut. La première réaction de la Sauveuse fut de grimacer et fourrer sa tête sous les couvertures.

« **Allez ! Allez ! Il est déjà 10 heures ! **»

Regina écarquilla les yeux, comme si avoir dormi aussi longtemps était proscrit chez elle. Elle se leva sur le champ et enlaça son fils avec tendresse et amour.

«** Emma t'as dis que tu restais ?! **»

« **Oui, elle m'a raconté.** »

« **T'es pas gentille, Maman, c'était moi qui devais le faire ! **»

«** Excuses, p'tit gars. **»elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

«** Mais ce qui est bien c'est qu'on sera tous ensemble ! **»

«** Exactement. **»

Regina l'embrassa sur le front et fila dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Emma, elle, était toujours emmitouflée sous les draps. Henry se cala à la place initiale de Regina avec un petit sourire en coin.

« **Vous avez dormi toutes les deux ?** » il demanda, l'air de rien.

« **Elle s'est endormie là je te rappelle... **» elle grommela comme excuse.

« **Elle a dit que vous aviez parlé, tu aurais pu la conduire dans la chambre d'ami.** » Emma ne répondit rien. Il s'approcha donc de la masse dessinée sous la couette et chuchota. «** Tu sais, je suis un grand garçon maintenant. **» bientôt, Henry aurait 13 ans.

«** Qu'est ce que tu insinues, gamin ?** »

«** Vous êtes amoureuses, je me trompe ? **»

Là, il y eut un long, très long silence, où Emma n'osa pas parler. Henry avait vu très juste mais elle ignorait s'il le prendrait bien ou mal. Peut-être leurs relations changeraient du tout au tout. Elle ne le souhaitait pas. Alors que dire, que répondre à cette question si brutale et si inattendue ? Devait-elle lui mentir ? Elle ne le voulait pas, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus le lui avouer sans en parler à Regina au préalable...

«** Tu sais, ça me fait plutôt plaisir ! **»

Elle souleva le drap pour l'observer : il était sincère.

«** Vraiment ? **»

«** Alors tu avoues ?** »

« **Non, je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute. **»

« **Maman : je sais que ton True Love c'est elle. **»

«** Quoi ?** » elle s'écria. Il posa la main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

« **Chht ! Si elle arrive elle va tout entendre... C'est que... Dans le Livre « Once Upon A Time », tout est écrit.** »

Emma cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

«** Alors c'est vrai, je ne me trompais pas ?** »

« **Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe depuis notre arrivée ici. **»

« **Tu savais que Regina était chez Red ?! **» Emma fronça les sourcils, comme si elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce qu'elle en entendait.

« **Oui. Mais je ne voulais pas te le dire parce qu'elle avait besoin d'être loin de toi pendant un moment.** »

« **Et tu savais pour Cora ?** »

« **Cette partie reste floue et n'arrête pas de se réécrire. Mais oui je savais qu'elle allait arriver à un moment ou un autre... **»

Il baissa les yeux, un peu honteux d'avoir menti. Mais Emma se détendit visiblement et soupira.

«** Ouais... Merci gamin. **»

« **Pourquoi ?** »

«** Pour me dire ça, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir ton soutien.** »

Il lui sourit doucement. Elle lui ébouriffa tendrement la tignasse.

« **Tu grandis à une vitesse...** »

«** Tant mieux ! **»

Elle rit doucement. Il avait les traits moins enfantins, maintenant, ses cheveux avaient un peu poussés et il grandissait de plus en plus...

« **Grand-Père dit que je serai vaillant et fort !** »

« **J'en doute pas ! **»

«** D'ailleurs, je vais voir Grand-mère, vous nous rejoignez ?** »

« **Bien sûr.** »

Il lui sourit, tout heureux. Il bondit ensuite hors du lit et fila à travers les couloirs. Emma l'entendit crier quelque chose qu'elle ne parvint pas à comprendre. Puis il n'y eut plus que le bruit de la douche. Un moment, Emma s'imagina y entrer mais elle chassa cette pensée. Elle ne voulait pas perturber Regina et prendre le risque d'être jetée. Elle se leva, se plaça devant le miroir.

« **Mon Dieu, je suis laide.** »

Elle n'avait pas de maquillage et son pyjama était une horreur sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux, imagina une tenue resplendissante. Elle pensa plus fort, serra les points... Rien ne se produisit. Elle soupira et ouvrit les tiroirs de sa commode.

« **Saleté de magie qui ne marche jamais quand il le faudrait ! **» elle grommelait dans sa barbe.

Les vêtements de l'autre monde lui manquaient affreusement. Elle enfila un pantalon brun moulant, une chemise blanche tout à fait banale. Elle se secoua doucement les cheveux et s'observa de nouveau dans le miroir.

« **C'est déjà mieux ! **»

Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce puis décida de se faufiler dans la salle de bain. Regina avait enfilé son pantalon mais pas de haut. Emma rougit sur le coup et lui adressa un sourire en s'arrêtant face à elle.

« **Je t'en prie, entres sans frapper. **» Regina secoua la tête, un air légèrement amusé.

«** Si j'avais envie de te trouver toute nue, je n'aurais pas attendu aussi longtemps pour venir.** » elle taquina en prenant la trousse de maquillage sur le côté de l'évier. « **Les cheveux assez longs, comme ça... ça te va bien.** » continua-t-elle en passant une main rapide dans les cheveux de la Reine.

«** Merci, je n'avais pas vu qu'ils avaient autant poussé.** »

Emma hocha la tête et s'apprêta à quitter la salle de bain. Regina se faufila entre elle et la sortie, le regard pressé et déterminé.

«** Tu ne m'as même pas dis bonjour ce matin.** »

«** Tu serais pas accro ? **» demanda Emma, esquivant la chose.

«** Arrêtes de me croire fragile. **»

La Sauveuse s'approcha de la Reine pour l'embrasser tendrement. Une fois. Puis deux. Leurs langues ne se rencontrèrent aucunement, mais chacun de ces baisers embrasait leurs âmes.

«** Bonjour votre Majesté.** » elle lui adressa un sourire et la fit reculer pour pouvoir passer. Regina la regarda partir se maquiller devant le grand miroir de la chambre. Elle se contenta de sourire pour rejoindre celui de la salle de bain.

« **Y a-t-il quelque chose de prévu, aujourd'hui ?** » demanda la brune en sortant de la salle de bain.

Emma secoua la tête. « **Non, entraînement, comme d'habitude. **»

«** Entraînement ?** » Regina arqua un sourcil en observant le visage d'Emma à travers le miroir.

« **Je m'entraîne à faire mumuse avec une épée. Je trouve ça absolument inutile mais Snow dit qu'on ne sait jamais.** »

Regina se mit à sourire, amusée. «** Toi avec une épée, ça doit être amusant.** »

« **Un jour je te mettrais la pâtée.** »

« **Je ne manie pas les armes blanches.** »

«** En fait, si tu tombes sur une bande de malfaiteurs, tu ne pourras même pas te défendre !** » Emma se mit à rire, taquine.

« **Mais si j'utilise de la Bonne Magie, je les mettrai tous à terre avant même qu'ils n'aient pensé à m'agresser.** »

Emma fit un petit « **oooh **» et sourit. « **Madame la Reine est une effrontée.** »

«** C'est plutôt toi, avec ton épée. **»

« **En fait, je joue sur 2 tableaux, je manie l'épée le matin et la magie l'après-midi. En général, je suis crevée le soir...** »

Regina fut comme frappée au visage. Elle se figea.

« **Tu... Sais utiliser la magie ?** »

« **Bah... Oui, visiblement.** »

« **Je l'ignorais. **»

«** Bah moi aussi avant... il n'y a pas si longtemps en fait !** »

Regina hocha doucement la tête. Emma venait tout juste de terminer de se préparer.

« **Et Henry ? Que fait-il ? **»

« **Il... Hmm... Il apprend à se battre. Avec David, James, mon Père quoi.** »

Regina fut doublement frappée.

« **Quoi ? Mais il n'a que 12 ans ! **»

« J**e ne suis en rien concernée par ce choix, il l'a pris lui-même, ce n'est plus un petit garçon. Et puis je préfère qu'il soit prêt si Cora décide de nous rendre visite. **»

« **Prêt à quoi ? A tuer quelqu'un ? Ce n'est pas une expérience que l'on aime vivre, surtout pour un enfant !** »

Emma se tourna vers elle en plaçant les mains devant elle.

«** Tout doux Regina, il n'en est pas non plus à ce stade. Il manie les bâtons et les branches alors ça** **va. **»

L'Ancienne Reine se renfrogna.

«** J'ai l'impression que tu ne comprends pas ce que l'on peut ressentir en tuant quelqu'un.** »

« **Et je ne souhaite pas le vivre ou que lui le vive ! C'est juste une manière de passer le temps, de se donner à fond et de se rapprocher de mes parents. **»

Regina fit la moue. Emma voyait bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas ce qu'elle entendait. Elle soupira doucement, posa sa trousse à maquillage et la prit par les épaules.

«** Ecoutes, ce n'est pas dangereux pour le moment et je ne souhaite pas que ça le soit. Alors maintenant tu vas descendre de tes chevaux et tu vas me faire un énorme câlin parce que tu es heureuse que je puisse te rassurer. **» et elle lui fit un adorable sourire.

Regina secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis, elle se mit à rire légèrement. « **Ce que tu peux être sotte.** »

« **J'ai pas de câlin et en plus tu m'insultes ? Tu mérites le fouet.** »

Regina éclata d'un rire divin. « **A ce point ?** »

Emma hocha doucement la tête en la prenant par les hanches. « **Et tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je peux en faire apparaître un, si je me concentre bien. **»

«** J'aimerais bien voir ça tiens !** »

«** Ah oui ? Tu veux voir un autre tour de magie ? **»

Elle plissa les yeux. « **J'écoute ?** »

«** Je vois... Que dans quelques secondes, tu vas m'embrasser. **»

Regina rit un peu plus. Emma hocha la tête.

«** Tu ne me crois pas ? Tu vas voir !** »

La Sauveuse s'approcha doucement d'elle et glissa son visage tout près du sien. La Reine continuait de doucement sourire, ou plutôt délicieusement du point de vue de son amante. Elle caressa doucement son nez, frôla ses lèvres et se colla finalement tout doucement contre Regina.

«** Si t'en as envie, je crois que c'est le moment. **» Emma lui intima en riant.

Elle s'exécuta donc et Regina plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Le baiser était puissant, plus que Regina n'aurait su l'imaginer. Elle sentait pourtant la Magie qui grouillait dans son corps lorsqu'Emma était auprès d'elle. Elle savait, au fond d'elle, ce qu'il se passait, mais ne voulait certainement pas le comprendre. Puis la Reine se sépara de la Sauveuse. Celle-ci ne le vit pas de cet œil et entoura ses hanches de ses bras pour l'embrasser une fois de plus. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et Regina prit doucement le visage de sa partenaire entre ses mains. Elles se sentaient si bien ainsi... Pour rien au monde elles n'auraient souhaité arrêter. Mais ce fut sans compter l'intervention de quelques coups à la porte.

* * *

**TBC**


	22. L'Accueil des Souverains

**CHAPITRE VINGT ET UN : L'ACCUEIL DES SOUVERAINS**

* * *

_«** Oh...** » Emma fit une légère moue enfantine en se séparant de Regina. « **Quelqu'un à la porte.** »_

« **En fait, c'est plutôt au miroir ! Tu es là, Emma ?** » la voix était familière, elle venait de la salle de bain. Regina fronça les sourcils, interrogative. La Princesse se dirigea dans la pièce.

« **Red ?** »

Elle était de l'autre côté du miroir, sous son capuchon rouge, visiblement heureuse de la voir, elle lui adressa d'ailleurs un immense sourire et un geste.

« **Salut Emma. Désolée de te contacter sans prévenir, mais je voulais vraiment prendre des nouvelles. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps... Est-ce que Regina est avec toi ?** » elle semblait un peu inquiète quant aux conséquences de cette question, mais Emma se contenta de sourire.

« **Cela se pourrait. **»

Regina apparut en face du miroir. Red lui adressa un sourire épanouie.

«** Je savais que vous réussiriez ! **» elle s'exprima, trop heureuse pour contenir sa joie.

« **C'est un peu grâce à vous. Merci.** »

Emma fut un peu étonnée de voir Red et Regina aussi amicales l'une envers l'autre. Mais elle n'osa rien dire. Elle en sourit, même. Regina avait aussi le droit d'avoir d'autres ami(e)s qu'elle-même. Après tout, c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu.

« **C'est tout à fait normal. Avez-vous parlé à Emma, comme vous le souhaitiez ? **»

Regina hocha doucement la tête et les yeux de Red se remplirent d'étoiles.

« **Félicitations toutes les deux ! Vous avez ma bénédiction ! Oh ! J'allais oublier... Cora serait partie vers l'Est d'ici et donc vers le Château. Faîtes attention à vous. Bonne chance ! **»

Et son reflet disparut avant que les deux jeunes femmes ne puissent la saluer ou même dire un mot. Aussitôt Emma se tourna vers Regina, les sourcils froncés, comme si quelque chose venait de la tracasser.

«** Alors comme ça tu lui as parlé de nous ?** »

« **Tu l'as fais aussi, non ? **»

« **Jamais de la vie.** »

Regina plissa les yeux avec malice.

« **Tu mens.** »

« **Pas du tout. **»

«** Mamans ?** » Henry arriva avec un grand sourire, tout excité, coupant court à leur conversation. « **Grand-Père a dit que si vous ne veniez pas, il viendra vous couper la tête ! **»

« **Sympathique. **» Regina commenta en levant les yeux au ciel.

«** Il fait de l'humour.** » Emma souligna en dépassant son fils. « **Allez on y va avant qu'il ne vienne lui-même.** »

Henry passa devant elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Elle secoua doucement la tête et sourit avant de le suivre.

* * *

La table où elles prendraient leur petit-déjeuner était déjà garnie. Snow s'y trouvait encore, dévorant comme jamais. Après tout, elle portait un enfant, elle se devait de bien se nourrir. James, lui, était absent. Il ne tenait certainement pas à voir Regina dès le soleil levé. Henry fonça vers la table pour se poster sur une chaise, tout à fait heureux de la situation. Emma entra la première, Regina juste derrière elle. Celle-ci ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait se permettre de faire, surtout lorsque le regard de Snow se fixa sur elle.

«** Bonjour Snow. **» salua Emma tranquillement, comme si de rien était.

Le visage de la Reine s'illumina.

« **Bonjour à vous deux. Venez vous asseoir, je vous en prie. **» elle désigna la table.

Regina et Emma furent un peu prises de cours d'avoir un tel accueil mais s'exécutèrent rapidement. L'Ancienne Reine était tendue, son dos était droit et absolument dénué de décontraction. Emma le vit, bien entendu, mais n'osa rien en redire.

«** J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? **» Snow dévorait un œuf.

« **Euh, oui, tout à fait. Regina a gagné la chambre d'amis et tout est en ordre. **» Emma commenta sous l'oeil amusé de son fils.

« **J'espère que tu te sentiras bien ici.** » c'était la Reine qui parlait sincèrement à sa belle-mère. Celle-ci ne sut vraiment pas où se mettre.

«** Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si généreuse avec moi.** »

Emma aurait voulu couper court à la conversation, ce chemin-ci était dur à entreprendre sans hausser le ton. Snow secoua vivement la tête, comme si cela ne la gênait pas du tout.

« **Tu sais, Emma m'a convaincue que les gens peuvent changer, y compris les plus mauvais. Et elle a confiance en toi alors... Autant marcher dans ce sens. **»

« **Je te remercie.** » Regina était sincère.

« **Tu n'as pas à le faire. **»

«** Bien sûr que si, tu m'accueilles dans ta maison, il est normal de te remercier.** »

« **Eh bien soit. Mais saches que celle que tu devrais remercier, c'est Emma, pour t'avoir tant défendue en ton absence alors que tous complotaient contre toi.** »

Regina se tourna vers Emma. Celle-ci avait le nez dans son bol de lait, les yeux baissés et un léger sourire en coin. La brune sut que c'était donc la vérité.

«** Ma fille est une personne généreuse, elle n'offre pas de seconde chance à tous. Si elle t'a choisie, alors elle a du voir en toi quelque chose que tous les autres ignorent. Saches qu'un jour tu devras montrer cette face-là au monde, si tu veux que le peuple et tes ennemis actuels puissent te voir comme Emma te voit actuellement. **» Regina balbutia quelque chose avant de pouvoir exactement parler.

«** Je... Je serai à la hauteur.** »

Snow eut un léger rictus satisfait et hocha la tête. Elle était tout de même sur la réserve. Regina avait été son ennemie jurée pendant de longues années. Mais Snow n'avait pas envie de perdre une fois de plus sa fille. En plus, elle n'était pas en état de combattre, elle attendait un enfant, même si cela ne se voyait que très peu pour le moment.

« **Alors tu étais chez Red, tout ce temps ?** » elle demanda finalement.

« **C'est exact, elle m'a accueillie chez elle dès mon arrivée dans le Monde Enchanté. **»

« **Je l'imagine tout à fait comme ça, oui... Sa gentillesse la perdra.** » elle avala une gorgée de jus de fruit avant de reprendre. « **Mais de toute évidence, elle place une grande confiance en toi, elle aussi. **»

« **Certes... Mais je n'ai rien fais pour.** »

« **Peu importe. **»

Regina hocha doucement la tête. Elle était étonnée de voir Snow si coopérative mais ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire. Emma dévorait son petit-déjeuner sans prendre part à la conversation, mais elle écoutait attentivement. Henry, lui, avait déjà déjeuné depuis un moment mais se permit de mâchouiller encore quelques bouts de pain.

« **Mamie, est-ce que je pourrais avoir une armure comme Papi ?** » il demanda, tout excité.

« **Je crois qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour ça.** » déclara Emma en prenant part, cette fois-ci, à la conversation. « **Tu ne vas pas à la guerre, que je sache. **»

« **Alors un bouclier ! S'il te plaît, maman, allez ! **» il regarda Emma, puis Regina, puis de nouveau Emma et enfin Snow. « **Alleeez...** »

«** Lorsque tu seras capable de soulever un véritable poignard sans te faire mal, peut-être que oui. **» répondit simplement sa mère biologique.

«** Mais je sais le faire !** »

« **Et ta coupure la semaine dernière ? **»

« **C'était rien, je te jure !** »

« **Parce que Reul Ghorm a bien voulu venir. **»

« **Mamaaaan...** »

«** Henry, Emma a raison. **» Regina intervint. Il fit la moue, l'air boudeur, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « **Mais je souhaiterais voir ton incroyable talent. Qu'en dis-tu ? **»

Cette fois, un petit sourire se forma sur sa bouille enfantine.

«** Et j'aurais le droit d'avoir un gâteau en même temps ? **»

«** Oui. **»

Il sourit gracieusement et reprit sa place sur sa chaise, correctement.

«** Maché conclu !** **Je vais me préparer !** » et il bondit hors de son siège pour courir en direction de la forge. Emma le regarda filer en souriant. Regina, elle, riait doucement. Son fils n'avait pas perdu une once de sa malice.

« **Il semble heureux que tu sois revenue. Il tient vraiment à toi...** » constata Snow avec un sourire tendre.

« **Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. **» répondit simplement Emma en souriant doucement.

Regina eut un léger sourire, heureuse d'entendre cela... Elle observa Snow et Emma déjeuner en silence, sereines. La situation était tellement étrange, inhabituelle. L'Evil Queen était auprès de la Sauveuse et de la Reine Snow-White. Quiconque aurait assisté à la scène y aurait vu quelque chose de trop extraordinaire... La brune se demandait quoi penser de ce lieu, de cet instant. Parmi toutes les incompréhensions et les émotions qui se présentaient à elle, elle ne ressentait que la sérénité.

Emma lui adressa un regard tendre. Regina avait de nombreuses fois imaginé retrouver la Sauveuse suite à leur arrivée dans le Monde Enchanté. Elle n'avait pas saisi à quel point celle-ci prenait une place importante dans sa vie. Depuis le retour de la Magie à Storybrooke, ses sentiments n'avaient cessé de croître. D'abords, elle avait trouver en Emma une amie unique, capable de la faire rire et de la protéger, la seule à pouvoir lui prouver que le Bien était encore un peu présent en elle. Et puis, elle avait trouver en elle une personne plus importante encore, une personne à aimer et qui l'aimerait en retour. Étrangement, cette idée ne l'effrayait pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de fuir, au contraire.

Nombreuses avaient été les fois, depuis la mort de Daniel, où Regina avait pu obtenir l'amour. Elle avait eu de nombreux amants – et quelques amantes – mais aucun n'avait été aussi spécial. Elle les avait tous, de toute évidence, rejeté. Elle n'avait alors ni l'envie ni le temps d'aimer. Mais cette fois-ci, le lien qui s'était formé entre Emma et elle était plus fort. La Magie, peut-être, s'était emparée des deux jeunes femmes, à tel point qu'elles s'étaient rapprochées, pardonnées et finalement aimées. Ce lien pouvait facilement trouver un nom, mais Regina n'était pas encore prête à l'entendre.

«** Tu as bien vite reconstruit ton château, Snow. Comment as-tu fais pour éviter les ogres et les brigands ?** » demanda finalement Regina pour tenter de se rapprocher de la mère d'Emma.

« **Oh, ça... Les fées ont créé des barrières magiques et ont placé des sorts d'illusion. Ce n'était pas grand chose. **» elle secoua doucement la tête durant ses dires.

«** C'est tout de même un très bon travail. **»

Snow se contenta de lui sourire. Regina se racla doucettement la gorge, s'apprêtant à aborder un terrain plus personnel...

« **J'ai appris que tu attendais un enfant. **»

La Reine leva la tête vers sa belle-mère et arqua un sourcil. Elle semblait un peu méfiante mais vit que Regina lui adressait un sourire tout à fait normal, sans aucune trace de malveillance. La Reine finit donc par se radoucir. Elle avait décidé de faire confiance à Regina, elle se devait de respecter sa promesse, pour le bien de sa fille, de son petit-fils et du peuple.

« **Oui.** » elle lui confia avec un léger sourire.

« **C'est une excellente nouvelle. **» elle remit le nez dans son assiette mais n'avait visiblement pas très faim, malgré son séjour dans les bois. Emma posa une main sur sa cuisse, sans que sa mère ne puisse le voir.

«** Tu peux manger tu sais, tu n'as rien pris hier soir. **» elle lui confia gentiment.

« **Euh... Oui. **» elle était un peu gênée de cette attention.

Elles dégustèrent le reste du petit-déjeuner en silence, chacun vaquant à leurs pensées. Regina réfléchissait à son avenir ici, ce qu'elle désirerait faire. Emma rêvait un peu d'Henry, de sa relation avec l'Ancienne Reine, de l'attaque contre Cora... Snow, elle, pensait sans cesse au prénom qu'elle donnerait à son enfant.

«** Snow, j'aimerais que...** » on coupa le silence qui se trouvait là. Tous les yeux se levèrent vers James. Celui-ci s'était stoppé net en voyant Regina installée à leur table.

« **Bonjour David. **» lui intima Emma avant de reporter son attention sur la nourriture.

«** Emma. Regina.** » il les salua une à une, visiblement tendu. «** Snow, je peux te parler une minute ?** »

«** Cela ne peut-il attendre la fin du petit-déjeuner ?** »

« **Non, tout de suite, s'il te plaît. **»

« **Très bien.** » elle soupira légèrement et le suivit, laissant Emma et Regina seules.

« **ça sent le roussi...** » confia la Sauveuse en secouant la tête.

«** Penses-tu que nous devions intervenir ? **»

«** Si ça hurle, j'irai voir.** »

Regina hocha doucement la tête et se reconcentra sur la nourriture.

* * *

De son côté, James claqua la porte et passa une main dans ses cheveux, observant sa femme avec une pression sans fin. Elle le regardait avec impatience, elle n'avait visiblement que trop vu arriver cette conversation et ne souhaitait pas l'avoir.

« **Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler de Regina, hier, et je voudrais absolument... **» il commença.

« **Je te coupe immédiatement, Regina restera ici autant qu'elle le souhaitera.** »

Le visage de Charming se durcit sur-le-champ. Snow n'avait guère envie de se disputer, mais James, lui, le voyait tout autrement.

«** Mais pourquoi ? Elle a fait tellement de mal ! Es-tu donc aveugle à ce point ?** »

« **Pourquoi refuses-tu de lui laisser une chance, James ? Elle n'est plus notre ennemie.** »

« **Cela ne fait pas d'elle une amie.** »

« **Certes, mais si tu ne lui laisses pas l'opportunité de le devenir, tu la considéreras ainsi toute sa vie.** »

« **Je déteste cette femme et je déteste encore plus qu'on puisse la défendre sans même qu'elle ait payé ses crimes.** »

Snow s'approcha de James pour poser une main sur son torse. Elle devait le convaincre et elle seule y parviendrait, elle le savait.

«** Tu dis qu'elle n'a pas payé ? Mais si, elle l'a fait. Elle a été privée d'amour pendant si longtemps... Imagines ne plus aimer, oublier ce que cela fait...** »

« **Elle nous a séparé 28 ans, je sais ce que cela fait ! **» il haussa le ton, sur la défensive.

« **Mais nous n'en étions pas conscients... Elle, si. **»

«** Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle mérite. **»

« **Cesses de te conduire comme un enfant. Regardes-la... Observes-la avant de la juger ! Tu vas avoir l'occasion de vérifier si oui ou non elle a changé ! **» elle s'écarta calmement et se pencha sur le bureau.

« **Elle n'aura pas changé, je sens encore la présence de la Magie dans son corps...** » il maugréa méchamment.

« **Et que sais-tu de cette Magie ? Sais-tu de quelle couleur elle est ? Non, tu l'ignores. **»

« **Elle ressemble un peu à celle d'Emma... **» il baissa les yeux. « **Je suis sûr qu'elle a ensorcelé notre fille... **» il paraissait réfléchir.

« **C'est grotesque !** »

« **C'est une sorcière !** »

« **Elle ne l'a pas toujours été !** »

« **C'était il y a longtemps, elle prévoyait déjà de tuer ton père ! **»

«** ça suffit !** » elle hurla, hors d'elle. Aussitôt, elle eut un vertige et du s'accrocher au bureau pour éviter de tomber. James vit sa colère se calmer sur le champ et se précipita vers elle pour la soutenir, un peu paniqué.

« **Doucement... **» il lui murmura en la prenant par les épaules. « **Je... Je suis désolé.** »

« **Laisses-lui une chance.** » elle lui intima en fermant les yeux.

Emma débarqua à ce moment précis, cherchant ses parents du regard. Elle se hâta de les rejoindre lorsqu'elle découvrit l'état de sa mère.

« **Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ça va ?** » elle demanda rapidement pour prendre des nouvelles.

« **Je vais bien.** » la rassura Snow en se forçant à lui sourire. « **Juste un vertige.** »

Emma se releva pour adresser des yeux noirs à son père.

« **Décidément tu sais t'y prendre avec les femmes ! **»

James baissa les yeux, n'osant affronter sa fille. Celle-ci s'éclipsa la seconde suivante, visiblement énervée.

* * *

**TBC**


	23. Le Bénéfice du Doute

**CHAPITRE VINGT-DEUX : LE BENEFICE DU DOUTE**

* * *

Regina et Emma se retrouvèrent dehors en fin de matinée, observant leur fils se battre contre un ennemi imaginaire. Il se débrouillait d'ailleurs très bien, c'est ce qu'affirmait Regina. Emma était heureuse de voir que la mère adoptive d'Henry lui permettait ce genre d'activité. La Reine n'était pas du genre à apprécier la violence, surtout chez son fils. Assises sur un muret, non loin de lui, elles l'observaient d'un regard tendre et protecteur. James n'était pas réapparut depuis l'altercation du matin. Leur fils se bagarrait donc seul. Il était d'ailleurs un peu plus de midi.

« **Il se débrouille bien.** » finit par lâcher Regina, un léger sourire sur le visage.

«** Tu vois, je te l'avais dis.** »

Le sourire de Regina ne s'effaçait guère de son visage. Emma se tourna vers elle et l'observa un moment, heureuse de la trouver à ses côtés lorsque la menace grandissait peu à peu. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi joyeuse de la voir.

« **Tu sembles... différente. **» elle commenta d'un ton serein. Regina tourna doucement la tête pour trouver le regard de la blonde, le regard plein d'interrogations.

« **En quoi ? **»

«** Tu es plus... sereine. On dirait que la Magie Noire t'a quittée... **» elle se stoppa alors qu'elle allait reparler de cette fameuse nuit. Elle ne voulait pas en parler maintenant... Elle reporta son regard sur Henry.

«** Tu crois ?** »

« **Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu sembles plus heureuse, moins sur la défensive. Tu es plus avenante, tu ne fuis pas ce qui... se passe entre nous. Tout ça quoi... Je veux dire que tu as vraiment changé depuis le moment où... **» elle se stoppa, rendue muette par sa bêtise. La Reine fronça les sourcils, fixant toujours Emma. Celle-ci venait de comprendre qu'elle en avait déjà trop dit.

« **Au moment où quoi ? **» demanda Regina, s'interrogeant.

«** Où rien. **»

« **Tu me caches des choses ?** » Regina sembla se tendre légèrement.

« **Je...** » Emma voulut continuer mais elle en était incapable. Sa respiration se coupa.

« **Dis-moi : depuis quand ?** » elle la questionna d'une voix sèche mais gentille tout de même, elle voulait savoir la vérite, son sourire s'était effacé, son regard était insistant.

Emma resta un moment silencieuse. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer et n'avait guère envie de lui mentir. Elle soupira et baissa les yeux. Comment lui dire une information si dure à assimiler ? Comment lui avouer qu'elles étaient nées pour être ensemble ? Regina la croirait-elle, déjà ?

« **Ecoutes, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, c'est... **» elle tenta d'esquiver.

« **Bon, très bien. **» Regina se leva, visiblement énervée et se faufila vers le premier couloir qu'elle trouva. Il n'y avait alors personne, heureusement d'ailleurs. Emma se leva sur-le-champ pour lui courir après, elle ne comptait pas la laisser partir sans avoir réussi à discuter.

«** Ok ! Ok, excuses-moi, Regina, attends !** » elle lui attrapa l'avant-bras et soupira, lèvres pincées. « **S'il te plaît... **»

« **Je t'écoute.** » elle planta son regard dans celui d'Emma, attendant sa réponse, le visage fermé.

« **Le... Le soir où vous êtes tous repartis dans le Monde Enchanté. Je suis venue chez toi et... heum.. je t'ai embrassé. Voilà. Et POUF, vous avez tous disparus... **» elle avala sa salive alors que les yeux de Regina s'écarquillaient. Elle voyait bien la surprise, le choc de la Reine.

«** Tu... Tu es sérieuse ?** »

« **Bah.. Oui. **»

« **Tu veux dire que tu serais... Mon... Attends... C'est pas possible... **» elle paniquait, tout cela allait bien trop vite et Emma le savait. Elle tenta tout de même de trouver des arguments en faveur de tout ça, elle ne voulait pas voir la jolie brune fuir.

« **Je t'assure, j'étais aussi perplexe que toi... Mais ça explique tout, non ? La Magie qui nous a fait nous rapprocher, le fait que tu sois plus sereine, plus calme, tout ça... Et Henry est d'accord, il...** »

« **Quoi ?!** » cria Regina en reculant d'un pas. Emma secoua la tête en paniquant.

« **Quelle conne... Merde, excuses-moi, j'aurais pas du te le dire comme ça, je suis désolée...** » elle essayait de se dépatouiller, mais rien à faire, elle ne faisait que s'enterrer.

« **Tu l'as dis à Henry ?! Sans m'en parler au préalable ? J'avais beaucoup plus d'estime pour toi !** » elle gronda, visiblement paniquée et énervée elle aussi.

« **Mais je ne lui ai rien dis, il l'a deviné !** »

« **Il n'a que 13 ans ! **»

«** Tu devrais arrêter de le prendre pour un enfant ! Il est très intelligent et il m'a prise au dépourvu ! Je n'allais tout de même pas lui mentir **! »

« **Tu aurais du m'en parler !** »

« **Il m'a surprise ! **»

«** Comment un fils peut-il surprendre sa mère au point qu'elle avoue une chose pareille ?! **»

«** Il l'aurait su de toute façon ! Et il est très content pour nous alors rien de grave.** » elle tenta de calmer le jeu, en vain.

« **Rien de grave ? Tu ne m'en as pas parlé ! Et en plus tu as attendu que je sois énervée contre toi pour me le dire, sans même le faire exprès !** » elle cria de nouveau.

« **Je voulais qu'il t'en parle lui-même, c'est tout !** » s'énerva de nouveau Emma, voyant que la Reine ne comprenait pas.

« **Si tu étais réellement mon True Love ou je ne sais quoi, tu me l'aurais dis ! **» cette fois le visage d'Emma se crispa de colère.

« **Ton True Love ou « je ne sais quoi » ? Eh bien le « je ne sais quoi » vas t'envoyer chier dans les 5 minutes !** »

« **Miss Swan est vexée ?** »

« **Tu te mets hors de toi pour des raisons futiles et absolument inutiles ! Je préfère qu'on arrête là ! **»

Elle fit volte face, serrant les points pour filer hors du couloir, laissant Regina seule. Toutes deux étaient visiblement énervées alors qu'elles venaient tout juste de se retrouver. Mais cela en faisait trop pour l'Ancienne Reine : elle venait de comprendre qu'Emma était son True Love et qu'en prime, Henry le savait avant elle. La Sauveuse rejoignit le terrain d'entraînement pour se saisir d'une épée et partir redescendre son surplus d'émotions.

* * *

La journée passa lentement. Les repas se faisaient en silence, James était toujours absent. Henry et Snow tentaient de détendre l'atmosphère, mais rien n'y faisait, Regina et Emma semblaient neutres et désintéressées. Elles ne se parlèrent pas de l'après-midi. Regina partit tôt à cheval, Emma continua son entraînement. Sa magie était alors plus puissante, à cause de son énervement.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit tomba sur le Monde Enchanté. Emma quitta Henry vers 8 heures pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre et prendre une douche brûlante. Depuis le matin, elle n'avait pas reparlé à Regina et ne comptait certainement pas faire le premier pas. Et autant dire qu'elle était têtue comme une mule. Elle partit donc se coucher tôt. Quant à Regina, eh bien, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle déambula donc dans la bibliothèque, cherchant quelque chose à faire pour oublier cette journée.

«** Vous devriez essayer Le Mercenaire du Troisième Temps, c'est un livre très violent, tout à fait à votre goût.** » c'était Rumpelstilskin, accompagné de James.

Tous deux faisaient face à la Reine, impassibles. Que faisait le Ténébreux ici, Regina l'ignorait. Elle se contenta de les fixer de façon neutre.

«** Votre humour n'a guère évolué, Rumple.** » elle commenta alors que l'autre souriait ironiquement.

«** Le vôtre semble s'être ramolli. **»

« **Que fichez-vous ici ? **»

«** Il devait s'entretenir avec moi à propos de la menace que représente votre mère.** » répondit naturellement le Roi en croisant les bras.

«** En est-il venu à trouver une solution ?** »

«** Peut-être.** » Rumple sourit doucement. « **Mais pas de protection sans sacrifice. **» il ricana doucement.

« **Encore un de vos stupides deals ?** »

« **Cela fait un temps déjà que je n'habite plus le Mal du Ténébreux. **»

«** Ah : vous vous êtes décoincé avec Belle ?** »

Son sourire s'effaça, elle avait touché la corde sensible. Il se tourna vers Charming, lui murmura quelque chose avant de faire demi-tour et quitter la pièce. Regina eut un rictus satisfait. Elle se retrouva donc seule avec James, ne sachant que dire à et homme qui la haïssait réellement. Lui non plus, visiblement, ne savait pas où commencer.

«** Alors nous sommes censés cohabiter ? **» il demanda, un peu sur les nerfs.

« **Paraît-il. **»

«** J'espère que nous n'aurons pas de... désaccord. **»

« **Je suis prête à faire des concessions si vous m'en accordez aussi.** »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant et hocha la tête.

« **Ceci nous oblige-t-il à devenir amis ? **» il n'aimait pas imaginer ce genre de choses avec Regina.

« **Vous sentez-vous obligé ?** »

« **Absolument pas. **»

« **Alors pourquoi cette question inutile ? **»

« **Je souhaite faire plaisir à ma famille et particulièrement à ma femme. Elle tient à ce que nous soyons en bons termes.** »

« **Alors si vous voulez commencer quelque part, aidez-moi donc à trouver un livre convenable. **»

Il s'approcha donc doucement, un peu méfiant mais sans rien dire.

«** Nous allons discuter lecture ? **» il s'amusa et elle sourit.

« **Possible.** »

« **Je ne connais pas tous les livres de cette pièce mais... Que recherchez-vous exactement ?** »

« **Quelque chose de calme. **»

« **Que voulez-vous dire par... calme ?** »

« **Hmm... Une Romance serait bien.** »

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent, il était très étonné.

« **Une histoire d'amour, vous êtes sérieuse ?** »

« **Quoi ? Vous pensez que je ne peux pas apprécier ce genre de livre ? **»

«** Je n'imaginais pas que... Que vous puissiez simplement vous y intéresser. **»

«** Eh bien si, voyez-vous. Je ne suis pas insensible, ou du moins je ne le suis plus. **»

«** Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose. **»

Il s'approcha de la bibliothèque pour aider Regina à trouver un livre. La situation était étrange mais de toute évidence, tout l'était ces derniers temps.

« **Vous... Vous avez réglé votre problème avec Emma ?** »

« **Mon problème ?** »

« **Henry m'a dit que vous aviez eu un désaccord dans la matinée. **»

Regina ne réalisait pas qu'elle avait ce genre de conversation avec James. Elle écarquilla donc les yeux sans pour autant tourner la tête vers l'homme avec qui elle parlait.

«** Je ne souhaite pas vraiment parler de ce genre de chose avec vous. **»

«** Ne vous offusquez pas, vous vouliez de bons rapports, en voilà. **»

«** De bons rapports, oui, mais n'en faites pas trop quand même. **»

«** Trop ?** »

«** Je ne vous demande pas comment se portent vos rapports avec votre femme ces derniers temps. **»

« **Parce que vous vous en fichez. Mais votre relation avec Emma m'affecte, elle est ma fille et je me méfie de vous. **»

« **Vous êtes franc, au moins. Mais je ne compte pas lui faire le moindre mal. Elle a été la première à m'accorder le pardon, je lui en suis reconnaissante. Ha !** » elle sortit un livre de l'étagère, heureuse. « **Je lisais ce livre étant adolescente.** »

« **Eh bien voilà qui règle notre problème. Bon, je vais regagner mes appartements. Passez une bonne nuit. **» il s'empressa presque de fuir.

« **Hm.** »

* * *

Emma ouvrit doucement les yeux. La porte venait de claquer. Etait-ce la sienne ou celle de Regina, peu importait. Elle tendit l'oreille. Des pas furtifs se firent entendre, de plus en plus proches. L'Ancienne Reine était là, Emma le savait. Elle sentit son parfum enivrant lorsque celle-ci poussa les rideaux du lit à baldaquin. Ainsi, elle se sentait plus en sécurité. Elle laissa Regina se glisser sous les couvertures et s'allonger à l'autre bout du lit.

« **Emma... Es-tu endormie ? **» elle demanda dans un murmure. Emma ne répondit pas.

Regina soupira doucement. Elle ne savait comment se comporter. Elle voulait se faire pardonner mais n'osait pas faire un bruit pour réveiller la blonde. Elle passa une main sur le bras d'Emma, celle-ci se retira d'un coup sec.

« **Tu es réveillée.** » constata Regina en ôtant sa main.

« **Pourquoi es-tu là ? **»

«** Tu le sais.** »

« **T'excuser ? **»

« **Oui.** »

«** Je t'écoute. **»

«** Je m'excuse.** »

« **On ne s'excuse pas soi-même. **»

Regina soupira. «** Je te demande de m'excuser.** »

«** Tu l'es.** »

« **Tu es réticente.** »

« _**Ton True Love ou « je ne sais quoi »**_** m'est resté au travers de la gorge. **»

Regina se rapprocha d'elle mais n'osa toujours pas la toucher.

« **Tu sais bien que je disais ça par colère, sans même le penser.** »

«** Mais tu l'as dis. **»

«** J'ai encore du mal à me faire à cette idée, bien qu'elle m'habitait depuis un moment. Il me faut un peu de temps pour réaliser mais ça ne veut pas nécessairement dire que je le renie. **»

« **Tu crois que tu es la seule à avoir du mal ?** »

«** Retournes-toi s'il te plaît. **»

Elle s'exécuta. Elle se retrouva face à son True Love et se sentit un peu mieux. Elle aimait la voir mais voulait tout de même rester un peu distante d'elle à cet instant précis.

«** Je ne voulais pas dire ça tout à l'heure, d'accord ? Il est étrange d'imaginer que nous sommes destinées l'une à l'autre alors que nous nous haïssions. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais pour moi aussi ça l'a été. Cessons de nous battre inutilement, j'aimerais... Essayer.** »

* * *

**TBC**


	24. Compagnes

Tout d'abords, bonjour à vous. Je tiens à préciser que cette entête ne contiendra aucun spoiler ! Prenez le temps de la lire s'il vous plaît.

_J'aimerais en premier lieu vous adresser toute ma gratitude pour être aussi nombreux à suivre la fanfiction... Je n'ai pas eu le temps encore de vous remercier et franchement, **merci merci et re-re-merci** ! _

_Deuxième temps : **je suis en épreuves de Baccalauréat S depuis 3 semaines** déjà (les oraux et les options)... Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je n'ai donc pas beaucoup publié, à vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment le temps et encore moins d'écrire. Je serai bientôt à cours de chapitres ! Donc vivement la fin du Bac. Et bonne chance à celles et ceux qui le passent cette année aussi._

_Enfin, vous avez aussi du remarquer que... Eh bien... J'ai changé de pseudonyme. **Je suis passée de Elodelle à Osmose** pour des raisons personnelles. Osmose est un nom qui me tient à cœur car il me définit lorsque j'aime quelqu'un et lorsque j'invente quelque chose. J'ai rencontré une personne avec qui je peux partager cette Osmose et j'en profite donc pour vous faire passer mon petit bonheur personnel et surtout pour lui dire que... Eh bien ça pourrait paraître bien niais mais... Eh bien que_ je l'aime_ et que j'espère que tout ça durera aussi éternellement que je le souhaiterais._

_Bien, après le côté romantique, passons aux choses sérieuses. Le chapitre est très court mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même. Bonne continuation à toutes et à tous. _

* * *

**CHAPITRE VINGT-TROIS : COMPAGNES**

* * *

_«** Je ne voulais pas dire ça tout à l'heure, d'accord ? Il est étrange d'imaginer que nous sommes destinées l'une à l'autre alors que nous nous haïssions. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais pour moi aussi ça l'a été. Cessons de nous battre inutilement, j'aimerais... Essayer.** »_

La tendresse de Regina était sans égal, Emma en fut comme adoucie et sa colère s'évapora. Elle était toujours étonnée de voir à quel point le caractère de Regina était changeant. Elle pouvait être douce et calme comme violente et méchante la seconde suivante. Elle voyait certainement là les capacités d'une Reine, ou plutôt d'une Méchante Reine. Mais la Sauveuse aimait penser que la Méchante Reine devenait meilleure de jour en jour...

« **Essayer quoi ?** »

« **Avec toi. De toute évidence, même si je souhaitais t'oublier, je ne le pourrais pas. **»

« **Tu voudrais que nous soyons... ?** » elle arqua un sourcil, comme s'il était impossible que Regina puisse lui demander une chose pareille.

« **Des compagnes, oui. Je ne suis pas fragile, Emma. J'ai vécu bien plus d'histoires que tu ne le penses. Certes elles n'avaient rien à voir avec celle que nous commençons mais ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai appris à défier la fragilité à bien des égards. Je suis prête pour ça. Je sais que pour toi, tout ça est précipité mais... J'espère te rassurer.** »

Emma resta silencieuse, un long moment, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle était émue, comment aurait-elle imaginé de tels propos sortir de la bouche de Regina ? La Méchante Reine aurait-elle donc de nouveau un coeur ?

«** Euh... Comptes-tu répondre quelque chose ? **» sourit doucement la Reine.

« **Je... D'accord.** »

Elles étaient ensembles. Quelle idée farfelue et complètement irréaliste ! Regina sourit doucement, satisfaite. Elle plaqua la main sur la joue d'Emma, ayant un élan de tendresse, visiblement.

« **Et ce n'est pas parce que je dis ne pas être fragile que je ne suis pas sensible. **»

« **Oui.** »

«** Approches.** »

Emma arqua un sourcil. Elle n'osa pas réellement bouger mais se rapprocha comme sa compagne lui demandait. Regina souleva doucement son corps pour passer une main de l'autre côté d'Emma. Elle resta légèrement au-dessus d'elle pour l'observer. Puis elle se pencha pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était un baiser tendre, sans aucune once de violence ou de désir sexuel. C'était un baiser semblable à celui qu'Emma lui avait donné, un True Love Kiss. Elle se détacha doucement, revenait, elle déposait des dizaines de légers baisers sur les lèvres de celle qu'elle commençait à réellement aimer.

La main d'Emma entoura doucement les hanches de sa Reine pour l'attirer contre son corps. A moitié au-dessus de la Sauveuse, Regina continuait à lui offrir de doux baisers. Elle n'avait pas réellement l'habitude, mais tout semblait naturel. Depuis leur True Love Kiss, elles n'avaient pas de mal à sentir la tendresse en elles et à l'exprimer. Même la Reine, n'ayant pas l'habitude, se laissait aller à ce sentiment. De sa main libre Emma toucha les cheveux de Regina. Ils étaient plus longs à présents, ils tombaient sur le visage de la Sauveuse.

Elles continuèrent à partager ce moment intime et tendre pendant quelques minutes. Et puis Regina se releva tranquillement pour observer Emma dans la quasi-obscurité.

« **Il est étrange de vous voir si... affectueuse, votre Majesté.** » susurra Emma en souriant dans le noir.

« **Et vous de même, Miss Swan. **» lui répondit simplement Regina, elles sourirent à sa remarque.

«** Mais j'aime que vous m'embrassiez comme ça.** » la Reine se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

« **Vraiment ?** » elle susurra en frôlant ses lèvres. Emma la sentait sourire.

«** Tout à fait.** »

« **Hmm, je devrais arrêter alors, vous risquez de vous enticher de moi. **»

«** Et vous non, j'imagine ?** »

Regina rit doucement. « **Vous ne le saurez jamais.** »

Elle se pencha de nouveau sur elle pour l'embrasser. Elles riaient, l'une comme l'autre, puis se calmèrent pour se laisser aller à d'autres baisers, cette fois plus marqués, plus lents et plus profonds. Emma se détacha lentement pour sourire.

«** Je crois que je sais.** »

«** Tu es encore loin de la vérité, crois-moi... **» elle l'embrassa de nouveau, doucement, langoureusement. Les mains d'Emma ne purent se retenir à dessiner les formes de la Reine.

Les lèvres de Regina descendirent le long de la mâchoire d'Emma. Elle déposa quelques baisers dans son cou et la Sauveuse soupirait de satisfaction. Cela la chatouillait et faisait monter en elle une légère vague de désir.

«** Tu ne devrais pas faire ça... **» murmura Emma en un souffle.

«** Et pourquoi ? **» demanda Regina en continuant son chemin.

« **Tu me donnes terriblement envie de toi.** » elle soupira.

« **Oh... Mais c'est une bonne chose alors.** »

«** Ah bon ?** »

Regina plaqua presque ses lèvres contre l'oreille de la Sauveuse, souriant pour elle-même.

«** J'ai très envie moi aussi...** » elle lui susurra d'une voix si provocante qu'un frisson se répercuta dans tout le corps d'Emma.

« **Tu... es sûre ?** »

«** Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas ?** » elle passa une jambe au-dessus du corps d'Emma et resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Emma se sentait cernée, complètement sous tension. Ces muscles étaient tendus. Regina savait réellement s'y prendre, on sentait qu'elle avait quelque peu de l'expérience en la matière.

« **Si... Mais on risque de réveiller tout le château... **» plaisanta Emma en sentant une main se plaquer contre ses reins. Regina émit un rire presque machiavélique qui fit frissonner la blonde encore plus.

« **ça ne t'excite pas ?** »

«** Regina montre son côté machiavélique... **»

« **Il ne te plaît pas ? **»

Emma rit et leva les yeux au ciel. «** Pour tout te dire... je me fais violence depuis tout à l'heure pour éviter de te retourner sur le matelas et te montrer ce que le mot plaisir veut dire.** »

Regina rit doucement.

«** Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?** »

Emma tourna doucement la tête vers Regina, un immense sourire aux lèvres. « **Je ne souhaite pas régler notre conflit au pieu.** »

L'Ancienne Reine arqua un sourcil. « **Serais-tu entrain de me jeter ?** »

« **Pas du tout...** » murmura Emma tranquillement. « **Mais j'aime bien l'idée de te faire languir un peu.** »

Regina éclata de rire et l'embrassa derechef. « **Tu es maléfique toi aussi !** »

Emma se mit à rire elle aussi et obligea Regina de se retourner sur le lit. Elle la chevaucha avec un gigantesque sourire. Elle s'approcha de la Reine et s'arrêta au-dessus de ses lèvres.

«** Tu sais quoi ?** » elle demanda doucement. Regina gigota en dessous d'elle.

« **Vas-tu sincèrement toujours mettre fin à notre petit jeu ?** »

«** De quel jeu parles-tu ? **»

« **Tu sais bien...** »

« **Non... Dis-moi.** »

Regina souleva la tête pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. «** Dis-moi, toi, ce que tu voulais me dire. **»

«** Je ne voulais rien dire, juste te faire attendre un peu plus.** »

Regina se mit à rire. « **Tu caches vraiment bien ton jeu... **»

« **Quel jeu ?** »

« **Mais vas-tu donc te taire ?** »

« **Tiens, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène !** »

« **Emma. **»

« **A vos ordres. **»

* * *

**TBC**


	25. Proposition

**CHAPITRE VINGT-QUATRE : PROPOSITION**

* * *

Le soleil se leva. Emma fut réveillée par une sensation à la fois agréable et désagréable. Ce genre de sensation qu'on a lorsqu'on nous chatouille, on rit mais on a envie que ça s'arrête. Les doigts de Regina se glissèrent autour de sa taille, parcourant quelques formes de sa compagne avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

« **Hmm... Tu m'as fais peur...** » murmura la Sauveuse en grommelant doucement.

«** Ce n'était pas mon intention.** »

« **C'était quoi alors... ?** »

Regina eut un léger rictus, elle ne s'était elle-même pas posé la question mais y répondit tout naturellement :

« **De te sentir près de moi, j'imagine.** » [_Réplique d'Enid, qui se reconnaîtra _]

« **Hmm... Après le côté maléfique je connais le côté mimi de Regina Mills...** »

« **Lequel tu préfères ?** »

« **Je suis pas habituée à ton côté mignon. **»

«** Je peux rester méchante si tu veux. **»

« **Non... J'aime bien être privilégiée. **»

Regina sourit doucement pour elle. Emma lui tournait le dos, la couverture la recouvrait jusqu'aux épaules. Sa nuque était nue, ses cheveux éparpillés sur les draps blancs, Regina dessinait ses omoplates de son regard. Elle ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux. La beauté du moment, sans doute, l'aveuglait. L'instant magique que l'on ressent jusqu'au bas du ventre, celui qu'on ne veut pas laisser passer, qu'on aimerait attraper du bout des doigts, qu'on aimerait enfermer dans un bocal et qu'on aimerait garder plaqué contre son cœur...

« **Je voulais te demander quelque chose...** » demanda doucement Emma, la voix un peu étouffée.

« **Dis-moi ?** » Regina lui intima tranquillement.

« **Qu'est ce que tu aimerais faire aujourd'hui... ?** »

Regina étouffa un léger rire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre une telle question.

« **A part rester ici et m'admirer, je veux dire.** » si Emma s'était retournée, elle aurait vu Regina s'empourprer. Après quelques secondes, celle-ci reprit sa contenance et déclara :

« **Je peux vous accompagner toi et Henry à l'entraînement. **»

« **Tu ne vas pas rester assise toute la journée à nous regarder, ça me gênerait...** »

« **Ce n'est pas quelque chose de gênant. **»

« **Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ?** » Emma semblait plus réveillée. Elle se retourna avec vitesse pour observer la Reine.

Regina était très belle, au matin. Ce jour-là, seulement, elle l'était encore plus. L'épanouissement et la sérénité se lisait sur son visage, bien que quelques traces d'inquiétude y soient encore imprégnées. Emma n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir ainsi et en fut un peu étonnée mais n'en dit rien. Les cheveux de l'Ancienne Reine étaient plus longs, ils tombaient sur ses épaules, un peu ébouriffés, Emma adorait cela. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que les cheveux longs lui iraient aussi bien.

« **On va aller voir Red.** »

Regina arqua un sourcil, surprise.

«** Red ? Pourquoi ?** »

« **Je tiens à la remercier. Et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vue. **»

«** Il est risqué de sortir avec Cora dans les parages... **» Regina souligna doucement. Emma fit la moue. Elle réfléchit un moment puis se décida :

« **Tu as raison. Je lui enverrai un courrier pour l'inviter au Château. Cela ferait plaisir à Snow.** »

Regina hocha doucement la tête. Emma lui adressa un sourire tendre.

«** Alors comme ça Henry sait tout ?** » demanda Regina en arquant un sourcil.

« **C'est vrai que nous n'en avions pas encore parlé.** »

« **Oui. [...] Alors ? Dis-moi comment il a su. **»

« **Apparemment, notre histoire serait en pleine écriture dans son bouquin. Il sait tout depuis le début. Il m'a même dit qu'il savait que tu étais chez Red depuis tout ce temps.** »

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de la Reine. Elle n'imaginait pas une seconde avoir été découverte de cette manière, voir même que son fils ai prit conscience de ce qu'il se passait réellement avant elle.

« **Et il ne t'a rien dit ?!** »

« **Absolument rien, il voulait que tu reviennes par toi-même.** »

Regina baissa les yeux, pensive, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses joues.

« **Il m'étonnera toujours...** »

« **Pas autant que toi tu m'étonnes.** »

La brune arqua un sourcil et se redressa doucement.

« **En quoi puis-je t'étonner?** »

« **Tu es... tellement différente de la Regina que j'ai connu au début ! Je m'en étonne encore !** » elles rirent doucement de la chose.

« **Ravie que je puisse te surprendre, dans ce cas. **»

Emma lui sourit, attendrie de cette situation peu commune. Regina diminua alors l'espace entre elles et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut à ce moment précis que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le temps sembla s'accélérer, tout à coup. Regina fit un bond hors du lit en emportant la couverture avec elle.

« **Regina, ma couette !** » murmura Emma en tentant de l'arrêter.

« **Ah oui ! **»

Les coups redoublèrent de force. L'Ancienne Reine lança la couverture par-dessus Emma, qui tâcha de la remettre bien en place. Regina, complètement nue, prit ses vêtements éparpillés par terre. Emma souriait bêtement de la scène, amusée.

« **Ne me regardes pas comme ça !** » elle lui lança son soutien-gorge au visage alors qu'Emma riait.

« **Je le garde !** »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et décampa. Au même moment, Snow enclencha la poignée de la porte et ouvrit. Emma faisait mine de dormir, tranquillement. Sa mère se stoppa net face à la scène, un tendre sourire sur le visage. Qui aurait cru qu'elle reviendrait ici, 28 ans après la malédiction, pour voir sa fille dormir dans son lit, paisible...

« **Emma ? **» elle demanda doucement. Aussitôt la blonde fit mine de se réveiller et fit la grimace.

« **Quoi ?** »

« **Excuse-moi de te réveiller mais... Ton père voudrait te montrer quelque chose aujourd'hui et... Eh bien il pensait que tu pourrais emmener Regina avec toi.** »

Emma arqua un sourcil, un peu étonnée de l'attention de son propre père. Il n'avait jamais apprécié Regina, que lui prenait-il ? Elle ne posa guère la question et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Snow lui adressa un sourire et quitta la pièce.

* * *

« **Bonjour.** » Regina salua la famille lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce.

Tous étaient réunis autour de la table, prenant leur petit-déjeuner tranquillement. James avait l'effort d'attendre pour pouvoir partager ce moment en compagnie de tous et toutes. Emma était déjà là, elle aussi, depuis quelques minutes à peine. Elle lui adressa un sourire en coin alors qu'Henry lui faisait un signe de la main.

«** Bonjour Maman !** » il replongea ensuite directement dans son bol, il avait visiblement une faim de loup.

Emma la salua d'un signe de tête et les autres membres de la famille répondirent à son salut également. L'Ancienne Reine prit place auprès de Snow-White, en face de son amante. Celle-ci gardait les yeux baissés, un visage étouffé sur le visage.

« **James voudrait nous emmener en forêt aujourd'hui, gambader à cheval. **» Emma étouffait son rire en disant cela, elle savait à quel point la situation semblait irréaliste. Regina écarquilla les yeux.

« **Est-ce vrai ?** »

« **Tout à fait.** » il confirma. « **Je n'ai pas été de très bonne compagnie à votre arrivée et j'ai décidé de me rattraper. Que diriez-vous donc d'une randonnée à cheval pour nous détendre ?** » il était tout souriant, comme si sa relation avec Regina avait toujours été bonne.

« **Qu'en penses-tu Emma ?** » demanda Regina, semblant ne pas vouloir donner de réponse trop hâtive. La Sauveuse faillit s'étouffer dans un gloussement de rire.

« **Oh.. Euh... Moi ?** » elle ne pouvait presque pas s'empêcher de rire, alors que tous semblaient très sérieux. « **Bah... Tu sais... Les courses à dos de cheval... C'est pas trop mon truc... Voyez ça entre vous, moi je vous suis. **» et elle replongea la tête dans son bol, essayant de diminuer le son de son rire.

« **Je vois qu'on peut compter sur toi.** » Regina soupira en secouant la tête, ce qui fit redoubler de rire Emma.

« **Emma est certainement apte à me supporter moi et Snow toute l'après-midi. C'est surtout à vous que je pose la question, Regina.** » l'Ancienne Reine voyait bien qu'il redoublait d'efforts pour paraître agréable et aimable.

Regina arqua les sourcils. «** J'ai vécu bien pire, me semble-t-il.** »

Emma riait toujours. Henry commençait d'ailleurs à la suivre. Snow se mit à sourire en voyant ses deux-là rire à ce point.

« **Mais qu'est ce qui vous fait rire à ce point ?** » s'emporta doucement James, les voyant rire de plus en plus.

« **C'est que...** [Rires] **Tu fais... Tu joues tellement... Bien la comédie ! **» et les deux se remirent à rire, suivit de Snow qui pouffa elle aussi. James leva les yeux au ciel mais un sourire vint éclaircir son visage.

Seule Regina n'osa guère montrer son amusement. Il lui semblait qu'il était trop tôt pour cela. Elle resta donc droite et attendit que le fou rire ne passe.

« **Alors Maman, tu viens hein ?** » Henry demanda prestement, des larmes de rire sous les yeux.

« **Très bien, je viendrai.** » il leva les bras vers le ciel en hurlant un cri de joie. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce cri de joie qui marqua le début d'une journée... Pour le peu mouvementée.

* * *

**TBC**


	26. Au Galop

**CHAPITRE VINGT-CINQ : AU GALOP**

* * *

Regina arriva la première aux écuries, plus rapide que les autres pour se préparer pour en avoir l'habitude. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment assister aux scènes familiales et joyeuses qu'entretenaient Henry, Emma et ses parents. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude et se sentait parfois un peu gênée. 7 chevaux se trouvaient là, visiblement calmes et sereins. Regina n'aurait donc aucun mal à en monter un et ne s'inquiéta guère pour Henry. Elle s'amusait cependant déjà de la prestation que donnerait Emma – elle savait que la Sauveuse n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec les bêtes.

Elle s'approcha de la plus belle bête qui ornait l'écurie : un bel étalon au pelage noir. C'était un frison, à en juger par sa belle crinière. Regina aimait particulièrement les chevaux puissants, qui paraissaient indomptables... Son nom était inscrit au-dessus de lui.

«** Apocalypse ? **»

Ce nom était noir, un nom de fougueux, d'agité. Le cheval se tourna doucement vers elle en soufflant. Regina l'observa.

« **Je ne le vous conseille absolument pas ! **» James entra dans l'écurie, selle en main, avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Comme si la situation paraissait normale. «** Ce cheval est, comme son nom l'indique, indomptable ! Tous ceux qui ont tenté de le monter sont vite redescendus ! Une véritable hécatombes !** » et il riait, approchant son propre cheval.

« **Alors nous devrions bien nous entendre.** » et elle posa une main sur son encolure.

Son rire se stoppa net à entendre les parole de l'Ancienne Reine. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Henry, Emma et Snow débarquèrent, tous heureux de partager un moment ensemble. Le petit garçon choisit son cheval avec patience, souhaitant le meilleur de tous. Snow et James avaient leurs propres chevaux. Quant à Emma, elle n'obtempéra pas facilement. Elle tourna autour des box sans jamais montrer un signe d'envie, au contraire, elle semblait avoir peur.

« **Maman ? Tu veux bien m'aider à le sceller, s'il te plaît ?** » Henry gazouillait, il n'avait jamais été aussi impatient.

Regina sourit de joie et le rejoignit pour entreprendre la chose. Snow et James les regardaient du coin de l'oeil et constataient bien que l'Ancienne Evil Queen semblait sereine auprès d'Henry. Cette image qu'offrait Regina était différente de toutes celles qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion d'imaginer. Snow en sourit doucement pendant qu'elle s'occupait de sa jument.

« **Souhaiterais-tu de l'aide, Emma ?** » taquina Regina en voyant son amante un peu effrayée.

« **Ne te fiches pas de moi, Regina, ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter.** »

Regina rit doucement, en compagnie d'Henry qui avait très bien saisi la chose lui aussi. Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que le petit garçon leva la tête vers sa mère adoptive pour lui murmurer :

« **Tu es heureuse d'être avec elle.** » c'était une constatation, il n'attendait aucune réponse.

Regina fut un peu prise au dépourvu et baissa les yeux vers lui. Il avait tellement grandi, elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué... Elle lui adressa un sourire franc et hocha doucement la tête en guise de réponse.

« **Lui !** » s'écria Emma en pointa un cheval blanc du doigt. « **Hillio.** »

Elle n'osa même pas s'approcher. Pendant ce temps, James et Snow chevauchèrent leurs animaux. Ils étaient prêts, on voyait bien qu'ils avaient l'habitude de monter. Regina aida Henry à grimper sur le sien. Le cheval semblait calme, certainement gentil, la Reine ne s'inquiéta pas pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas non plus être trop présente pour Henry, de peur d'être trop collée à lui. Il avait 13 ans, non plus 11, il savait très bien se prendre en charge et elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de liberté, d'apprendre les choses par lui-même.

« **Tu tiens bien les rênes, surtout, et si le cheval panique, reste calme et appelle-moi.** »

Il hocha vivement la tête et la Reine fit avancer le cheval vers celui de Snow.

« **Veillez bien sur lui. Je vais apprendre à Emma comment apprivoiser un animal.** »

Snow se mit à rire et hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir l'Ancienne Reine plaisanter mais n'osa guère le lui faire savoir. Les trois chevaux se mirent au trot et s'éloignèrent tranquillement, laissant Regina et Emma seules dans les box.

« **Tu te prendrais pas pour ma mère, par hasard ?** » elle arqua un sourcil en souriant.

« **Si tu veux je peux aussi te laisser seule ici avec Hillio.** » Regina sourit doucement.

« **Non, non c'est bon ! **» Regina se mit à rire légèrement. Elle s'approcha doucement du cheval, Emma semblait tétanisée. Alors Regina caressa l'encolure du cheval.

« **Cesses donc d'avoir peur, Emma. Il le sent et cela a des impacts sur son comportement. C'est un cheval, non un tigre. **»

Emma grimaça. Elle n'avait guère envie de s'approcher maintenant. Elle tentait mentalement de prendre son courage à deux mains. Alors Regina lui tendit la main avec un léger sourire.

« **Approches. **»

Emma soupira et saisit les doigts de son amante. Elle fit quelques pas vers Hillio et respira doucement. Enfin, elle toucha l'animal. Elle était fière d'elle, elle en sourit joyeusement. Elle ne lâcha pas la main de Regina, elle profitait de chaque contact qu'elle avait avec elle. Cela ne sembla pas gêner la Reine, au contraire.

« **Tu vois, tout va bien. **»

« **Tu as une aisance avec les animaux que je ne comprendrai jamais.** »

«** Ce qu'il faut faire... C'est considérer Hillio comme ton égal, tu peux lui parler, le rassurer...** »

La Reine regardait Hillio d'une très belle façon : elle était sereine, heureuse, bien. Emma la contempla un moment, complètement obnubilée par elle, avant de reporter son regard sur l'animal. Elle le caressa, doucement, et il ne fit aucune objection à cela.

«** Il a l'air sympa, en fin de compte. **» plaisanta Emma en souriant.

« **Il suffit d'avoir confiance en toi. Bon, tu vas essayer de monter dessus. **»

Emma s'écarta vivement, un peu paniquée, mais Regina la retint par la main. Emma ne put reculer que de deux pas. Son regard se perdit dans celui de Regina qui se voulait à la fois rassurant et déterminé.

«** Je peux aussi monter avec toi.** » elle proposa, comme si cela allait changer quelque chose.

« **Et passer pour une incapable, non merci ! **»

« **Alors montes. **»

Regina eut un sourire amusé. Emma n'osa pas lui demander ce qui la faisait rire mais elle finit par s'approcher du cheval et, à l'aide de l'Ancienne Reine, se retrouva assise sur la selle.

«** Tu t'accroches bien aux rênes et ne panique pas s'il y a un problème. Je serai toujours près de toi. **»

Emma sourit doucement en posant un doux regard sur sa compagne.

«** J'en doute pas une seconde. **» et elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Regina secoua la tête en riant et laissa Emma passer devant.

La promenade sembla se passer sans encombre. James et Snow restaient auprès d'Henry qui se débrouillait comme un chef. Regina, elle, gardait un œil bienveillant sur son fils et sur Emma qui, elle, semblait de plus en plus à l'aise. Les 5 cavaliers se dirigeaient vers la Rivière au Nord du Palais. Tout était paisible. C'était une grande première, pourtant, pour la famille : ils se sentaient heureux, tous, Emma plus encore que les autres. Elle observa, du coin de l'œil, Regina, sa présente compagne. Tout était parfait, maintenant. La Sauveuse avait trouvé dans ce nouveau monde des parents, un fils heureux, une compagne hors du commun. Alors devait-elle douter ? Devait-elle mettre fin à ce bonheur en se posant trop de questions ? Elle ne le souhaitait pas.

James et Henry furent les premiers à s'arrêter, entamant un combat entre garçons, un combat à mains nues que les femmes trouvèrent drôle. Puis, celles-ci continuèrent leur chemin, un peu, pour prendre l'air. Snow semblait pensive. Emma et Regina, elles, étaient muettes, devant, laissant leur monture marcher tranquillement. Tout était parfait. Chacune pensait à son propre bonheur, sa vie, ses envies et aux manières de pouvoir atteindre leurs objectifs.

« **Alors... Serais-tu capable de remonter à cheval, maintenant ?** » demanda Regina, pensant à l'avenir, certainement.

« **On verra... Mais je suis capable de prendre des risques ! **» elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et un sourire complice.

« **Des... Risques ? **» elle demanda en riant narquoisement.

Emma vit bien que l'Ancienne Reine ne la prenait pas au sérieux. De toute évidence, Emma était confiante, trop peut-être, car lorsqu'elle lança le cheval au grand galop, elle eut bien vite très peur. Pendant quelques secondes, Regina la vit partir et rit en compagnie de Snow. En voyant que la Sauveuse ne semblait pas décider à s'arrêter, son sourire se perdit. La situation lui rappela vaguement celle qu'elle avait déjà vécu avec Snow. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, resta tétanisée.

Le cheval de Regina galopa pour rattraper l'autre, elle y parvint bientôt. Emma semblait totalement paniquée, elle freinait mais rien n'y faisait, le cheval ne se décidait pas à s'arrêter. L'Ancienne Reine se colla à l'autre monture avec un sang-froid digne des plus grandes personnes. Elle attrapa les rênes, se concentra, tira sur celles-ci à plusieurs reprises et le cheval finit par se calmer. Aussitôt, La Sauveuse sauta à terre, les jambes flageolantes, reprenant pied avec la réalité. Regina la suivit, laissant les montures à leur liberté. Elle se précipita vers Emma, les sourcils froncés, visiblement en colère.

« **Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?! **» elle la questionna durement.

« **Mais... Rien ! Il est parti, sans raison !** [elle reprit sa respiration] **Comme si... Comme si quelqu'un l'avait obligé...** »

Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent. Elle hurla, poussa Emma au sol et fut projetée vers l'arrière par une poussée magique. La boule violette s'évapora aussitôt après l'impact. L'Ancienne Reine avait voltigé sur quelques mètres. Emma se releva sur-le-champ, paniquée, et chercha l'origine de cet affront des yeux. Elle la trouva.

Cora.

* * *

Elle se tenait là, droite, maîtresse de la situation. Son visage portait un sourire provoquant, celui que Regina avait longtemps arboré pour montrer sa puissance. Elle était là, avec toute sa prestance, elle tenait dans ses mains le Livre des Sorts, celui que l'Ancienne Reine avait longtemps cherché. Alors, lorsqu'Emma tenta de se relever, ce ne fut que pour être de nouveau plaquer contre le sol à cause de la magie. Regina eut juste le temps de se relever pour envoyer un sort contre sa propre mère. Le choc fut rude à encaisser, tant mentalement que physiquement.

Cora stoppa l'aura magique d'un revers de main, d'une aisance incroyable. Sa fille savait pertinemment que cela donnerait lieu à une discussion. Une conversation dure qui déciderait de son propre avenir comme celui d'Henry et Emma.

«** Regina...** » murmura la Sorcière en cessant toute activité contre sa fille, un sourire affectueux sur les lèvres.

«** Mère.** » la fille tentait de contenir toutes ses émotions : joie de la revoir, colère aussi, peur, inquiétude. Comme toujours, elle se forgea une carapace, mais ses yeux semblaient légèrement la trahir.

« **Enfin, je te retrouve. Tu m'as tellement manquée...** » jouerait-elle sur ses sentiments ?

« **Ne vous moquez pas de moi !** » elle s'énerva quelque peu.

«** Et pourquoi te mentirai-je ?** »

Mais Regina savait que sa mère était fourbe et manipulatrice, que celle-ci emploierait tous les moyens disponibles pour la rallier à sa cause : reconquérir le Royaume Enchanté dans son intégralité, par la force. Cependant, Regina n'était plus la Méchante Reine, elle le savait, à présent, car malgré la puissance de sa génitrice et les pouvoirs qu'elle-même possédait, elle ne souhaitait plus le mal. Elle ne souhaitait que le bien d'Henry et celui d'Emma. Elle avait trouvé son True Love, celui qu'elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir obtenir. Malgré tous les obstacles et les circonstances, elle était devenue quelqu'un de bien, du moins c'est ce qu'elle s'efforçait de croire à cet instant précis.

«** Que veux-tu ?** » lâcha-t-elle, irritée et froide, elle la tutoyait pour montrer la profondeur de sa colère.

«** Je ne veux que ton bonheur, ma chérie.** » alors elle s'approcha de sa fille, l'air désemparé, comme si elle s'inquiétait réellement. Mais combien de fois avait-elle fait cela ? Combien de fois avait-elle voulu la rendre heureuse d'une façon qui ne lui plaisait guère ?

« **Ce n'est pas mon bonheur que vous cherchez, mais le vôtre.** » Cora s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle.

«** Non, tu te trompes, Regina... Tu es ma fille, je souhaite que tu sois heureuse. **»

«** Heureuse ? Mais que savez-vous de mon bonheur, mère ? Vous m'avez enlevé ce qui m'était de plus cher au monde et... Au final je suis devenue la femme que vous êtes...** » elle cracha, ses yeux devenant brillants à cause de l'émotion.

Emma ne pouvait qu'observer la scène, impuissante, mais en voyant le visage de Regina se décomposer, elle aurait voulu être là pour elle. La Magie la retenait et malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à la contrer. Elle s'en voulut, ses entraînements avaient-ils été vains ?

«** J'ai fais ce qui était de mieux pour toi... Je l'ai toujours fais... [...] Et aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que me suivre. **»

« **Et pourquoi ? Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison !** »

« **Nous pourrons reconstruire ensemble ce Royaume, en prendre la possession... Nous aurions le pouvoir. Tu pourras trouver un homme fort pour t'accompagner. Nous serons unies, toi et moi... Ma fille... **» elle plaqua une main sur sa joue. Regina coinça un sanglot dans sa gorge.

«** Non... Je ne veux pas de tout cela. **»

Cora fronça légèrement les sourcils, un peu surprise.

« **Où es-tu donc partie, ma chérie ? Les Souverains t'auraient-ils envoûtée ? **»

Regina sentit une boule de colère s'emparer d'elle et écarta d'un geste sec la main de sa mère.

«** Ils m'ont ouvert les yeux !** »

« **J'en doute. **»

Emma ferma les yeux, se concentra, si fort qu'elle sentit une étrange boule de chaleur se former dans son crâne. Elle grogna. Soudain, le sort lâcha. Libre, elle se leva. Cora se retourna vers elle et, dans son élan, leva la main. Regina savait ce qu'il allait se dérouler sous ses yeux si elle n'intervenait pas. Elle eut juste le réflexe de se mettre en travers du chemin. La main de sa mère s'enfonça dans son corps, saisissant son cœur pour mieux le serrer. Aussitôt, l'Ancienne Reine grimaça de gêne.

« **Pourquoi la protèges-tu ? Elle ne t'apporte que du mal. **» Emma n'osa plus bouger, totalement paniquée par ce qu'il se passait face à elle. Cora pouvait tuer sa propre fille, là, sous ses yeux.

« **Parce que... Parce qu'elle m'a sauvée.** » un moment passa. Regina semblait réfléchir, affrontant sa mère du regard... Et puis, en prenant son courage à deux mains, elle attrapa le poignet de Cora et l'ôta de sa poitrine.

« **Non, Regina, qu'est ce que tu...** » tenta d'intervenir Emma.

« **Emma, tais-toi. **»

Elle obéit.

«** Il vous faudra choisir... Le pouvoir ou le bonheur de votre fille.** »

Cora et Regina se fixèrent, longtemps, un long moment. Et puis la mère disparut dans un nuage de fumée violacée. Regina fit de même quelques secondes plus tard, n'accordant aucune attention à Emma. Ignorant où elles étaient parties, la Sauveuse se retrouva seule avec elle-même. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Snow apparue, en compagnie de James et plusieurs soldats, sur leurs montures, galopant dans sa direction.

«** Emma ! **» elle hurla en descendant de son destrier et se jetant dans ses bras. « **Mon Dieu, tu n'as rien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? Où est Regina... ?** »

«** Elle... Elle lui... Elle lui a donné son cœur. **»

Et là, ce fut le silence, un silence de mort.

* * *

**TBC**


	27. Dans l'Ombre

**CHAPITRE VINGT-SIX : DANS L'OMBRE**

* * *

Henry revint au Palais en urgence. Il avait appris, par le biais de Snow, les derniers événements. Pourtant, l'après-midi avait bien commencé... Depuis son arrivée au Monde Enchanté, il n'avait guère pensé qu'un malheur arriverait. Pourtant, Cora était revenue... Lorsqu'il avait vu James et Snow partir pour sauver ses deux mères, il avait paniqué et s'était réfugié dans les jardins, certainement seul endroit où il pourrait trouver la paix... En de telles circonstances, il aurait voulu être utile. Il n'aimait guère savoir ses deux parentes dans une situation dangereuse.

Henry aurait bientôt 13 ans. Il vivait au Royaume Enchanté. Il était un Prince. Et il était avant tout le fils d'Emma et Regina. Il n'était plus le petit garçon qui se contentait de se battre dans son coin, maintenant il était devenu un petit homme. Certes, il n'était pas encore assez vaillant ni assez fort pour se battre physiquement contre quelqu'un, mais il ressentait de la colère envers Cora... Il aurait voulu la retrouver pour lui demander de cesser tout cela... Mais il ne le pouvait pas, il n'en avait pas les moyens.

Il resta un moment dans les jardins, avant de trouver sa mère, assise sur un banc, complètement anéantie. Aussitôt, il courut vers elle, traversé par des dizaines de questions et d'émotions. Que faisait-elle ici ? Où était Emma ? Que c'était-il passé ? Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se leva et l'accueillit dans ses bras, laissant un sanglot émerger de sa gorge.

« **Maman ! Où est Emma ? **» il demanda, inquiet.

«** Elle va bien, tout va bien...** » elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, retenant des larmes.

«** Et... Et Cora ? Que s'est-il passé ?** »

Elle caressait ses cheveux alors qu'il la serrait contre lui. Elle repensa à tous les événements et retint un grognement.

«** Tout va bien... **» elle murmurait, plus pour elle que pour lui, d'ailleurs.

«** Maman... **» il voulait savoir, qu'elle parle, qu'elle lui raconte, qu'elle lui dise ses sentiments...

On entendit des chevaux galoper au loin. James hurlait des ordres. Emma était revenue. Aussitôt, Henry releva la tête et tendit l'oreille. Regina ne le lâcha pas. Elle s'immobilisa en entendant « **Trouvez Regina ! Trouvez-la !** », c'était James. Il y eut beaucoup de bruit, beaucoup d'exclamations, mais trop de brouhaha pour permettre à Regina de comprendre quoi que ce soit. 10 minutes passèrent, sans qu'aucun ne bouge.

« **Il faudrait peut-être aller les rassurer, tu ne crois pas ? **» Henry demanda en relevant les yeux, un peu inquiet tout de même, mais tout à fait calme.

« **Je... Je ne pense pas que cela soit une excellente idée. **» Regina ne voulait guère entrer en conflit avec qui que ce soit. L'expérience qu'elle venait de vivre aurait été traumatisante pour n'importe quelle personne normale. Pour elle également.

«** Je vais chercher Emma !** » Henry s'ôta vigoureusement des bras de sa mère adoptive et courut aussi vite qu'il le put avant de disparaître. Regina n'eut guère le temps de répliquer, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne pourrait pas se cacher indéfiniment.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent où Regina resta seule avec elle-même. Elle ne bougea pas, complètement incapable d'esquisser un geste. Ce qu'elle avait fait était une énorme erreur, mais elle y avait vu le seul moyen de sortir de cette impasse. Si sa mère voulait le pouvoir, elle devrait tuer Emma et donc la tuer elle. Pour la première fois depuis bien des temps, la Méchante Reine s'était sacrifiée pour quelqu'un. Car ce n'était pas pour préserver le Royaume Enchanté qu'elle avait réalisé tout cela, non, c'était bien plus profond encore : elle l'avait fait pour Emma.

Lorsque cette pensée atteignit son cerveau, elle dut fermer les yeux, complètement perdue. Alors était-ce réellement cela l'Amour, le True Love ? Etait-ce cela d'aimer ? Regina ressentait cette énorme boule e chaleur, au centre de sa poitrine. Elle avait envie d'exploser. Elle aurait voulu hurler et tout abandonner ici, se mettre en colère, comme auparavant, tout envoyer valser. Mais non, la Magie Noire, même ancrée en elle, ne ressortirait pas.

* * *

« **Regina !** » cette voix la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Emma était là, la Sauveuse, seule. Henry avait cru bon de rester à l'écart. Regina y pensa une seconde et le remercia mentalement. Avant même que la Sauveuse ne l'ait atteinte, la Méchante Reine baissa les yeux, comme honteuse.

Mais Emma n'était pas là pour la sermonner. La seule chose qui lui importait était la sécurité de sa compagne. Elle marcha jusqu'à elle, laissant toutes ses barrières tomber. Son visage se peignit d'un sourire rassuré et elle encercla Regina de ses bras. L'Ancienne Reine n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, le visage de la blonde était déjà plongé dans son cou.

« **J'ai eu peur que tu l'ais suivie. **» elle lui avoua en la serrant un peu plus. Elle sentit alors les mains de Regina se plaquer sur ses hanches. Elle cru un moment que c'était là un geste d'affection mais la brune la repoussa.

« **Après t'avoir ainsi mise en danger, j'aurais peut-être dû.** » elle déclara platement. Le visage d'Emma se peignit de légère colère.

« **Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !** »

Aussitôt, la Reine releva ses yeux noirs vers Emma.

«** N'importe quoi ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer aujourd'hui !** » Regina secoua la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour éviter d'en dire plus.

« **J'aurais très bien pu m'en sortir !** » Regina s'esclaffa.

« **Quelle mauvaise foi ! Si je n'avais pas été là, elle t'aurait arraché le cœur et l'aurait réduit en cendre. **»

«** Sauf que tu étais là.** »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Puis elle s'assit sur un banc, soupirant bruyamment. Emma la regardait, elle semblait la transpercer de toutes parts.

« **Justement, je n'aurais pas du l'être. **»

Emma secoua la tête.

« **Connerie. **»

Regina releva les yeux vers la Sauveuse. Celle-ci cru y voir des larmes.

«** Penses-tu ? Par ma présence ici, je vous ai mis en danger, toi et Henry. Je n'aurais jamais du me permettre cela, j'aurais du... Rester dans la forêt j'imagine. **»

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux, complètement vide. Emma ne sembla pas voir les choses du même œil.

« **Gina...** »

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait ainsi. Regina ne le remarqua pas.

« **Oh ! S'il te plaît, regardes-moi. **»

Mais Regina savait qu'en posant les yeux sur la Sauveuse, elle ne pourrait retenir plus longtemps tous les sentiments qui l'envahissaient.

« **Très bien...** » Emma abandonna en soupirant. « **Ecoutes...** **Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne serai pas aussi... contente... heureuse, si tu veux un peu plus d'exactitude... Et Henry non plus d'ailleurs. Alors je t'interdis de dire ce genre de choses. **»

Regina baissa encore plus la tête, cachant son visage et sa légère grimace. Elle se devait de retenir ses larmes, elle se devait de rester forte en ces circonstances. Elle prit une voix des plus normales pour lui répondre :

« **Vous auriez été en sécurité.** »

Emma n'osa pas faire un geste et pourtant... Pourtant elle aurait voulu s'approcher et la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Mais elle ne savait quoi faire. Alors elle resta plantée là.

« **Tout ça c'est du passé... Maintenant il faut penser à ce que nous allons faire. **»

«** Attendre... Qu'elle fasse un choix.** »

La Sauveuse arqua un sourcil.

« **Et lequel ?** »

« **Abandonner... Ou m'abattre.** »

La chose ne plut pas à Emma. Sur-le-champ, son visage se décomposa. Sa voix s'étrangla.

« **C'est... C'est donc ça que tu lui as proposé tout à l'heure ? De te tuer ou... Mais Regina pourquoi tu as fais ça ?! Qu'est ce qui t'a prise bon sang !?** » la Sauveuse paniquait.

Regina se leva aussitôt, une larme transperça ses défenses, roulant sur sa joue. Aussitôt, Emma n'osa plus parler, complètement prise de cours.

« **C'était le seul moyen ! La seule manière pour qu'elle comprenne... Que je ne reviendrai plus vers elle. **» elle baissa les yeux, retenant ses autres larmes. « **Le fait est qu'aujourd'hui elle doit faire un choix. Et qu'elle fasse l'un ou l'autre, je ne pourrais plus jamais t'offrir ce que tu cherches. **[...]** Il faut que je parte.** »

Snow apparue au sommet de la Tour Est, observant les environs pour chercher un quelconque indice. Elle aperçu immédiatement sa fille et son ex-belle-mère tout en bas, dans les jardins. Bien qu'elle n'entende aucunement leur conversation, elle devina que celle-ci devait être émotionnellement forte. En vue des circonstances, cela était compréhensible.

Regina s'apprêtait à mettre à exécution ses dires mais Emma la retint par le poignet, l'obligeant à garder sa posture actuelle, restant face à la Sauveuse.

« **Attends... Ce que je cherche ? Ça veut dire quoi tout ça... ?** » la blonde ne comprenait pas réellement ce dont elle parlait, bien qu'elle en avait une vague idée.

« **Je serai incapable de t'aimer dignement.** » elle articula alors qu'une seconde larme parcourait sa joue. Aussitôt Emma plaqua sa main sur son visage, séchant la perle salée du pouce.

« **C'est trop tôt pour le dire. Et si tu veux en avoir le cœur net, il faudra rester ici. **» par là Emma lui donnait le choix. Elle ne la retiendrait pas de partir, Regina était capable de faire ses propres choix, mais elle était décidée à lui donner toutes les raisons de rester.

« **Je pourrais mourir à chaque minute qui passe et tu me parles d'avenir comme si les événements récents n'avaient pas eu lieu.** » Snow arqua un sourcil en les voyant se rapprocher légèrement.

« **Ne dis pas ça.** » elle secoua doucement la tête. « **Tu ne vas pas mourir.** »

« **Emma...** »

« **Non. **» elle était ferme mais douce à la fois. « **Chhht...** » elle rétrécit l'espace qui les séparait encore. «** Arrêtes de parler.** »

Elle toucha ses lèvres. Ce fut un baiser tendre, qui se voulait rassurant et affectueux. Emma donnait en ce baiser toutes les paroles inutiles. Elle la consolait, l'apaisait. Et Regina laissa de côté tous ces sentiments de culpabilité, de peur et de colère. Elle laissa les doigts d'Emma se faufiler dans ses cheveux, sa main effacer doucement ses larmes. Elle laissa ses lèvres et son souffle bercer ses maux. Alors elle entoura la Sauveuse de ses bras pour mieux la caler contre elle. A cet instant, tout fut alors parfait. Tout à l'exception d'une seule et unique chose : Snow était là.

* * *

**TBC**


	28. True Love

_J'ai eu mon BAC ! Et maintenant... Les vacances !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE VINGT-SEPT : TRUE LOVE**

* * *

« **Je dois partir Emma... **» Regina chuchotait en s'écartant d'Emma.

« **Non... Je t'en prie, reste. **» elle continuait de l'embrasser, du bout des lèvres, comme pour la convaincre. Mais elle savait que Regina ne changerait certainement pas d'avis de cette façon.

« **Si je reste... Ce ne sera que pour nous faire encore plus de mal...** » elle baissa doucement les yeux alors qu'elle laissait Emma lui offrir d'autres baisers.

« **Au contraire... **» elle lui intima alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux, malgré elle.

« **Je ne veux pas que... Que tu me vois...** » Emma l'embrassa pour atténuer le son de cette douloureuse phrase. «** Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles...** »

« **Je viens avec toi.** »

« **Et Henry ?** » elle secoua doucement la tête. « **C'est hors de question...** »

Emma étouffa un sanglot. Regina eut beaucoup de mal à retenir les siens, voir sa compagne dans cet état était dur pour elle, tout comme la situation.

« **Je ne veux pas te dire adieux...** »

Regina serra les dents, comme si tous ses sentiments pouvaient exploser de l'intérieur. Devraient-elles encore se séparer ? Et cette fois-ci sans avoir la conviction de se revoir ? Emma ne pouvait plus vivre cela, ou du moins elle ne le souhaitait plus. Elle venait tout juste de retrouver Regina, de tout lui avouer... Elles n'avaient passé que... quelques jours ensembles. Elles ne pouvaient pas s'éloigner l'une l'autre de nouveau.

«** Alors ne dis rien...** » Regina lui saisit le visage et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elles restèrent ainsi un moment. La nuit était tombée.

«** Demain... Attends demain.** » elle lui demanda d'un ton suppliant.

«** Non, ce n'est pas une excellente idée.** » Emma le savait mais aurait souhaité qu'elle ne le dise pas.

« **Regina...** »

« **S'il te plaît, Emma... **»

Elle l'attira contre elle, l'enlaçant. Elle sentit son odeur, s'enivra de son parfum une nouvelle fois.

«** J'aurais aimé te connaître au début de ma vie.** » elle lui intima, Emma savait que cela était un compliment gigantesque. Regina aurait alors été une personne meilleure, elles auraient peut-être eu une chance de vivre leur histoire... Ou peut-être pas. Qui savait ? Les sentiments montèrent dans le corps de la Sauveuse comme un tsunami, les larmes reprirent de plus belle. Elle serra Regina contre son être.

« **Regina...** » était le seul mot qu'elle réussi à prononcer. Comment la Reine pouvait retenir toutes ses émotions, Emma l'ignorait et l'admirait pour cela.

« **Dis à Henry que je l'aime...** » Emma hocha la tête. Elle l'avait déjà deviné.

Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, incapables de se séparer l'une de l'autre. Regina savait que prolonger des adieux feraient encore plus mal. Elles prolongeaient le départ. Alors l'Ancienne Reine s'écarta doucement. Emma aurait voulu la retenir, mais elle ne pourrait pas le faire éternellement. Elles se regardèrent, un moment, puis s'embrassèrent longuement. Un dernier True Love Kiss, un véritable baiser, celui qu'elles avaient rêvé de partager et que, pourtant, elles n'avaient eu le temps de ressentir. Elles auraient voulu avoir plus de temps pour se connaître, se comprendre, se découvrir, encore plus.

«** Regina... Je... Je...** » elle voulait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais le mot se coinçait dans sa gorge, comme si le temps n'était pas encore venu. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir : les sentiments de la Sauveuse étaient si grand qu'un seul mot ne pouvait en résumer le sens. Regina plaqua son doigt sur les lèvres d'Emma, un petit sourire sur le visage.

« **Je sais.** » elle l'embrassa doucement, une dernière fois. Puis, en silence, elle se recula d'un pas. « **Au revoir Emma. Prends soin de toi et d'Henry. **» puis, alors qu'Emma se retenait de fondre en larmes, elle ferma les yeux et s'envola dans un nuage de fumée.

Emma observa le vide que venait de laisser sa compagne. Ce vide, immense, reflétait son âme. Elle aurait voulu que Regina reste, encore... Ce fut à cet instant que la Sauveuse comprit à quel point elle aimait cette femme. Comme on se met à aimer le soleil lorsqu'il neige, Emma comprit qu'en côtoyant Regina elle en avait oublié qu'elle côtoyait son True Love. Elle aurait du profiter, plus, à chaque instant. Elle pleura, bruyamment, comme si personne ne l'entendait, comme si Regina aurait eu pitié de ses sanglots...

Mais Regina était déjà loin. Elle avait fui vers l'horizon, ne regardant pas en arrière. Elle pleura silencieusement, elle aussi. En comprenant à quel point Emma était importante pour elle, à cet instant précis, elle pensa se retourner pour la rejoindre... Mais elle l'aimait. Elle était son True Love. Et pour cette raison, elle devait partir. Ce fut ce qu'elle fit, sous les doux reflets de la pleine lune.

* * *

Lorsque le soleil se leva, le lendemain matin, Emma était déjà sur le champ d'entraînement, combattant contre un ennemi invisible pour canaliser sa rage, pour exprimer sa tristesse, pour éloigner ses peurs. Elle avait besoin de cela. Lorsque Snow arriva, ce matin-là, qu'elle trouva sa fille ainsi, elle savait déjà pourquoi. Elle avait assisté à toute la scène de la veille. Cela l'avait terriblement bouleversée. Tout d'abords, elle avait vu là du véritable amour, elle l'avait vu dans l'affection que donnait Regina, dans les larmes versées, dans les baisers échangés. Snow connaissait l'amour, elle savait le reconnaître. D'abords, elle avait trouvé bien étrange qu'Emma et Regina entretiennent ce genre de relation.

Snow avait longtemps imaginé sa fille aînée avec un beau prince charmant, un homme grand et fort capable de lui tenir tête. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que... Eh bien qu'Emma puisse tout simplement aimer les femmes. Elle ne s'en était jamais doutée, mais elle ne la connaissait que depuis peu, après tout... Mais cela ne l'avait pas choquée, plutôt surprise à vrai dire. Elle aurait certainement préféré l'apprendre autrement qu'au sommet d'une tour, lors d'une soirée mouvementée, sans pouvoir approcher Emma pour en discuter, et surtout en la voyant avec Regina.

Car oui, Emma n'était pas avec n'importe qui, elle était avec Regina, l'Evil Queen – ou du moins l'ancienne. Snow avait appris à pardonner, elle avait pardonné les erreurs de son ex-belle-mère, pour Emma avant tout. Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi. Un moment, dans la nuit noire, Snow s'était demandée si tout cela n'était pas qu'une manigance, qu'un plan démoniaque réalisé par Regina et sa mère... Mais la Reine du Royaume Enchanté avait vu le bonheur s'emparer peu à peu de Regina, elle ne pouvait croire qu'elle pouvait être bernée à ce point. La joie ne se joue pas.

Le fait était qu'Emma et Regina partageait plus qu'une relation amicale. Passer de la haine à l'amour n'est pas chose aisée, Snow comprit à cet instant tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à saisir auparavant : pourquoi Emma défendait Regina ? Pourquoi passait-elle de plus en plus de temps avec celle-ci ? Pourquoi Henry semblait si heureux en compagnie de ses deux parentes qui, au départ, se détestaient ? Toutes ces questions sans réponses venaient enfin de trouver un sens. Emma était heureuse, avec une femme, avec Regina. Du moins, elle l'avait été avant ce jour.

« **Bonjour ma chérie. **» elle s'annonça de sa voix la plus douce, mais Emma ne l'écoutait pas, absorbée par sa cible, ou plutôt par sa rage. Son front était couvert de sueur, ses joues encore humides de ses larmes, ses dents serrées, ses babines retroussées comme un fauve. « **Chérie ?** » elle tenta une nouvelle fois, en vain. « **Emma !** » le ton était plus sec, mais la blonde cessa soudain tout mouvement. L'embout de l'épée tomba lourdement sur le sol sablonneux.

« **Quoi ? **» elle demanda, d'un ton agressif que Snow ne prit guère pour elle.

« **Voudrais-tu t'asseoir pour discuter ?** » elle lui proposa gentiment. Emma se renfrogna.

« **Non, merci. **»

« **S'il te plaît.** »

Emma la dévisagea. Elle n'avait pas envie de discuter. Pas maintenant. Elle frappa de nouveau l'épouventail face à elle. Snow soupira, l'observa quelques secondes dans l'espoir qu'elle change d'avis. Mais rien. La Reine fit demi-tour, un peu attristée. Elle fit deux pas. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa fille ainsi, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle fit donc demi-tour pour s'approcher de nouveau d'Emma.

«** Je t'ai vue avec Regina, hier soir. **»

Emma planta son épée si fort dans la cible qu'elle resta coincée à l'intérieur. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de l'ôter de là, elle se tourna vers sa génitrice et la fixa de ses yeux troublés. Des dizaines de questions auraient du lui traverser l'esprit, mais non, Emma était tout à fait paisible à ce moment précis, comme si la nouvelle ne la perturbait absolument pas.

« **Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sermonnée, si tu es venue pour ça. **» lâcha la Sauveuse d'une voix froide.

« **Tu te méprends. **» Emma arqua un sourcil.

« **Ne fais pas celle qui approuve tout ça pour me faire plaisir. Je n'ai pas besoin de pitié. **»

« **Encore une fois, tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas contre toi, ni contre Regina, je lui ai pardonné ses erreurs et je l'ai acceptée sous mon toit et sous ma protection. Je veux t'offrir mon soutien ****dans l'épreuve que tu traverses actuellement.** »

Emma baissa les yeux, visiblement triste. Elle secoua la tête, laissant son regard dériver vers n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi sauf sa mère. Elle ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse.

« **De toute façon, ça ne sert plus à rien d'en parler.** »

« **Si.** » et la Reine s'avança d'un pas vers sa fille, lui empoignant maladroitement la main. «** S'il faut en parler c'est bien le moment. **»

Emma regarda sa main jointe avec celle de Snow. Elle n'avait jamais reçu de soutien direct et physique de sa propre mère.

«** Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de discuter. **» elle articula, la voix tremblotante.

« **Emma... **»

« **C'est trop tôt ! Elle vient juste de... **» elle baissa de nouveau les yeux. Cachant ses yeux embués de larmes, elle sentit Snow resserrer ses doigts dans les siens. «** De...** » elle répéta, mais la fin de sa phrase resta impossible à prononcer.

«** Elle n'a pas encore disparue. **» tenta de consoler Snow, en vain.

« **Nous ne le saurons certainement jamais.** » elle trancha.

«** Il faut te battre. Il faut que tu la retrouves et que tu te battes. Tu ne peux pas laisser Cora gagner, tu ne peux pas laisser Regina abandonner. Tu ne peux pas, tu ne dois pas !** » elle prit les joues de sa fille dans ses mains pour l'obliger à la fixer. « **Tu entends ? Tu es ma fille. Tu es ma petite fille... Tu es née d'une union qui n'aurait jamais pu être si ton père et moi n'avions pas tout fait pour nous retrouver. Tu es née grâce au courage de James, grâce à la détermination de tes deux parents, grâce à tout ce que nous avons accompli.** »

Emma la fixait au fond des iris. Snow versa une larme. Elle était très sensible, surtout à propos des personnes qu'elle aimait. Et elle aimait sa fille, plus que tout au monde.

« **Alors si tu l'aimes, Emma... Si tu aimes Regina comme j'aime ton père... Ne restes pas plantée là, à ruminer ta colère en croyant que tout a pris fin. Rien n'a jamais de fin. C'est ton histoire. C'est à toi de l'écrire, de la changer selon tes souhaits. Alors fonces. Fonces, trouves Regina, bats-toi et tu vaincras tous ceux qui oseront se mettre au travers de ta route. **» elle passa une main sur le front d'Emma. « **Je crois en toi. Je crois... en toi et Regina.** »

Emma resta silencieuse, incapable de bouger, bouleversée. Snow avait raison. Elle le savait pertinemment. La Sauveuse ne pouvait pas laisser Cora gagner. Elle ne pouvait pas.

« **Elle est ton True Love, n'est ce pas ? C'est pour cela que nous sommes tous revenus ici...** »

Emma hocha doucement la tête.

« **Vous aurez votre Fin Heureuse.** » elle plaqua son front contre celui d'Emma. « **Je te le promets.** »

La blonde ferma les yeux, les pressa si fort qu'elle cru sentir une larme s'échapper de ceux-ci, mais rien. Elle enveloppa sa mère dans ses bras, la serra, fort.

« **Merci...** » fut le seul mot qu'elle parvint à prononcer. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle resta longtemps contre sa mère, laissant ses bras la bercer légèrement. Elle voyait maintenant Snow comme sa mère, à part entière, Mary-Margaret avait bel et bien disparue.

« **Ne dis rien à James. S'il te plaît.** » elle demanda.

« **Il se pose des questions qui n'ont qu'une seule réponse plausible... Il faudra bien que vous en discutiez un jour.** »

« **Pas aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de son soutien. **»

« **Il sera toujours là, même s'il n'approuve pas tes choix.** » elle se décala et regarda Emma dans les yeux. « **Regina est ton True Love, tu ne peux remédier à cela, tu ne peux le changer. Ton père devra s'adapter, il n'aura pas d'autre alternative. **»

Emma hocha doucement la tête, retenant un sanglot dans sa gorge. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à gérer ses émotions depuis la veille...

« **Quand j'aurai retrouver Regina... **»

« **Si tu pars au-delà du Palais pour trouver Regina et combattre Cora, nous ne sommes pas sûrs de te retrouver un jour... Aussi dur que cela puisse paraître, Cora est une sorcière puissante... Elle n'hésitera pas.** » Snow grimaça légèrement de tristesse, Emma la reprit dans ses bras.

« **Je te promets de faire attention... Et Regina sera certainement avec moi...** »

« **Je l'espère... Je ne voudrais pas te perdre. **»

Emma la consola encore quelques minutes avant de s'écarter.

« **Il faut que je me prépare... **»

« **Tu devrais d'abords aller voir ton fils. Et ton père. **»

« **Oui... **»

* * *

**TBC**


	29. Se Reprendre

**CHAPITRE VINGT-HUIT : SE REPRENDRE**

* * *

Emma se présenta dans la bibliothèque vers 10 heures. Henry se trouvait là, en compagnie de James et Abigail. Celle-ci était arrivée tôt dans la matinée pour prendre des nouvelles de la souveraineté. Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche et arborait son plus beau sourire. Elle était heureuse, surtout depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé l'homme qu'elle aimait. En se présentant là, Emma sentit ses jambes se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle n'avait guère envie d'annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles. Henry la fixa et, en constatant l'absence de Regina, se décomposa.

« **Emma, viens saluer Abigail, elle a fait un long chemin pour nous rendre visite !** » s'exclama James avec joie.

« **Bonjour. **» elle salua simplement, s'efforçant de sourire.

« **Bonjour Princesse, c'est une joie de vous revoir. **»

« **Moi de même. **»

James fronça doucement les sourcils.

« **Papa, je dois te parler, à toi et Henry, tout de suite.** »

Abigail consulta le Roi des yeux, celui-ci hocha la tête. Elle sourit pour saluer la Sauveuse et quitta la pièce, certainement dans le but de visiter Snow. Il y eut un long silence dans la pièce. Emma ne savait par où commencer. Elle devait non seulement avouer qu'elle était homosexuelle, mais aussi qu'elle l'était avec Regina...

« **Maman... Elle est où Regina ?** » la question raisonna dans les tympans de la jolie blonde. Elle ferma doucement les yeux. Henry se leva instantanément, marchant à grands pas vers elle. « **Maman, elle est où !?** » il se crispait.

« **Elle... Elle est partie, Henry.** »

L'aveu claqua. La petit garçon baissa la tête, grimaçant, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir ses larmes enfantines. Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle devait rester forte jusqu'à affronter son propre père.

« **Que s'est-il passé ?** » c'était James qui venait de poser sa première question.

« **Elle a donné son cœur à Cora. Elle ne voulait pas m'infliger la douleur de la voir... **»

Henry sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il dut saisir la main de sa mère pour éviter de tomber. Emma n'osa pas le fixer, de peur de s'effondrer elle aussi.

« **Je croyais qu'elle resterait, pour nous aider au cas où sa mère face une apparition !** » s'énerva James en serrant les dents.

« **Elle l'a fait pour Henry ! Pour Henry... Et pour moi. **»

Il fronça violemment les sourcils, comme s'il n'avait pas compris ou plutôt, qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre.

«** Pour toi ? **»

« **James... Papa... Regina et moi sommes... Nous sommes... **» elle baissa les yeux, expira profondément. Et elle se lança, enfin. « **Nous sommes ensemble.** »

Les yeux du Roi s'arrondirent, s'écarquillèrent tellement qu'Emma cru qu'ils tomberaient. S'il avait eut son épée, peut-être l'aurait-il dégainée. Henry serra plus fort la main de sa mère, signe de soutien et d'assistance en cas de besoin. Emma la serra elle aussi.

« **Tu te moques de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie... ? **»

« **Non. C'est loin de l'être.** »

Cette fois, son point se serra, si fort qu'il en devint rouge. Emma ne baissa cependant pas les yeux.

« **Mais... Mais comment as-tu... Comment as-tu pu te laisser embobiner ainsi ?! **»

Emma sentit une légère vague de colère s'emparer d'elle.

« **Embo... Embobiner ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu l'accuses ? De ce que tu penses ?** »

« **Oui ! Exactement ! Je pense que cette femme est une sorcière et qu'elle mérite bien ce qui lui arrive ! C'est la moindre des vengeances face à tout ce qu'elle a fait ! **»

Emma du se retenir de hurler, de se battre même. Son père s'insupportait. Elle aurait voulu qu'il entre en elle, pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle endurait et ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle aurait voulu qu'il voit tout ce qu'était Regina pour elle...

« **Henry. Sors.** »

Le petit releva les yeux.

« **Henry. Sors !** » elle lui intima un peu plus durement. Il comprit qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Il fila à travers la pièce, referma derrière lui, et enfin elle se retrouva seule avec son père.

« **Papa. Il va falloir que tu comprennes.** »

Elle s'approcha, très près de son visage, les yeux brillants de larmes de colère.

« **Peu importe ce que tu penses de tout ça. Je suis avec Regina. Un point c'est tout. **»

Il se crispa, tous ses muscles se bandèrent.

«** Et tu pensais réellement que j'allais approuver cette horreur ?! Tu te rends compte de qui on parle ? Tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle a fait ?! J'ai accepté qu'elle soit notre alliée contre Cora, j'ai accepté qu'elle soit ton amie mais... Pas ça !** »

Emma hurla, cette fois, incapable de se contenir, comme si tout devait être éjecté en urgence de son esprit.

« **Et toi tu te rends compte de comment tu en parles ?! Cette « horreur », comme tu dis, ****représente quelque chose qui a de l'importance pour moi ! Tu devrais respecter ça ! **»

« **Ce n'est qu'une passade ! **»

Cette fois, Emma sortit de ses gonds. Elle cria, d'un cri strident, comme suppliant.

« **Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?! Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et moi ! Tu ne sais même pas qui elle est ! Même pas qui je suis !** » elle se mit à pleurer, des larmes de détresse, de désespoir. « **Je veux juste que tu me soutiennes ! **»

« **Te soutenir ? Je m'évertue à essayer de te préserver !** »

Elle se retourna, hors d'elle, craignant de ne plus se contenir. Elle partit vers la sortie. Avant de sortir, tout en hurlant, tout en pleurant, elle se retourna une ultime fois vers son père. Elle le regarda avec toute la haine qui émanait d'elle en cet instant :

«** Je suis ta fille putain ! **»

Et elle sortit en claquant la porte, laissant James seul avec sa culpabilité.

* * *

« **Maman... ? **»

Henry se présenta à la chambre d'Emma avant le déjeuner. Du haut de ses 13 ans, il savait déjà que la situation était critique. Mais il gardait son sang-froid, il le devait. Sa mère était là, observant ses affaires réunies : une épée, quelques vêtements, un peu de nourriture. Elle ne voulait pas prendre énormément d'objets, elle ne devait pas trop se charger. En constatant la présence de son fils, elle se retourna pour l'observer. Son visage portait quelques traces de larmes.

« **Mon chéri... **»

Il se précipita dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Il faisait la grimace, comme s'il allait pleurer. Emma lui glissa une main dans les cheveux. Elle avait besoin de chaleur, de soutien, et c'est ce qu'il lui apportait à cet instant précis.

« **Elle va mourir...?** » il pleurait, elle l'entendait. Il n'avait su résister. Elle le serra un peu plus contre elle, que pouvait-elle dire ?

« **Je ferai tout pour la sauver. Je te le promets... **»

« **Mais... Si Cora attaque... Et que... Que tu...** »

«** Non... **» elle planta son visage dans sa chevelure brune. « **ça n'arrivera pas... Je te le promets... **»

« **Tu ne peux pas savoir ! Tu ne peux pas promettre !** »

Emma ferma les paupières. Elle ne devait pas flancher.

« **Henry... Je vais faire mon possible...** »

« **Je veux pas que tu partes, c'est trop risqué !** »

«** Je ne peux pas laisser Regina mourir comme ça... C'est mon devoir de la sauver. **»

Henry releva la tête, observa le visage de sa mère. Il haïssait la voir ainsi. C'était la première fois depuis que Regina était revenue dans sa vie... Le petit garçon aurait aimé voir sa mère biologique de nouveau sourire, mais il savait que sans l'Ancienne Reine, c'était peine perdue.

« **Quand est-ce que tu pars ?** »

« **Aujourd'hui. Snow est prévenue. **»

Il se contenta de hocher brièvement la tête. Que dire de plus après tout ? Emma devait le faire. Personne d'autre n'était en mesure de sauver Regina. La Sauveuse était la Sauveuse, elle était destinée à cela.

« **Je dois finir de préparer mes affaires. **»

« **Je peux t'aider... ? **»

« **Bien sûr.** »

Ainsi, donc, ils terminèrent les affaires d'Emma Swan, qui quitta sa chambre en compagnie de son fils, une heure plus tard. Les escaliers parurent si longs, si interminables, Emma aurait voulu faire demi-tour mais elle ne le devait pas. Elle continua donc son chemin, sentant le stress monter en elle. Elle ne savait même pas par où commencer, par où aller ? Elle imaginait des dizaines de possibilités différentes, mais elle ne savait pas laquelle serait juste. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'il lui serait inutile de monter sur un cheval aujourd'hui. Non, car Cora ne lui en laisserait certainement l'occasion.

* * *

Regina marcha longtemps sans but, dans la forêt, en ne pensant qu'à Emma et Henry. A qui penser d'autre ? Ils étaient les deux principales personnes de sa vie. Elle eut le temps de repenser à toute son histoire avec Emma, de ces derniers jours passés au Château où elle avait été pardonnée. Pardonnée, elle qui croyait ne jamais pouvoir de nouveau aimer, de nouveau être aimée. Tout semblait étrange, c'était une nouvelle vie pour l'Ancienne Reine... Du moins, c'était une nouvelle vie... Au matin, elle se trouva dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle se planta là, face au vent, face à la clairière.

La cape rouge virevoltait. Le sourire de Red suffit à réchauffer le cœur de Regina.

« **Regina !** » elle cria avant de déposer son panier pour foncer vers elle.

La vision paraissait étrange. La Louve prit l'Evil Queen dans ses bras, la serra, fort. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé la permission, pas besoin. Regina ne la repoussa pas, au contraire, elle sembla apprécier son geste.

«** Bonjour Red. **»

«** Mais que faites-vous ici ?** » elle s'écarta, heureuse visiblement.

En voyant le visage décomposé de Regina, elle comprit que le temps n'était pas au sourire, celui-ci s'évapora donc.

« **Que se passe-t-il ?** » elle demanda, inquiète.

« **Je... Je vais certainement disparaître d'ici peu. Je venais vous remercier et... Vous adresser mes adieux.** »

Un mot s'étrangla dans la gorge de Red. Elle baissa les yeux, sentit une vague de tristesse s'emparer de sa tête. Elle ne savait pas si la laisser s'exprimer était une excellente idée...

« **Mais... Vous allez vous laisser faire ? Vous n'allez pas... Vous battre ?** »

«** A quoi bon... **»

« **Vous baissez les bras ?** »

Regina regarda Red au fond des yeux. Ce qu'elle y vit la déstabilisa. Non seulement celle-ci était triste, mais elle semblait tenir à Regina à un point qui la dépassait. Et elle avait raison : Regina abandonnait. C'était la première fois qu'elle abandonnait depuis bien longtemps.

« **Pour la Malédiction, vous n'avez jamais laissé tomber... **»

« **C'était différent.** »

« **Non ça ne l'était pas... Vous souhaitiez quelque chose et vous l'avez obtenu... Pourquoi serait-ce différent aujourd'hui ?** »

Regina ferma les yeux.

« **Parce qu'auparavant je n'avais rien à perdre... Aujourd'hui si. **»

Red s'attendrit légèrement. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses joues, elle prit Regina par les épaules, les frotta tendrement.

« **Vous avez changé...** » elle plissa doucement les yeux. « **Ecoutez... Vous et moi nous allons retourner au Palais. Nous serons plus fortes avec Emma et tous les autres. **»

« **Je ne souhaite pas qu'ils me voient...** »

« **Laissez votre esprit protecteur de côté ! Même si le temps est à la protection, nous devons avant tout nous serrer les coudes.** »

Regina hocha doucement la tête.

« **Bon. Retournons au Palais.** » conclut la jeune femme en rouge.

Elle se plaça au côté de Regina. Celle-ci sentait que Red avait raison. Elle avait eu tellement envie de rentrer, elle avait juste eu besoin de quelqu'un pour lui montrer les bons côtés de cette action. Elle ne savait comment remercier Red pour se qu'elle venait, même inconsciemment, de faire. Elle essayait, pourtant, de se montrer plus courtoise et plus expressive dans ses sentiments. Elle voulait prouver à Red qu'elle avait changé, non seulement grâce à Henry et Emma mais aussi grâce à elle.

«** Regina ?** »

Elle revint à elle et hocha doucement la tête.

« **Oui... Allons-y.** »

Elle inspira, plaqua doucement sa main dans celle de Red. Leurs doigts se resserrèrent. La seconde suivante, une nuage violet et elles se volatilisèrent.

* * *

**TBC**


	30. Le Bonheur de Regina

**Désolée pour le retard mes amis, j'étais en vacances et je viens juste de revenir ! Alors pour me rattraper... Je vous publie les 2 derniers chapitres de Destroy The Wall ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous voulez une suite à cette histoire, vous pourez bientôt me retrouver sur la seconde partie, Under The Moon ! **

**Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite d'excellentes vacances, un grand courage à ceux qui bossent, et une bonne lecture ! Gros bisous et à bientôt ! ;D**

* * *

**CHAPITRE VINGT-NEUF : LE BONHEUR DE REGINA**

* * *

« **Emma... Prends ça, je t'en prie... **»

Snow lui tendit un arc, un arc qu'Emma reconnu immédiatement. Elle ouvrit la bouche, surprise. Elle ne savait quoi dire ni quoi faire.

« **Ton arc ? **»

«** Il est à toi maintenant. **»

« **Mais... Non, je ne peux pas accepter... **»

« **Prend-le te dis-je.** »

Emma l'empoigna, l'observa sur tout son long et soupira de tendresse. Elle aurait tellement voulu l'obtenir dans d'autres circonstances... Elle la plaça dans son dos, heureuse malgré la tristesse de l'instant. Snow lui adressa un sourire puis la prit dans ses bras. Autour d'elles, des dizaines de personnes observaient la scène, visiblement tristes eux-aussi. Ils n'ignoraient pas les dernières nouvelles du Palais, Cora était de retour pour tenter de dominer le Monde Enchanté... Tous ignoraient cependant la présence de Regina au Palais, quelques temps auparavant.

« **Prends soin de toi Emma... **»

« **Je te retourne la chose... Occupes-toi d'Henry, de ton futur enfant... De James... **»

Snow s'écarta légèrement.

« **Je suis désolée qu'il ne soit pas ici... Il...** »

« **Ne lui trouves pas d'excuse. **»

Elle se pinça les lèvres, ne sachant quoi dire pour défendre son mari... Celui-ci n'avait pas encore digéré la nouvelle de la matinée... Emma plaqua ses mains sur les joues de sa mère, souriant doucement.

«** Je t'aime.** »

Snow sentit des larmes s'immiscer dans ses yeux puis couler sur ses joues. Elle prit les mains d'Emma.

« **Moi aussi... **»

« **Comme c'est touchant... **»

Emma et Snow eurent juste le temps de se retourner vers une silhouette encapuchonnée. C'était elle, pas de doute... Tous les habitants reculèrent d'un pas, les hommes eurent pour premier réflexe de se mettre au devant du danger, protégeant les femmes. Les enfants, eux, se mirent à courir au loin. Emma passa devant Snow. Elle ne laisserait aucune menace peser sur sa mère et sur l'enfant qu'elle portait.

« **Vous ! **» la colère s'empara immédiatement du corps d'Emma. Elle ignorait si Regina était encore en vie. Elle ignorait si Cora avait réalisé cet acte morbide qu'était de tuer sa propre fille.

« **Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan.** » elle salua d'une voix supérieure en ôtant son capuchon.

« **Qu'avez-vous fait à Regina !? **» fut la première question d'Emma, elle voulait savoir, elle le souhaitait comme jamais.

Cora se contenta de sourire, sans même répondre.

« **Qu'avez-vous fait ?! **» Emma hurla, elle devait le savoir.

« **Mais je ne ferai jamais de mal à ma fille. Je n'agis que pour son bien. Et vous êtes un obstacle.** » elle fit un léger geste du doigt et immédiatement Emma s'envola vers le ciel pour atterrir plus loin.

Snow sentit en elle la colère, elle s'apprêta à saisir une arme mais Cora envoya valser l'objet comme elle avait pu le faire avec Emma quelques minutes plus tard. Snow resta sans défense. Aucun citoyen n'osa bouger. Ou peut-être était-ce un autre sort de la Sorcière. La Reine fit un pas en arrière, puis fut encerclée d'un aura magique qui lui compressa les bras contre le corps. Elle étouffait. Elle aurait voulu se dégager, impossible pourtant. Elle ne contrôlait pas la magie.

Emma eut tout juste le temps d'observer la scène. Elle voulut un moment se relever, mais se fut d'immenses lianes qui l'attrapèrent. Comme elle l'avait fait autrefois avec sa propre fille, Cora présenta la Sauveuse face à elle, soumise, impuissante. Le visage de la blonde présentait sa frustration, sa colère. Elle aurait voulu tuer cette femme sur-le-champ pour avoir attenter à sa vie, qui savait ce qu'elle prévoyait pour Henry...

«** Henry est la chose la plus importante pour Regina... Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'elle a pactisé avec vous ? Elle ne souhaite que récupérer son fils. **» lui expliqua presque tranquillement Cora.

« **Vous vous trompez.** »

Cora leva la main vers Emma. Celle-ci savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait se passer. Tout était déjà bien trop prévisible. Elle avançait vers sa cage thoracique, comme si elle y prenait un terrible plaisir. Derrière elles, Snow hurlait, complètement impuissante elle aussi. Elle aurait pourtant souhaité faire quelque chose pour sauver sa fille.

« **Mère, que faites-vous ?! Arrêtez ! Stop ! Stop !** » on cria.

Regina apparue, suivie de près par Red, complètement paniquées. Elles arrivaient au bon moment. Elles accoururent. Cora n'eut d'autre choix que de se retourner pour faire face à sa fille. Elle ne relâcha cependant aucunement ses deux prisonnières. Elle eut même un léger sourire !

«** Ma chérie, je te croyais déjà bien loin d'ici... **» elle avait une voix attendrie.

Regina se stoppa à un mètre d'elle, Red un peu plus loin. La jeune femme à la cape rouge n'oserait guère s'approcher de cette femme aux pouvoirs trop puissants pour qu'elle-même puisse intervenir. La mère et sa fille se fixèrent au fond des yeux. Cora ne laissa guère plus de liberté à Snow et Emma. Celles-ci commençaient d'ailleurs à étouffer...

«** S'il te plaît, relâches-les. **» elle lui intima, d'une voix sûre et sans une once d'hésitation.

« **Et pourquoi le ferai-je ? Ils ne souhaitent que ton malheur... Serais-tu aussi devenue aveugle ?** N**e souhaites-tu pas récupérer ton fils ? **»

Le visage de Regina se décomposa légèrement, il semblait même que des larmes envahissaient sa vue mais Emma n'en était pas sûre, là, coincée dans des lianes. Elle sentit d'ailleurs leur poigne plus marquée.

« **Regina, elle ne t'écou...** » à peine Emma tenta de parler qu'une liane s'immisça sur sa bouche violemment. Cette fois, elle étouffait vraiment. Elle tenta de se débattre, rien à faire. Regina, elle, la regarda paniquée avant de se tourner vers sa mère, le regard suppliant.

« **Je t'en prie, ne lui fais pas de mal. **» elle lui demanda avec un léger manque d'assurance. Cora arqua un sourcil et son sort se resserra encore. Snow grimaça, Emma gémit de détresse.

« **Que s'est-il passé pour que tu défendes l'unique être qui a causé ta perte ?** »

« **Mais elle n'a en rien causé ma perte, au contraire. **»

Cora eut un léger moment de recul, ne comprenant pas ce que Regina insinuait. Mais sa réponse fut bien vite là.

« **Emma est mon True Love.** » elle lâcha.

Sa voix se perdit. Cora et tous les autres habitants présents semblaient estomaqués. Emma cessa de bouger, un moment, observant son amante. Celle-ci semblait avoir le contrôle de la situation, en tous cas elle ne semblait pas heurtée par les diverses réactions alentours. C'était une bonne chose, du moins selon Emma.

« **C'est totalement impossible.** » Cora murmura plus pour elle-même que pour un autre. Red en profita pour s'approcher.

« **C'est vrai ! Elles sont faites l'une à l'autre.** » elle ajouta pour donner plus de poids encore.

Cora allait s'avancer vers Red, le visage dénaturé par la colère, mais Regina se mit entre elles et la stoppa net.

« **J'ai été convaincue que le bien était mieux pour mon avenir. Acceptez d'être convaincue à votre tour.** »

Mais sa mère ne souhaitait pas en entendre plus. C'était trop pour elle. Les lianes quittèrent les mains et les jambes d'Emma, celle-ci se retrouva prisonnière d'une seule et unique, enserrant sa nuque, la pendant dans le vide. Elle se débattit, sentant que son souffle serait vite épuisé. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur la plante, aucun moyen pourtant de la détacher.

Red tenta de s'approcher pour aider ses amies, Regina lui barra la route du bras en lançant un regard noir à sa mère. Le geste de Regina surprit l'ensemble des personnes présentes, même Emma et Snow qui n'avaient guère l'habitude de la voir si protectrice. Red, elle, se heurta à son bras et n'osa plus bouger. D'un geste de la main, Regina envoya un sort sur la plante, celle-ci se mit à frémir, puis un cri aiguë retentit puis la plante partit en cendre. Emma retomba instantanément sur le sol. Cora ne la retint guère.

« **Emma, ça va ?** » demanda l'Ancienne Reine pour s'en assurer.

Emma se releva en tremblant, restant au sol un moment. Elle n'avait plus de force, peu dans les bras et encore moins dans les jambes. Elle grogna, sans donner de réponse. Regina dut se contenter du silence.

« **La Sauveuse et l'Evil Queen... **» Cora éclata d'un rire si cristallin que cela en étonna la populace. « **Il n'y a pas plus horrible dans un conte de fée ne trouves-tu pas ? **»

Regina sentit tous les souvenirs de Daniel lui revenir en mémoire. N'avait-elle pas déjà vécu cette situation ? La belle jeune femme, future Reine, ne pouvait épouser un écuyer. Elle n'avait pas le droit au bonheur sans faire celui de sa mère. Et pourtant, elle savait que sa mère l'aimait plus que tout. Elle savait aussi qu'elle l'aimait malgré toutes les barrières qu'elle avait édifiées autour d'elle.

« **Elle n'est plus l'Evil Queen !** » gronda Red alors que Regina s'apprêtait à répondre. « **Elle est Regina, seulement Regina ! **»

Cora arqua un sourcil, son visage restait éclairé par son sourire.

« **Regina a toujours été une Reine, et elle le sera encore. **» elle lui affirma, déterminée.

« **Ne comprenez-vous pas que mon bonheur est ici ?!** » Regina s'approcha un peu plus de sa mère, la fixant au fond des yeux. « **Le trône ne m'intéresse pas, il ne m'a jamais intéressé ! Toutes les horreurs que j'ai réalisé étaient dans le seul but de me venger de l'amour que j'avais pour Daniel ! Amour que vous, mère, m'avez arraché. Vous ne souhaitez que mon bonheur ? Alors je vous en prie, laissez-nous, Emma et moi, en paix ! **»

Cora s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Peut-être s'apprêtait-elle à lui accorder son souhait. Mais Regina ne le saurait certainement jamais. Une seconde suffit à Emma pour ôter l'épée de son fourreau. En un seul coup, elle brandit la lame vers le corps de son agresseur, elle l'enfonça dans sa chair. Le visage de Cora se décomposa sous le choc et la douleur. Tout à coup, toute la terreur ressentit par les habitants présents se transforma en stupéfaction. Regina, elle, se crispa, s'effondra, prit immédiatement sa mère dans ses bras lorsqu'elle s'effondra.

« **Mère ! **» elle s'écria d'un ton si cassant qu'Emma sentit la peur s'emparer d'elle. La peur d'avoir mal agis. Mais en sentant la menace, elle ne pouvait que réagir...

« **Mère...** » Regina chuchota en plaquant une main sur la plaie. « **Je suis navrée que vous n'ayez pas compris...** »

Alors Cora tendit doucement la main vers la joue de son unique enfant, la caressa doucement, sourit, puis, dans un dernier murmure, lui déclara :

« **Je ne voulais que ton bien...** »

Puis, elle s'éteignit, sans que personne ne puisse faire quoi que ce fut. Toute la population semblait choquée, absorbée par la scène. Snow s'abattit quant à elle sur le sol, reprenant sa respiration autant qu'elle le pouvait. Emma se précipita sur elle, vérifiant son état de santé.

« **ça va aller ?** » elle demanda, essayant de reprendre elle-même sa respiration.

« **Je... Crois que oui...** » elle toucha son ventre. Red se précipita vers elle à son tour, suivie de plusieurs gardes. La voyant bien prise en charge, Emma se tourna vers son True Love. Elle n'osa cependant guère faire un pas vers elle, de peur d'être rejetée. Après tout, elle venait de tuer sa mère.

« **Tu... Tu l'as...** » Regina murmurait, peinant à y croire. Malgré tout ce que sa mère lui avait fait enduré, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à la haïr.

«** Je n'avais pas le choix, je suis désolée. **» furent les seuls mots qu'Emma parvint à prononcer. Elle ignorait si Regina les avait pris en compte.

« **Tu avais le choix ! **» elle lui déclara sèchement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Emma s'assit près du corps de Cora, juste en face de Regina. Elle n'osait guère faire quoi que ce soit envers sa bien aimée, pourtant elle aurait tout donné pour la réconforter.

«** Regina, je...** »

« **Tais-toi !** » Emma aperçu alors sur son visage des larmes. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle s'en voulut plus encore. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Son cœur...

Elle pencha la main vers les poches de Cora, Regina le vit instantanément.

« **Que fais-tu ?!** » Emma se stoppa dans son élan.

« **Je veux juste m'assurer de quelque chose. Puis-je ?** »

Elle fixa Regina dans les yeux, celle-ci baissa le regard presqu'aussitôt, complètement anéantie. N'obtenant aucune réponse, Emma continua doucettement son chemin et plongea la main dans l'immense poche de Cora. Elle posa ses doigts sur ce qu'elle cherchait et le sortit presqu'immédiatement. Le coffret était d'une grande beauté, des dessins très raffinés de fleurs l'ornait.

Emma se permit de l'ouvrir avec la plus grande délicatesse. A l'intérieur se trouvait un cœur, celui de Regina elle en était sûre, elle pensait même en reconnaître les battements.

« **Ton cœur...** » elle murmura. Regina n'avait aucune réaction.

« **Je... Je ne suis pas sûre... **»

« **Moi si. Elle n'en aurait pas autant pris soin. **» elle prit entre ses doigts l'organe, l'ôtant de son boîtier. Elle tenait là le symbole de l'amour que Regina pouvait lui porter. « **Puis-je moi-même le remettre ? **»

Regina fronça doucement les sourcils. « **Pourquoi y tiens-tu ? **»

«** Peu importe, laisses-moi le faire s'il te plaît. **»

Regina sembla réticente. Puis elle ferma les yeux et laissa la place à Emma. Celle-ci prit une grande inspiration, tendit doucement le bras, puis, dans un élan de magie, incrusta sa main dans le corps de Regina. Elle sentit les battements reprendre à une vitesse plus rapide, puis elle ôta ses doigts pour les sortir complètement. Aussitôt dans les yeux de Regina une lueur s'alluma. Comme si auparavant elle n'appartenait plus réellement à elle-même.

« **Merci.** »

Emma se pinça la lèvre puis hocha doucement la tête.

« **Nous parlerons de ce qu'il s'est passé une fois l'heure venue. » Regina continua doucement. « Pour le moment, je me dois de l'enterrer dignement.** »

La blonde n'osa guère dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se leva, tranquillement, puis s'écarta. Regina resta assise ainsi de longues heures encore, portant le corps de sa mère contre elle.

* * *

**TBC**


	31. Transition : Nouveau Départ

**Voici le chapitre de transition avec Under The Moon que vous retrouverez bientôt !**

* * *

**TRANSITION : NOUVEAU DEPART**

* * *

La liaison qu'entretenait Emma et Regina ne plut guère à tous. Les habitants du Monde Enchanté ne s'attendaient certainement pas à voir leur ancienne Reine Maléfique revenir au pouvoir de cette manière. Bien que celle-ci ne possédait absolument aucun moyen d'atteindre le peuple, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'y voir un plan caché pour revenir. La plupart de ceux qui acceptaient cette union se trouvaient être les témoins de la mort de Cora et les amis d'Emma. Quoi de mieux pour comprendre qu'un choc, après tout ?

La colère retentit surtout du haut de la grande tour du Palais Royal : James n'approuvant aucunement cette relation était entré dans une fureur gigantesque en apprenant que tous les habitants et tous les Royaumes devaient être aujourd'hui au courant. Bien évidemment, il avait déjà vu de nombreuses femmes s'aimer librement dans son Royaume, mais le lien qui unissait Regina à sa propre fille paraissait pour lui être un outrage à la royauté. Il avait toujours pensé que les héritiers naîtraient de sa propre fille, pourtant il allait bientôt être de nouveau père. Ceci ne lui semblait néanmoins pas une excuse.

Ainsi donc, après l'enterrement de Cora et les nombreuses heures de dispute entre Snow, Regina, Emma et James, les deux amantes, les deux aimantes décidèrent de partir s'installer ailleurs, profiter de leur vie commune en attendant que les foudres du Roi ne passent. Alors, un matin d'automne, elles partirent à cheval, en compagnie d'Henry. Elles saluèrent bien les souverains, leurs amis, les habitants, et partirent ainsi pour une vie tout à fait bouleversante.

* * *

Regina et Emma ne reparlèrent plus de la mort de Cora. Emma n'avait pas le cran de débuter la conversation, Regina voulait simplement éviter de montrer sa souffrance. Alors, durant quelques mois, elles restèrent muettes de leur côté, vivant leur amour comme si rien ne s'était produit ce jour-là. Mais lorsqu'on essaie d'éviter les choses, on finit toujours par les aborder sans le faire réellement exprès... Ce fut le cas, ce jour-là, alors qu'Emma farfouillait dans les affaires de sa bien aimée et qu'elle tomba sur...

« **Tu as gardé le coffret de ta mère ?!** » elle s'étonna en sortant de la chambre, en direction du salon où se trouvait sa compagne.

Celle-ci releva la tête, les sourcils arqués, comme prise sur le fait. Emma tenait l'objet dans sa main.

« **Comme tu peux le constater, oui.** »

« **Et... Je peux savoir en quel honneur ? **» Emma ne semblait pas apprécier que Regina garde ce genre d'objet.

« **Ce n'est qu'un souvenir, Emma.** » elle était assise sur le sofa, lisant un livre tranquillement.

« **Un souvenir ? Il a contenu ton cœur, tu te rends compte ?!** » Regina ne prit même pas la peine de relever les yeux, elle se crispa sur le champ.

« **Tu as aussi gardé l'épée qui lui a ôté la vie.** » elle était sèche, froide, comme si elle était redevenue l'Evil Queen en une seule phrase. Emma fut légèrement heurtée.

« **Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Mon épée est mon épée, je ne peux pas la remplacer du jour au lendemain !** »

Cette fois, Regina releva la tête pour fixer sa compagne dans les yeux.

«** Et en quoi est-ce différent je te prie ?** » son regard s'était noirci.

« **Je... **» Emma bégaya, sous pression. « **Ta mère a enfermé ton cœur à l'intérieur de cette boîte. **»

« **Elle m'a tout de même laissé mon libre arbitre et l'opportunité de me rendre compte de mes sentiments.** » Regina trancha.

« **Elle l'a fait dans l'unique but de te corrompre, certainement en kidnappant Henry ! **» Emma grimaça à cette idée, Regina soupira.

«** Eh bien peu importe ! Le fait est que, malgré tout, ma mère reste ma mère, et s'il me plais de garder ce coffret, ce n'est guère à toi d'en décider. **» le ton était si distant qu'Emma aurait voulu lui répondre de la même manière pour le lui faire comprendre. Mais elle n'y parvint pas.

« **Tu n'es pas obligée de me parler comme ça, on dirait que je suis une étrangère qui ne comprend rien à rien.** » elle grogna, un peu mal à l'aise.

« **Sur ce sujet, tu ne connais rien, en effet, mais cela n'est guère ta faute alors je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur.** » elle posa de nouveau les yeux sur son livre.

« **Tu es sérieuse ?!** » s'estomaqua Emma. « **Attends, c'est moi qui suis en faute alors que je n'ai absolument rien fais ?! **»

« **En quoi serait-ce ma faute exactement ? **»

« **C'est toi qui ne parle pas de ton passé, en tous cas pas celui-là, libre à toi de te plaindre, mais ne parle pas comme si je n'essayais pas d'en discuter parfois ! **» Regina soupira, lassée de cette conversation qui n'aurait ni queue ni tête.

Emma, dans sa colère, lança la lettre qu'elle avait reçu le matin-même près de sa belle. Celle-ci daigna lever son regard pour observer l'enveloppe.

« **Qu'est ce que c'est ? **» elle arqua un sourcil.

« **Une invitation de mon père au Palais.** » Regina sembla ne pas comprendre, Emma continua sans lui laisser le temps de poser une question. « **Snow a accouché. Apparemment ce sont des faux jumeaux.** »

Regina leva les yeux. « **Je suppose que ton gentil papa ne m'a pas invitée.** »

« **Non, en effet. **»

«** Il ne tient pas à ce que nous nous montrions en public... Quelle élégance de sa part. **»

«** Je lui en parlerai.** »

«** Ne t'en donne pas la peine. **»

« **Il finira par comprendre. **»

« **Tu es optimiste. **»

Emma soupira.

« **Et toi affreusement l'inverse.** »

* * *

Le soir vint et Emma et Henry quittèrent le domicile pour se diriger plus au Sud, vers le Palais Royal. Regina resta seule plusieurs jours, elle et sa frustration. Durant ce court séjour sans sa compagne, elle se rendit vite compte que son comportement avait laissé à désirer. Elle envoya un pigeon pour s'excuser, rien ne lui parvint en retour. Elle pensa que l'oiseau fut idiot et se perdit. D'autres jours passèrent. Elle resta seule avec sa solitude. Une lettre lui parvint enfin, l'écriture d'Emma lui réchauffa le cœur, mais pas son contenu.

« J'_**ai reçu ta lettre. Nous en reparlerons une fois ensemble. Les enfants vont bien. Ils se nomment**_

_**Elise et Ellioss. Snow te salue, Henry aussi.**_ »

Ce ne fut rien comparé au soir qui vint, ce jour-là. Alors que la nuit était bien avancée, que la noirceur de celle-ci avait enveloppé l'atmosphère, on frappa à la porte. Pendant un instant, Regina ne daigna pas se lever, peut-être avait-elle mal entendu ? Les coups se répétèrent, plus marqués, plus vifs. Alors, elle se leva. L'hiver était déjà là, elle se permit de passer un gilet au-dessus de son pyjama. Enfin, elle ouvrit. Ce qu'elle vit provoqua un long frisson dans son dos.

Red, sous sa cape rouge, paraissait effondrée. Son visage était décomposé par les larmes et la peur. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, son maquillage éparpillé. Sur ses joues, Regina crut même apercevoir du sang. Son souffle saccadé témoignait de sa fatigue. Pourtant, ce soir-là, elle ne s'était certainement pas changé en loup-garou. La preuve lui sauta irrévocablement aux yeux lorsque la femme à la cape rouge dévoila, enrobé dans un tissu contre sa poitrine, un nouveau-né.

Regina du retenir son souffle.

« **Regina... Je t'en prie... Aides-moi.** »

* * *

**La suite bientôt sur Under The Moon !**


End file.
